The Titan Trifecta
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: Trish Stratus picks three successors, she teaches them how to dominate a newly founded H.S. Watch the girls lie cheat frame poison seduce manipulate scheme deceive blackmail, and commit murder as they strive for success. JohnOC CodyOC RandyOC JEFFOC
1. Prologue

**(A/N: NEW FIC! For all of you! There is one slight problem; the name of this story has been used once before! YIKES, I know! I had brain stormed with **x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 and giftiebee for a while about this story. We decided to call it "The Titan Trifecta" (Titan because WWETitan sports so yeah, if you know your shit, then you know that). So I told my sister about the new story I had started writing (She has a pen name here at it is coral86). So she says to me "Sorry to break it to you sis, but uhh, someone already has that name." So I was so upset about it! And I already had started writing the story with the plot based on the name and I was so down. So I'm going to make it known (Because unlike some people on I'm NOT a biter!) that Hiding in the Shadow had the story name "The Trifecta" first (there's a slight variation in the names but still the same word 'Trifecta' is used), and I do acknowledge that, but the fact that I didn't know the story even existed until I started writing this must be acknowledged as well. Much respect to Hiding in the Shadow, and put it down for the record that I am not a biter. Okay, I normally don't do high school fics (okay I never do high school fics), because they have been done many many many times. But none have ever been done like this, none have ever been this bad, this extreme, this insensitive, this outlandish. And the best part is, that it falls under the Total OC domination for x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3. This story is going to be a saga; I hope all of you are ready for the ride. I am starting this story off with the prologue simply because without it, all of you poor things will be lost. Mind you, the reason the juniors are co captains at their old schools is because only seniors can be captains of extra curricular activities. Keep in mind that there are other people in the school that aren't wrestlers think of them as extras okay?The story takes place on the shores of south Jersey (boring right? Not, I live in jersey, love it!) More WWE characters will be introduced as the story progresses. The character Rebecca McQueen is based off x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, Brittany Buchannon is based off giftiebee, and well, there is always an extra OC for me. There will be one other OC introduced into the story later on (Charlie Chaos). This story will contain very adult content, mature themes, lots of fowl language, murder, extortion, lies, deceit, drinking, drugs, and everything else that high school kids manage to get themselves caught up in. (I should know, I just graduated in June). Many of the themes in this story will be derived from every teen movie you can imagine, and personal experiences. That I've done to people that weren't very nice, and that my boyfriend did that weren't very nice either. So on with the show folks! Please review, even though it is the prologue it will let me know whether or not I should continue like if this shit is worth anything at fucking all.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, except for Sienna Sylus!**

* * *

**The Titan Trifecta **

**( Prologue)**

_**Faculty: **_**Vincent Kennedy McMahon** _(Principle and Founder of Titan High School)_, **Shane McMahon** _(Vice Principle_), **Jim Ross** _(Guidance Counselor,) _**Jerry The King Lawler** (_Health Teacher for Juniors and Seniors)_, **Hardcore Holly** _(Boys Gym Teacher for Juniors and Seniors),_ **Molly Holly** _(Girls gym teacher for juniors and seniors)_ **Armando Alejandro Estrada**_(Spanish Teacher for Juniors and teachers),_ **Ric Flair** _(Biology Teacher for Juniors and Seniors),_ **Matt Striker** _(Chemistry teacher for Juniors and Seniors)_ **John Bradshaw Layfield** _(Math Teacher for Juniors and Seniors),_ **Sable** _(English teacher for Juniors and Seniors),_ **William Regal** _(History Teacher for Juniors and Seniors),_ **Theodore Long** _(Psychology Teacher for Juniors and Seniors),_ **Todd Grisham** _(Music Teacher),_ **Linda McMahon** _(Drama Teacher),_ **Lilian Garcia** _(Chorus teacher),_ **Eric Bischoff** _(Computer Teacher),_ **Vickie Guerrero** _(Cooking Teacher)_, **Sunny** _(Fashion Design Teacher),_** Finlay **_(Mechanic Teacher), _**Hacksaw Jim Duggan **_(Wood shop teacher), _**Simon Dean **_(Art Teacher), _**Mae Young**_ (Lunch Lady) _**Moolah **_(Lunch Lady), _**Steve Austin** _( Varsity Football Coach),_ **Dwayne The Rock Johnson **_(Varsity Baseball Coach ), _**Val Venis** (_Varsity Basketball Coach),_ **Kurt Angle **(_Varsity Wrestling Coach),_ **Dawn Marie** _(Varsity Cheerleading Coach and Varsity Dance team Coach)_, **Jazz** _(Girl's Varsity Field Hockey Coach),_ Jacqueline (Girls Varsity Soccer Coach) **Mick Foley **_(Janitor) _**Festus **(_Janitor_).

_**Students**_

**Senior Guys (Main characters):**Hunter Hurst Helmsley, Chris Jericho, Dave Bautista, Matt Hardy, Bobby Lashley, Shawn Michaels.

**Senior Girls (Main Characters):** Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Stephanie McMahon, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Gail Kim.

**Junior Guys (Main Characters):** Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Ken Kennedy, Kenny Dykstra, Carlito, John Morrison, Chris Masters, Shannon Moore, Jamie Noble, Santino Marella.

**Junior Girls (Main Characters):** Rebecca McQueen, Brittany Buchannon, Sienna Sylus, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, Jillian Hall, Beth Phoenix, Maria Kanellis, Michelle McCool, Eve, Layla, Kelly Kelly.

_**The Plot**_

After the tragic death of his closest friend Eddie Guerrero, Billionaire Vincent Kennedy McMahon decides to open up a private High School dedicated to Eddie Guerrero's memory. The High School is to be well recognized for its sports, and extra curricular excellence. Prior to the founding of the school the extremely small town of Old Venice West didn't have it's own high school The Youth of Old Venice West attended neighboring high schools and private schools, charter schools, and religious schools. At the sheer sound of the small town having its own school, parents ripped their children away from their respective schools and enrolled them into the high priced newly founded school known as Titan High school.

**Character Bios **

_**Senior guys:**_

HHH: Captain of the football team at his prior school. Women bow at his feet without hesitation.

Chris Jericho: Captain of the hockey team at his prior school. The ayatollah of anything to do with sex.'

Dave Bautista: Quarterback of the football team at his prior school. Known for insensitivity and disregard for woman once, they have "Served their purpose."

Matt Hardy: Captain of the soccer team at his prior school. Older brother to Jeff Hardy, and dubbed the "Sweetest guy ever."

Bobby Lashley: Captain of the wrestling team at his prior school. Loved for his perfect body chiseled out of stone.

Shawn Michaels: Captain of the baseball team at his prior school. Dubbed the Heart Breaker.

_**Senior Girls:**_

Trish Stratus: Most popular girl at her previous school, Captain of the cheerleading team. _Specialty- Conniving her way to success._

Stephanie McMahon: Most popular girl at her previous school captain of the dance team. Niece of Vince McMahon and cousin of Shane McMahon. President of the student Council. _Specialty- Plotting a nemesis' demise._

Amy Dumas: Most popular girl at her previous school captain of the soccer team and co captain of the cheerleading team. _Specialty- Massive manipulator, so much until she has gained utter and total confidence and dominance._

Stacy Keibler: Most popular girl at her previous school, member of the cheerleading team, dumb as a fuckin' rock.

Torrie Wilson: Most popular girl at her previous school loves the world, and furry animals.

Victoria: Semi popular at her previous school. Captain of the girl's field hockey team, loves to fight.

Gail Kim: The ultimate slut.

_**Junior Guys:**_

Randy Orton: Most Popular guy in his old school. Co captain of the Baseball team and Co Captain of the wrestling team, and dubbed the Lady Killer/ sexiest junior alive in the school. Every guy wants to be him, and every girl wants to be with him. The ultimate bad boy, he drinks, he lies, he smokes, he cheats, and he does every taboo thing one can imagine.

Cody Rhodes: Most popular guy in his old school. Point guard of the basketball team. His smooth demeanor and outgoing personality has girls literally climbing through his window at night.

John Cena: Most popular guy in his previous school. Co captain of the football team. His sweet sensational personality and charming ways have won him the hearts of every girl he has come into contact with thus far, leaving their panties flying away in the wind.

Adam Copeland: Most popular guy in his old school. Co Captain of the hockey team. His sex appeal and focused persona leave ladies getting on their knees, literally.

Jeff Hardy: Very popular in his old school. Younger brother to Matt Hardy. Co captain of the soccer team. His sweet face and genuine kindness have softened the hearts and opened the legs of many girls that cross his path.

Ken Kennedy: Very popular in his old school. Extremely self-centered. Varsity wrestling.

Kenny Dykstra: Very Popular in his old school. Overly confident. Varsity Soccer.

John Morrison: Extremely popular in his old school, extremely narcissistic, Varsity Baseball.

Carlito: Semi Popular in his old school. Crude sense of humor. Varsity Basketball.

Chris Masters: Very popular in his old school. Obsessed with himself. Varsity Football.

Santino Marella: Semi popular in his old school. Varsity Soccer.

Jamie Noble: Semi Popular in his old School. Very Annoying. Varsity wrestling.

Shannon Moore: Once a loser, always a loser.

_**Junior girls:**_

Rebecca McQueen: Best friends with Brittany Buchannon and Sienna Sylus. One out of the three most popular girls at her old school. Varsity member of the Dance team, Co Captain and Varsity Cheerleader, Varsity Soccer. _Specialty: Scheming until she gets her way. Never settles for anything less than what she has her eye on._

Brittany Buchannon: Best friends with Sienna Sylus and Rebecca McQueen. One out of the three of the most popular girls at her old school. Varsity member of the dance team, Co Captain and Varsity cheerleader, varsity soccer. _Specialty: Massive manipulator, so much until she has gained utter confidence and dominance. Wills herself to win, never accepts failure._

Sienna Sylus: Best friends with Rebecca McQueen and Brittany Buchannon. One out of the three of the most popular girls at her old school. Varsity member of the dance team, Co Captain and Varsity cheerleader, varsity soccer. _Specialty: Plotting a Nemesis' despise. Knows what she wants and will crush anyone and everything in her path to get there._

Candice Michelle: Most popular girl in her old school. Sweet like sour Candy, nick named Candy, expects everything to be handed to her, known for her loose ways.

Melina Perez: Most popular girl in her old school expects to be the best, better than the rest.

Jillian Hall: Most popular girl in her old school thinks the world of herself, and nothing of everyone else.

Maria Kanellis: Most popular girl in her old school. Sweet as sin sympathizes with the homeless, volunteers with the elderly and helps in soup kitchens for the less fortunate.

Beth Phoenix: Toughest girl in her old school. Respected by many, feared by all. Captain of the Varsity La Crosse and Field Hockey team. Crushes anyone on her bad side.

Michelle McCool: Very popular in her old school. Super sweet, super sexy, super smutty. Co Captain of her cheerleading team.

Kelly Kelly: Extremely popular in her old school. Angelic face, angelic attitude. Varsity cheerleading.

Eve: Semi popular in her old school. Very timid, extremely attractive. Varsity cheerleading and soccer.

* * *

**_Should I Continue? REVIEW PLEASE_**


	2. The Shit

_(A/n: Hey! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue: __CharlieChaos, gurl42069, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, giftiebee__ and __x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx...__ I really appreciated it! There's no recommended reading this time, I just want to thank everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts as well. If there are any errors in this, please forgive me, it's 4:18 in the morning. This is for my bff… Waiting for the vaca… Read, Review, Enjoy….)_

(_Titan High School 7:25 am)_

The three outlandishly expensive cars sped into the new school's student parking lot consecutively. Sienna Sylus swerved her black 2008 Aston Martin Vanquish S into a spot at the front of the parking lot. Almost simultaneously, Rebecca McQueen whipped her black 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 along side her friend's. Only milliseconds later, Brittany Buchannon sharply swung her black 2008 Lamborghini Reventon into the last spot directly next to her two best friends. As if on purpose, the three perfectly dressed, styled, manicured, and attitude filled girls stepped out of their almost priceless cars. They slammed their doors shut in unison, looked at one another, and flicked their long hair behind their shoulders.

Rebecca slid her Louis Vuitton _(new fall collection)_ bag up onto her shoulder just as Sienna zipped up her small Prada tote and slid it onto her forearm, while Brittany snapped the gold clasps on her Fendi purse closed and held it in her hand. "Shall we ladies?" Brittany asked as the girls frowned at one another.

"Do we have a choice?" Sienna asked with a scoff.

"Nope, so let's just get this shit over with. We have lots of work to do today." Rebecca stated firmly. The girls strutted up to the school, stiletto heels clicking in beat, hair swaying behind them in unison, bubblicious gum bubbles being blown and popped simultaneously.

"You guys ready?" Brittany asked opening the door.

"Of course we are." Rebecca confirmed taking in a deep breath.

"Just remember, _we are the shit_." Sienna exclaimed before yanking open the heavy door and walking into the freshly built high school. Although it was a different setting, the girls knew things worked the same. They stopped in the crowded entrance of the school and paused making sure everyone saw them. Sienna stood on the left of the three with her hand on her right hip resting her weight on her slender right leg. Brittany stood on the right, she lifted one eyebrow sexily and flipped her head to the right so her hair fluffed to the side in a photogenic manner. Rebecca fiddled with her platinum and white gold nameplate as she glared at the crowd. After standing there with serious dominative expressions for a few moments, the girls began. They began blowing bubbles with their gum; they blew the bubbles to the same size, and popped them at the same time. Of course, the person closest to the next possible exit starts walking first. Which would be Brittany; she didn't know where she was going, but they had to move, they couldn't stay in one place for too long. Brittany sauntered through the crowd, as the students parted like the red sea for Moses. Rebecca slowly strutted behind Brittany as Sienna followed suit, she was the last one on their trio train, therefore she had to put an extra sway in her hips for emphasis. Brittany had a big job to do, not only did she have to look serious, sexy, smutty, smart, and sensational; she also had to pretend to know where she was going.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Brittany thought to herself while faking a seductive smile. The girls continued to walk through the hall as the silence washed along side them in waves. 'FINALLY!' Brittany thought as she saw the girl's bathroom. 'I shouldn't feel bad, I mean, it's everyone in this school's first day as well.' Brittany thought feeling accomplished. She lightly shoved open the bathroom door and walked in as Rebecca and Sienna entered immediately after. The girls didn't bother to check out the bathroom. Although it was unique, this particular bathroom was double sided stalls and vanities on both parts of the bathroom with two large tile walls in the middle and a red circular couch in the center of them.

"That was more intense than usual." Brittany exclaimed letting out a sigh as the girls opened their designer bags and began touching up their make-up.

"That's because' we're new." Rebecca answered as though it were obvious.

"Everyone is new Becky. I hate this, why couldn't we have stayed Belmar Regional? None of our parents ever had a problem with Belmar high until this stupid school was built over the summer. And here we are, this is the dumbest thing that could happen. And our junior year nonetheless! This year was supposed to be fun! I was this close to fucking teddy, and I finally got him to dump that bitch Kiera!" Sienna exclaimed as she coated her lips in gloss.

"_SEE!_ This is awful, I miss Belmar already, we had everyone bowing at our feet, geeks doing our homework, we had the best parties, got the best guys, we were only juniors and were the co captains of cheerleading and dance, and we fucking rocked in soccer, we had the most fun, we were the most popular girls in the history of that fucking school! And now… now, we have to start fucking over. From scratch. Girls we worked so hard for that, and now our shitty parents ripped it away from us!" Brittany whined as Rebecca sighed.

"Normally ladies, I would have a motivational pep talk. But today, I offer none. Did any of you happen to look at that parking lot? Take a really good look?" Rebecca asked nonchalantly while she put on mascara.

"No." Sienna and Brittany answered together.

"Did you see the cars we parked next to? They were Mercedes, and Lexus', Infiniti's, Audi's, escalades, hummers, range rovers, Denali's, and BMW's. Don't you know what that means?" Rebecca asked for once in her life sounding panicked.

"Uhh, the people who are going to be attending this new school are rich?" Sienna asked blankly.

"EXACTLY! Sure, at Belmar, people had money, but in that school's parking lot, everyone had Mazda's and Toyotas, and Hondas sure they were all new but it's not the same. Our cars were far better than there's by a long shot." Rebecca exclaimed as she shoved her mascara into her tiny make-up bag.

"UHH EARTH TO BECKY, I'm not sure how much all of your parents paid for your cars, but they easily cost more than a lot of the houses on the market today. Uhh hello, my dad paid more than $250,000 for my car. So you can't fucking tell me that a BMW has anything on that shit." Sienna said snottily bringing an eye roll out of Rebecca.

"I agree, but the point is that these people have money too, maybe not as much as us, but we won't seem as glamorous to them as we do to everyone else. They can have less money than we do, but besides the house and the car they can have the same clothes, the same purses, the same make-up, the same cell phones, same jewelry, this puts us on a level playing field with all of the other girls in this place! Now we are going to have to solely count on our looks, schemes, and wit to get us to the top; this time, becoming the most popular won't be so easy." Rebecca McQueen explained to her friends disappointedly as she rubbed Victoria secret vanilla scented lotion onto her hands.

"Well we have cheer." Brittany offered weakly.

"BRITT! Do you know how many girls out their must have been cheerleaders? Fuck, they all look like cheerleaders!" Sienna yelled at her friend who cringed at the thought of being a regular cheerleader and not varsity.

"But... But we're really good girls." Brittany reasoned with her friends as Rebecca squirted some lotion into her friend's hands.

"How do you know that they aren't just as good, if not better?" Rebecca challenged as she squirted some lotion into Sienna's hands as well.

"We don't, that's why we have to be on our A game this afternoon at the try outs. I feel so lost and alone, I don't know who the seniors are, or the juniors, I can't tell what hot guys are freshman and sophomores and which ones aren't. We don't even have a clique with the popular jocks yet because we don't even know who the jocks fucking _are_! I feel like a fucking rat looking for cheese in maze. " Sienna said aggravated.

"_One_, don't ever compare yourself to a rat again. _Two_, I'm sure we will find out all of these things within due time. _Three_, we are already halfway there, our entrance spoke volumes." Brittany told her friend knowingly.

"I suppose you're right." Sienna shrugged. That's when they heard it; they heard Neiman Marcus stilettos hitting the tile floor on the other side of the wall in the bathroom. They would know the sound of expensive stilettos from anywhere. The sound grew louder and faster.

"Hello ladies, I have been eavesdropping on you three for the past five minutes, and I couldn't help but be intrigued by everything you said. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Patricia Stratigias, but you can call me Trish Stratus, _yah know like the cloud_." The blonde bombshell held out her hand for anyone to shake. "This hand isn't going to wait all day, and it's getting lonely." Trish pressed.

"Rebecca McQueen, _yah know like royalty_." Rebecca exclaimed smartly not trusting the girl that stood before she and her friends.

"Wait… Are you... _the _Trish Stratus? From North Brunswick High School?" Sienna asked shocked.

"That's right. I'm _the_ Trish Stratus." Trish smiled; she knew that she was a legend for many teens in New Jersey her age.

"It's nice to finally meet you, but because of your reputation I'm a little leery that you heard our conversation." Brittany said honestly after letting go of Trish's hand. Rebecca continued to stare at the self-proclaimed teen celebrity wearily.

"Girls, Girls, Girls, I come in peace. Remember, I'm new here as well." Trish told the girls sauntering through them and sitting on the vanity crossing her true religion denim clad legs. "I'm a senior, and as you stated previously, you are juniors. I feel we speak the same language, or at least somewhat, you all less than I. I don't _need_ you to dominate this school, but I'd like to bring you to the top with me, it's my senior year, I want to go out with a bang, and the three of you can take my place in your senior year once I am gone." Trish offered with a wide grin.

"So who are you again?" Rebecca asked interested in the offer.

"I am was and still am _the it_ girl of North Brunswick High school." Trish introduced herself again formerly.

"Neva heard of yah." Rebecca said simply crossing her arms.

"Yes you have! That's the girl that stole Lisa's boyfriend when she was only a freshman!" Brittany reminded Rebecca of the scandal. Yes, that's right; a freshman girl stole a senior girl's boyfriend, within the first two weeks of school. Rebecca's jaw dropped, she remembered being in eighth grade hearing about the fiasco, vowing one day to be like the un named girl. And now she was right in front of her.

"You're… _You_?" Rebecca said in awe.

"Yes, I am _me_. So are you chicks in or what?" Trish asked jumping off the vanity and crossing her arms behind her back neatly.

"What exactly are we getting _into_ Trish?" Sienna asked cautiously.

"Everything, everyone. As I said, I don't _need_ you to make it to the top, but I'd like to have you girls around, show you the ropes. Sure I am sure you are the best in your own school …I think you said Belmar Regional, but here it's a completely new league. As Rebecca stated before, getting to the top here is not going to be the same as your old school, a little rumor here and a mean note there won't do the trick. You're all going to have to lie, cheat, connive, manipulate, seduce, and deceive your way to the top. Can you handle it?" Trish posed the question of the day.

"Definitely, and with all honesty, it's an honor to learn the tools of the trade alongside you Trish." Rebecca said now finding love for Trish in her heart once she realized who she was.

"Well, all of you look amazing, and have potential, and I want to get you all to your _full_ potential." Trish exclaimed before walking onto the other side of the bathroom and grabbing her Gucci tote and bringing it back with her. "So I'm sure none of you have made any friends. I have two more for you. Their names are Stephanie McMahon (She is the principle's niece) And Amy Dumas. Stephanie McMahon practically ruled East Brunswick High School, and Amy Dumas was the most popular girl at West Brunswick High School. We all lived in the area of one another and have been good friends since our sophomore year. We, like the three of you were forced to come her. The six of us will make a great family." Trish told the girls in a chipper tone. "You ladies are trying out for cheerleading, dance and soccer aren't you?" Trish asked the junior trio.

"Most definitely." Sienna answered.

"How are they going to choose captains?" Brittany inquired.

"Well, I presume the seniors will be up to competing for those positions. I guess we just do a sample of our shit, and if it's hot, then your in, if it's not, then your ass is at the bottom of the pyramid, in the back of the dance formation, or in the outfield. Remember, this school's objective is to be well renowned for it's excellence in extracurricular activities." Trish reminded the girls.

"Alright, the time is, 7:55 am. School starts in five minutes, but of course we have no clue where to fucking go. Let's exchange numbers." Trish told the girls. After exchanging digits, an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Attention new Students of Titan High School. This is your Principal Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and it's a pleasure that all of you are here on Titan High School's first day of school. Please stand for the pledge of allegiance. _"I Pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America; and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under god in divisible with liberty and justice for all."_ Now I am sure it will take you all fairly long to do so since you are unfamiliar with the building, but I would like for all freshman to report to the cafeteria, Sophomores to report to the theater, Juniors report to the auditorium, and Seniors report to the gymnasium immediately." The principal stated before ending his announcement.

"Hopefully juniors and seniors will have lunch together. I will see you three later." Trish said before giving herself one last glance in the mirror before leaving.

"What just happened?" Rebecca questioned her friends.

"We just declared our loyalty to Trish Stratus." Sienna said with a small smile.

"And I don't mind one fucking bit. We'll be learning from the best, I mean, we're good at getting our way girls, but she is _so_ much better." Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

"C'mon we got to find this place and make a fashionably late entrance, not a detention rewarded entrance." Rebecca told the girls before they too gave themselves a once over before exiting the bathroom. After finding their way to the auditorium, Sienna stopped in her tracks.

"Sienna you're messing up the formation! What the fuck are you doing?" Rebecca asked in a loud whisper, although the hallway was empty, the girls always made sure to do everything on purpose, it simply looked cooler.

"We should go in that door, that door is at the front of the room, then everyone will see us. If we go in this door no one will see us come in." Sienna observed smartly.

"Girl, I love the way you think. Lead the way" Rebecca exclaimed to one of her best friends with a smile. Just as earlier, the door was yanked open by one of the trio and the girls entered. They alternated poses, this time Sienna walked in the large auditorium only two yards away from the podium. She bit her lip and held the handle of her bag with both hands in front of her nonchalantly. Rebecca looked at her pink and white French manicured nails narcissistically. Brittany brushed her long layered locks further from her face as the girls surveyed the room pact with their peers. Sienna did the multiplication there were one hundred and eighty three juniors in that room, including them. As if magic, there were three seats left. The seats were located in the front center of the auditorium. This meant that everyone could stare at the unbelievably beautiful girls throughout the entire assembly if they chose too. And who wouldn't choose to? The girls forewent blowing the bubbles because they didn't want to come off too persistent. They wanted to look confident, not cocky. Sienna led the way and took the seat on the three of the end, Rebecca took the middle seat, and Brittany took the other end seat. The girls kept their eyes trained on Linda McMahon who spoke to the juniors about the school's expectations, the way the class times ran, bathroom policies, school guidelines, disciplinary action, and of course the tryouts that would be held in the afternoon. After talking for a long boring two hours and thirty minutes, Linda began handing out schedules in alphabetical order. She had apologized for the electives and told the students they were welcome to switch out if they saw the school guidance counselor Jim Ross. Brittany had her name called the soonest out of the three; she stood up and was given her schedule, locker number and combination, along with a student handbook. About twenty minutes later Rebecca was called and received her schedule locker number combination, and student handbook also, after waiting another thirty minutes Sienna finally received what the other girls had gotten.

"Okay students, the time now is approximately 11:45am. You can all report to the cafeteria for lunch." Linda dismissed the students before she began laughing. "Sorry kids, I forgot that you didn't know where it was. When you leave the auditorium make a left, go straight down the hallway make a right and then go straight, after two hallways make a right and go down the stairs, keep straight through the corridor and when you get to the fork in the hallway take the left after another set of stairs you'll find the cafeteria. After lunch, you may all report to the class designated normally after lunch" Linda exclaimed proud of the large and amazingly confusing school.

"We're going to get lost." Brittany murmured as Sienna giggled loudly.

"If we do, just pretend like we know where the fuck we're going." Rebecca ordered with a smirk. The girls got up and made their way through the now packed hallway they continued to travel through the halls keeping an eye out for Trish until they made it to the lunchroom. "This has got to be juniors and seniors only lunch." Rebecca exclaimed looking at the large guys and stylishly dressed girls.

"Girls! GIRLS! Over here." Trish exclaimed waving the trio over.

"Hey! How'd your assembly go?" Trish asked as she flipped through her agenda book.

"Like shit." Rebecca answered with a shrug.

"Mine too. Are you girls hungry?" Trish asked with squinted eyes.

"Of course." Brittany exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Aren't you three going to get online?" Trish inquired.

"We _never _eat at school. Ever… Not only is the food bad, but it looks nasty. Besides, fat girls look up to _us _because we are what they would idealistically like to look like. Our perfect bodies seem untouchable for them. The fact that we don't eat in front of them enforces that. Hell, for all they know we _never_ eat. This is why they will always bow down to us, in confirmation that we are superior to them." Sienna answered triumphantly as she watched an overweight girl stuff her face with a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"You three really _are _the spitting image of me. And we haven't even begun any endeavors yet. I'm so impressed with the three of you!" Trish told the girls excitedly the girls grinned in delight at the compliment.

"So, tell me about yourselves… What did you do at your old school? Where do you live? What do your parents do?" Trish questioned.

"Well, at my old school I was the co captain of the varsity cheerleading team, I did varsity dance, and I played varsity soccer. And my father is an architect, and my mother is an interior designer. They both work in Europe, my father works in Germany and my mother works in Paris. Sometimes they come home. So basically I'm lonely as fuck, I have an unyielding bank account and the house of many dreams." Brittany explained to Trish as Rebecca and Sienna smiled knowing their best friend's life story.

"Well, I did the same activities as Britt at our old school. I was a co-captain for Varsity cheerleading, I did varsity dance and soccer as well. Both of my parents are attorneys. They are the executives and founders of the Entertainment law firm Wyndam & Wyndam located in California, which means that they are home about once a month. Just as Brittany stated, I am lonely as fuck, I have a bottomless bank account, and I'm in the lap of luxury. " Sienna revealed to her idol Trish.

"I guess that's my cue…I also was a co captain for Varsity cheerleading. I did varsity dance and soccer too. My father is an investment banker, and my mother is a stockbroker on Wall Street. They have a penthouse together in Manhattan. They come back down to the shore on the weekends. Of course, they check up on me, and how I'm doing in school, and they check up on Sienna and Brittany too. Our mom's are very close. And I'm not close with my mother at all. So just as my lovely friends, I'm lonely, neglected, and the only consolation I have is large sums of money." Rebecca explained to Trish who nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well I know how all of you feel. My father owns a cooking oil company, and it's based out in Nevada, so I never see him. And my mother well, she bought a house in Vegas. So they stay there together, and come home once a month." Trish told her own story to the girls.

"At least we have each other." Brittany said feeling pathetic.

"Yeah at least we have each other. AMY! STEPH! OVER HERE!" Trish yelled seeing her friends come into the cafeteria. The girls sat down on either side of Trish.

"Girls, these are the juniors I was telling you about in the assembly, that is Sienna, Brittany, and Rebecca." Trish introduced as the girls shook hands.

"So, we are seriously going to have to buckle down at tryouts today. For once in my life, I don't know what I'm up against." Rebecca stated nervously.

"I agree, but today is only cheerleading. Tomorrow is dance, and the day after tomorrow is soccer. We can do this. I know one thing though, they only let seniors be captains and co captains, and so after we make it we will unofficially dub the three of you in command if the three of us are absent." Trish stated firmly. "So do we see any eye candy we like?" Trish asked aloud. The six girls gazed their eyes over the room when suddenly a dry undercooked hamburger on a bun flew onto the table.

"FOWL BALL!" They heard a loud voice exclaim. A tall mysterious looking guy came running up to the table. He stopped short when he saw the table of lovely ladies.

"Sorry about that ladies." The guy apologized before winking at Sienna, grabbing the hamburger and jogging off.

"He was so fucking cute!" Sienna exclaimed quietly.

"If you want him. Then go get him." Trish encouraged Sienna.

"Oh trust me I _will_." Sienna stated. She knew what she wanted, and she would crush anyone in her path to get there.

The girls continued to chat with one another over lunch. Once the bell rang, they agreed to meet at the gym at 2:15 for the cheerleading tryouts before heading their separate ways.

_(Rebecca's Chemistry Class)_

"Good afternoon, some of you look well fed and well rested. The rest of you look like you don't want to be here. Well too bad, this is chemistry, and you will all hate it. The question is will you all pass?" Matt striker asked the class as Rebecca sat on the uncomfortable lab stool in the back corner of the room.

"What about you miss…" Matt striker asked Rebecca who slipped out of her daydream.

"McQueen. Rebecca McQueen and what was the question?" Rebecca asked snottily.

"I asked if you thought you would pass this class." Matt questioned Rebecca.

"Sure, why not?" Rebecca said truly not caring.

"Do you want to fail this class?" Matt threatened annoyed with her unenthusiastic attitude.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Rebecca challenged.

"Well, no not really." Matt answered not knowing how to respond.

"Well if it's not rhetorical, than _it is_ the _dumbest_ question. Why the hell would I _want_ to fail a class? Are you sure _you're_ smart enough to be teaching chemistry _Mr. Striker_?" Rebecca completely undermined his authority and power in front of the class, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He opened his mouth to make a lame comeback when he was interrupted by a student entering the lab late.

"And who are you?" Matt asked walking over to his desk and picking up his attendance sheet.

"I'm Cody… Cody Rhodes." The model looking boy answered with a cocky grin. He held his books low on his side and looked around the room. Rebecca's heart fluttered, he wore a simple cotton muscle shirt with Hollister jeans and white DC sneakers. His short dark hair was spiked to perfection and his piercing blue eyes gave Rebecca butterflies. She hadn't gotten this excited over a guy since she was a freshman in high school. Fortunately, for Rebecca, everyone was too afraid of her to sit next to her, but not him, not Cody. He walked up to Rebecca tossed his notebook on the table and sat on the stool next to her.

"Sup sexy, I'm Cody." Cody gave her his million-dollar smile and stuck out his hand for her to shake. Rebecca took it hesitantly, she usually enjoyed having guys chase her and vie for her attention. Strangely though, this guy had her wanting to give him her name her phone number, and the key to her bedroom.

"Rebecca McQueen." She informed him in a soft sultry voice.

"Well Rebecca, out of all of the girls I have seen here today thus far, you are the prettiest." Cody told her truthfully, bringing a blush out on her cheeks.

"That's really kind of you Cody." Rebecca thanked him genuinely.

"You're welcome… But I'm sure people tell you you're pretty all the time don't they?" Cody asked and dragged his hand along her thigh under the able.

"Of course they do, but coming from a hot guy like you makes it sound extra special." Rebecca flirted heavily resting her small hand on Cody's bicep. "Ohh muscle? What have we got here?" Rebecca asked with a smirk. "You play sports?" Rebecca inquired.

"Yeah, at my old school I was point guard on the basketball team. Hopefully I get to be one again. Tomorrow afternoon are the try outs." Cody explained to his newly found sexy as all hell friend.

"Well good luck, I'll need some today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow." Rebecca exclaimed, As Matt told the class about what supplies, they needed for the class.

"What are you trying out for?" Cody asked Rebecca curiously.

"Cheerleading today, at my old school I was co captain, dance tomorrow I did varsity at my old school, and soccer, I did varsity soccer at my old school as well." Rebecca answered her new crushes question.

"So that's how you got such a nice body." Cody kidded with Rebecca.

"I'm glad you can appreciate the finer things in life Mr. Rhodes." Rebecca exclaimed in a sultry tone while leaning towards Cody.

_(Brittany's mechanics class)_

"This has got to be the shittiest fucking car I've ever seen in my life. It's as old as fucking dirt! And why the fuck do, I need a calculator for a mechanics class? No why the fuck am I even in this fucking class?" Brittany wondered aloud as she set on a stool in front of a beat up rusted 1992 hunter green Mazda.

"Ghhhhhh" Brittany scrunched her nose at the noise she heard. That's when she heard it again. "Ghhhhhhhhhh" It sounded like a distinct snoring sound. "Ghhhhh …. Actually, ghhh…mechanics has a lot to ghhhhhhh do with ghhhhhh mathematical ghhhh equations ghhhhhh and if you're not a master ghhhhhhhhh of the ghhhhhhhh mathematical ghhhhh arts ghhhhh as I am ghhhhhhh, you will be lost. And my name is minkus" Brittany looked at the 5'5 blonde haired thick glass wearing, pocket protector having dork in front of her.

"STOP BREATHING ON ME! GET AWAY YOU NARK!" Brittany yelled grossed out by the mere lower level status of the nerd standing next to her. "GHHHH GHHHHH" The boy continued to breathe heavily through his clogged nostrils as he moped away sadly. Brittany flipped her hair and continued to copy down the notes from the bored.

"You're twenty minutes late Mr. Cena?" The teacher who had announced himself as Finaly asked seeing that this student was the only one not checked off.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And yes, I am John Cena." He answered with such an heir of confidence that made Brittany's heart soar.

"It's quite alright Mr. Cena, now have seat where ever you'd like and start copying down these notes for the supplies you'll need." Finaly told John. John took the papers on Finlay's desk that the class has received earlier. Brittany looked to her left and right and saw there was no room for John. She quickly looked to make sure no one was paying attention and put down her books. Brittany quickly kicked minkus off his stool next to her and moved the stool away from his hurt lanky body on the floor and closer to her own.

"Owhh'd" Minkus moaned rolling off his broken glasses. The class turned around and looked at Minkus like he was even more a loser than he already was. John turned around and saw the empty seat and headed towards it. Minkus picked up his broken glasses and began to get up. Before he could get off the floor and back on the stool, John sat down.

"Uhh, did I miss anything important?" John asked Brittany.

"No not really. But then again I know nothing about cars, but here are my notes." Brittany handed John her pink notebook which was already opened up to the proper page.

"Wow." John exclaimed.

"What?" Brittany asked after blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it.

"You have the most girlish handwriting I've ever seen." John told Brittany who smiled.

"Thanks I guess." She exclaimed with a shrug and a grin.

"I'm John by the way." He informed Brittany holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Brittany Buchannon." Brittany introduced herself proudly.

"I'll call you Britt then. And I'll tell you Britt, you said you know nothing about cars, well have no fear, because I will get you an A in this class." John told her confidently.

"Really now?" She asked loving his demeanor, gorgeous blue eyes, and obviously perfect broad body.

"Really-" John was cut off by a strange noise. "GHHHHHH…. GHHHH can you GHHHH get out of my GHHHHH seat? GHHHH" Minkus spoke through his clogged nose and looked at John through his broken glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry, I" John got up to leave when Brittany placed her hand on his arm.

"Minkus, go away. I was talking to him. You really are rude aren't you?" Brittany asked faking innocence as she scolded the loser.

"Ghhh Ghhh Ghhh fine." Minkus trudged to a seat in another part of the mechanics classroom.

"So you were saying you would get me an A?" Brittany asked positioning herself to face John fully.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." John told the girl who had a prominent sex appeal about her.

"And how should I repay you? For that A?" Brittany asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and lifting one eyebrow as a small smirk formed on her lips.

"I'm sure I can think of a couple ways." John flirted with Brittany in an attempt to find out whether or not she was a cock tease.

"Well when you do, let me know. I mean, if you want me to pay in advance I can do that too." Brittany said before tucking her bottom lip partially under her teeth.

John stared at the girl and shook his head with a smirk. "Well then, I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." John told Brittany who giggled in response.

_(Sienna's Wood shop class)_

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! NO IT'S DIRTY!" Sienna argued with the new Woodshop teacher Hacksaw Jim Duggan.

"Well what's wrong wit it'?" Hacksaw asked in improper English.

"It's molded! And decayed! And it's dirty. No! Mmhmm, I'm not touching it!" Sienna refused crossing her arms.

"But it's pine." Hacksaw said feeling bad for the unwanted wood.

"I don't care what the fuck it is! It could be cedar, oak, or a fucking twig, I don't care its dirty! You go get me a nice, smooth, clean, polished, glossed piece of wood and _maybe_ I _might_ touch it!" Sienna spoke down to the teacher as though he were trash. She huffed and leaned on the carpentry table in front of her.

"Well-" Hacksaw was cut off by the same boy who retrieved the hamburger from Sienna's lunch table earlier running into class. "HOOOOOOO!!!!!!! You're late! Who are you?!" Hacksaw asked. The boy looked at him like he needed severe mental help, which he did.

"I'm Randy Orton." Randy answered Hacksaw proudly.

"Now sidown'" Hacksaw ordered Randy once again cutting off the beginnings and endings of his words. 'Here he comes, Here he comes, Here he comes' As soon as she saw Randy heading her way, Sienna began blowing a large bubble with her gum. She watched him with mischievous eyes as Randy winked at her before sitting down. Just as his ass hit the seat, Sienna popped her bubble in perfect timing.

"You're that sexy little thing from earlier." Randy exclaimed nodding his head in approval. "I'm Randy." He said taking the bottom of her stool and pulling her closer to him.

"And I'm" 'Uninterested, now get away you prick' that's what Sienna _normally_ would have said, she never made it easy for guys, they had to really chase her down if they wanted her. Unlike old times, with Randy she wanted to rush and get whatever she could from who she believed was the sexiest man in the school. "Sienna Sylus." Sienna replied with a soft tantalizing tone.

"Sienna… I like that name… So are you happy to be in this class?" Randy inquired shoving his books to the side of the worktable for two.

"_No_…He was trying to get me to touch the nasty wood over there. I don't wanna touch that disgusting shit." Sienna scoffed.

"I got some nice wood you could touch." Randy said throwing his arm around Sienna.

"You do? What kind is it?" Sienna asked playfully.

"Well it's five star quality, top notch, very big, it can get wet sometimes but it has a smooth finish. And the reviews it gets are excellent." Randy replied to Sienna causing her to burst out into laughter.

"Glad I could make you laugh. But I wasn't joking. So if you ever need to study for this class, and uhh you don't have any spare wood lying around, I can always lend a hand or a wood..." Randy continued the joke causing her to laugh so hard she was almost to the brink of tears.

"You're a funny guy Mr. Orton. It suits you well." Sienna complimented.

"I'm sure I am." He replied. "So tell me about yourself. What school are you from? What shit did you do there?" Randy inquired.

"Well, obviously I'm a junior; I'm from Belmar Regional High school. There I was the co captain of Varsity cheerleading and I was on the Varsity dance team and varsity soccer as well." Sienna told her new Woodshop companion.

"Are you doing any try outs?" Randy asked loving a girl in uniform.

"Hell yah! I have cheer try outs today, dance tomorrow, and soccer the day after tomorrow." Sienna informed Randy who nodded. "What about you? You have a nice body, what sports do you do to get it like that?" Sienna questioned Randy.

"Baseball and wrestling" Randy answered modestly.

"Those are fun, you're trying out aren't you?" Sienna asked Randy.

"Yeah, yeah I am actually. Baseball is today, wrestling is tomorrow." Randy explained.

"Well good luck." Sienna offered giving his strong arm a nice squeeze.

"Baby girl, I don't need luck. I've got pure talent." Randy exclaimed cockily.

"I like a guy with confidence, but you Mr. Orton, you're just arrogant." Sienna told Randy flat out. Randy's eyes widened at her insult. "And I must say that I find it _incredibly sexy_." Sienna whispered in Randy's ear.

"Well I find you incredibly sexy. So where does that leave us? We have a piece of wood, you think I'm sexy, I think your sexy. Let's make this happen." Randy stated bluntly to Sienna who turned slightly red. "Oh don't go getting shy on me now baby girl, you said it yourself you think I'm sexy. C'mon how can you resist this?" Randy asked taking her hand and rubbing it with his nimble fingers.

"We'll see." Sienna exclaimed knowing she'd be getting to see why this guy was so confident very soon.

_(2:15pm)_

Brittany, Rebecca, and Sienna just came out of their respective bathroom stalls dressed in the clothes they had just take out of the trunks of their cars. They all wore black ass shorts and white tank tops with all white puma sneakers. They wanted to match so when they did the cheer that they had worked on it would look all the more formal. The girls went into the gymnasium to see Trish Stratus sitting on a bleacher in gray Nike cross trainers, gray ass shorts, and a gray wife beater which was tied and knotted in the back to accentuate her breasts and flat stomach. Amy was wearing a black tank top with red and black ass shorts and all black sneakers. Stephanie McMahon talked on her cell phone and examined her well-manicured nails she was wearing a blue and white sports bra, with tight matching ass shorts, and blue and white new balance sneakers.

"Okay girls! Gather round! My name is Dawn Marie. You can all call me Dawn. I'll be the varsity cheerleading coach. This is the way try outs are going to work this afternoon. Everyone has to sign this list. The list indicates who goes up when. So when you come up you can do a variety of things, either gymnastics or a cheer, or a cheer with gymnastics it doesn't matter what you do. It's how well you do it that will determine your fate on this team. I am looking for a captain of the cheerleading team, along with two co-captains, only seniors are eligible for these positions. Okay sign away girls." Dawn said putting the list down. The girls trampled over one another to get to the list while the six sickeningly, smart, sneaky, and scheming friends waited behind. After the line was gone, they signed themselves onto the list and endured the deplorable tryouts.

_(2:53pm)_

"Ready?! OKAY, YOU THINK YOU'RE BAD, YOU THINK YOUR COOL, BUT IT'S OUR FIELD, WE RUN THIS SCHOOL!" A snotty looking girl in a sports bra and sweat pants cheered doing poses and arm strikes as she spoke.

"What's her name again?" Rebecca asked Trish who looked on the junior side of the list.

"Jillian Hall." Trish answered watching the girl do a decent job. At this point in time, Rebecca, Brittany, and Sienna had already gone, as did Trish, Stephanie, and Amy a long time ago. The six girls did well in their performances.

"NEXT UP" Dawn shouted behind the table she was sitting at which was placed directly in front of the mat. The next thing the girls new they were watching foreword handsprings being done across the mat diagonally.

"Holy"

"Fucking."

"Shit." The three girls finished each other's sentences.

"Well, make a mental note to do something about it. Her name is Melina Perez." Trish told the girls calmly after looking at the list, as they watched the acrobatic girl forward hand springing herself into Dawn Marie's heart. When she stopped Melina did a superstar pose before standing up and walking off the mat.

"Next up!" Dawn yelled as she wrote something next to Maria's name.

"Who's that? Who's that?" Brittany asked seeing a fairly attractively fake looking girl walk onto the matt. She did a few skips, hops, and jumps. 'That's Candice Michelle." Trish said double-checking.

"We've got spirit! Yes we do! We've got spirit, yes we do, we've got spirit how bout you?!" Candice sang the over rated cheer from hell and continued through her performance.

Once she was done, Dawn spoke up, "Alright girls, tryouts are over. I will make my decisions this evening and I will have the results posted in front of the school at the bulletin board tomorrow morning." Dawn stated before leaving the gymnasium.

"Can you uhh like uhh move?" Melina asked marching up to Sienna who was sitting in front of her bag.

"Can you uhh like uhh like say like please?" Sienna mocked.

"Fuck you." Melina exclaimed and grabbed her things from behind Sienna.

"A lot of people want to, but uhh sorry to break it to you Serena, or whatever the fuck your name is, I don't go that way." Sienna spat out her words harshly.

"Ugh whatever" Melina replied and went back to her side of the room. The group of six saw Jillian talking and pointing in their direction as she conversed with Candice Michelle. Shortly after, Melina joined the pair in their discussion of bashing Rebecca, Brittany, and Sienna. The girls grabbed their things and went into the bathroom to change again.

"I hope we made it girls." Brittany stated nervously.

"Don't worry; you'll be sure to win it." Stephanie McMahon exclaimed with a smirk.

"Alright girls, we have a late lunch to go to. We'll catch you in the morning then, same place same time." Trish confirmed before hugging the girls as did Amy and Stephanie.

"Bye ladies." Rebecca called after them.

"If we don't make that fucking team, I'm busting some heads." Sienna stated irritably.

"I agree. So I met a guy today." Rebecca stated giddily.

"Is he cute?" Brittany questioned

What's he like?" Sienna inquired.

"Yes, and he's a jock. His name is Cody Rhodes and he is perfect for one of our guy friends. He's popular and hot, a double impact. He did basketball at his old school, point guard and he's going to try out here." Rebecca exclaimed remembering how tense she felt around Cody.

"Well I met a guy too. He plays football and he is trying out as we speak. His name Is John Cena, and he is the hottest thing on this fucking earth. I talked with him all throughout mechanics, he is going to get me an A in the class, and I'm going to pay him in advance when the time is right." Brittany told the girls excitedly.

"That's good and all. But I met that cutie from the lunchroom again. He plays baseball and he is one horny mothefucker, and a sexy ass one at that. I swear girls just listening to him talk makes my panties wet. His name is Randy Orton, and I think he's right, he _is_ god's gift to women." Sienna stated dreamily.

"I hope the three of them become friends" Brittany gushed.

"Of course they will, jocks are magnetized to one another." Rebecca ensured her friends who burst out into laughter.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out of here." Sienna said putting her cheer clothes in her bag.

"Yeah let's." Brittany and Rebecca agreed.

**Love it? Hate it? Review Please?**


	3. Rice Pudding

_(A/N: Hey everyone, I've updated, finally. Alright, big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:_**_CharlieChaos, __giftiebee, __OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, __gurl42069__, and __x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx _**_and everyone that added me and my story to their favs and alerts. No recommended reading, sorry...There's a new OC introduced in this chapter, and the character is based off Charlie Chaos.. I promise guys no more OC's after this! Okay, this chapter is approximately 13 pages in Microsoft word so be fucking happy, I'm trying to move this story forward asap so we can get into the good stuff (Sex, murders, lies, more sex, mind games, extortion, and blackmail sounds good huh? Well it is) So Read, Review, and Enjoy)._

* * *

_(The next morning, Titan high school 7:32am)_

Rebecca McQueen strutted into the high school. She had arrived later than planned starting off her day all the more irritated. Rebecca walked down the hall and luckily remembered exactly where her locker was in the large school. She grabbed her books for her first two classes. She gave herself a quick look over in her locker mirror when she saw another reflection starring at her. Rebecca smiled and spun around only to come face to face with the one and only Cody Rhodes.

"So we meet again." Cody exclaimed with a smile.

"Are you stalking me?" Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, actually I am." Cody stated with a nod.

"Are you now?" Rebecca asked shutting her locker and turning around to face Cody.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if uhh, if you did the homework from chem." Cody lied suddenly not feeling so smooth around the gorgeous brunette.

"Silly silly boy, we didn't have homework." Rebecca said remembering that she couldn't give into Cody too easily.

"We didn't? I could have sworn we did." Cody replied stupidly. Rebecca shrugged with a smile and began walking away. Cody followed walking beside her. Rebecca loved to make men chase her.

"So how did try outs go yesterday?" Cody asked curiously.

His question caused Rebecca to stop in her tracks and turn around to face him. He actually listened to her yesterday when she _spoke_, remembered what she had spoken to him _about_, and _cared_ enough to ask the outcome of her endeavor. "They went well, the list is supposed to be posted in the front of the --- Wow, I was running late and I totally forgot to check!" Rebecca said remembering that they were to be posted on the bulletin board at the front of the school that morning.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Let's go look." Cody exclaimed as the pair made their way through the busy halls. Rebecca was so nervous, she new she was an excellent cheerleader, but she wasn't sure if she made the team, there were tons of other girls that tried out and did an excellent job. The crowded hallways were a nuisance; Cody who had been walking in front of Rebecca grabbed her hand and led the rest of the way to the front of the school. Of course, people took note of the two perfect looking people holding hands as they made their way through the bustling hallways filled with student traffic. Rebecca felt butterflies float throughout her stomach when Cody took her hand.

'Get a grip Queen.' Rebecca thought to herself sternly. Finally, after what seemed like forever they reached the front of the school. Rebecca shoved the other girls that crowded around the list aside. She pressed her French manicured index finger to the top of the Junior Varsity list and made her way down. She passed the A's and into the B's. 'Brittany Buchannon, YESSS… she breezed through the alphabet until she reached the M's. Rebecca McQueen, YESSSSS, she continued down the list. Sienna Sylus! YESSS!' The trio was now one-step closer to school domination. Rebecca looked at the list for Varsity Seniors and saw Amy Dumas with (Co Captain) in parenthesis, a little ways down she saw Stephanie McMahon with (Co Captain) in parenthesis as well, and finally Trish Stratus (Captain).

"Did you make it?" Cody asked assuming that she would.

"What do you think?" Rebecca exclaimed as she turned around with a triumphant smirk. She went to walk forward when someone bumped into her knocking her books down. "What the fuck! Watch where you're fuckin' goin!" Rebecca spat shoving the short, pretty, petite, blonde haired and blue-eyed girl out of her way. Cody picked up her books thinking nothing of Rebecca's outburst as the two made their way down the hall.

"I never doubted your skills Becca, I just hope I make point guard today." Cody stated referring to basketball tryouts.

"I think you'll do well Mr. Rhodes." Rebecca said as Cody wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much good at everything." Cody stated cockily.

"_Everything_?" Rebecca asked naughtily.

"Yes, _everything_." Cody confirmed.

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we?" Rebecca asked knowing she needed to have Cody close to her and her friends, especially if he was going to make point guard, in addition to the fact that she had taken a strong liking to him already.

"I definitely agree." Cody said sliding his hand down to her hip as Rebecca giggled. Rebecca saw that they were coming up towards the girl's bathroom.

"Well, I have to go meet some friends; I'll see you in Chem?" Rebecca asked making sure not to sound too hopeful.

"Most def." Cody said giving her hip a squeeze before he pulled away and continued down the hallway. Rebecca walked into the bathroom and allowed the door to shut before she squealed loudly. She tossed her books on the large vanity as Brittany, Sienna, and Trish looked at her with smiles.

"We madeee ittt!" Rebecca exclaimed in a singsong tone. "And Trish you're the captain!" Rebecca stated excitedly.

"What else did you expect?" Trish asked as she continued to put blush on her tan cheeks.

"Actually, nothing less, I'm just happy that things are falling into place so early." Rebecca explained and began tussling her long dark hair to one side for a model-ish appearance.

"Okay, so we have dance try outs today, so we will have to rock this shit all over again." Brittany stated while she applied her eyeliner.

"And we will do just as well today, as we did yesterday." Sienna replied to her statement firmly as she applied metallic eye shadow.

"Britt, that guy you met? John? Yeah I got the run down on him last night, he was extremely popular at his old school, also he was a co-captain at his old school on the football team, I found out the results of his tryouts from yesterday already. He made varsity quarterback, which is really amazing because the senior, Dave Batista was the quarterback at his old school, he was excellent, but apparently John is about the same size, only he's faster than Dave. So even though it was a senior's position, John snagged that shit. So you better sink your claws into him before some one else does." Trish warned Brittany.

"He is so amazingly hot! The best part girls, is that he's really sweet." Brittany exclaimed clasping her hands together, although the sweet factor scared the shit out of her, she never had a _sweet_ guys before.

"Cut the sensitive shit Britt; it shouldn't matter how _sweet_ he is, it's about what he _is_, and he _is_ the _quarterback_!... The captain is Hunter, he was captain at his old school, and so it figures he'd get the position again. Today's try outs are for basketball, hopefully that boy toy of yours will get point guard Becky." Trish stated as she applied her lip-gloss.

"Shit, he'd better, because I've got my eye on him now." Rebecca informed her friends.

"And as for you Sienna, that sexy fucker that is in your wood shop class? Randy Orton, yeah well I asked around and got the scoop on him too! He was co captain of the baseball team at his old school, and I found out the results of his baseball tryouts yesterday. He got the most important position, he's shortstop! So just like Rebecca, and Britt, you better jump on that, don't let him get away. As for the captain, Shawn Michaels snagged that position. Yes, these guys were co captains at their old school, but here they don't do that, meaning let juniors be co captains, captain positions are for seniors only." Trish stated when the door to the bathroom opened and the same short, pretty, petite, blonde haired, and blue-eyed girl from earlier that Rebecca had knocked down appeared.

"Trish, can I have some lunch money?" The girl asked scurrying up to her sister.

"Not acting like that you won't." Trish scoffed. The petite girl cleared her throat.

"Trish, I _need_ more lunch money." The girl stated sternly in the tone that her sister had ordered her to speak.

"That's more like it, you don't _ask_, you _tell_, you know better than being nice Charlie." Trish told her baby sister. "Girl's this is my baby sister Charlie, she's a sophomore." Trish informed the trio. "Charlie, that's Sienna, Brittany, and Rebecca." Trish introduced her sister.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry for pushing you down earlier. Trish, I didn't know she was your sister I'm sorry." Rebecca apologized.

"No need to apologize, Charlie knows how to handle situations like that, don't you Charlie?" Trish asked her sister knowingly.

Charlie bowed her head. "Trish, two wrongs don't make a right, I'm not mean like you Trish." Charlie reasoned with her sister.

"If you want to get anywhere in this world then you will learn to be." Trish said handing her sister a fifty-dollar bill. Charlie sighed and left without a response.

"Girl's, as soon as try outs are over and done with, I'm throwing a party, I have to throw the first official party of the school, but I have to find out who is cool enough to invite first, hence why I have to way until tryouts are complete." Trish stated firmly.

"That's awesome." Sienna exclaimed.

"Yes, instant recognition" Rebecca commented.

"Instant gratification." Brittany added.

"Of course, and no freshman allowed and only a select few of sophomores. Also, I asked around about each decent junior girl and found out a lot of information, and your competition is on _this_ list." Trish told the girls pulling out three small slips of paper and handing one each to the trio. The girls looked at the list, at the very top of every list read Candice Michelle, followed by Melina Perez, and immediately after Jillian Hall.

"They're pretty, they're sexy, they're smooth, they're bitchy, they were popular at their old schools, and further more they are actually good at cheering. They are also trying out for the dance team, you girls better bring you're _A_ game, and you better bring it quick." Trish ordered the girls without question. "For now, all you have to do is surpass the girls, in cheerleading I will make sure you ladies are at the top of the pyramids and are the one's being tossed, not the tossers." Trish explained. "As for dance, Stephanie McMahon will most definitely make captain, she was captain at her old school and Vince McMahon is her uncle. So she will make sure that the three of you are in the very front of the formations. Don't _try_ to do your best, _just do it_." Trish told the girls sternly before picking up her purse and leaving the bathroom.

"We can take them." Rebecca exclaimed confidently.

"Hell yeah we can take them, we are prettier, sexier, smarter, richer, we are just simply _better _than them." Brittany stated as her usual feeling of superiority washed over her.

"Of course _we can_, and yes _we are_. Plus we have one other thing that the three of them don't." Sienna stated.

"What?" Rebecca and Brittany inquired curiously.

"Friendship… They just meant, they were never friends, they never knew each other. We on the other hand, are thicker than thieves, which makes us stronger as a team than they are." Sienna explained herself.

"That's right, and we are going to own the dance try outs today… Now let's get to class before the bell rings." Rebecca told the girls as they gathered their things and left the bathroom.

The trio split up making their way to homeroom.

_(Ten minutes later)_

Rebecca sat in homeroom which was also first period as she watched her classmates walk in. She looked at the other girls sizing them up; she had now dubbed herself by far, most popular girl in her homeroom. She saw a bleach blonde very cute guy, walk in smacking on his gum obnoxiously. He walked to the desk behind her and slammed his books down.

"_Must_ you do that?" Rebecca asked blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Yes I _must_." The attractive spiked hair bleach blonde replied rudely.

"Who are you anyways?" Rebecca questioned.

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm Mr. Kennedy… …. Kennedy." Ken stated proudly.

"So wait, you have the same name _twice_?" Rebecca asked making fun of him.

"What's wrong with that?" Kennedy asked feeling insulted.

"It's stupid." Rebecca stated plainly.

"Who are you to judge?" Kennedy asked knowing already that the girl was a force to be reckoned with. She had perfect hair, perfect make-up, perfect clothes, perfect manicure, perfect body, perfect attitude, perfect voice, perfect attitude, hell she even blew perfect gum bubbles.

"I'm Rebecca McQueen." Rebecca stated as an heir of significance washed over her sentence. She stuck out her hand and Ken Kennedy shook it slowly. "And as for you, well, I'll just call you Ken." Rebecca told Kennedy.

"Fine by me… So what school are you from, what did you do there?" Kennedy asked as Rebecca turned around to face him.

"Belmar Regional High School, I was the co captain of the Varsity cheerleading team, I was on the varsity dance team, and I also played Varsity soccer. I did cheerleading tryouts yesterday and made Varsity, today I'm doing dance tryouts, and tomorrow I'm trying out for soccer." Rebecca told her new friend.

"That's hot. I do Varsity wrestling. I'm trying out today." Kennedy informed Rebecca.

"Well, I hope you make it. I didn't see you in lunch yesterday." Rebecca stated to Ken knowing that she needed to find out who were jocks in the school and become friends with them all as soon as possible.

"Yeah? I didn't see you either, so many people were in there yesterday, but today I'll make it a point to find you." Kennedy exclaimed as the teacher walked in. She looked to be about forty years old. She had long blonde hair and oversized breasts. To Rebecca she looked like a washed up porn star.

"Hello class, I am your English teacher; I didn't meet you all yesterday because the assembly cut our class time. You can all call me Sable. Let's go over this years Syllabus Shall we?" Sable stated handing out papers to the students.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany sighed, she wished she and her friends had more classes together. The only classes they had at the same time according to their schedules were cooking, art, and gym. Brittany sat in her psychology class with a bored look on her face. She looked at the front of the class and saw who she assumed was her psychology teacher sitting behind his desk. That's when she saw an incredibly attractive and buff looking guy walk in the room with an heir of supremacy about him. Brittany new the mystery guy must have been popular in his old school; he just had that extra oomph. She also knew that he had to be an athlete, not sure what type of athlete, but he might as well have the word _JOCK _pasted on his forehead. Brittany immediately turned on the charm and gave the guy a dazzling smile. She saw his pearly white teeth flash a smile back at her; he walked down the isle of desks next to hers and took the seat directly next to her. "Hey there." He greeted forcing Brittany to hold in an eye roll. 'Hey there? Who the fuck says that? Him I guess…' Brittany thought to herself.

"Hey yourself." Brittany responded running her hand through her hair.

"I'm Chris… Chris Masters." He told the gorgeous blonde as he slid back in his desk and put his timberland boot clad foot on the chair in front of him along with the person sitting in it.

"Brittany, Brittany Buchannon." Brittany introduced herself. "You play sports right?" Brittany asked not wanting to talk to him if he wasn't a somebody.

"Yeah, Varsity football at my old school, and I made varsity here yesterday. I'm a defensive back." Chris told Brittany who nodded in approval. 'Humm, that means he knows John…' Brittany noted.

"You're a cheerleader." Chris said knowingly. Brittany turned to him and her eyebrows quirked.

"And you know this how?" Brittany inquired.

"People talking, you, and your two friends Rebecca and Sienna… All cheerleaders. It's true right?" Chris stated and asked what he had heard through the grapevine.

'YES! YES! YES! People are already talking about the three of us and it's only the second day of school! YES!' Brittany thought before turning to face Chris. "Yes it's true. And dance, we're trying out today, and soccer tomorrow." Brittany informed Chris.

"Niceee" Chris responded as the teacher stood up.

"Holla holla holla. I'm your psych teacher Theodore Long; ya'll can call me Teddy. We're going to study the human mind holla holla holla. And you there, pay attention playa." Teddy told Chris who turned back to face the front of the classroom.

_(Sienna's Math class)_

Sienna sat in class sucking on her pen. Her teacher had already introduced himself, his name was Mr. Layfield, and he looked like a total dick. Sienna looked around the room; she was officially the prettiest girl in the class. Smiling to herself, she began daydreaming.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sienna jumped at the outburst as she watched a tan, long brunette wavy haired angel walk in the room. He had to have been one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen in her seventeen years of living. He wore sunglasses, a tight shirt from Hollister, fairly tight jeans and diesels.

"Sorry. I got lost." He responded with a shrug taking off his sunglasses.

'SIT HERE! YOU CAN SIT WITH ME!' Sienna thought to herself giddily. The cute guy looked for the prettiest girl in the class and quickly found her. He walked down the rows of desks and sat next to the empty one beside Sienna.

"You're hot." The stranger stated bluntly causing Sienna to hold back a blush.

"I know." Sienna shrugged conceitedly.

"What's your name?" He inquired.

"Sienna Sylus." Sienna said making sure to say it in a sultry tone.

"John Morrison. But I run and hit so hard they call me nitro." He stated cockily.

"You play football?" Sienna questioned.

"Baseball. I played Varsity at my old school, and I made first basemen yesterday here." Nitro told Sienna proudly. "And you made the Varsity cheerleading team here, you _and_ your other two sexy ass friends." Nitro stated with a nod.

"And who told you this?" Sienna asked not too eagerly.

"People talk." Nitro responded with a shrug.

"This is true, this is _very_ true." Sienna replied with a nod.

"What class do you have next?" Nitro inquired.

"Cooking, you?" Sienna answered.

"Same, that's even more time that I get to spend with you gorgeous" Nitro told Sienna with a wink.

_(In between first and second period)_

Nitro had taken a quick liking to Sienna in just a short 40 minutes. The pair walked through the hallway together chatting nonchalantly; Nitro felt it was good for his reputation to be seen with the already popular girl. "So can you cook?" Nitro asked Sienna as they strutted down the hallway with Nitro's arm around Sienna.

"My parents have a personal chef, so no, I don't." Sienna informed Nitro.

"You should learn how to cook; I like a girl who can cook." Nitro revealed to Sienna.

"Who said I wanted you to like me?" Sienna asked strutting ahead of him into the classroom. When she arrived, she saw an extremely hot guy with blonde spiked hair helping Rebecca tie her apron as another attractive buff looking guy helped Brittany tie hers. The two friends were facing each other as the guys paid special attention to them. Sienna strutted up to the pair.

"Hmm, you girls made new friends?" Sienna asked laying her books on the cooking countertop.

"Yeah, this is Ken Kennedy, Ken this is my friend Sienna" Rebecca introduced her newfound fucking hot friend.

"And this is Chris, and as Rebecca just said, this is Sienna." Brittany informed Sienna and Chris.

"And I'm Nitro." Nitro said walking up to Sienna and putting his arm around her.

"Well Nitro, you can help our friend Sienna here get dressed." Rebecca exclaimed handing him an apron.

"I'd rather get her _undressed_, but sure why not." Nitro replied with a cocky grin causing Ken and Chris to laugh. Nitro put the apron on Sienna and grazed her neck with his fingertips as he tied the top around her neck. Sienna turned around coming face to face with Nitro, the pair stared each other in the eyes long and hard. By now, Ken had Rebecca leaning against the counter top he was playing with her long dark hair and Rebecca's hand rested on Ken's hip as he touched her elbow. Brittany sat on the counter top with Chris between her legs as he tried to sweet talk her.

After coming out of a meeting with Vince, where he told them that they had the most potential over all the junior athletes and telling them his expectations of them, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Cody Rhodes walked into their second period cooking class.

"What."

"The."

"Hell."

The three star athletes said taking in the site before them. Of course, they knew that they didn't _own_ the girls, but they had assumed that they had formed a nice bond, call it an unspoken mutual understanding that they wouldn't be talking to or flirting with any other guys. But then again, you know what they say, it's bad to assume. It makes an ASS out of U and ME.

"Sienna." Randy called causing Sienna to flinch and break away from Nitro's gaze.

"Heyyyy. I didn't know you had this class." Sienna exclaimed shoving Nitro to the side and sauntering over to Randy.

"Sure you didn't." Randy told her with a nod as Sienna wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

"You want to be my cooking buddy?" Sienna asked trying to soften the sour face Randy sported.

"It depends… on what we're cooking." Randy replied smoothly sliding his hands down to her waist.

"_Me_ of course… Then you can _eat_ me later." Sienna told Randy in a sexy tone as he took her to the largest station in the corner of the room fit for six.

"Well then yes, I'd love to be your cooking buddy." Randy agreed with a large smile, he was terribly turned on by her boldness. Cody stood to the side watching the spiked hair guy pin a happily obliging Rebecca against the counter top.

"BECCA!" Cody called from across the room from the stool that he sat on.

"Excuse me for just one second." Rebecca told Ken Kennedy truly having no intention of returning. Kennedy was, well Kennedy and Cody was, well Cody was Cody, need I say more? "So you _are_ stalking me." Rebecca said walking over to Cody with a grin.

"And if I am?" Cody asked grabbing her by the back of her waist and pulling her to stand in between his legs.

"Well then, I think that's hot." Rebecca told Cody truthfully. "I find the attention flattering." Rebecca explained further as Cody pressed his forehead to hers. His deep blue eyes boring holes into hers.

"That's good, because I think you're hot." Cody informed the Varsity cheerleader.

"I know." Rebecca replied cockily. "So how about we go over there with my friend Sienna." Rebecca suggested not leaving it as a question but an order. She grabbed Cody's hand and led the way. After seeing the fellow football team member all over Brittany, John had begun conversing with the teacher on why he was late to class. John made his way over to his newly found jock friends Randy and Cody.

"Sup. I'm John Cena" John greeted the girls.

"Sienna Sylus." Sienna shook hands with John offering a big smile.

"Rebecca McQueen." Rebecca introduced herself with a sexy smirk.

"Nice to meet you." John responded watching the girls tie aprons around Randy and Cody.

"Hey Britt!" Sienna called her friend who looked away from Chris. Sienna and Rebecca nodded their heads toward their own direction. Brittany said a few inaudible words to Chris before hopping off the counter and skipping over to the large mini kitchen in the back of the class.

"Hey guys." Brittany greeted waving her hand.

"Guys this is Brittany Buchannon... Britt this is Cody and Randy…" Rebecca introduced her friend to her and Sienna's boy toys.

"And I know John." Brittany exclaimed in a flirty tone as John nodded smiling at her. "Need help?" Brittany asked seeing John struggling with his apron. Brittany helped John put on his apron and she leaned on the counter top once she was done.

"So boys, how was your day so far?" Sienna questioned the three star athletes.

"Eh, the principle just let us out of a meeting. It was basically reiterating everything from yesterday about the school's goals for extra curricular excellence and out of the entire male junior class the three of us showed most athletic potential and then he gave us a shit load of expectations." Randy replied.

"That's awesome, now you're the principles little pets." Rebecca teased the guys.

"Hey, if it gets us where we need to go, then why the fuck not?" Cody answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"I like the way you think Mr. Rhodes." Rebecca told him with a smirk.

"And I like the way you look. So where does that leave us?" Cody responded causing Randy to laugh loudly loving Cody's response while John smirked at the conversation.

"Excellent question." Rebecca responded coyly.

"Attention Class… My name is Vickie Guerrero and I-" The stout middle-aged teacher was cut off by a sexy medium length blonde haired blue eyed tall god walking into the room.

"And you are?..." Vickie asked with a disgusting smirk.

"Adam Copeland." He responded taking off his skullcap and running a hand through his hair. Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany all leaned forward on the countertop and stared at the obvious heartthrob. Cody, John, and Randy leaned their backs on the opposite countertops as they watched the girl's newest eye candy with scowls.

"Well Adaammm…You can go to whichever station you like." Vickie invited as Adam picked the seventh station in the large room filled with students. The seventh station he had picked was the exact same one that Brittany, Rebecca, and Sienna had been at where Ken Kennedy, Nitro, and Chris remained. The three star athletes silently declared _that specific_ cooking station public enemy number one. Adam Copeland looked around the room and caught the three gorgeous girls eyeing him. He gave a sexy wink flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"He can fuck me anywhere anytime." Rebecca murmured to her friends.

"I agree." Brittany exclaimed.

"Hell, he could fuck me right now if he wanted." Sienna stated with a laugh. The guys that stood behind them looked at one another all having disappointed faces.

"Okay class, as I was saying before I was so _pleasantly_ interrupted, I'm your home economics teacher, so we will be doing a lot of cooking. baking, grilling, frying, sautéing, broiling and such. I see you all have your apron's on, now I'm going to be handing out your cookbooks. Since this is the first class, I will be letting all of you choose what you would like to make. I understand that your groups are rather large, but they will be cut down once the renovations of the other three stations are done. Let's begin kiddies!" The cradle robber said.

"She's fat." Rebecca exclaimed with disgust. Cody chuckled at her meanness.

"That's why she's a cooking teacher, because she likes to shove her fat face with mounds and mounds of food." Brittany replied absolutely revolted. John frowned at Brittany's crude comment.

"She's going to have us cooking food for fat people, and she's probably going to force us to eat it!" Sienna whispered loudly. Randy thought Sienna's harsh comment was hilarious. Vickie smiled at Randy, John and Cody, when she looked at Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany she scowled and dropped the textbook on top of Sienna's hand.

"OW YOU CUN" Sienna was cut off by Rebecca yanking her arm. Sienna coddled her hand

"Whoops." Vickie said putting her old chubby wrinkled hand to her mouth when she wasn't even sorry at all. Vickie sauntered her literally fat ass away from the cooking station.

"That fat bitch is gunna get it. If it's the last thing I do." Sienna vowed rubbing her hand. That cooking book was no normal cooking book; it was a hard cover book with one thousand-seven hundred and fifty two pages and had to have weighed about four lbs. "Becky, Britt that hurt my hand." Sienna cooed over herself. She felt Randy tug her back by her elbow. He took her sore hand and kissed it before rubbing it softly. Sienna smiled sheepishly.

"ALRIGHT PAY ATTENTION!" The neurotic teacher shouted to the class after seeing Randy rubbing Sienna's hand. "Pick your recipe, and start it up. Everyone has a fridge, and the cabinets are fully stocked. Get to work." The fat middle-aged woman spoke assertively.

"Let's make chicken salad." Rebecca said knowing how easy it would be, the remaining five agreed. Rebecca began taking out the head of lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, peppers, onions, and cucumbers. Everyone took a vegetable and washed them before chopping, except for Randy.

"Hey Sienna." Randy called her next to him at the wrap around counter top.

"Hmm?" Sienna hummed cutting up the baby carrots.

"Okay, before I gave you an analogy about my wood right? So here's another, let's just say my wood looks like this cucumber here." Randy exclaimed holding up a rather large, long, rounded, smooth cucumber.

"Wow, that's strange because I was thinking it looked more like this." Sienna responded coyly holding up a baby carrot. Randy smirked and took her hand other hand, he pressed it to his chest and slid it down his firm abs, continued down to his belt, and then finally on top of his crotch.

"Does this feel like a baby carrot to you?" Randy whispered in her ear while squeezing her hand around his fully clothed dick. After nibbling her earlobe for just a short moment, he pulled away.

"I think I may need to see for myself." Sienna said trying to suppress the hot flashes, she was getting.

"We can definitely arrange that." Randy replied trying not to get hard.

_(Meanwhile, Right next to Randy and Sienna)_

Cody walked up behind Rebecca. "Why are you cutting the lettuce that way?" Cody asked knowing in reality that Rebecca was doing nothing wrong.

"Cutting like what?" Rebecca asked not getting what Cody was talking about.

"Cutting straight, you should cut diagonal, the pieces come out smaller." Cody falsely advised. He placed his hands on either side of Rebecca trapping her facing away from him and to the counter top.

"You think you can do better?" Rebecca challenged as she felt Cody press the front of his body against the back of hers.

"Of course." He responded wrapping his arms around her waist and taking his hands in hers. Rebecca was already gripping the knife; Cody guided her through the diagonal cutting motions as he breathed softly in her ear. She felt herself becoming nervous praying that her hands would remain steady. No guy ever had this strong of an effect on her, and it scared the shit out of Rebecca, she was always the one in control, of both herself and the guy, and now she was in control of neither.

"Isn't is so much better this way?" Cody spoke in a taunting tone.

"Yeah I like it this way." Rebecca told Cody, she knew he was referring to sex. "Actually, it's _my favorite_." Rebecca exclaimed as Cody pressed himself up against her harder.

"It is?" Cody questioned making sure he and Rebecca were on the same page.

"_Ohh yeahh_." Rebecca spoke in a soft sultry voice.

"Well it's mine too, so maybe we can do it this way again together, soon. Really soon." Cody tested.

"Yeah let's." Rebecca agreed.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked unsure. Rebecca rolled her eyes annoyed with his uncertainty. Rebecca grinded her ass into Cody's dick hard and slow.

"Does that give you your answer?" She asked running her index fingers up the backs of his hands.

"Yeah, but we won't be too sure until it actually happens now will we?" Cody said still wandering if Rebecca was all talk.

_(Meanwhile next to Randy forcing Sienna to feel him up and Cody grinding his dick into Rebecca's ass)_

John stood off to the side happily cutting a tomato as Brittany stood next to him frowning as she chopped the precooked chicken slices into smaller pieces. 'I don't get it? Is he not into me? Everyone else is dry humping each other and he's just chopping his stupid tomato, and … wait? Is this motherfucker humming?' "John how did try outs go?" Brittany questioned the quarterback of the football team.

"Awesome, I made quarterback. I was so psyched when I found out. And I heard you made Varsity cheerleading too." John told her with a smile.

'He's nice… I've never encountered nice before. What exactly do nice people talk about? Shit, fuck me… Where's that Charlie Chick... She's nice… Maybe she can help me, lord knows Rebecca and Sienna can't, they're just as bad as me, if not worse, and Trish is the devil herself.' "Wow John that's _fantastic_, good for you!" 'I sound so fucking fake right now… Holy shit he's buying it. He's as dumb as a fuckin' rock,' "And yeah, cheerleading tryouts went well so I'm happy I made the team." Brittany exclaimed praying that there wouldn't be an awkward silence. "So you have practice today?" Brittany asked John.

"Yeah, that's another thing Vince told us, see, the school's goal for extra curricular excellence means that we have to practice these sports in and out of season, year round, well with the exception of summer, but other than that the entire school year we have to practice." John explained to an attentive Brittany.

"If that's what it takes to kick ass, then that's what has to happen." Brittany said, always striving for excellence.

"Yeah that's a good attitude. I have practice until five. I know you said you have dance tryouts today. What time do they end?" John inquired.

"At five, why do you ask?" Brittany replied and questioned flashing him a hopeful grin.

"Well I was going to wonder if you wanted to go get something to eat." John offered wanting to get to know the girl next to him better.

"Sure I'd love to." Brittany replied holding back her excitement.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Sienna let's go to." Randy exclaimed inviting not only himself but Sienna as well. John laughed at Randy's attempt to try to slither his way in between Sienna's legs by playing the nice guy.

"Sure." Sienna replied with a shrug. She had no intention of dating Randy; she just wanted to fuck him.

"So we are the odd ones out now." Cody stated.

"No, let's go." Rebecca told Cody wanting to join in on the fun her friends would be having.

"Alright yeah." Cody said as the group went back to working.

"Wait, where are we going to go?" Rebecca inquired.

"That's a good fuckin' question." Randy exclaimed scrunching up his face in thought.

"Seriously, the three of us have never hung out in this town, that's right we have never hung out in our own fucking town. We just didn't see the point, all of our friends were in Belmar, and so we always hung out in their town." Brittany stated realizing that to she and her friends, her town was practically a foreign place.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, never once have I done anything here in Old Valley West. I mean, yeah I live here, but I don't stay here. I don't chill here. All I do is sleep here." John stated also having the same realization as Brittany.

"The most I've ever done in this fucking town is go to the damn gas station. And I'm not even sure if I know how to get there, because I came across that shit by accident." Randy admitted causing the five other people at the cooking station to laugh.

"I know where the grocery store is, but uhh, that's about it." Cody informed the group, he was always so good to his mother, going grocery shopping with her was pure hell, but she enjoyed his company so he did it.

"So it's agreed, we know not one fucking thing about where we live." Sienna summarized.

(_Twenty minutes later)_

The group finished their chicken salad and Vickie gave them an A. After asking what Sienna had cut, she was informed that it was the carrots, she said that the carrots weren't cut well enough and reduced only Sienna's grade to a B-. After the group parted ways, everyone went to their third period class.

_(Two periods later) _

It was time for lunch; although the girl's lockers were spread apart, they all did the same thing. Check themselves out in their locker mirrors, put all of their books away, reapply their lip-gloss and pop in a fresh piece of bubble gum. Rebecca was in the midst of shutting her locker when she felt a hand firmly grope her denim skirt clad ass. She turned around slowly knowing who it was.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself." Cody shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't blame you, sometimes I can't either." Rebecca stated in an all too naughty tone.

"Owhhhhh" Cody's blue eyes widened as he grinned happily. Rebecca and Cody began walking down the hall towards the lunchroom. "Maybe I can get in on the action." Cody stated as more of a statement than a question.

"I told you the answer to that earlier didn't I?" Rebecca replied to Cody who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side possessively.

"I think I need a reminder." The point guard replied lifting his fingers under shirt and resting them on her slim hip. These were the times that Rebecca was happy she left her tote in her locker and carried her slim Dooney and Bourke wristlet around. So when it came to close contact she didn't have a huge purse in the way. Rebecca saw the janitor's closet coming up along side Cody. Yes, the hallway was packed but she had to make a statement. As soon as they walked in front of the Janitor's closet, Rebecca shoved an unexpected Cody in and took herself with him. She kicked the door shut behind them with her ankle length stiletto heel black leather Steve Madden boot clad foot. Rebecca now had her hands placed firmly on Cody's muscular chest. She didn't hesitate soon her lips were pressed against his in a bruising kiss. Cody immediately responded to the hot kiss and it wasn't long before he took control. He grabbed Rebecca on her ass and lifted her up. Rebecca's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as she felt herself being slammed up against a freshly cement brick wall and on top of a tiny table. Soon the kissing became more urgent and needy, especially because the two had yet to come up for air. Luckily they were skilled in the art of kissing and new to breath through their noses to let the satisfaction last all the more longer. Cody's hands were already up Rebecca's shirt and groping her silk bra clad chest.

'Date… We have a date later. I have to make him wait… Ohh noo I don't want to make him wait. But I have too, for all I know he'll cancel the date by 7th period because we already fucked. It took a lot of force but Rebecca finally pushed Cody off her. After catching her breath, flipping her hair forward tussling it up, and returning to her upright position on the table, Rebecca stood up, pulled her hiked up skirt down, adjusted her top, and flung the janitor's closet door open and strutted out and down the hallway to the lunch room. Cody leaned up against the wall and smirked. This girl had him sprung, both figuratively and well, _literally_.

Rebecca made her way into the lunchroom with a huge grin on her face. She sauntered over to the table that Trish, Amy, Stephanie, Sienna, and Brittany sat at conversing.

"Who got your pussy wet?" Trish asked with a smirk wondering why Rebecca's lip-gloss was worn down and why she had the large smirk on her face.

"Cody… We just hooked up in that janitor's closet." Rebecca said fiddling with her wristlet.

"_WHOO HOO_!" Trish said giving her a high five.

"That's great Becky!" Steph and Amy exclaimed truly happy for her. "We're going to go eat, we'll be right back." Amy exclaimed as Stephanie nodded.

"Okay girls see you in a sec!..." Trish said enthusiastically as the girls left to cut the lunch line. "Fat whores." Trish stated directing her crude comment towards Amy and Stephanie and meaning it. Sienna, Rebecca, and Brittany all looked at each other, they would never talk about one another that way, but then again they were best friends, Trish, Steph, and Amy merely were popular and knew each other, and recently became better friends more than previously once they entered Titan High School. "So anyways, Sienna and Britt told me that you girls are hanging out with the boy's tonight after practice and try outs?" Trish confirmed making sure the girls were working extra hard to achieve popularity excellence.

"Yeah, we are going to grab something to eat. I'm really glad that Cody, John and Randy became friends. Vince forced them into a meeting and they are now officially his favorites simply because of sports related purposes." Rebecca summarized.

"Guess I found you." Ken Kennedy stated walking up to the table and seating himself all too closely next to Rebecca.

"I guess you did… Girl's this is Ken Kennedy." Rebecca introduced. "Ken, this is Brittany, Sienna, and Trish Stratus." She informed the varsity wrestler.

"I heard good things about you two… And some very wild things about you." Ken said referring to Sienna and Brittany first and finally Trish.

"Only sexy things I hope." Trish flirted. Rebecca watched Ken's reaction.

"Eh, a little bit of everything." Ken stated with a shrug as he eyed Trish's perfect face. "So what other classes do we have together?" Ken asked Rebecca.

"Let me see your schedule." Rebecca ordered Ken. He took the crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Rebecca. After unfolding the horrid bawled up piece of paper, Rebecca scanned his classes.

"Art, and Gym." Rebecca informed Ken tossing the paper back to him nonchalantly.

"Well I'll see you seventh period then." Ken told Rebecca not wanting to wear out his welcome.

"Fine." Rebecca said not wanting to sound too interested in the attractive muscular blonde.

"He's a cute one." Trish told Rebecca who nodded giddily.

"I knowww! He like _so_ wants me." Rebecca stated the obvious with an eye roll.

"Ugh! This juice taste like shit!" Trish said flinging the foam cup off the edge of the table and letting the juice spill on the floor in the middle of the isle. The girl's turned back to each other as Trish filled them in on her day's endeavors thus far.

"Guess who." Sienna frowned, she hated it when people touched her face. By the feel of the soft nimble fingers and the sound of the smooth sex-coated voice Sienna knew who it was instantly. "Randy." Sienna answered holding down her butterflies and holding in her excitement.

"So I was thinking, after we eat, you and I should go get some dessert." Randy exclaimed sitting next to Sienna on the bench who was sitting on the end.

"Well I have _excellent_ dessert that we can _eat_ at my house, so you can _cum_ over if you want." Sienna's sexual innuendo made Randy grin.

"I like the sound of that." Randy said appreciatively as he stroked Sienna's long black hair with his hand.

"Really… Because I—UGHHHH" Sienna squealed in disgust as rice pudding splattered all the side of her face and arm. Randy looked at the kid who lay on the floor covered in his lunch as he clutched his head in pain from the terrible fall he took from the juice on the floor. His face was covered in meatloaf, mashed potatoes, rice pudding, and juice, as were his clothes. Randy knew who the kid was immediately, he had been at baseball tryouts yesterday. His name was Shannon more, and he was a loser, along with the fact that he went to Titan High school on a scholarship which was pathetic. The school's tuition was _only_ eight thousand dollars a month and what's worse was, he drove a 2008 Toyota corolla!

"GET UP!" Randy yelled at the kid as the lunchroom grew quiet, the baseball team's shortstop got off the bench and stood over Shannon. Randy grabbed Shannon by the back collar of his t-shirt and easily pulled him up as Shannon continued to clutch his head from the nasty blow it had taken to the school's tile floor. "SAY YOUR SORRY!" Randy screamed at the less fortunate outcast.

"IT WASN"T MY FAULT! I SLIPPED!" Shannon exclaimed embarrassed and in pain.

"SAY SIENNA _I'M SORRY I SPILT MY LUNCH ON YOU_! SAY IT! SAY I'M SORRY _THAT I'M A CLUMSY LITTLE BITCH_!" Randy forced Shannon as shook him.

"i- I'm s- sorry I spilt my lunch on you and that I'm a clumsy little bitch Sienna." Shannon apologized as he mentally pleaded for the large jock to let him go.

"That's what I thought." Randy said flinging Shannon out of his hand and onto the floor.

"PICK THAT UP!" The old lunch lady with the nametag Moolah yelled at Shannon.

"You heard her.. Pick that shit up you tart." Cody Rhodes exclaimed walking over to the scene and kicking the lunch tray away from Shannon spreading the mess further. "Agh, your shit got on my sneaker." Cody said in disgust. He took his diesel sneaker clad foot and wiped it on a crouching Shannon Moore's shirt until it was clean.

"Guy's cut him some slack." John Cena reasoned with his friends feeling sorry for Shannon.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! ESPECIALLY YOU! I DON"T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! A BIG DUMB FUCKING APE! YOU'RE JUST A DUMB MOTHER FUCKER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Shannon yelled lashing out on the one person who took pity on him and tried to help.

"HEY! FUCK YOU! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!" John said getting in Shannon's face.

"It don't help being nice to trash John." Randy exclaimed throwing a bawled up paper and throwing it two millimeters away and watching it bounce off Shannon's head.

"SEE! YOU'RE JUST A DICK LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" Shannon yelled. John got tired of being insulted. He grabbed Shannon by the back of his neck and squeezed only exerting slight strength into the tiny guy until he went weak in his knees from the pressure. John dragged Shannon over to the large gray rolling garbage can. He hiked Shannon up by his underwear giving him a nice wedgie, while he lifted him up and tossed him into the garbage can. After putting Shannon in the garbage can, John kicked it, sent it rolling out of the lunchroom, through the corridors, and out into the hallway.

"FESTTUSSSSS!" Mae Young called the janitor to come clean up the mess.

By now, Brittany, Trish, and Rebecca had gotten the rice pudding off Sienna's arm and the side of her face.

"Thanks Randy." Sienna said happy to have Randy establish their bond in front of the entire lunchroom.

"Ah, I couldn't let that dumb fuck cover that pretty face of yours in that nasty shit." Randy told Sienna tapping her nose as Sienna giggled.

"Damn, they will just let anyone into private schools these days won't they?" Cody stated sitting down next to Rebecca eliciting a giggle from her.

"Wow John, you really took out the trash." Brittany stated happy to see that John had a bad side and that he wasn't always a goody goody. John shrugged with a smirk as he turned around to the table behind them. He saw a dorky looking kid with a large tray of French fries. He stood up and took the tray of fries. The kid turned around to protest until he saw that it was John, along with his mere size, and considered what he had done just moments ago,

"Want some?" He asked already eating a mouth full.

"Uhh.. ahh… No thanks." Brittany rejected in disgust at the grease-filled potatoes. "Oh, Boy's… this is Trish Stratus, Trish, this is Randy, Cody, and John." Sienna introduced everyone.

Trish waved casually as she smiled at the three athlete's potential. "I'm going to go find Amy, and Steph, see where they ran off to. I'll see you girls later." Trish said as the girls pretended to kiss on each cheek with Trish before she sauntered away looking for a new conquest. Thus leaving the six most popular juniors to themselves.

Not too far away, three angry eyes watched filled with jealousy, rage, and envy at the scene. "How are they getting so much attention?" varsity cheerleader Melina Perez wondered aloud.

"I don't know, and I don't understand! It's only the second fucking day of school!" Fellow varsity cheerleader Candice Michelle exclaimed crossing her arms.

"We have to do something. _And fast_." Jillian Hall who was also a varsity cheerleader stated as the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	4. Coming Around

_(A/N: Wow, it's almost five am and I'm updating for Queen Rhodes because she had a long stressful night and I want to cheer her up, in addition to the fact that she updated her fantastic story "A Rock And A Hard Place". Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: _giftiebee, Queen Rhodes, gurl42069, and CharlieChaos. _I really appreciate it. Also, thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts, I really appreciate that as well. Read, Review, and Enjoy. And just because people sleep together, it doesn't mean they will get together. Keep that in mind when reading this chapter. NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY MATURE SEXUAL ADULT CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)_

* * *

_(After school 4:00pm)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brittany, Rebecca, and Sienna rolled on the mat in the middle of the auditorium stage laughing hysterically. Jillian, Melina, and Candice Michelle were trying out for the dance team, and their routine was lacking in many areas. One being coordination, two being cooperation, and three being sanity.

"DO YOU MIND?!" Candice spun around in the middle of their routine.

"No go right ahead! I needed a good laugh." Rebecca retorted as Candice's eyes glazed over with rage.

"Girls, there are other people who are trying out for the team, please move this along." Dawn ushered the girls. They were satisfactory in cheerleading, but when it came to dance, they were far below inadequate. Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Rebecca, Brittany, and Sienna had all tried out already.

"SMUTS!" Brittany coughed loudly as the six girls continued to giggle.

"Alright girl's that's a wrap! Next!" Dawn shouted. Candice, Melina, and Jillian stomped off stage with pouts on their faces.

(Forty-Five Minutes Later)

Okay girls, the dance team is much smaller than the cheerleading team. Therefore, I only have a small amount of spots eligible for the dance team; so I am just going to announce who made it and who did not. Stephanie McMahon, Captain, Trish Stratus, Co Captain. Amy Dumas, Co Captain. Stacy Keibler, just Varsity, Torrie Wilson, just Varsity. Brittany Buchannon, Varsity, Rebecca McQueen Varsity, Sienna Sylus Varsity, Candice Michelle Varsity, Maria Kanellis Varsity, Michelle McCool, Varsity, and Charlie Stratus Varsity. Stephanie, Trish, Amy, Sienna, Rebecca, and Brittany all looked at one another in unison with large grins on their faces.

"We are going to be running shit here by next month." Trish whispered to her three favorite juniors before they all went into the girl's locker room. Luckily, for the girl's they hadn't broken a sweat during tryouts and didn't need to shower. The only thing the girl's had to do in the locker room was fix their hair and re-apply their makeup. The locker room cleared out rather quickly leaving Trish Stratus, Charlie, Rebecca, Brittany, and Sienna in the bathroom next door to the locker room alone. Charlie plopped onto the sofa and opened up her notebook.

"I hope Cody makes the team." Rebecca spoke aloud as Trish scoffed.

"You mean you hope Cody fucks your brains out after you guys chill tonight." Trish corrected.

"Yeah that too." Rebecca responded with a sheepish giggle as Sienna held in her laughter.

"And you, well from the looks of it, Randy is not one to toy with. Are you ready for him?" Trish asked knowing that today would be the day that her three favorite juniors would be fucking guys in the new school for the first time.

"Hell to the yeah! I was feeling his" Sienna was cut off by Brittany quickly raising up her hand.

"Uh uh. Spare me the details until later okay? Thanks." Brittany ordered her friend when she had an epiphany. "Charlie, your nice right?" Brittany questioned while she put on mascara.

"I'd like to think so, why?" Charlie asked curling up closer towards the sofa.

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me. I can't help but think John doesn't like mean girls, and I am a mean girl. I really don't know how to be anything else." Brittany explained to Charlie.

"Well, just treat other's the way you would want to be treated." Charlie spoke effortlessly.

"I'm not treating everyone I come across like royalty." Brittany exclaimed missing the point.

"Do kind things for people." The young stratus stated.

"Why?" Brittany questioned not understanding the true meaning of being nice.

"Just forget it, niceness is something you are born with, and it's obvious you weren't born with any." Charlie gave up and left the bathroom.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

By now, Trish had wished the girls good luck and left not too long ago. After putting on the finishing touches, the three friends were all set and ready to go.

"Randy had wrestling try outs but they should have ended five minutes ago." Sienna calculated excitedly.

"Cody's shove have ended at the same time." Rebecca agreed looking at her cell phone impatiently.

"John's practice ended at five too! I wonder where they could be." Brittany said with a sigh. The girl's were waiting in the lobby of the school for the three men who invited them out in the first place. The jocks game jogging up.

"Sorry we are late." John immediately apologized.

"It's alright." Brittany accepted, just happy to finally have him around.

"Well let's go get something to eat; I'm starving as a motherfucker." Randy exclaimed leaning his hand on her shoulder with one hand and rubbing his stomach hungrily with the other.

"I agree. All that work has me dying of hungry." Cody exaggerated as the six friends left the school.

"Where are we going?" Sienna asked Randy who now had his hand firmly planted on her ass while they walked through the parking lot.

"I did a map quest of restaurants in the area earlier today, and there is an IHOP very close by." Brittany informed the group. After agreeing on IHOP, Brittany and John took John's car as did Cody and Rebecca, along with Randy and Sienna.

_(Two hours later)_

After laughing, talking, and even gossiping, the late lunch/earlier dinner for the six new friends was winding down. "Alright, guy's I'm stuffed, and getting tired so I'll see you all tomorrow in school." Cody exclaimed taking an arm and wrapping it around her so she knew that he meant he wanted some alone time with her.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow." Rebecca bided her friends farewell, more than ecstatic to sail off into, well wherever the fuck she wanted Cody to take her, she was happy with Cody no matter where they were.

"Bye you two." Brittany said with a knowing smirk.

"Behave yourselves!" Sienna shouted at the two retreating figures.

"Don't tell em' that baby girl." Randy advised with a grin.

"Why not?" Sienna questioned before she sipped on her soda.

"Because then you'll be a hypocrite.' Randy stated smoothly causing a large grin to form on Sienna's face.

"Randy you really are a funny man." Sienna complimented absolutely adoring Randy's sense of humor.

"What can I say?" Randy shrugged not so modestly. "Listen, it's getting late, and I don't want you driving home in the dark, so I'm going to take you back to the school to get your car." Randy told Sienna knowing that she had no other choice, unless she considered cock blocking for Brittany an option.

"The perfect gentlemen." Sienna exclaimed tickling Randy's chin before scooting out of the large booth. "Bye Britt, I'll call you tonight. See yah tomorrow John" Sienna said her goodbyes as did Randy before they left the restaurant. Sienna loved Randy's perfect manners. He always opened the door for her when she got in the car, out of the car, went into a restaurant, and left a restaurant. The most ironic thing was Randy had extreme gentlemanly manners but an extremely dirty mouth; that dirty mouth was what turned Sienna on so much.

_(Meanwhile)_

"So why did you leave the closet so soon during lunch earlier?" Cody questioned as he stopped his black Lincoln Mark LT at a red light.

"Why should I have stayed?" Rebecca answered his question with another question coyly.

"Because I liked what was going on, and you totally cut me off." Cody told Rebecca honestly, it was true; Rebecca got him started, and left before things could really take off.

"It was only a preview." The Varsity cheerleader exclaimed nonchalantly.

"A preview of what?" Cody asked truly hoping that Rebecca wasn't a cock tease.

"This…" Rebecca said quietly before leaning forward and licking Cody's earlobe before taking it in between her soft lips. Her hands went over his crotch and began to massage him through his Pac Sun jeans. Her lips made feathery light kisses from his ear down to behind his jaw line. Her kisses turned into nibbles, which turned into suckles all the while traveling further and further down the side of Cody's face and neck. Finally content in the area on Cody's neck that Rebecca had found most sensitive from his response, she began to unbuckle his jeans. Cody began slowing down his expensive truck. "If you don't stop, then I won't stop." Rebecca said in a sultry tone causing Cody to quickly go back up to his previous speed of fifty miles an hour on the long country road. Rebecca hands worked their magic until Cody was almost free from his bindings. Finally reaching for her treasure as she paid special attention to Cody's neck and pleasure points surrounding it, Rebecca reached into Cody's boxers and pulled out the one thing she had been dying to see, yearning to touch, longing to feel, and wanting to have all to herself. Rebecca massaged Cody's dick in her right hand softly as she continued to kiss and suckle on his neck.

Cody's brain was on overload. He had been with many girls, done many crazy things, but he had never gotten road head. Ever, and he prayed to god two things, that Rebecca's sucking skills were as good as her comebacks, and that he could focus on the road long enough to not crash his new truck. Rebecca moved Cody's arm which had been playing in her hair out of her way. Rebecca licked her lips and smirked to herself. After this, she and her friends would be one-step closer to School domination. The seducing, sultry, sexy, Varsity dancer dipped her head down and slowly rolled her tongue around Cody's shaft. Cody leaned his head back on the headrest letting the tingles that flowed through his body wash over him smoothly. Rebecca swirled her tongue around and around working her way down to the base. Sucking on him as though her were a Blow Pop, Rebecca slowly slid her mouth back up making sure to apply extra suction on the way there. Cody's hands massaged her scalp as he tried to focus on the road. "Damn Becca, that feels so fuckin' good." Cody exclaimed with a content sigh filled with utter pleasure.

"You like that?" Rebecca teased flicking her tongue over Cody's dick.

"Yesss." Cody hissed as Rebecca blew cold air on him.

"You want more?" Rebecca questioned as her long soft dark locks of hair swept over Cody's exposed piece.

"Ohhh yeah." He told Rebecca before trying to shove her mouth onto him.

"Uh uh uhhh Cody… Be a good boy, and you _might _get a_ treat_." Rebecca taunted Cody after having slapped his hand away. Cody clenched his jaw, if there was one thing he hated, it was being toyed with. Cody whipped his truck over to the side of the road as Rebecca slid off him from the momentum of the truck's sharp swerve.

"What the hell Cod-" Rebecca was cut off before her rant began by Cody's lips pressing against hers firmly. "Mmmmhhh" Rebecca moaned into his mouth as Cody reached under her short skirt. He massaged his fingers over her thong-clad area before hooking one finger around her thong and sliding it down her legs. While Cody kissed Rebecca, took off her panties, and made her moan. He opened his glove compartment and took out a box of condoms. He skillfully took one out of the package and dumped the half-used box on the floor. He ripped the condom open and slipped it out of the package. Rebecca's hands fought to get Cody's shirt off. She finally got him to lift up his arms so she could slide the eight dollar piece of fabric off his body. Cody rolled the condom on to himself before squeezing Rebecca's small shoulder.

"Get in the back." He ordered in an assertive voice that turned Rebecca on more than words could explain. Rebecca climbed into the back, before she could even settle flat on the seat Cody was on top of her.

"Was this what the preview was for?" Cody asked smartly. Rebecca opened up her legs and wrapped them around Cody's waist before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked before Cody slid into her. "Ahhmmm" Rebecca held in her moan of pleasure. She could've sworn she heard angels sing. All of the sex that she's had; it felt like she was specifically molded for Cody's dick.

_(Meanwhile)_

John and Brittany had left the restaurant shortly after Randy and Sienna. "I really have to pee, you mind if I stop at my house? It's right here." John said innocently knowing that he had driven out of the way to go home before he returned Brittany to the school and to her car.

"When duty calls." Brittany replied in a singsong tone.

"Why don't you come inside?" John invited as he got out of the car. Brittany looked up at John's house and smiled, it was big, very big, but it was nothing like her lovely abode.

"Why don't you _cum_ inside. That sounds quite lovely." Brittany said praying that on god's green earth that john would get what she meant. She instantly grinned when John lifted an eyebrow matched with a sexy smirk before he wrapped his arm around her hip and yanked her closer to him. The pair entered the parentless mansion and began ascending the staircase. "Where are your parents John?" Brittany asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't know, don't care" John told her truthfully with a shrug.

'Wait let me get this straight, he drove to the other side of town to come home first when the school was closer, then he invites me inside, and finally he has to go all the way upstairs to use the bathroom? Oh I am so getting fucked tonight.' Brittany thought to herself excitedly.

"This is my room, you can get comfy if you'd like, I gotta wiz." John exclaimed leaving Brittany to inspect the quarterback's bedroom. 'Trophies, posters of porn stars, and more trophies, an Xbox360, a play station 3, a Nintendo wii, a 42" Sony Plasma wall mounted flat screen in Hi Def. Nice' Brittany liked John's room. It was home enough where it didn't look like home. Brittany took off her jacket and let down her hair. She stripped out of her tank top and kicked off her boots. Brittany slid her skintight jeans down her well-toned legs and sat on the edge of John's bed facing the bathroom door. She crossed her legs sweetly waiting for him to return. Not too soon after, John opened the bathroom door and his eyes widened. Here she was, the girl he had been dreaming about fucking for the past two days, and he had already thought of eight different positions that he wanted to try with her gorgeous body.

_(Titan High School)_

Randy pulled up next to Sienna's Aston Martin Vanquish S and turned off the car. "I had fun Sienna." Randy told her honestly.

"Me too, I really have to start hanging out with you more often." Sienna exclaimed happy to have made a long lasting friend.

"Yeah, you really should." Randy replied leaning over the console of his 2008 black Hummer H2. As the two began kissing, Sienna slid herself across the front seat so that she was sitting in Randy's lap. As the two kissed heatedly, Randy's hands reached under Sienna's sweater and cupped her clothed breasts firmly. Sienna moaned into the passionate kiss that she and the short stop shared before rolling her hips suggestively over Randy's hardening crotch. "You want it?" Randy panted as they caught their breath.

"Mmhhmm" Sienna agreed in the form of a needy moan.

"I didn't hear you. What was that Sienna?" Randy questioned reaching up her soft silky skirt and rubbing his fingers over the sensitive area on Sienna's body that was crying out to be touched.

"I want you. I want you Randy." Sienna pleaded for Randy to stop teasing her. 'I suppose this is payback for the way I vexed him for the past two days.' Sienna reasoned.

"That's more like it." Randy said before hastily unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping his pants. He pulled his rock hard shaft out and Sienna's hands immediately began massaging it as Randy lifted himself up slightly to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. After that task was successful, Randy pulled out a condom and ripped the wrapper open. He took the soft latex and rolled it onto himself. Randy went to take off Sienna's panties she lifted up her ass, followed by her legs, and finally her feet. Randy placed his hands firmly on Sienna's hips before guiding her slowly down onto him. "Ohhh Randy." Sienna cried out in bliss.

"You okay?" Randy asked eagerly wanting to thrust in and out of the smart mouthed Varsity Cheerleader before him.

"Mh, yeah I'm good." Sienna told the shortstop.

_(Meanwhile)_

Cody's entire car was now filled with the sweet aroma of… Sex. Great, mind blowing, tongue clenching, lip biting, nail scraping, body bending sex. Cody felt himself nearing his peak, as Rebecca pressed her forehead to his muscular chest the entire time, solely focused on holding in her screams.

"Cody please" Rebecca whined needy.

"I know baby, ahh yeah." Cody's groans turned Rebecca on and she felt herself tittering over the edge. "Shit Becca" Cody grunted as he thrust in and out of his current interest. His face, pace, and heavy breathing pushed Rebecca off the edge and she reached her climax. The contracting of her walls around Cody's dick sent him spiraling into a complete state of pleasure.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Like what you see?" Brittany asked standing up from the bed and walking towards the attractive quarterback wearing only a hot pink bra with a matching thong. As she sauntered closer to her heart's desire, she began blowing a very large bubble with her bubble gum.

"Ohhh Yeah." John replied. As soon as he finished his reply, Brittany reached her hands to the bottom of his blue and white striped collared shirt and began lifting it up past his beautifully toned abs. John slid his hands down Brittany's backside and gripped her upper thigh's. He picked her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to his large bed and tossed her onto the mattress. John kicked off his sneakers, socks, jeans, and finally his boxers. Brittany's eyes glimmered in delight at the new toy she found to play with. She bit her lip in anticipation as John reached into his nightstand draw and took out a condom before climbing into bed on top of Brittany. "You're wearing way too much baby girl." He said before tossing the condom beside the pillow Brittany's head lay on. John leaned his lips to Brittany's and the two shared a slow, sensual, and searing kiss as John slipped his hands under her and expertly unhooked her bra. John slid the lace material down her arms and quickly brought not only his hands but his mouth to the one place he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from for the past two days. As John paid special attention to her chest, he slid his hands down and slid her thong down her legs. Brittany lifted her legs up and let John fling her panties across the room. Brittany grabbed the condom that lay beside her head and tore the package open in a fit of haste. John took the condom from her and put it on as he relished in the feeling of Brittany's well-manicured nails scraping up and down his back. John picked up Brittany's right leg and placed his strong hand under her thigh as Brittany wrapped her left leg around him eager for him to enter her.

"Did you need a minut-" John was cut off by Brittany thrusting her hips up towards John.

"Just do it John, I need you." Brittany moaned in angst John dipped his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes as he entered her. Brittany's eyes immediately closed at the sheer contact. "Open your eyes Britt." John ordered Brittany who slowly opened her eyes which were glazed over from the pleasure she was feeling. John had to hold himself back, as soon as he entered Brittany he already felt like he was on the brink of his climax. Brittany loved the feeling of John inside her; it felt like his sole purpose in life was to be inside her. After sliding in and out of her a few times, Brittany began meeting John thrust for thrust. "Damn Britt…" John exclaimed as he quickened his pace.

_(Randy's Hummer)_

"Mmmhhhhhm Randy that feels sooo good. It's never felt like this before." Sienna admitted as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm the best you'll ever have." Randy said cockily as he continued to push in and pull out of Sienna at an agonizingly slow pace. Sienna felt as though she were on fire, Randy hit every possible nerve ending inside of her to make her entire body tingle. That's when Randy began moving even more slowly. "Say it." Randy taunted Sienna who pouted. "Say it; Say I'm the best you'll ever have." Randy vexed the Varsity cheerleader. Randy began going so slowly that it looked as though he would stop at any moment.

"Dammit Randy. Okay, okay you're the best I'll ever have, now just hurry up and fuck me!" Sienna screamed at Randy impatiently before yanking his head down to hers in a bruising kiss. Randy began pounding into Sienna so hard that his Hummer began to shake. Sienna could hold in her cries no longer, she bit her lip so hard as she climaxed that it began to bleed. Randy kept going until he reached his released. After the waves of his orgasm subsided, Randy lay on Sienna stroking her hair softly.

"That was sooooo" Sienna couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Awesome." Randy finished before kissing her sweetly.

_(Cody's Truck)_

Since their release, Cody and Rebecca had been kissing each other non-stop. It was now that Rebecca urged Cody that she and he should get dressed so she can get her car and make her way back home. "I was right wasn't I?" Cody asked with a smirk as he started up his truck.

"Right about what?" Rebecca questioned oblivious as to what Cody was referring to.

"I am good at everything." Cody exclaimed cockily.

"I don't know about everything, but you sure are fucking amazing at this." Rebecca complimented the point guard.

"Damn Straight." Cody confirmed as he whipped out back on to the road.

_(Meanwhile)_

John had his fists braced on either side of the pillow that Brittany lay on. He slid in and out of her swiftly as Brittany tried to control her moans of pleasure. "Britt, ahhh Britt. Mmm..Mmmm." John's moans and groans became louder as the pulsations running throughout his dick became all the more intense. John felt himself rising to his peak; he hung on for as long as he could. When he knew that he couldn't hold out any longer, he pounded in and out of Brittany so hard that his headboard began hitting the wall. Brittany grabbed John's forearms and stared into his eyes as they both came simultaneously. John cried out thrusting into her a last few times until he collapsed on top of her. "I'm glad I didn't have to wait for you to come around baby girl." John spoke endearingly moving Brittany's hair away from her face, referring to the fact that they had only known each other for two days. "But I do want you to know that I would have waited if you made me." John spoke truthfully. As soon as he pulled out, he looked down, the color drained from his face.

"What?" Brittany asked in a worried tone. She looked down and saw the split condom that was only partially around John's dick, with the rest of the condom hanging loosely open with everything they didn't want to get out leaking.

"Shit!" John shouted.

* * *

**LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Stopping Nemo

_(A/n: Hey everyone! New Year's Eve is officially here. I'm posting this right now because I've been itching to get it out and I finally have it out. A lot of you have inquired about "**As Friends**", which will be up this week, the chapter is already written, I just have to finish editing. Big thanks to everyone who added me and my story to their favs and alerts, along with everyone that reviewed the last chapter: Queen Rhodes, gurl42069, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, Queen Cena, Queen Chaos-Hardy,and OneTreeHillWrestilingFan__. Thanks so much guys! As always the feed back is greatly appreciated. Alright, now we're getting into the reeeeaaaaaal drama. Finally right? The Last chapter was intense, and this one will have you feeling Britt's pain. Before I send you guys off into my story, I just want to let you all know that I will be changing my pen name. Like, really soon. Just giving you a heads up, so if you're one of those moron's who reads and doesn't review, doesn't remember the name of this story, or doesn't have me added or my story added you better do it now, or you might lose me once I change my pen name! Just giving you dummies a head's up okay?... COMING SOON TO THE FANFICTION WRESTLING SECTION NEAR YOU.. __**THE FANTASTIC FOUR**__! Now on with the story! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!)_

* * *

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Brittany shouted as she snatched her legs closed. Tears immediately sprang to Brittany's eyes; she ripped herself from under John rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor in the process. Brittany quickly ran into John's bathroom not even bothering to grab her clothes, she slammed the door shut and locked the door as John sighed.

'How the fuck did this happen? How did it rip? It just ripped! That kind never rips! I've never had one rip before! She's pregnant, I know she's pregnant. Wait, can a girl get pregnant that quick? It's only been like five minutes. Yeah, a girl can get pregnant that quick. Wait, does a girl always get pregnant if there's no protection? Why didn't I pay attention in health class?' A million thoughts ran through John's head.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCKING FUCK!" John yelled loudly banging his fists against his forehead.

Brittany quietly wept in the bathroom, when she heard John cursing she soon began sobbing. 'Why, why does this have to happen to me? I've never done anything mean to anybody! Wait, no… I mean I've been a good girl my whole life… Wait no… I've been nice to everyone that ever crossed my path… Wait, no… fuck… Okay I may have been a bitch in my seventeen years of living, but I don't deserve this! What the hell am I going to do with a little brat running around?! And I'm going to get fat! And I've ruined John's life! Fuck _John_'s life, I've ruined _my_ life! What will my friends say? What will everyone at Belmar say when they hear about this?! My mom is going to kill me, and my father will disown me. That means, well, it means no more money. I need money. I'm going to be a poor teen mom living out in the street! What am I going to do?! And he is so angry; I don't even want to look John in the face right now. I can't even go out there, and I feel so dirty. The sex was mind blowing, but it wasn't worth a kid. I just don't understand how the condom broke?! Unless, unless it was me. Unless I ripped it when I tore the package open. I wasn't paying attention either, I just tore away. FUCK! I did this to myself. And I feel so… so.. Dirty, maybe if I rinse down there enough the sperm will wash out? Fuck no; who the hell am I kidding those little sperm things are probably swimming away like fucking nemo.'

By now, John had gotten cleaned up and put his clothes back on. He had calmed down and knew that the only thing he should be worried about right now was Brittany. The quarterback walked over to the connecting bathroom door in his bedroom and knocked softly. "Britt, sweetie you okay?" John asked hearing her softly crying. John didn't receive an answer, after he asked if she was okay, he heard her begin to cry harder 'Of course she's not okay you dumb shit she's pregnant!' John thought chastising himself.

"Britt sweetie can I come in?" John asked forgetting that she was naked. He heard Brittany sucking in her tears and sniveling.

"Just go away John. Please, just go away." Brittany pleaded through her tears.

"Alright, I'll be right on my bed. Just call me if you need me okay?" John exclaimed, his tone full of worry and concern. Instead of getting a response, John heard the shower in his bathroom turn on. 'I hope she doesn't try to drown herself. I wonder how long it takes to drown.' John wondered as he traipsed over to his large wrinkled bed and sat on the end.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Randy?" Sienna asked looking down at him with a sweet smile.

"Yeah?" The shortstop murmured as he lay peacefully on Sienna's chest with his eyes closed.

"Are you going to sleep?" Sienna questioned with a giggle as she stroked his scalp.

"No." Randy answered stretching.

"Yes you wereee." Sienna said stroking his face.

"I wasn't, alright let me let you get home." Randy said as the two began getting dressed. Randy helped Sienna put on her bra and find her panties. Once they had gotten dressed, Sienna got out of Randy's hummer as Randy got out as well. He pinned her against the car and kissed her passionately. "So when are we going to do this again?" Randy asked Sienna.

Granted, he was the shortstop, an amazing fuck, and looked like a Greek god, but he didn't want to be her boyfriend. Sienna weighed her choices and decided to go with fun instead of right, which is what she usually did, went with fun. "How about tomorrow?" Sienna asked with a giggle.

"Yeah tomorrow sounds perfect." Randy replied kissing her on the lips.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." Sienna told him reluctantly pushing him off her lightly.

"Do you have to?" Randy asked with a pout.

"Yes, but you'll see me tomorrow, don't worry." Sienna told Randy.

"Alright, alright… By the way, I love your car." Randy exclaimed referring to her Aston Martin as he opened her car door.

"Thanks…By the way I love your dick." Sienna told him boldly as she got into what she had called her _sex on wheels_.

"And it loves you." Randy told her with a smirk before they kissed one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Randy." Sienna said slamming her door shut with a sexy smirk. Randy backed away as Sienna sped out of her parking space and whipped out of the parking lot.

_(Meanwhile)_

"So, what was up with you and that clown Kennedy from earlier?" Cody asked with a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"How did you know who that guy was?" Rebecca inquired with a small smile at the tone Cody had now taken.

"I asked around." Cody exclaimed with a shrug. In truth, after cooking class, Randy, John and Cody had asked everyone and anyone they could find, until they found out that the guys all over their current interests were John Morrison who referred to himself as Nitro, and then there was Chris Masters, and Ken Kennedy. Then there was the guy that the three star athletes felt most threatened by; his name was Adam Copeland. Apparently, he was captain of the Hockey Team at his old school, and people knew him as Edge. Which the guys thought was a ridiculous nickname he was given, simply because he could easily make a goal even if he only knocked the Edge of the puck.

"Oh. Well nothing was up. We were just talking. Why?" Rebecca asked trying to hold back her giggles.

"It didn't look like _talking_ Becca." Cody replied pursing his lips. "And he came up to you in lunch too." Cody said surprising Rebecca, who didn't know that Cody saw that either.

"Well what did it look like?" Rebecca asked taking out her lip-gloss and applying it to her heart shaped mouth, completely dismissing the lunch comment.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." Cody told Rebecca not wanting to sound too clingy as he pulled into the school parking lot. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Cody asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, tomorrow morning when you usually lurk near my locker." Rebecca said before giggling and pecking Cody on the lips. She got out of his car and into her own 2008, Bugatti Veyron 16.4. He watched Rebecca speed out of the parking lot and down the road. Cody slowly peeled out of the parking lot, his thoughts wandering all the way back to what he had seen earlier between Becky and Kennedy during both cooking and lunch.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany climbed out of the shower and dried off with a nearby towel. "JOHN?" Brittany called loudly. John tripped over his sneakers and fell on the floor as he attempted to flee to the bathroom door. After planting his face in the carpet, John got up and briskly made his way back to the door.

"Yeah?" John replied slightly out of breath from running across his large room.

"Can you find my clothes?" Brittany asked the quarterback. John found every peace of clothing except for her panties. He knocked on the door and Brittany cracked it open.

"I'm really sorry Britt; I couldn't find your panties." John told her regretfully.

"Eh, it's alright, I have plenty more." Brittany replied as she stuck her arm out and took the pile of clothes. After getting dressed, Brittany walked out of the bathroom. John still thought she looked beautiful even though her eyes were red and puffy.

"Soo…" John had no idea what he should say or do next. He stuck his hands in his jeans and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Can you take me to the school so I can get my car?" Brittany asked weakly.

"Definitely… Not that I don't want you here, I just want to let you get your car because… Yeah let's go." John quit his stammering and left the bedroom with Brittany close behind. When Brittany and John got in his car, they didn't speak. Silence was their companion during the car ride to the school.

"Look Brittany, I'm sorry about everything that happened. I really am. I just, I don't know how this happened. If… If … If you're pregna-" John was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

"_NO_! _DON'T_ EVEN FUCKING SAY THAT SHIT JOHN! _DON'T_ EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Brittany yelled with panic.

"Alright, well I'm just saying whatever happens I'm here for you." John assured Brittany who sighed and sat back further in her seat.

"WAIT! Wait… That's…. That's George street right?" Brittany asked becoming familiar with her surroundings.

"Yeah why?" John asked slowing down.

"Because, Sienna lives right off of George's street on Miller." Brittany explained. John made a right onto George's street and drove down until he came to an intersection; he made a left onto Miller.

"Four houses down. Yeah the one up there on the hill." Brittany pointed down the block.

"Shit that place is big." John mumbled to himself, he thought his house was huge, but his home didn't have anything on this place that sat up on a hill with a long winding circular driveway. "What about your car?" John asked trying to assist Brittany further.

"It's alright, I'll get it later." Brittany said gathering her purse and cell phone.

"Alright... Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" John asked Brittany eagerly.

"Yeah…" Brittany said as John tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Bye John." Brittany told him before opening the car door and jumping down. She ran up the long circular driveway and took out the house key she had to Sienna's house. She knew she was home by now because she saw her car in the driveway.

"Sienna!" Brittany cried out running up the stairs. She burst into Sienna's bedroom to find her in bed on her laptop.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Sienna asked sitting her laptop to the side when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. Brittany didn't answer; instead, she ran across Sienna's entire too large bedroom and to her nightstand and picked up her cordless phone. After ringing, a few times Becky finally picked up.

"Hello?" Becky answered having just walked into her house.

"You have to come to Sienna's. Right now." Brittany told her friend frantically. Becky immediately knew who was on the other line.

"I'm on my way." Becky said and hung up the phone. Brittany climbed onto Sienna's bed and got under the covers. She tucked her legs under herself as her eyes once again filled with tears.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Sienna exclaimed worried sick about her friend.

"Mmm mm, I don't want to have to tell it twice, just wait until Becky gets here." Brittany told her friend who frowned.

"Want some tea?" Sienna offered knowing her friend needed something warm to calm her down.

"No… I want a gin and tonic." Brittany told her friend seriously.

"Alright, I'll go to the bar downstairs and get you one." Sienna told her friend climbing out of bed and trudging out of her bedroom and down the hall in her sweats and t-shirt. Sienna wondered what could possibly be wrong with one out of her two best friends. As she ascended the spiral staircase, she bit her lip with worry.'Did John reject her? Did he rape her? What could possibly have gone wrong? Did Britt throw up in the middle of things? Did she get her period while they were in the act? What could it be?!' Sienna went downstairs into her well-furnished basement and to the bar. She made a gin and tonic for Brittany, on her way back upstairs her front door was opened and in walked Rebecca.

"Damn that was fast." Sienna exclaimed, it had only been about ten minutes since Brittany had called Rebecca.

"Well, Britt was crying so I sped all the way here." Rebecca replied as she shut the door and the pair walked up the large staircase. They came into the room to find Brittany still rocking back and forth looking as though she were going to have a nervous breakdown at any moment. She quickly snatched the drink from Sienna's hand and chugged it.

"Okay tell us what happened!" Sienna told her friend jumping on her bed as did Rebecca.

"John and I fucked…" Brittany began and faltered.

"So why are you crying?" Rebecca asked with an eye roll.

"The condom broke… After he came." Brittany finished as Rebecca and Sienna's jaws dropped in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! How did it break?" Sienna asked curiously.

"I DUNNO! IF I KNEW THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! But... I think I broke it when I ripped the package open. Look all I know is it looked like a shredded piece of worthless thin flimsy rubber when John pulled out. Anyways, I ran away and stayed in his bathroom crying, John was trying check on me but I wouldn't let him. And he was screaming _Fuck _like a dozen times, so I guess he is just as pissed as me if not more. I can't be pregnant you guys! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH A FUCKING BABY?!" Brittany cried harder.

"Well stop drinking for one." Rebecca said ripping the already empty glass from her friend.

"I need to get rid of it." Brittany told her friends hastily.

"There is no _it _yet... It takes like two days to get pregnant." Sienna exclaimed knowingly.

"What should we do?" Brittany asked now chewing on her French manicured nails only to have Rebecca and Sienna smack her hands away from her mouth.

"Let's call Trish. She'll know what to do." Rebecca advised taking her cell phone out of her purse. Rebecca dialed Trish's cell phone and put the call on speaker.

"AHHHHH MMMMMM MMMM HELLLOOO?" A breathless Trish answered the phone.

"Trish, it's me Rebecca, and Brittany, and Sienna. We really need you… It's an emergency." Rebecca pleaded as she continued to hear moaning and groaning in the background.

"Ummmmm..mmmmm…ahhhhhhh.. Mahhhh, you guys can…AHhhhh urrrmmm come over…. My address is 15 Court's lane." Trish said before hanging up the phone knowing that the girls could type it in their GPS. Sienna didn't even bother changing her clothes as the three girls jetted out of Sienna's mansion and ran out to Sienna's other car which was a black Mercedes GL450. Sienna started up the car and turned on her GPS. She typed in the address that Trish had specified in the navigational system. Once the directions came up she sped down the hill leaving her house and off to Trish Stratus's place. After a ten-minute drive, the three friends arrived with a still frantic Brittany in the back. The girls ran up the steps to Trish's impressive mansion. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently. They all smiled politely when Charlie Stratus answered the door perplexed as to why they were there.

"Hi." Charlie answered surprised.

"Hey, we came to see Trish, it's really important." Rebecca spoke up.

"Yeah, just go up this staircase, go straight down the hallway, make a left, go down that hallway, make a right, then two more lefts and her room is on the right." Charlie informed them opening the door wider for them to go in. After finally finding Trish's room, they knocked softly.

"Come in." Trish called; the girls came in to find her sitting at her Vanity in a towel. "This better be good, cause' I was in the middle of getting my brains fucked out by Dave Batista when you girls called and I kicked him out just for you." Trish told them before entering her walk in closet only to come out a few seconds later wearing a tank top and jeans.

"I'm pregnant." Brittany blurted out.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Trish whirled around in shock.

"No she's not, at least not _yet_. She and John fucked, and the condom broke." Rebecca corrected.

"How the hell did it break? Sheesh how hard were you guys going?" Trish wondered aloud.

"I think I ripped it myself when I tore it open. What the hell am I going to do now?" Brittany worried crying even more.

"One, stop crying, it means you're _weak_. Never show weakness…Ever… Two, let's go, we're going to Eckerd's." Trish said grabbing her purse and sliding her feet into her black flats before leaving her spacious bedroom and making her way down the stairs and outside with the girl's in tow.

"Let's all take my car." Sienna said not wanting to have Trish take a separate car. The girl's all climbed into Sienna's car with Trish sitting in the front passenger seat. On their way to the pharmacy known as Eckerd's in the next town over, Brittany told Trish the details of the "Accident." Once the girl's arrived at the pharmacy, they all got out the car and went inside. Trish went straight to the back, picked up a box that the girls weren't able to identify, along with a Brisk Ice Tea. Trish paid for the items and came back to the front of the store. "Let's go." Trish told the girl's. They all left the store and got back in the car. Trish turned to the back seat as the girl's listened intently.

"This is the morning after pill. So this prevents pregnancy. Take this now, and in six hours take the second one, and then two hours later take the next one." Trish explained to Brittany carefully. The Captain of the cheerleading team took out the first part of the pregnancy prevention regime and gave it to Brittany along with the bottle of ice tea. "Remember; in six hours take the next one, and two hours after that take the third one." Trish reminded her. "Alright we can go back to my house now." Trish told Sienna with a yawn. "Tomorrow morning I want you all to come to my house at six thirty; we have something important that we need to do, so you will be getting to school late." Trish told the girls who nodded, not bothering to ask questions. Brittany felt as though the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Although it was just her imagination, she could already feel the pill working its magic.

_(The next morning)_

Brittany yawned as she staggered her way out of her house and to her car that she had finally been able to pick up after the girls had dropped Trish off last night. She now new where Trish lived and made her way there, already knowing that Rebecca and Sienna were on their way to the same destination as well. After finally reaching Trish's impressive home, Brittany got out of the car,

She saw her friend's waiting in Sienna's Mercedes. "Bout damn time." Sienna exclaimed to her friend who got into the back seat.

"Let's just go wherever the fuck we're going okay?" Brittany asked leaning her head on the window with a sigh.

_(Forty minutes later)_

"_The Crossing_? What the fuck is this place?" Rebecca asked Trish as they pulled into the almost empty parking lot.

"It's a free clinic. You my friend's are going on birth control, and I mean real birth control, none of that patch shit." Trish said getting out of the backseat and slamming the door shut as the girls followed suit. After filling out a few forms and waiting for a total of fifteen minutes, the girl's had elected to be in the same room and get the birth control at the same time.

"So what kind of birth control is this Trish?" Sienna inquired as Trish sat in a chair near the latex gloves, peroxide, and cotton balls as the four friends waited for the doctor.

"It's Depo-Provera, it's a shot, and you get it done ever twelve weeks. It's excellent, I get it done ritually, that way little occurrences like last night won't happen." Trish said taking out her phone and sending a text message.

"But I _hate_ shots." Brittany whined as Sienna and Rebecca patted her back supportively.

"Look, it's either feeling it now… Or feel it in nine months when some big headed baby is ripping open your VAjay-jay from east to west; you choose." Trish gave her the ultimatum.

"I choose the shot." Brittany shrugged with a frown.

"That's what I thought." Trish said as the doctor entered the room. After she went over the details of the shot, its side effects, alternatives, and other pertinent information, she administered the shot to the girls. After it was over, the girl's left and took the forty-minute drive back to Trish's house before taking their cars and heading to school. The girl's went to the office, got late passes and parted ways for class. Brittany trudged down the hallway sadly, she was wearing a new outfit and even that didn't bring her any joy.

"You and Becca and Sienna haven't been here all day so far where were you guys? Are you okay? John told me what happened." Cody came up to Brittany and put his arm on her shoulder supportively. Brittany's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"TOLD YOU WHAT?!" Brittany whispered loudly making sure nobody was around.

"Yah know, the "_accident_." He told me how upset you were when you left, are you okay? Randy and I were really worried about you. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." Cody offered being genuinely considerate of someone other than himself. This was a very rare thing for Cody to do.

"There was no _accident_. Everything's fine…. Did you tell anyone? Did Randy tell anyone? WHO ELSE DID JOHN TELL?!" Brittany shot out questions feeling like everyone was staring at her even though she and Cody were the only two people in the hallway.

"I know Randy and I didn't tell anyone. I'm guessing John didn't either. I mean Randy and I are the only two people he's friends with here besides you, Becca and Sienna. So I think your secret's safe with us." Cody assured Brittany.

"There is no _secret_, that "_Accident_" you're talking about _never even happened_." Brittany told Cody with a glare.

"But what if your preg" Cody was cut off by Brittany grabbing him by his shirt with both hands and yanking him down to her short height.

"_LOOK_ FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME... I'M NOT _**PREGNANT**_SO JUST FORGET IT!" Brittany shouted just as Melina, Jillian, and Candice left the girl's bathroom.

'FUCK!' Brittany thought knowing she had the worst timing in the world. She then let go of Cody and flattened out his now wrinkled shirt. "Sorry I'm just…" Brittany cracked, she never cracked. Ever, never once in Brittany Buchannan's life had she cracked, well until last night. She burst into tears; she had just fucked up big time in front of her competition and yelled at poor Cody who only wanted to help.

"Go ahead… Say it; I'm just a psycho Cody." Brittany mumbled as she cried.

"Awww Britt, no I understand. Hey... Heyy..." Cody spoke softly seeing the girls watching their interaction from down the hallway. Cody pulled Brittany into a hug as she cried on his chest. Cody's nose wrinkled when he saw the tears wetting his new blue and white sleeve layered shirt from Zoomies. "Listen, I know you're going through a lot, right now. And I know that this is a new school and what not, but you have Becca, and Sienna and I know things must be pretty awkward between you and John but if you need a guy to talk to, you can always come to me and Randy." Cody assured Brittany quietly who pulled away wiping her tears. "And stop crying; you don't wanna smudge your make-up." Cody told Brittany pinching her chin making her laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw the three girls leaning against the lockers near the bathroom in total earshot of their conversation unless they whispered.

"Thanks Cody. You are a great guy. I'll see you next period in cooking." Brittany told Cody with an appreciative smile.

"Thanks… Yeah I'll check ya later Britt." Cody told her before she walked down the hallway glaring at her three arch nemeses' on her way there. As Cody and Brittany walked out of the hallway in opposite directions, Candice Michelle turned to Melina and Jillian.

"She's the one; we'll go after her first." Candice said with an evil grin.

"Why?" Jillian asked dumbly.

"She's the week one, and she's having Cody's baby." Melina clarified her and Candice's reasoning to Jillian.

"No she's not. She just yelled at Cody telling him she wasn't_… Duhhhh_." Jillian said laughing.

"You're a dumb bitch. Look, she just told Cody that because she was upset! HELLO! THAT'S WHY SHE STARTED CRYING! And he hugged her, whispering words of assurance along with sweet nothing's in her ear!" Candice proved her still false point.

"Ohhh, I get it." Jillian lied still not getting the point.

"Whatever, we have a dirty little rumor to spread. Let's get to our classes and start it up." Melina exclaimed rubbing her hands together sneakily.

* * *

_**LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	6. Making A Statement

_(Finally an Update! Sorry it took a while, between being sick, and superbusy, I had no time. Alright I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, xXParieceXx, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, Queen Chaos-Hardy,  gurl42069, Queen Cena, and Queen Runnels, along with everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts. Alright, this chapter is pretty interesting, and I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. And there is no sex in this chapter. WOW SHOCKER… Alright read review and enjoy)._

* * *

_(Between first and second period)_

For their past few days in the new school, the girls were used to being the topic of many conversations. They were used to having all eyes on them. They were used to being the center of attention, today was no different, except for the _reason_ behind the attention. The three jealous girls started the rumor of Brittany being pregnant with Cody's baby and it spread like wildfire within a half an hour. Brittany had just finished telling Sienna and Rebecca about how nice of a person Cody was to check on her, how Jillian, Melina, and Candice saw the interaction, along with the fact that she officially thought that John was the dumbest motherfucker on the earth for spilling the beans to his friends.

"Well you have to understand where John was coming from. He was scared too! And you didn't want to talk about it, and he needed someone to talk to. So what did he do? He told his friends, which is exactly what you did. Why is it a double standard? You're not being fair to John, you really aren't." Rebecca told Brittany disapprovingly.

"Yeah but I'm a woman, I have a reputation to uphold. Who said I even wanted Cody and Randy to know my business like that?" Brittany argued as the girls continued to receive glares from their peers.

"If Randy and Cody didn't care then I could see you flipping out, but Cody came to check on you he was genuinely concerned, and I know Randy well enough to say that he wouldn't blab to people something important like that." Sienna confirmed.

"Whatever, I just think John's an imbecile." Brittany concluded. The girl's smiled brightly when they saw Trish walk in front of them, unfortunately she wasn't smiling.

"Hey Trish!" The girl's exclaimed in unison before Trish fumed.

"BATHROOM… _NOW_!" Trish ordered the girl's who turned around and walked back down the hallway and made a left into the girl's bathroom. Trish locked the bathroom door before checking every single bathroom stall. "Can one of you please tell me what the fuck happened between the time that we arrived here not to long ago, and _NOW_?!" Trish screamed slamming her hand on the vanity.

"What are you talking about Trish?" Rebecca inquired just as lost as Sienna and Brittany.

"What _am I_ talking about? What _am I_ talking about? Hmmm… Let's see, _what am I talking about_. Oh_, I know_! The little rumor going around that Brittany is _PREGNANT_ WITH CODY'S BABY!" Trish screamed with bawled fists. The color from Brittany's face drained as Rebecca dropped her books in panic.

"WHAT?!" Sienna asked her eyes widened.

"Oh yes; there has been a rumor started, that Brittany and Cody have a baby on the way." Trish confirmed crossing her arms and circling around the three beautiful juniors. "Now, do any of _you _have inkling as to how this half truth got out in the first place? Because men tend to talk far less than women, and one out of the three of you obviously leaked." Trish spoke in a soft infuriated tone.

"Well… C—Cody came up to me in the hallway as soon as we split up after the four of us got to school. He was asking if I was alright and he started to mention the fact that I might be pregnant… And I screamed at him that I wasn't pregnant. As soon as I said that, those three bimbos, Candice Michelle, Jillian Hall, and Melina Perez came out of the bathroom. I was embarrassed but I didn't expect they would be bold enough to do this. So then, I started crying and Cody hugged me to try to cheer me up, and assure me that things would be okay. And I guess that's where they got the basis of the rumor from." Brittany explained with a shrug.

"FUCK! BRITTANY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?! AT ALL?! Tell me Brittany, did that little brain of yours take a coffee break?! Did it fall asleep?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trish screamed as Brittany bowed her head as the tears began to fall. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CRY BRITTANY! THAT'S WHAT GOT YOU INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE! DON'T YOU _DARE_!" Trish warned Brittany pushing her into the wall. Trish took her index finger and roughly tapped it under Brittany's chin. "YOU LISTEN, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! YOU NEED TO SUCK IT UP! I know what you're going through seems like the end of the world, but it's not! But it will be the end of your attempt at dominating this school if you don't shape up and get a fucking grip! YOUR LETTING THEM WIN BRITTTANY! YOU NEED TO GET SOME BACK BONE! DON'T LET THEM WIN!" Trish told Brittany jabbing her well-manicured index finger into Brittany's collarbone. "NOW STOP CRYING BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO MESS UP YOUR MAKEUP, which you did a superb job on today by the way." Trish complimented before walking away and hopping onto the large length vanity. "Now, it's obvious who started this rumor. It was your competition. Melina, Jillian, and Candice. I pin pointed them from the beginning didn't I? _Didn't I_! I can smell a skeet from a mile away. Now, it is known to the common female that a rumor is hard to fix. To fix a rumor, you have to make a big statement and debug the rumor. And you have to do it fast. Because if you wait too long, no matter what you do, Brittany will never live this down. And everything that you three have worked so hard for and worked so hard _towards_ will be worth nothing." Trish told the girls as she hopped off the vanity and picked up her Juicy Couture bag.

"So what should we do?" Sienna asked feeling helpless.

"I may tell you _what to do_… but I won't tell you _how to do it_. This is something you girls need to fix on your own, I can't do everything for the three of you, and sometimes you have to learn how to do things on your own, because if I do everything for you, once I'm gone you won't know what to do at all." Trish explained hoping the girl's would clean up their mess. In truth, if the girls didn't fix the rumor Trish would fix it for them, but she wanted to see if the three juniors could stand on their own two feet steadily. The girl's watched Trish unlock the door to the bathroom and leave. Rebecca went back to the door and locked it once again.

"What should we do Becky?" Brittany asked crying freely now that Trish was gone. Brittany slid down the wall and sulked in her self-pity.

"We're going to do what Trish said. We're going to make a statement, and at the same time, we are going to nix the rumor. And the best part is that we will make those little cunts sorry that they were ever born once we're done. Rebecca exclaimed with angry thoughts running through her mind. She was furious that their competition had started a rumor about one of her bestfriends, and she was even more infuriated that they fucked up the rumor and got Cody tangled into the mess. If Cody was to be considered with any girl by her classmates, she wanted it to be her.

"How?" Sienna asked nervously as she watched the evil wheels in Rebecca's head churning deviously.

"Oh, I have a plan. Don't worry, I have a plan that will alleviate us from all this stress, and bring the pressure down on those lying bitches." Rebecca assured her friends. If there was one person that Sienna and Brittany listened to, it was Rebecca. She was two months older than Sienna and Brittany. Therefore, she always did everything first, considering the fact that their parents were close they had set the age limits for the girls the same. For example, the girl's weren't allowed to wear make-up until they were nine. Rebecca turned nine two months earlier than them and got to relish in the experience on her own. Where as Sienna and Brittany who were born in the same month were forced to wait and watch Rebecca bask in her new glory. Then there was dating, the girl's weren't allowed to date until they were thirteen. Two months the girl's had to wait for their own fun and watch Rebecca catch the eye of eighth and nine graders everywhere. Then there was the drivers license. Rebecca turned seventeen two months before Brittany and Sienna. Which meant she got her car first, and the girl's watched her cruise around free as a bird. They had to watch her have all the fun. However, the girls new that with the fun Rebecca had came wisdom. Although it was only two months more the wisdom, it was still more wisdom. The girl's respected Rebecca's opinion and knew that Rebecca always had their best interests at heart. Although they were the same age, Rebecca took on the big sister role very easily; therefore, the girl's followed her lead. "Now come on let's go to cooking, we're already ten minutes late." Rebecca told the girls. She sighed and picked up Brittany's books as Sienna wiped Brittany's face and touched up her make-up. The girls arrived in cooking class and walked inside. The trio jumped as the fat cooking teacher stepped from behind the classroom door and slammed it behind them.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?! YOU'VE MISSED THE FIRST FIFTEEN MINUTES OF CLASS!" Vickie Guerrero shouted.

"Well we had an-" Rebecca was cut off by Cody slowly strutting up to Vickie with a model type swagger.

"Mrs. Guerrero, I'm trying to figure out how to _really_ use a measuring cup. I mean I know these little notches on the side of the cup mean _something_, but I just can't figure out what." Cody flirted saving the girls from the teacher's wrath. Cody took Vickie's hand and led her over to a nearby counter.

"Ohh... Well Mr. Rhodes, I'd love to. Yah know, I have some special measuring cups for students like yourself." Vickie flirted opening a cabinet as their conversation turned to hushed tones. Brittany, Sienna, and Rebecca tied one another's aprons before being pulled away. Randy grabbed Sienna by her waist and pulled her next to him. The shortstop slyly groped her ass as he spoke to her.

"Where have you been all day?" Randy inquired.

"Uhh, busy..." Sienna confirmed not wanting to let Randy know that she had put herself on birth control.

"Ohh…" Randy replied knowing that Sienna was being untruthful.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Sienna asked with a grin.

"Nope." Randy replied with a shrug as Sienna frowned at his cold response before he pulled away.

"Listen, Britt abo-" Before John could even finish his sentence Brittany put her hand up to silence him.

"Don't even try it John. I'm not having this discussion with you." Brittany stated firmly. John put his hands up in surrender and trotted off to the other side of their large cooking section and leaned on the countertop next to Randy. Rebecca scowled at Cody and Vickie plotting her teacher's future demise, along with contemplating how she and her friends would crush Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, and Jillian Hall. When Cody came back over, he wrapped an arm around Rebecca.

"Thanks for the save." Rebecca thanked Cody realizing just then that she wasn't just mad that someone had spread a rumor about her friend, she was also mad at the fact that the rumor was twisted so badly that it made Cody look to be involved with someone other than herself. And that, was something Rebecca simply couldn't stand. In an effort to occupy her thoughts, Rebecca began looking at the ingredients that were on the assignment sheet which sat on the countertop at their group's station. Rebecca then took it upon herself to start prepping the vegetables for the Israeli salad.

"No problem. So this little lie going around has what really happen distorted." Cody said forcing a chuckle. By now, Cody, John, and Randy had heard the rumor, and Cody had informed his friends where it most likely stemmed from; that being Brittany's rant to Cody earlier. Brittany frowned, if she had just kept her cool earlier, then none of this would be happening now.

"I'm sorry Cody, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to help. It's those rats that started this mess." Brittany apologized and fumed keeping the cracks in her voice subdued.

"Eh, it's alright, don't worry about it. A rumor like this will die down on it's own." Cody lied in an attempt to cheer Brittany up.

"Don't be so naïve Cody. Things like this never die on their own, they have to be _killed_." Rebecca said before chopping off the head of a piece of broccoli. Cody flinched reminding himself to try his best to never piss Rebecca off.

_(Between fourth and fifth period)_

The girl's met up at Brittany's locker. "So do you know what we're going to do yet?" Brittany asked her friends hopefully, having no ideas herself.

"Yeah, just follow my lead." Rebecca said before the three friends strutted down the hallway with their heads held high as they made their way to lunch.

_(The Lunchroom)_

Trish Stratus sat at a table off to the side in the lunchroom impatiently. She hoped that the girl's were smart enough to know that the biggest place to make a statement was the lunchroom. She also hoped that they actually made a statement, and didn't just start a petty argument. They had to think big, they had to think above and beyond. They had to do something unheard of. Trish just prayed _(and she didn't do that often)_ that the girl's could fix their own mess. Because if Trish had it her way, the three wannabe bitches that started it would most likely end up transferring schools.

"YES! How awesome are we? Now that we have distorted their newly formed reputation, we can take their place! This was easy as pie." Melina exclaimed as she and Candice celebrated in the girl's bathroom.

"But aren't you two scared? I mean, if they have any sense, they'll know it was us. They'll know that we started the rumor." Jillian told her friends frantically.

"So what, they don't have shit on us. Besides, what the hell are they going to do?... Exactly, nothing, now come on; let's go bask in the glory of our work." Candice assured, and told her two friends.

_(Hallway)_

"Remember, just follow my lead. No matter what I say or do, just go with it… Ready girls?" Rebecca asked her friends as they swiftly approached the lunchroom corridor.

"Hell yeah." Sienna said hyped up.

"Yeah, it's payback time." Brittany replied determinedly. There would be no tears this time.

Rebecca McQueen stormed through the heavy double corridors of the lunchroom with Sienna Sylus on her right and Brittany Buchannon on her left. Leading the way, Rebecca walked to the middle of the lunchroom at the center table where the nerds sat. Rebecca took her knee-high stiletto heeled black boot and kicked Jamie Noble in his back. Jamie immediately moved over thus allowing Rebecca to step onto the bench and immediately after onto the table with Sienna and Brittany following suit. Once the girl's got on top of the table, they began kicking the nerds' lunch trays off the table and into their laps thus giving the girl's free reign to pace over the table. After clearing the table with their stiletto heel clad feet, they took their basic stance. Rebecca McQueen in the middle, Sienna Sylus on the right, and Brittany Buchannon on the left. Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed, the entire lunchroom sat in silence at the pure display of domination, thus requiring the attention of every single person in the lunchroom. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" Rebecca McQueen's voice commanded powerfully. Rebecca paused, placed her hands behind her back and folded them neatly before ever so slowly pacing the table. "As most of you have heard, there was a sweet little rumor started around the middle of first period. The rumor stated that one out of the two of my best friends, Brittany Buchannon here is pregnant with Cody Rhodes' Baby." Rebecca restated the nasty rumor. "Well I'll tell you all a little secret." Rebecca pretended to whisper although her voice was still very audible. "THAT"S A MOTHERFUCKING LIE!... And that lie was started by the biggest liars in this lovely new educational structure known as Titan High School… Luckily, we found out who the culprits were before they could continue to spread anymore of their garbage. It's those three lovely ladies in the corner…" Rebecca revealed pointing to the table where their "Competition" sat looking as though they were deer caught in headlights. "The one on the left is Jillian Hall, The one in the middle is Candice Michelle, and the one on the right is Melina Perez." Rebecca exploited the lying cheerleaders. "Awww, what's wrong girls? Why are you holding your heads down? Don't be ashamed girls! You should be proud! You should be proud of starting the first rumor in Titan High school History! C'mon girls! STAND UP! STAND UP! EVERYONE GIVE THESE LIARS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Rebecca exclaimed as if on que, Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany began clapping in unison. Rebecca didn't hear enough people clapping. "_I SAID FUCKING CLAP DAMMIT_!" Rebecca screamed causing the room to suddenly burst out into applause. Along with the applause, came rude name calling from their peers to the lying rats. Although unexpected, it was to the three friend's satisfaction that a gooey cinnamon bun was thrown by an anonymous party landing straight in Melina's face. Melina screeched and threw the sweet treat off her face in disgust. Before the girl's could react, more food was thrown at them by their peers. Rebecca wasn't done with those three yet, she reluctantly called off the food launch. "HALT!" Rebecca yelled immediately causing the food tossing to be seized. "I'm not finished talking... Nobody gets to move until _I _say so. Kind of like Simon Says. Get it? Got it... Got it? Good!... Now to set the record straight. Because of the fact that my lovely friends here and I are as truthful as it gets" Becky lied through her teeth with an endearing smile. "In a pathetic, terrible, failed attempt to make my friends and I look bad. They targeted Brittany, took something that they heard, twisted it until it was totally fucked up and not one bit true. And spread it around... WELL LET ME TELL _YOU ATTENTION WHORES_ SOMETHING! ... BEFORE YOU TAKE SOMETHING YOU HEARD AND RUN WITH IT, MAKE SURE IT'S ACTUALLY PLAUSIBLE!" Rebecca belted out loudly causing the girls covered in food to flinch at the bass in her voice. "I'll be honest... Here comes the truth my fellow Titan High School juniors and seniors… "Last night... Brittany Buchannon fucked John Cena... From what I hear, it was so fantastically amazing, and rough... That well... The condom Broke." Rebecca stated nonchalantly continuing to pace. Brittany's eyes widened but she held in her yelp and urge to tackle Rebecca to the table in a fit of rage. Gasps were heard throughout the lunch room as Rebecca paused, allowing her audience to get over their initial shock that her bold statement had caused. Rebecca had a plan, she always had a plan. Her plan was to stake claim of Cody to herself, John to Brittany, and Randy to Sienna. If Rebecca could help it, then she and her friends wouldn't have to deal with another scandal like this again. "And of course, there's always the possibility of pregnancy. Well, we had nixed that problem, and everything was just peachy keen." Rebecca glanced over to see her "competition" covered in food sending her death glares. Weak people would have left the lunchroom after having food thrown at them, but they wanted to hear Rebecca's speech first hand.

"Now, I'm not trying to air out dirty laundry... or sexy laundry rather. I'm just giving you people the facts... Last night ... I fucked Cody Rhodes. So these three idiots in the corner with the food on them, yeah well they got everything mixed up. Cody was being a good _FRIEND_ to Brittany when she was having a hard time, he had simply checked to see if she was alright in the hallway. And those dumb asses in the corner misconstrued what they saw. But of course, Whores like that; well they find it impossible to have platonic relationships with men, because they will fuck anyone with a dick. Don't get any ideas boys, I asked around. They do have some STD'S… And I might as well put this out there in case one of you skanks decides to fuck up another rumor, Sienna and Randy fucked too. Just in case, you were wondering... Now that we got that out of the way... You all understand that Cody and Brittany are not having a child together. They never did anything to have a child together. So get that through your little insignificant heads. As for anything else you hear, well you've seen how honest my friends and I are, so before spreading something you hear, well you should come to the person it's about..." Rebecca exclaimed firmly before waiting to see which one of her friends had something to do or say.

Brittany Buchannon steps in the middle of her friends on the table. Brittany looks at the crowd and then down and sighed. It seemed as though she were about to speak, until she starts laughing before jumping down from the table. Brittany snatches Randy's cup of juice from his hand and walks over to the table with Melina, Candice, and Jillian. Candice just happened to be sitting in the middle. Brittany takes the cup of juice and slowly pours it on top of Candice Michelle. Candice Michelle just sat there and took it. "Next time... think before you act smut." Brittany exclaimed before chucking the cup and letting it bounce off Melina's head.

"YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT DONT YOU?!" Jillian yelled standing up.

"Well, yes I am... I'm incredibly hot. I'm so hot... that..." Brittany struts over to John who is sitting next to Randy who is now thirsty wishing his innocent juice wasn't taken away who is sitting next to Cody who is staring at Rebecca with a sexy smirk.

Brittany climbed on top of John as her skirt rides up her thighs, her ass just barely peaking out under the denim micro mini skirt. The lunchroom barely breathes as she licks his lips and takes his bottom one in between her teeth before they begin a searing kiss. Of course John doesn't care who is looking, he's just happy that Brittany is kissing him since she had been avoiding him all day. Cody is mouthing 'I want that' to Rebecca as Brittany proved her point. Brittany began slowly rolling her hips on John's lap causing him to moan into her mouth. When she felt John's grip tighten on her ass Brittany pulled away and stood up. "THAT'S HOW FUCKING HOT I AM BITCH!" Brittany spat with an attitude before storming out of the lunchroom.

"Look people, you've got it all wro" Candice Michelle's attempt at damage control quickly fell short.

"You still don't get it do you?" Sienna exclaimed with a laugh as she bent down and picked up something from Shannon Moore's lunch tray.

"What are you talking about now?" Candice asked with her hand on her hip.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sienna screamed throwing the cupcake which landed Candice square in her face. It was then that the lunchroom all too eagerly continued their food attack on Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, and Jillian Hall. Rebecca and Sienna hopped down from the table and strutted out of the lunchroom making their way to the nearest bathroom instinctively knowing that was where they would find Brittany. They burst into the bathroom locked the door behind them and checked the stalls.

"Now that's what I call making a statement." Rebecca stated smugly.

"GOSH BECKY! HOW FUCKING SELFISH ARE YOU?!" Brittany screamed at her friend with bawled fists.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rebecca defended.

"Did you have to tell the whole school that I fucked John? AND DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT THE CONDOM BROKE? BECAUSE IT WAS SO "ROUGH" AS YOU SO ELOQUENTLY PUT IT?! ANY DIGNITY THAT I MIGHT HAVE HAD JUST FLEW OUTTA THE FUCKIN' WINDOW AND YOU'RE THE PERSON I HAVE TO THANK!" Brittany shouted with a crazed look in her eyes.

"YEAH YOU SHOULD THANK ME! THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS! ITS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH! BECAUSE YOU HAVE A HARD TIME KEEPING A HOLD OF YOUR EMOTIONS! IF I DIDN'T TELL THE ENTIRE TRUTH, THERE WOULD BE SOMETHING ELSE THAT THOSE THREE BITCHES COULD TWIST ABOUT US AND THE BOYS! YOU LEFT US WIDE OPEN TO BE FUCKED OVER AND KNOCKED OUT OF THE LIMELIGHT BY THOSE RETARDS SO DON'T GET ON MY CASE ABOUT CLEANING UP YOUR MESS! AND DIGNITY IS JUST A LITTLE PRICE TO PAY IN OUR ULTIMATE GOAL! AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN FOR THE RIDE THEN YOU SHOULD GET OFF THE TRAIN NOW! EITHER YOU'RE _IN_ OR YOU'RE _OUT_!" Rebecca screamed livid at her friend for thinking that her trying to protect them was wrong.

"DAMMIT BECKY! YOU KNOW I'M IN! I JUST FEEL LIKE THIS IS COSTING ME MORE THAN WHAT I HAD BARGAINED FOR! Things weren't nearly this hard at Belmar, and this is only like the third day of school." Brittany said with a sigh.

"It's costing all of us. I gave that little fucker road head, and I barely even know him." Rebecca spat clenching her jaw.

"Yeah well at least you didn't a have false pregnancy alarm." Brittany huffed sitting on the red circular sofa in the middle of the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah well I'm happy with my potential guy. Randy is everything I want and more. And he puts it down like a champ." Sienna mused with a sigh.

"You know better than to tie yourself down to one guy Sienna." Rebecca scolded her friend.

"But I really like him!" Sienna gushed with a grin.

"Yeah, well nobody is supposed to know that, especially not him. As soon as they find out that you might like them, and only them, well that's when you will run into problems." Rebecca reminded her friend as they heard keys twisting the lock at the door. They expected to see either a janitor or a faculty member but were surprised when Trish Stratus appeared through the doorway.

"How the fuck did you get keys to the bathroom?" Rebecca questioned the popular senior.

"Oh, these?" Trish asked holding a large key ring which all the keys in the school hung from. "I just flashed Mick Foley on the first day of school and he handed em' over. Anyways, THAT WAS BRILLIANT GIRLS! WHO THOUGHT OF THAT?!" Trish asked wanting to know who should get her praises most. Both Sienna and Brittany pointed to Rebecca who then received a large hug from Trish.

"NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALL MAKING A STATEMENT! Not only did you crush those rats and their pathetic plan, but you also staked claim of Cody, John and Randy at the same time. All the while instilling fear into your fellow junior girls. You have officially dominated everyone's attention, and also gained control of almost everyone. When the three of you speak, it's considered scripture. You don't like someone; they're mobbed with food and called cruel names. They stop when you tell them to, and continue when you urge them on again. Perfect. Just perfect! The best part? The men in this school are now putty in your hands, simply because you revealed that you had sex with three star athletes and you have only known them for about two days. That let's the men think that they actually have a chance with the three of you. Oh joy, this is just spectacular." Trish exclaimed happily.

"Uhh, Trish I just want to interrupt you here for a second." Rebecca held up a finger as Trish stopped her pacing.

"Yesss." Trish purred with a smile.

"Uhh, I don't think me and the girl's should do soccer this year. I mean, with dance, and cheerleading, and working towards Titan High School domination, I just don't think we have time for soccer. I think we should forfeit tryouts." Rebecca suggested.

"Hmmm….Well… I suppose it's alright, actually, it's better than alright. I guess now would be a good time to give you girls these." Trish began before slamming her designer tote on the vanity and pulling out a bunch of papers. "You are all going to join these clubs." Trish said putting on her fake reading glasses. Trish didn't _really_ need glasses but she thought they made her look sexy _(Which they did)_ so she wore them when she wanted to act smart. "This here flyer is for the Homecoming Committee it's the first meeting and it is going to cut into eighth period, This one is for the Student Council it's this clubs first meeting as well, it will cut into the first half of ninth period, This one is for the Winter Formal Committee, once again it's the first meeting which will cut into the second half of ninth period, and finally the junior and senior prom committee's first meeting which will take up all of tenth period." Trish explained handing each of the girls the four papers. "You will join all of these groups, you have to be a midst the decision making if you want things to happen your way. I am head of the Homecoming Committee and the Prom Committee, Stephanie is head of the Student Council, and Amy is in charge of the Winter Formal Committee. Homecoming is the first big school event to take place, so we will begin the meetings for that next week. Oh and the party is at my house, this Saturday at eleven, bring your bikinis." Trish said before realizing she had an appointment with the school's vice-principal in two minutes. Deciding not to reapply her lip-gloss, as it would be smeared in about ten minutes, the captain of the cheerleading team rushed out of the bathroom.

"Our schedules just seem to be getting more and more busy, lunch is almost over let's just go to our lockers and head to six period early." Rebecca advised, the three friends exited the bathroom and split up, making their way to their lockers; as they traipsed through the halls, they felt the eyes of their peers on them, their expressions were ones of awe, amazement, and some fear.

_(Ten minutes later)_

Sienna sat in her woodshop class eagerly awaiting Randy's arrival. As he walked into the room wearing a muscle fitting black t-shirt, denim jeans, and black sneakers, Sienna could have sworn that her heart fluttered. To both her shock and dismay, Randy sat down at a different table next to an unknown jock. The two seemed heavily engrossed in their sports related conversation. Sienna scowled, her instincts told her that Randy was going to take a glance at her; to save face, Sienna quickly turned her head towards the front of the classroom just as Randy stole a glance in her direction.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD IT! Mr. Orton, the students were given the privilege to choose their assigned seats the first day of school, and the one you're in now an't it! MOOOOVE IT!" Hacksaw Jim Duggan shouted as Randy sighed grabbed his books and walked over to he and Sienna's usual table. The shortstop slammed his books down and plopped onto the stool.

"Wow, all of a sudden you're allergic to me? You didn't seem allergic to me last night." Sienna spat at Randy in anger. Never, never, ever, ever, had a guy disregarded her after they slept together. No, they always came back groveling for more.

"Listen Sienna about that…I wasn't really too comfortable with the entire school knowing that we fucked yesterday… I don't kiss and tell." Randy revealed honestly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? First of all Orton, I'm not the one who blew up your little secret, Rebecca did that on her own, I didn't even know she was going to say anything! Second, what are you embarrassed of me or something?" Sienna explained and questioned trying to suppress the hurt in her voice.

"Well you and your friends were really honest in the cafeteria today, so I'm going to be honest with you now… I really don't wanna get tied down to one chick right now, and uhh, Rebecca announcing what we did doesn't help me any. So uh, I think we should keep our sexapades quiet, I mean I still want us to be friends and what not, but let's keep private, what we do _in_ private. I mean I don't mind everyone knowing that we're friends, good friends, I just don't want them to know how good of friends we are." Randy told Sienna smoothly.

Sienna resisted the urge to smack the taste out of Randy's mouth like a champion. Instead, Sienna simply smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Oh. Okay, that's fine." Sienna forced a sickeningly sweet grin on her face before turning back to face the front of the class.

"Are you mad?" Randy asked weakly.

"Mad? Of course not. Why would I be mad?" Sienna said with a sick chuckle.

Randy wanted to cringe at the evil smile on her face. "Well, I just didn't want you to think that I didn't like-" Before Randy could finish Sienna cut him off.

"Sweet, Sweet, Randy, don't worry, I don't think you like me, I know that you just like what we do. It's nothing to be worried about, I totally understand." Sienna finished before opening up her pink and white spiral notebook and copying down the diagram from the board with her pink gel pen.

"So, can we uhh meet up today? I mean yesterday you said we could, so I figured, well yah know… That we could, I mean I know you have soccer tryouts today and all-"

"Sorry, I don't have try outs today; I decided to not do soccer this year, too much stress. So I'm going to the spa after school with Becky and Britt, and then shopping." Sienna told Randy with a harsh smile.

"Well I have practice, so maybe after you finish we can hang out." Randy tried again not liking being blown off at all.

"Uhh, no, later isn't good for me either. I'm all booked. Maybe sometime next week." Sienna pretended to think before pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

_(Rebecca's chemistry class)_

Rebecca sat with Cody at their table as Matt Striker wrote a complex equation across the board. 'He's actually sort of hot if you look at him from the right angle. Too bad he's a dickhead.' Rebecca was torn from her thoughts when a paper airplane traveled approximately zero distance to her, considering the fact that Cody threw it and he was right next to her. Rebecca rolled her eyes and smirked. She opened up the folded piece of paper and read Cody's attempt at neat handwriting.

_**You looked hot today in Lunch. **_

Rebecca took her red pen and wrote back in her usually girlish handwriting.

_**Thanks.**_

Cody frowned hoping to emit a better response from his new interest.

_**It made me wanna take you in the janitor's closet and get a quickie.**_

Rebecca fought the blush that ached to rise in her cheeks. 'Keep your cool, make him chase you'

_**Really now? That's sounds very interesting. **_

_**Yeah, I wanted to hike up that skirt of yours and fuck the fuckin shit outta you.**_

_**That sounds hot Cody… What time does your practice end?**_

_**It ends at five… Why don't you **__**cum**__** ova my place?**_

_**Eh, I'll think about it… What's your address?**_

_**I want you to **__**cum**__**…over…. 34 Clairen Circle.**_

_**Hey! You live near Brittany… Don't get any ideas**_

"Oh, trust me; you're the only girl I've got my eye on." Cody spoke aloud lifting his hand up and brushing a piece of Rebecca's hair that had fallen in her face away.

"That's nice to know." Rebecca replied with a small smile. On the inside, she was crying tears of joy. 'No. No! Why am I getting so happy over this guy. He's not that great. Is he? Oh, who am I kidding? HE'S CODY FUCKING RHODES! OF COURSE HE IS!

_(Brittany's mechanic's class)_

The in class assignment for the day was to change a tire. Of course, Brittany did the written work, i.e. writing whatever John did down on a piece of paper, while John did the manual labor. "Soo, uhh Britt--- About everything, I just want to make sure that we're still okay… We _are_ still okay aren't we?" John checked as he twisted in what Brittany's eyes was some sort of unidentifiable contraption.

"Sure…" Brittany replied still not over the shock, fear, embarrassment, and humiliation that she had endured over the last twelve hours.

"I'm serious Britt. I'm really sorry that the condom broke. And I don't know if the whole lunchroom thing was your idea, but I'm sorry you had to go through that trouble. I just hope that we can fix this little rift betwe-"

'No, no he cannot actually want a relationship with me. Not after this, I have to repair my reputation, John and I becoming a couple is not going to do that. In fact, it will look worse! I need to distance myself from him, find guys, _other guys_. Or else, this fiasco will follow me… forever. "Look John, I think it's really sweet that you're trying to be noble here. But I know that if I had gotten pregnant, you would have been devastated. I took the morning after pill, so there won't be any baby; I just think it would be best if we didn't tie ourselves down to one another. I mean, this whole thing made me see that I'm not ready for a commitment." Brittany broke John's heart along with her own.

"Oh… Yeah, that's cool." John answered before turning back to the filthy tire. Brittany frowned seeing the panged expression on his face.

"Are you alright with that orr?" Brittany inquired further.

'Me? Yeah I'm alright. I'm good. It's no biggy." The quarterback continued his work only speaking to Brittany when absolutely necessary. After about twenty minutes of agonizing silence, John dropped his wrench on the floor and looked at Brittany who sat next to him on a stool. "What about the kiss? The kiss from the lunchroom? I'm sure you knew good and well then that you didn't want to go any further between us. But then you kiss me? What was that for?" John asked incredulously. Brittany had no answer, and could not bear to make a lie. She looked down at the floor in shame. "Were you using me? You _were_ using me weren't you? Just to make a point. That is really fake of you Britt; I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong." The quarterback exclaimed in disappointment.

"Agh please John. You weren't nearly as humiliated in that lunchroom as I was. I am a girl; girls are supposed to keep their legs closed, and their mouths shut. Obviously I did neither, I didn't keep my legs closed with you, and I didn't keep my mouth shut, because if I had, then those three little rats wouldn't have been able to start up that ugly little rumor in the first place! I was just trying to repair the damage that had been done to my reputation! Don't you dare penalize me for that!" Brittany yelled at the quarterback before storming out of class.

_(Art Class)_

"OKAY KIDDIES! WE ARE GOING TO DO ABSTRACT FINGER PAINTING TODAY! IT WORKS LIKE THIS! YOU DIP YOUR HANDS, IN THE PAINT! WHATEVER COLORS YOUR HEART DESIRES! THEN YOU SMASH YOUR HANDS ON THE PAINTING! HAVE FUN!" Simon Dean exclaimmed passing out paint buckets.

Rebecca, Brittany, and Sienna, all stood side-by-side at their own easels and talked about the afternoon. "So after I told him off, he actually told me that he wanted what we do _in_ private, to be kept _private_. I mean are you fucking serious? SERIOUSLY! Are you fucking kidding me? So then, the meat head asked me to hang out with him after school like its nothing. I mean seriously? Seriously!" Sienna ranted to her friends quietly who rolled their eyes. That is how you knew Sienna was really worked up; she had trouble forming coherent sentences without the word "Seriously." "So I'm seriously considering writing him off all together. Seriously, he can seriously go fuck himself, because I can seriously do better and –" Sienna's rant was cut off.

"Uhh can you seriously shut the fuck up?" Brittany asked her friend rudely knowing her story was much more interesting. After receiving the expected scoff from Sienna, Brittany took a deep breath. "So John was trying to do the noble thing, yah know ask if I was okay, saying he wanted to fix the … What was it that he called it? Oh yes a "rift" he wanted to fix the "rift" between us. So I know that everything that happened today has the potential to follow me for like, well ever. So I told him that I didn't want to isolate myself to just him, that I wasn't ready for a commitment-"

'Ugh, you sound just like that prick Orton. What's with you guys running away from a relationship. You guys are both retarded." Sienna insulted as she threw a bucket of red paint on her easel. The paint splattered off the sides and top of the easel hitting Christy Hemme who's back was in front of her easel. Christy turned around with a glare. "Say something Bitch, I fucking dare you. I thought so, now turn your tubby ass around." Sienna threatened in her midst of anger. Christy turned back around and asked for a pass to the bathroom to get the paint off her body.

"That was mean." Rebecca said proudly.

"Like I give a fuck… Anyway's continue on Britt, you were just saying how you are Randy are both assholes." Sienna insulted her friend once again.

"ANYWAYS! John asked me about the lunchroom kiss, and I didn't have an explanation, so he came to the correct conclusion, that I was using him. He gave me this little speech about how he expected better from me. I told him that I'm a girl, and I'm supposed to keep my legs closed and my mouth shut and that I did neither, and that I was humiliated enough, I had to do something to stick up for myself. I didn't give him a chance to respond. I just ran out of class." Brittany informed her friends with a shrug.

"Well, here's what the both of you need to do, both of you need to use your back up Chris Masters, and John Morrison. They're hot, and athletes, they will suffice for now. As for me, I'm just so happy that the Cody "_road_" I'm traveling on is a smooth one. Because i-" Rebecca was cut off by Sienna holding her hand low and in front of her three friends, Sienna snapped her finger.

"Ss ss" The three friends stopped and their ears perked up. They all tuned into the radio station known as Kelly Kelly in the row behind them.

"So, like, I'm like like… Like really happy that we like hooked up on the like first day of school. I mean like he like helped me find my class, and his eyes were so like dreamy. And like the way he like says my name, like my heart just swells like with like happiness like. Oh Cody, like see like I even have a like picture of him. So after school, he like texted me and like invited me over! But he like said like I had to wait and like go over his like house like really really late or early rather. I went over to his house, which is like really nice. So I called him and like told him I that I was like outside, he like opened his like window like and like told me to like climb up his like trellis. So I climbed up and he like helped me in his like window. His room is soo like big. Well I didn't like even get to like really talk like because he is more of a like action like type of guy. Next thing I know, like we were like having a great time on top of his dresser. It was annoying though, he wouldn't let us fuck in his bed. Like actually, like he wouldn't like let me in his bed like at all. Oh well… Anyway's last like last night we like did it again! I like just waited for his text message and then like I'm on my merry little way. Oh it's like so like romantic like, it's like I'm like Juliet like and like he's like Romeo like yeah." Kelly revealed to Eve.

"Well, actually, Romeo is the one who is at Juliet's window, not the other way around." Eve corrected absent-mindedly.

"Like Oh well like, it doesn't like matter, all like I like know is like that like I like love like climbing through like Cody's like window, because like the prize at like the like top is like worth it. Oh my like gawwwd, I wasn't in lunch but like I like heard like that like … he fucked Rebecca McQueen." Kelly whispered assuming that Becky couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, yeah they did. And oh, look… I found this…" Eve said taking out the note Rebecca and Cody had been writing on in Chemistry class, that Rebecca had assumed Cody threw into the trash. But you know what they say about assuming...

"like What?! Oh, like this is like awful, I like thought like Cody like loved mee like! What like about like meeeee like? Oh like well, I'm like the one like that he like wants to like climb through his like window. I'm like the special one. like He like wants me, I can like feel it. I mean like he even like let's me swallow!" Kelly squealed quietly.

"Uhh Kelly, see if a guy let's_ you_ swallow it's not him doing you a favor it's _you_ doing _him_ a favor because – Well never mind you won't understand it anyway." Eve gave up.

Rebecca was seeing stars, shooting stars, shooting stars that lit on fire thus burning Kelly Kelly into flames. But what did she expect? Cody was not obligated to her, nor was she obligated to him. They owed each other nothing. He was allowed to fuck any girl he wanted right? Well she'd be damned if Kelly climbed through Cody's window tonight. He lied to her, he lied "Oh_, trust me, you're the only girl I've got my eye on."_ 'I'm sure his eyes are on that little smut whore when she climbes through his window at night. Oh yes, I will be paying you a visit this evening Mr. Rhodes.' Rebecca thought spitefully.

* * *

_**LOVED IT? HATED IT?!**_


	7. Rebecca's World

(A/n: I FINALLY UPDATED PEOPLE! Yes I know I took a very long time. I apologize. This chapter is literally 18 pgs if that helps any. I had two options, either cut it down to only nine and have it be boring, or make it extra long and interesting. An 18 pg update should earn me mad props, so you ppl better review and add me or I'm going to start giving you two pg. updates and watch you chew on it…Okay I want to thank everyone that added my story to their favs and alerts, along with all of the reviewers: xAshlynnxheartsxMorrisonxx, XtremeKennedyLover94, Queen Runnels, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Queen Cena, and gurl42069 …. Recommened reading goes to **Queen Runnels** for **"Turn up the trouble"** and **Queen Cena** for "**The call**". Both are my new obsessions, read them, like them, love them, review them. Keep in mind when reading this that I write the dialect between the characters in slang at time because well, it's a dialogue and we are free to write phonetically in a dialect. Also, remember, these characters are only in high school, therefore they are indeed experienced in sex but they are still learning new things (you'll see in the chappie what I'm referring to.) Alright enough chit chatting, read, review, and enjoy!) **_P.S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY MATURE ADULT CONTENT! and you guys know that when I say that, i'm not kidding..._**

* * *

_(3:52pm)_

Fortunately, the meetings for the Student Council, Homecoming, Winter Formal, and Prom Committee allowed the girls to miss their last three classes, thus allowing Becky to avoid Cody who had lied to her face with an endearing smile, Brittany to avoid John who she wanted to keep away from at all costs to protect her reputation, and Sienna to avoid Randy who had wanted to avoid her in the first place but then slightly changed his mind thus turning her perfect perspective of him slightly askew. The three best friends stood in the girl's bathroom washing their hands. The cheerleading team had just finished painting Titan's High school's first football banner for the upcoming football game on Friday. Next, the girl's had dance practice until five then they were free to go. They had planned to go to the local spa in Old Valley West, then shopping at Monmouth mall. Afterwards, Becky had every intention of parting from her friends and paying Cody Rhodes a special visit.

_(6:15pm)_

Basketball practice had ran late and was finally over, Randy had just finished wrestling tryouts which had proceeded after baseball practice both activities went very well for Randy. Cody leaned up against the locker drinking from his bottle of Gatorade as Randy discussed the summary of the conversation between him and Sienna. Cody had already told Randy about the note he and Rebecca had passed in class, and about his eagerly awaited visit from her this evening. Cody analyzed how long Sienna would give Randy the cold shoulder when Randy's face became quizzical. He tilted his head to the lockers insinuating that something was going on, on the other side of the line of lockers

"Man, I swear, I saw right up her skirt. I was right next to the table they were standing on. Give me some real alone time with her, I'll have her screamin' my name from the rooftops. Trust me; she'll say I'm the best fuck ever." Ken Kennedy mused to John Morrison and Chris Masters.

"Yeah, she seems pretty easy. Aye, check this out, that hot chick Eve, was trying to flirt with me, so I saw that she was clearly trying to bring up small talk, and she whipped this out!" John Morrison took the crinkled note from Rebecca and Cody's chemistry class out of his textbook and showed it to Kennedy.

"Whoa, it looks like this chick is up for anything. Better for me. Hey who's this note from anyway?" Kennedy asked studying the over handled piece of paper.

"Uhh, I think it's from the point guard. Cody yeah Cody." Morrison answered not too sure about the exact name. Cody smacked himself in the head; he forgot to throw the note away.

"You mean Toby?" Kennedy questioned.

"Ha, good one… They did fuck already, who says they won't do it again." Morrison shrugged absent-mindedly.

"True, but I know I'm going to get some from her, at least by Stratus's party on Saturday." Kennedy promised.

"Yeah, she looks to be in the limelight, you better jump on that before someone else does, not including Toby, that's his sloppy seconds." Chris said as he plopped on the bench.

"Man, fuck Toby. I tell you what, Fuck Toby, and those two prick friends of his. That uhh Orton dude, he's a wanna be me. That chick Sienna has a tight body, I tell you I am going to own that shit. She wants me, I know she does, I'm gonna show her why they call me Nitro." John informed his friends cockily.

"Man, don't be too sure. The other day you and her were in an eye lock, as soon as that punk Orton waltzed in he called her like she was a scolded puppy and she went running to him like she was on a leash. Hell, she even shoved you outta the way to get there!" Chris reminded his friend.

"Fuck Orton, I don't even know why Coach likes him so much. Fuckin' shortstop, more like slow stop. That lucky little prick. I'm going to own the field, just like I'm going to own Sienna. Man, I want to fuck her so bad, and when I do, then _I'LL_ get up on a fucking table and tell everyone." John stated determinedly pounding his fist into his chest sideways.

"Well, Rebecca's gonna be able to say she never had good dick like mine. When I'm through fuckin' her, she's going to be at my every fucking call. And there won't be a damn thing that Toby can do about it." Kennedy exclaimed smashing his hand up against the locker before walking out of the locker room. His two friends followed, none the wiser that the very men they were talking about were listening.

Randy was infuriated, not at John Morrison's display of disrespect towards him, he could care less at what Morrison thought. Hell, he didn't even care that Morrison disrespected Sienna, all he cared about was that Morrison was trying to take away something that Randy had already staked claim to…. That is when it dawned on the shortstop; he had just revoked all _"rights"_ to Sienna in their wood shop class.

Pissed at the fact that he was called _Toby_, and that someone was after Rebecca, Cody kicked the brand new locker so hard that it fell off the hinge. "FUCK!" Cody screamed. He was not scared of the other guys, however, he couldn't rightfully and on his own claim Rebecca without losing the other several girls that, he was having relations with. The worst part was that overall, Cody knew it was worth the loss. The question was, was the point guard ready for a girlfriend? And if so was the Varsity cheerleader interested in him enough to actually date him? Both Randy and Cody knew that they weren't dealing with the average high school girls. These were high risk endeavors, the girls could, and would casually sleep with them, no strings attached, with that, came the knowledge that the girls would also casually sleep with other guys if they were valuable enough also no strings attached. So what happens when Randy and Cody _wanted strings attached?_

_(Three hours later)_

Brittany and Sienna sat at Sienna's dining room table. Roselyn her chef had just finished preparing them a late dinner which consisted of Chicken Marsala and Penne with Vodka sauce, with a side of salad. "So, I'm wondering what will happen after the game… I mean, I know Trish is throwing a party on Saturday, so I doubt anyone is going to throw a party after the game." Sienna thought aloud.

"I doubt it, maybe everyone will go to one of the restaurants around here, but I doubt there will be a party." Brittany responded savoring the tasty sauce.

"Yeah you're probably right. I feel sorry for Rebecca, I mean, Eve got a hold of her note! How embarrassing is that?" Sienna recalled the event's which took place in Art class.

"If anyone knows about embarrassment, it's _me_. Remember? Yeah, I'm the Queen of humiliation today. I wonder if what has happened has made me undesirable to the other guys at school." Brittany worried.

"It hasn't, if anything it makes you more desirable, I mean yeah your risk factor has heightened, but your popularity has sky rocketed as well. And that little show you put on with John in the lunch room was hot." Sienna assured one of her best friends.

"I hope so; I had to do some kind of damage control. I know Rebecca was trying to help, but that really crushed me. I'm used to being a slut, I'm used to people knowing I'm a slut, but what I'm _not_ used to is discussing my slutiness on a table in the middle of the fucking lunch room!." Brittany fumed.

"And I have? It's like Rebecca said, all of the shit we're going through is totally worth it. And it's always better to be a slut, as opposed to a smut. I'm glad we got those bitches back. Trish was right; they really did come to play. But it's alright, because I've got a few games for em'." Sienna mused with an evil smile.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rebecca stepped out of her Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and smoothed out the skimpy one-piece upper thigh length tube top dress she was wearing. She looked herself over in the perfect make shift mirror that her shiny black car provided via the moonlight reflecting off the car's smooth black finish. Before walking up to Cody's rather large house, she looked at the far side of the house and noted that there was indeed a trellis there. 'Bingo'. The Varsity cheerleader hurried over to a bush alongside the driveway, she stood behind it and opened up her purse, she took out her camcorder and placed it deliberately in the branches and tilting upward. Rebecca then strutted up to the double front doors and rang the bell. She heard footsteps bounding down a staircase shortly before one side of the front door was flung open. "Finally, I thought you'd never get here pretty girl." Cody greeted before kissing Rebecca passionately on the lips. "You hungry sexy?" Cody asked taking her hand and leading her in the house.

"Only for you." Rebecca purred stroking her hands up and down the sides of his face.

"Cody who's that?" An older woman called. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Want to meet my ma?" Cody asked not really giving her a chance to answer.

"_NO_! CODY _NO_! I'm dressed like a whore!" Rebecca squealed quietly trying desperately to rip her wrist away from Cody's strong grip. Cody dragged Rebecca through the foyer and into the living room.

"Ma, this is Rebecca, a friend from the new school." Cody introduced wrapping an arm around Rebecca proudly.

"Oh my, Dusty! Dusty come here; look at who Cody bought home! What a pretty little girl!" Mrs. Rhodes chided in excitement.

"Well you don' done good son! She's a looker!" Dusty exclaimed coming into the living room from another part of the large expanse.

"Thank you." Rebecca exclaimed shyly. She had never met a guy's parents before. 'Shit, Cody has just taken this thing between us to a whole new fucking level. FUCK!' Rebecca thought to herself now feeling some sort of bond with Cody that was stronger than before.

"Yeah, well we are gonna go upstairs and chill. Dinner was good ma." Cody responded and walked over to his mom giving her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek and hugging his father. Rebecca couldn't help but Awww at Cody's affection towards his loving parents. The school's point guard then walked back over to Rebecca and placing his hand on the small of her back.

"It was nice meeting you, thanks for having me." Rebecca replied politely, if Rebecca had one thing besides a nice rack and a tight ass, it was manners. Cody ushered Becky out of the living room and back into the foyer. They ascended the stairs and walked through the halls until Cody bought her into his large bedroom.

"Sorry bout that." Cody replied shoving his hands in his pockets, knowing that part of his super cool façade had been tainted.

"It's alright, that's sweet. Thanks for liking me enough to introduce me to them." Rebecca replied graciously.

"Ahh, your welcome baby girl, I gotta wiz, but uhh while I'm gone, feel free to take off that sexy thing your wearing." Cody told her with a wink before walking across his room and into the bathroom. As soon as Cody shut the door, Rebecca ran over to window on the far right side of his room and opened it. After lifting the screen as well, she looked down at the trellis and gripped the top of it firmly she tugged the trellis away from the house until the top detached from the expensive paneling of the house, thus making the trellis only attached at the bottom and simply leaning against the house at the top. The trellis still appeared to be in perfect condition, but anyone who took a good look at the top could easily see it was no longer connected to the house. Rebecca then stood back inside, reached into her bra pulled out a tiny tube of crazy glue and unscrewed its tiny top. Rebecca then squirted the glue in the bottom of the window sill in zigzag patterns, only to trace them back over crossways, backwards, forwards, and even the sides of the window sill as well. Rebecca tossed the crazy glue out the window. Slammed the screen shut, and finally the heavy glass window. She smacked the dust off her hands and smiled in satisfaction.

'The only place that bitch will be climbing now is into a hospital bed.' Rebecca mused proudly. Rebecca heard the running water in the bathroom stop. She quickly slid out of her dress and posed in playboy fashion for Cody as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about Becca." Cody admonished contently eyeing Rebecca in her strapless bra and matching black thong.

(Meanwhile)

John walked into Perry's pizzeria. He looked for his football buddies, Hunter and Dave who he was supposed to be meeting to '_shoot the shit'_ as men so eloquently put it. He found the guys and walked over to the table. After shaking hands with the guys, he sat down.

"So what's goin on man? You seemed a little off at practice." Hunter asked eating over half a slice of pizza in one bite. John took a slice and bit into it with a shrug.

"Woman problems, look at the poor kid." Dave pointed out shaking his head.

"How'd yah know?" John asked through a mouthful of food.

"Your face, you look like a lost puppy." Dave answered with a laugh.

"Tell us, maybe we can give you good advice, and if that don't work, then we'll find some girl to fuck you and make you feel better." Hunter told John with a chuckle.

"Man, I can get pussy on my own, that an't the problem. The problem is Brittany, I actually liked her. And when I thought she was pregnant, I'll admit, I was scared shitless. I was about to make my parents switch me to a school in Switzerland or some random shit. But I sucked it up, I was ready. Brittany wasn't though; she cut me off before I could even say pregnant. That bitch was outta my car so fast you woulda thought her ass was on fire. She avoided me like the plague today in school, I couldn't even say hello to her. In cooking, she wanted nothing to do with me. Next thing I know Rebecca is spilling our shit to the school, and I could care less cause I'm not embarrassed of people knowing that I fuck… That I fuck rough, and I'm definitely not embarrassed to say that I fucked Britt. So then, she climbs on top of me, and well you guys saw it, she got me hard right in the fucking lunchroom. Then she walks off, alright, so she wanted to prove a point, I get that… It's when she told me she didn't want to pursue anything with me in mechanics that made me feel fucked over. I always tell girls to shut the fuck up when they start on that '_Oh I felt used shit'_" John mocked in a damsel in distress tone. "But on some real shit, I know what they're talking about now. I really was feelin' her. And in more ways than one. Then she just up and called it quits before anything got started. She used me just to "_protect her reputation_" or however the fuck she said it. I stopped listening when she started off with the whole "please John." She talked to me like I was a piece of fucking shit. I never had a girl talk down to me like that. _Ever_… And this is the first time, and I'm not taking it too well." John explained grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Well, you better suck it up, games Friday, we're facing Manalapan you gotta be on your A game kiddo." Dave exclaimed patting John on the back who nodded.

"You know what you need?" Hunter asked guzzling down his Pepsi.

"A good fuck? Oh no, _another_ good fuck?" Dave answered Hunter's question for John.

"No… You need a sweet girl. And I'm sure Brittany is a sweet girl and all. But she's too smart for you John; sorry bud but your outta your league when it comes to that kitten. She's the smart one of the litter. Why don't you downgrade, _only in brains _not in looks. Find someone a little less, mehhh, intelligent. She'll keep your bed and your heart warm, and you'll be a happy camper." Hunter explained to John who shrugged glumly.

"Like who?" John asked figuring Hunter was trying hopelessly.

"Her." Hunter exclaimed pointing a few tables behind them to none other than Maria Kanellis.

"I got art class with her. She's sweet, she's easy going. She's naïve and nicer than a motha fuckin care bear. Go hop on that shit." Hunter exclaimed pushing John in his shoulder.

"Maybe tamorrow." John fiddled with his cell phone. "Yah know she's in my math class?" John stated watching the raven-haired beauty giggle with who he recognized as Anastacia.

"Yeah, well whatever you do just do it before the game. Cause today man, you fucking sucked." Dave poked fun at John.

_(The Stratus home)_

"CHARLIE STRATIGIAS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE PRONTO!" Mrs. Stratigias screamed from the bottom of the staircase. Charlie looked up from her computer in her bedroom.

"The one time she's home, she wants to fucking rip my head off. What the fuck does she want now?' Charlie wondered aloud before coming out of her bedroom and walking through the halls in the west wing of her mansion and towards the center of the house to ascend the stairs.

"Young lady, it's the third day of school, and you're already failing? Please explain _THIS_ to _ME_!" Mrs. Stratigias barked at her daughter. Charlie looked at her physics test.

"I didn't get it." Charlie stated with a shrug before pivoting on her heel to walk back upstairs, only to have her mother grab her wrist and spin her back around.

"You didn't _get it_? You didn't _get it_? Well, I'll tell you what else you won't _get_! _YOU_ _WON'T GET_ TO BE ON THE DANCE TEAM! Now you had better shape up! And I mean it Charlotte! Fix _THIS_! I better get a better quiz grade by the end of this week!" Mrs. Stratigias screamed.

"BUT MOM! IT'S WEDNESDAY! THAT MEANS I WILL HAVE TWO DAYS TO TAKE A QUIZ AND THEN PRAY THAT THE TEACHER WILL GRADE IT AND GET IT TO ME BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY ON FRIDAY!" Charlie screamed at her mother.

"TOO BAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU FAILED THIS QUIZ! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Mrs. Stratigias yelled. Charlie snatched her test, ripped it up into shreds in her mothers face, through it on the carpeted stairs and stomped on it repeatedly.

"HUMPH!" Charlie scoffed before storming up the stairs.

"ALFRED!" Mrs. Stratigias screamed for the butler to come and clean up the paper on the stairs.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy sat in his living room watching ESPN. His mind kept wandering back to his harsh conversation with Sienna in woodshop, to his newly found knowledge he heard in the boy's locker room. Randy picked up his phone and scanned to Brittany's phone number which he had swiped from John's phone. He dialed and waited for his friend to answer.

"Hello?" Brittany answered not certain as to who was calling.

"Hey it's Randy." Randy greeted scratching his head.

"Uh oh, whadya want?" Brittany asked with a yawn.

"I want Sienna's house address." Randy answered knowing all he needed was the address and then he could easily type it into his navigation.

"Uhh… Why?" Brittany inquired nosily.

"Just fucking give it to me." Randy snapped as he put on his sneakers and grabbed his car keys.

"Okay, okay sheesh! It's 14 Miller drive." Brittany answered.

"Thanks because i-"

"You've been dismissed." Brittany replied chicly before hanging up in Randy's face. Randy laughed and walked out of his parent's mansion and to his hummer. After typing Sienna's address into his navigation system, the short stop made his way to her home.

_(Elsewhere)_

Rebecca arched her back and cried out as the waves of pleasure shook through her body. "Mmm… Cody you work magic through me." Rebecca exclaimed as Cody panted, finally spent. He kissed his lover passionately before brushing her long dark locks away from her face. He kissed her forehead and rolled them over so they were lying on their sides, with Becky wrapped in Cody's strong arms.

"I'm sure I do baby girl." Cody responded before kissing her again. Becky leaned her forehead against Cody's broad chest and closed her eyes. "Hey…" Cody began and paused.

"Mmm hmm" Becky answered looking up at him. It was then that Cody noticed how mesmerizing her eyes were.

"I overheard that clown Kennedy talking shit in the locker room today. He didn't know I heard him." Cody tried to tell Rebecca without sounding jealous.

"And this concerns me because…?" Rebecca was tired of the gossip for the day.

"Because he was talking about _you_." Cody answered hesitantly.

Rebecca propped herself up on her elbow. "Really what'd he say?" Rebecca inquired running her soft index finger along Cody's chest.

"Well, he wants to fuck you." Cody replied blatantly.

"Doesn't everyone?" Rebecca asked. "Tell me something I _don't_ know." Rebecca replied forcing Cody to grin.

"Nah, you don't get it. He is determined to fuck you, this Saturday actually. At the party Stratus is throwing." Cody told Becky grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his chest, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"Really now?" Rebecca asked hiding her enthusiasm.

"Yeah… Are you going to?" Cody inquired the worry evident in his voice.

Although the innocent, trusting _Becky_ would have loved to tell Cody no, and mean it, the lying _Becca_ wanted to assure him that the answer was no and at the same time make Kennedy's prophecy true and then there was _Rebecca_… _Rebecca_ thought of Cody's lie from earlier in the day. _"You're the only girl I've got my eye on."_ What a lying douche bag. "Most likely… Yeah, most likely." _Rebecca_ answered and stared Cody straight in the eye. 'Now eat that motherfucker' Rebecca thought triumphantly.

"Oh." Cody was at a loss for words. 'How could she? How could she fuck him, and then say something like that so honestly and easily right afterwards? She's cold. She's a cold bitch. But it didn't turn Cody off; no, it just burnt him a little. Like he touched a hot iron.

"Yeah. Well it's really late and I'm tired. I have a big day tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning yeah?" Rebecca asked pecking Cody on the lips before getting up and putting on her clothes.

"Yeah of course." Cody responded not wanting to sound upset.

"Kay bye!" Rebecca exclaimed before leaving his room. Cody's parents were already asleep. Rebecca looked at her watch; it was 12:30 she walked over to the bushes near Cody's side of the house. She turned the camcorder she had planted in the bushes on her way up to Cody's house on, making sure it was aimed at Cody's window and the shot spanned down to his driveway.

_(Meanwhile)_

Sienna sat in her room channel surfing. When her doorbell range she grew nervous. Her chef was already asleep; Brittany and Rebecca had keys to her house. Who would be ringing her doorbell at such a late hour? Sleeping in only a bra and thong, Sienna grabbed her silk thigh length robe and walked outside of her room. She walked through the halls and padded down the stairs, into the foyer and peaked through the glass of her double front doors. 'What the fuck does Orton want?' Sienna wondered opening her door.

Randy thought she looked more gorgeous than the first time he'd seen her. Her long \ straight hair hung softly down her back and shoulders. Her smooth caramel skin looked more luscious and lickable than Randy ever imagined. Her chestnut brown eyes were tantalizing in the moonlight. "Can I help you?" Sienna questioned proudly noting that Randy was looking at her as though she were a piece of meat.

"Yeah I wanted to see you." Randy told her honestly holding his head down Sienna noticed how he looked like a lost, scolded, cold, and lonely puppy. Sienna lost control and gushed.

"OHHH! Randy that's so sweet!" The varsity cheerleader exclaimed and reached up grabbing his face. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "Wait… Is this a booty call?" Sienna retracted with an attitude.

"Not if you don't want it to be. We can just talk." Randy told her honestly. After all the shit he had heard Nitro talking in the locker room, Randy felt the urgent need to see Sienna, just talk to her, kiss her, and hold her, like she was his. She _was_ his, until he let her go. Randy knew what kind of girl Sienna was from the start, a powerful girl, who halted for no one. And if she gave you the time of day, you were lucky. He knew that now he had stomped on her feelings, he would never truly get back in her good graces.

"Come on in." Sienna told Randy opening the door for him wider. "I was in bed, come upstairs and lay down with me." Sienna told Randy tiredly. Randy smirked as the pair ascended the staircase in her foyer.

"Nice place." Randy admired the large mansion.

"Thanks." Sienna replied before they reached her room. Randy kicked off his sneakers and laid in the center of her King size canopy bed. Sienna took off her robe absentmindedly and lay next to Randy on her stomach and on top of Randy's arm. Sienna wasn't embarrassed at her lack of clothing because it wasn't anything that Randy hadn't already seen. Randy moved her closer with his strong arm and wrapped his arm around her resting his hand comfortably on her ass cheek.

"This is nice." Randy said feeling as though he could fall asleep in that very moment.

"Yeah it is." Sienna agreed sifting her fingers through his hair. "How'd you get my address?" Sienna questioned the short stop.

"I called Brittany and she gave it to me." Randy answered through a yawn.

"How'd you get Brittany's number?" Sienna interrogated.

"Stole it from John." Randy answered.

"Hah." Sienna laughed running her hand through her hair.

Randy kissed her forehead before speaking. "Listen about earlier today I'm really"

"Don't apologize Randy, you didn't do anything wrong. At least you were honest about what you wanted." Sienna assured Randy leaning her head on Randy's chest.

"Alright. I'm just happy that you are a cool enough girl to understand where I'm comin' from." Randy said happy that Sienna wasn't a prude.

"Yah." Sienna agreed beginning to doze.

"I do like you though." Randy admitted to Sienna.

"That's good, cause I like you too." Sienna replied knowing in reality that them liking each other meant nothing.

"I'm not the only one who likes you." Randy told Sienna unconfidently.

"A lot of people like me Randy. Tell me something I _don't_ know." Sienna replied eliciting a smirk from the short stop.

"John Morrison wants to fuck you; actually he says he's _going_ to fuck you, on Saturday at Trish's party." Randy informed Sienna.

"Is that so?" Sienna asked her grin being hidden by the darkness in the room.

"Yeah..." Randy asked hoping like hell he didn't hear anticipation in her voice.

"Don't worry about him." Sienna said knowing that Randy was concerned, even though he didn't want anything real with her.

"Who said I was worried?" Randy asked sucking in a breath.

"Your voice" Sienna replied stroking her fingers over Randy's Adams apple.

"Why'd you say don't worry?" Randy asked slightly changing the subject and taking himself off the topic of conversation.

"Because… That's irrelevant…" Sienna replied with a content sigh.

"And why is that?" Randy pressed squeezing her ass.

"Who am I with… right…_now_?" Sienna asked bringing her hand down to Randy' track pants and squeezing his dick through the material of his pants and his boxers.

Sienna looked up into Randy's eyes; Randy rolled them over so he was lying on top of her. He stroked the side of her face as Sienna closed her eyes relishing in his touch. His lips crashed down on hers. Within minutes, Randy was stripped down and Sienna was completely nude as well. Randy went to find a condom when Sienna lightly touched his hand.

"It's okay this time." Sienna assured Randy. Randy automatically trusted Sienna, knowing for certain that the last thing the Varsity cheerleader wanted was a baby. Randy suckled on her neck as he spread her legs and rested them on either side of his hips.

"C'mon Randy, don't tease me." Sienna told him through a giggle. Randy swiftly entered Sienna; Randy squeezed his eyes shut at the mere raw contact.

"I'm neva letting this go." Randy mumbled in her ear, feeling like his body was on fire. Sienna murmured incoherent words as Randy began to slide in and out of her.

Her cries of pleasure drove Randy towards the one place he didn't want to slip off of… The edge. "Randy, ohhh…. I….mmm" Sienna couldn't finish her sentences; she'd had lots of sex, but never without a condom. It was like a completely new world to her, it _was_ a completely new world to her.

"'Are you really sorry Randy?" Sienna asked her emotions on high.

"Yes, Yes, baby I'm sooo ohh Ohhh Sorry. I'm so fuckin sorry." Randy apologized profusely as he drove in and out of the Varsity dancer at a slow pace.

"You are?" Sienna asked feeling like she wanted to cry. Her bond with Randy had just become more than what she had bargained for. The skin-to-skin contact made them connect in such a way that Sienna thought was not possible.

The same went for Randy, he never had sex without a condom, and he felt so _invested_ in Sienna that he didn't know what to make of it. He felt closer to her than he had any other girl or women he has in the past. "Yes, Sienna I'm so sorry I said those things to you…… I was so wrong and it was so fucked up of me…. Just forget what I said baby….I didn't mean it." Randy told Sienna looking her dead in the eyes and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Sienna didn't know what came over her but she started tearing, not tears of sadness but tears of joy. The tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she moaned in pleasure. "Am I hurting you? Why are you crying?" Randy asked not stopping but simply wiping the tears from her eyes. Sienna didn't answer, she simply closed her eyes and thrust upwards to meet Randy's strokes.

"Shit," Randy groaned at the sensation. His pace quickened and soon he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Randy… mm Randy." Sienna called out loudly feeling herself approaching her orgasm.

"I know baby, I know." Randy replied in a soothing tone as he felt his climax rush over him. "Fuck" Randy cried out reveling in the fact that he could cum inside of Sienna without ramifications. The shortstop gripped Sienna's hips so tightly that her bones ached and she would sport bruises tomorrow morning. As soon as Sienna felt the warm juices run deep into her she came, crying out loudly as Randy continued to hold her tight.

"Mmm…." Sienna moaned laying her head back on the pillow tears still in her eyes. This time, Randy kissed her tears away before kissing her forehead. Sienna tried her best to roll them over, but to no avail. Randy was too heavy. Randy sensed what she wanted and rolled them over so Sienna was laying on top of his chest with her legs straddling him.

"That was so fuckin' good." Randy exclaimed, it was kind of, like he lost his virginity, again. Randy was a well-experienced guy, but this was something totally new.

"It was." Sienna agreed rolling her hips with Randy still inside of her.

"Don't fuck around Sienna; I could keep at this all night." Randy assured her.

"Me too." Sienna replied staring Randy in the eyes while rocking her body on top of his. As Sienna moved on top of Randy slowly, Randy thought how lucky he was to be in the position he was. Then he thought about John Morrison and how he wanted the same.

"Sienna… Are … you… Are you gonna fuck Morrison on Saturday?" Randy asked grabbing her hips and stopping her from moving.

"Umm… …. …. … … Most likely." Sienna answered not wanting to lie to the one man who bought her so much pleasure. He may have been sorry, but it didn't make it okay, and Sienna knew damn well, that just because Randy said he was sorry, it didn't mean that he wouldn't continue to pursue his other conquests. Before Sienna knew what was going on, Randy had roughly grabbed Sienna by her small petite shoulders yanked her up and off him roughly before tossing her down on the bed next to him. Randy got up and began getting dressed. Sienna's mood had completely turned him off.

"Fuck you." Randy exclaimed coldly as he put on his boxers.

"_You were_! What happened?" Sienna asked not understanding his anger.

"If you don't get it, then you're dumber than I thought." Randy insulted at Sienna who rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Where are you going?' Sienna inquired flopping on her stomach to the front of the bed, wagging her feet behind her playfully.

"I'm going the fuck home!" Randy replied putting on his last piece of clothing. "Have fun with that little prick Morrison." Randy responded angrily.

_(The next morning First Period)_

Rebecca sat in class staring at herself in her compact mirror. 'Was I too harsh on Cody last night? Nahh.' Rebecca was pulled out of her thoughts when her compact mirror was snatched from her hands. She looked up and smiled to see Ken Kennedy lean down and kiss her on her cheek. "Hey" Rebecca greeted the attractive blonde.

"Hey yourself sexy." Kennedy responded squeezing her bare thigh.

"You're goin' to Stratus' party right?" Rebecca inquired dying to see Kennedy's reaction at her mere mention of the party.

"Ohhh yeahhh… I think it's awesome that you are so cool with Stratus, I heard she's a bitch, and for you to be close with her like that is pretty fuckin' cool." Kennedy stated nodding his head.

"Yeah she's fun…" Rebecca replied not wanting to sound overly egotistical.

"Yeah, so are you going to that party alone or what?" Kennedy inquired.

"Well with Sienna and Britt, but other than that no… Why do you ask?" Rebecca inquired curiously.

"Just wonderin'" Kennedy replied leaning back in his seat and stretching out his toned legs before watching Sable bend over her desk giving an ample view of her cleavage.

_(Sienna's math class)_

"What the fuck is this?" Sienna wondered aloud looking at the "Do now" on the board.

"Let me help you, I'm the Shaman of Smart." Nitro joked, grabbing Sienna's entire desk and dragging it across the floor. "You're going to Stratus' party Saturday right? Wait that's a dumb question you two are like best friends." Nitro remembered aloud.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be there. Why yah wanna see meh?" Sienna flirted in a sexy tone pronouncing her words in a luring tone.

"I always wanna see you. But yeah, I think we'll have a good time together at the party." Morrison stated in a cool tone with a shrug.

"I agree." Sienna replied taking off John's glasses and wearing them.

_(Brittany's __psychology__ class)_

Teddy Long was absent; therefore, the students were given word searches to complete for the class period, and were allowed to work with a partner. Chris had pulled Brittany's desk next to his and wrapped his arm around her as they worked on the word searches together.

"Alright, so I'm going to be blunt here. I wanna fuck you." Chris blurted out turning to Brittany who bit her lip with a smirk.

"I know." Brittany responded casually before turning back to the word search.

"Your sexy you know that?" Chris asked. Brittany had to fight rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I do actually" Brittany answered conceitedly.

"I know you'll be at Stratus' party. You think we could get together then?" Chris asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." Brittany replied leaving the football jock hanging.

_(Second Period Cooking) _

Sienna waltzed into second period with John Morrison's arm wrapped around her. Sienna slammed her books on the large station for six in the back of the class before walking over to John Morrison's station and flirting with him as usual. Brittany was already there, she and Chris were chatting innocently as Chris tried to worm his way into her pants. Kennedy verbally played cat and mouse with Rebecca as they leaned up against the cabinets at his, John Morrison, and Chris's station. Randy walked in to class and shook his head at the sight before walking over to the station in the back. Randy saw Sienna's books on the countertop and swiped them off letting them crash to the floor. Sienna turned around and saw Randy smirk at her. Sienna walked over and bent over making sure to give Randy a nice view of her denim skirt clad ass as she picked up her books. Randy swatted her ass and shoved Sienna aside picking up her remaining books himself and putting them on the counter top nicely. He wasn't being mean, he had just wanted to get her attention and get her away from Morrison, and that was the only way he knew how without calling her.

"Are your panties still in a twist?" Sienna questioned Randy shoving him up against the counter top and grazing her lips against his.

"Nahh, I over reacted. My bad." Randy apologized not focused on their conversation but the sunglasses she was wearing which he knew were Nitro's "What the fuck is this garbage?" Randy asked snatching the glasses off Sienna's face making her giggle. Randy looked at the glasses and broke them in his large hand staring Nitro dead in the eye as he did it. Randy sprinkled the crushed pieces of plastic onto the floor as though it were dust.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?! THOSE WERE TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Nitro shouted in anger. He went to march over to Randy who wrapped his arms around Sienna who was facing him.

"Whoops. My fault man, I didn't even know those were yours." Randy blatantly lied not bothering to hide his laughter or the smug tone in his voice. He placed his hands on Sienna's ass and groped it firmly letting the micro mini rise even higher.

"You're so bad Randy." Sienna exclaimed slapping him playfully on his chest.

"Yeah, and that's why you want me." Randy replied kissing her softly on her lips.

"I don't get you Randy. You say you want what we do to be kept private, yet you don't mind giving me a P.D.A in the middle of class." Sienna told him with a chuckle.

"I misinformed you. I don't mind people knowing that we hook up, but I don't want them under the impression that we are an item. Because I am pursuing other options." Randy replied more politely than last time.

"Ahh, I see." Sienna replied no longer mad, now having learned what makes the shortstop tick.

"I don't get it… I just don't get it… One minute she's with me, then the next she's with fuckin Ken doll over there." Cody huffed.

"Chill man, she's fuckin' with your head, and she's only doing it because you let her." John calming Cody down.

"It doesn't matter; the sight of those two near each other makes me wanna punch his fucking head in." The point guard fumed.

"Yah know what I've learned about those three?" John asked glaring at Brittany, Sienna, and Rebecca.

"They're all hot?" Cody asked trying to find a thing the girls had in common.

"No…Well yes, but no that's not what I'm talking about." John said giving his friend another guess.

"They always get their way?" Cody took another gander.

"Yes, but that's not it either." John said annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Cody asked growing impatient.

"They play mind games with you. They make _you_ think that _they_ like _you_. And _they _don't really like _you_; _they_ just want _you _to like _them_. So since _they_ want _you_ to like _them_, _they_ make _you_ think that _they_ like _you_, when really_ they_ don't like _you_ at all." John told Cody spitefully.

"Huh?" Cody asked feeling lost, all he heard was '_Like you, like them_.'

"The point is, be careful with Rebecca; I think she's the most evil out of the three of them." John murmured as Sienna skipped up to the pair.

"HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOIN?!" Sienna asked throwing her arms over Cody and John's shoulders. They both shrugged her off and gave her the cold shoulder. "Awww what's wrong boys? Turn those frowns upside down." Sienna cooed and hopped on the counter top between them.

"Go away." Cody huffed.

"You don't _mean_ that Cody." Sienna chuckled knowing what had Cody in a twist. "Would you like me to go steal Becky away from Kennedy for you?" Sienna purred watching Cody glare at Rebecca being fed cherries from the fridge by Kennedy.

"No… Don't bother." Cody shook his head not wanting Sienna to make him crack.

"But doesn't it bother you?" Sienna asked, hopping down from the counter and standing beside Cody. When Sienna leaned forward, Randy walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips making sure to grind himself into her ass. Sienna paid no mind to Randy's actions, she propped her elbow up onto the counter top and held her chin in her hand and stared at Rebecca and Kennedy. "Just look Cody… That should be you two. Not the two of them. I mean… Who is he to feed Rebecca those cherries?" Sienna played on Cody's emotions. She saw his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Fuck her." Cody exclaimed quietly pulling his eyes away.

"You did… And now he will too. But you don't care about that, so it's not a problem right? Right." Sienna's last words sent Cody's temper flaring but he held it back as Sienna skipped off to John Morrison.

"See! I told you those bitches are evil." John whispered to Cody with a nod.

"I think it's sexy." Randy admired Sienna's ass until he saw John Morrison's hand grasp onto it. "I hate that motherfucker." Randy spat crossing his arms.

"Who?" John asked looking at Randy's tense expression.

"Morrison and that fucker Kennedy. And Masters…" Cody informed the quarterback.

"Why?" John asked having not heard the conversation from the locker room.

"They want to fuck Sienna and Rebecca, and Britt. _Correction_, they are going to fuck Sienna, Rebecca, and Britt." Randy corrected himself.

"What makes you so sure they are going to get that lucky?" John inquired thinking his friends were overreacting.

"Because I told Rebecca and she said she would fuck him."

"Because I told Sienna and she said she would fuck him." Both Cody and Randy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well I don't care who Brittany fucks at this point. She doesn't even give a damn about me, so why should I care about her?" John asked stubbornly.

"Because, it's not even like Masters really likes her. I mean I know me and Cody aren't jumping to date Sienna and Rebecca, but at least we care a little bit more than those fuck bags. They don't deserve the girls. That meat head Masters is just as much of a prick as the other two. The shit he was saying about Brittany was horrible." Randy informed his friend.

"Well, I can't stop Brittany from fucking him. Even though she did me dirty, if some guy fucked her over, I think I'd be pretty pissed." John told his friends truthfully.

"Yeah, well I'm not comfortable with Rebecca fucking anyone, besides me." Cody stated clenching his jaw as Rebecca's laughter filled the room as the three girlfriends tried tossing cherries into their mouths.

"Well, I know I'm not the most honest guy there is, and I don't have the truest intentions with Sienna, but I really am feeling something for her, so this… This shit I'm lookin' at right now, has me worried." Randy explained as he watched John Morrison kiss Sienna on the lips after she fed him a cherry.

"Ayyy, Toby… Pass me that skillet." Kennedy shouted across the room immersing laughter from he and his buddies as Rebecca held back a chuckle at the nick name Cody has been given. "TOBY! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU TOBY!" Kennedy continued to shout. Cody, Randy, and John continued talking amongst themselves, although they clearly knew that Kennedy was referring to Cody. Kennedy walked over and brushed past Cody. "Toby, didn't you hear me callin' you?" Kennedy asked as he picked up the skillet at their station and stared Cody down.

"You weren't callin me… Cause my name an't toby.." Cody corrected cockily.

"Keep pussy foot'n around Kennedy, when you get your face punched in you won't be laughin' then." Randy threated as Kennedy chuckled.

"Ohh… I'm shakin Orton…" Kennedy mocked throwing his hands up and backing away with a smirk.

_(Lunch)_

After their usual meeting with Trish in the bathroom, the girls left having done a recap of the previous evening and the morning of the school day. They walked into the lunchroom and strutted towards the main table of jocks, which consisted of Hunter, Dave Batista, Shawn Michaels, Matt Hardy, Bobby Lashley, Chris Jericho, John, Randy, and Cody. Sienna tapped Randy on his shoulder; the shortstop looked up from his magazine as did the other jocks that the three girls had become very familiar with. Randy scooted down as Sienna sat on his lap. Rebecca sat on the other side next to Hunter as Brittany moved down and sat next to Dave. "Watcha lookin' at?" Sienna asked blowing a bubble. All of the jocks looked sadly entranced in what they all had, which was the same magazine.

"It's new sports equipment for 2008." Randy answered as he stared at the pages intently.

"Don't you guys already have equipment?" Rebecca asked kneeling on the bench and staring at the page Hunter was looking at.

"Yeah we do… And it's way above the standard equipment that all of these other school's have. But this, this shit is top notch." Hunter explained spinning the page around for Rebecca to get a better view.

"Well why doesn't Titan High just buy this stuff?" Brittany asked Dave.

"We asked Vince, he already invested over $20,000 in the boy's athletics department, he refused to spend anymore money for the boy's athletics department, because he gave only $15,000 to the girls. Plus Vince said that the school has to pay for travel expenses when you girls go away on your cheerleading and dance championship tournaments and shit, and when the guys go to the state games and what not." Dave explained as the girls felt sorry for the boys.

"Well, why not just buy it yourselves? You guys have money." Sienna suggested.

"Because, Vince said if we pay for our own equipment then it will look terrible, since it's a private school, the school provides us with the necessities." Randy answered Sienna's question. "He said if we want the money we should raise it through the school." Randy added glumly.

"Oh are you pussies still whining over this shit?" Trish asked sitting on the edge of the table leaving her panties in perfect view under her cotton-frilled skirt.

"YES! Why won't you help us Trish? And Steph you should be helping us too! You two are bitches, you are in charge of cheerleading and Student Council, you two should be on this shit…Instead of on our dicks." Hunter exclaimed rudely. Stephanie smacked Hunter in the back of the head.

"Yeah, why aren't you trying to raise any money? You should be supporting athletics, not denying it. You two are selfish." Jericho exclaimed scowling.

"We have _way_ more important shit to worry about besides some stupid knee pads. Like _PROM_! Go complain somewhere else, and you weren't objecting to me being on your dick last night now were you?" Trish told Jericho off as Stephanie nodded before the two strutted off.

"Don't give _us_ dirty looks, we didn't say anything!" Rebecca said as the boys looked at the three cheerleaders as though they were the enemy.

"Alright, since you are all pouting, why don't we raise money for the equipment like you were saying?" Sienna suggested.

"How the fuck are we going to do that? Because I won't be walking around with a bucket askin' for donations, fuck that." Randy told Sienna sternly.

"I didn't say that _Randy_… I meant, why don't we do things around the school to raise money… Fun stuff, that will get the students involved, yah know make people want to pay up." Sienna explained in depth.

"_Like_?..." Hunter asked impatiently as the table listened intently.

"Like… hmm.. Like a bikini car wash, we can make the cheerleading and dance teams do it. Girl's dress up in our bikini's and wash cars, people will pay for that, especially if they are in the car when we wash it, We can do date auctions, an example being you Hunter, you stand up in the lunch room, and the girls can bid money to who will get a date with you, we can do it for the girls too… We can do raffle tickets, and the winner will get a prize, a good prize though, nothing stupid, I mean like tickets to a Devil's game, concert tickets something everyone would want. We could have a school barbeque, with music and food, we could have a kissing booth in the lunch room, we can use the drama club to do plays and shit and charge everyone to get in…Once we do all of that, we can maybe have a fair on the school grounds and then the whole town could come, and we charge them too. So we would charge people like twenty dollars each for all of that, I mean the kids that go here are rich too, they can afford it. Everyone will have a good time, we will make a shit load of money and it can go to your equipment." Sienna finished easily. The table sat quietly until they broke out into cheers and Randy planted a passionate kiss on Sienna's lips.

"What was that for?" Sienna asked noting Randy's random timing.

"For being so fucking smart." Randy exclaimed rubbing her thigh's with his hands.

"Alright! Let's start this shit up!" Hunter said as he and Dave high fived.

"We can start the car wash Monday, and we will advertise it over the weekend. We can do that instead of practice for cheer and dance, maybe move practice to the weekend or something, and when the cars are coming home from work, they can stop on by, we can do that after school every day until Thursday; we can work on getting the raffle tickets and game tickets this weekend, We can do the raffle for the game tickets on Tuesday, the kissing booth on Wednesday, the Auctioning on Thursday, and the barbeque on Friday. Then we can get the fair set up on Saturday and run it until next Saturday, and by then, you boys will have your equipment." Sienna assured confident in her idea.

Rebecca smiled at Cody sweetly. Cody went to smile back before John elbowed him under the table.

"Don't do it Cody, _they're evil_. All three of em'" John shook his head.

After discussing the details of their fundraising endeavors further, the group of extracurricular involved friends talked to Stephanie and Trish who loved the idea and complimented Sienna on her craftiness. Stephanie brought the proposition to Vince who gave it the O.K. By the end of lunch, the plans were a GO.

_(Brittany Mechanics class)_

Today's class assignment was an oil change. Brittany sat on her stool admiring her nails as John slaved away under the car. "So… You're still not talking to me right?" Brittany asked John knowing he wanted nothing to do with her. When she received no answer, she gave a bitter laugh. "I guess that gives me my answer then right? Rigggght." Brittany said snottily. "John, why are you mad at me? I want to be your friend, not your enemy." Brittany whined not liking being ignored in the least bit. Nobody ever ignored her, everybody loved her, didn't they? "DAMMIT ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" Brittany yelled at the quarterback taking the tip of her black platform shoe and kicking John in his exposed side. She saw his hand come down from working under the car and rub his side before returning to his work. Brittany felt like her world was crashing, 'Is he really just going to lay there and ignore me? I mean, if I could just get him alone for a minute I know I could change his mind. It's too bad that we aren't in her by ourselves, cause' I'd get right on this nasty floor and suck him until he's sorry. But we're not, and once we leave here, he's going to continue avoiding me like the plague. FUCK! Why can't he just-'

"SHIT!" John yelled as oil spurted all over his face from under the car. Brittany quickly grabbed a towel and got down on the floor as John slid from under the car his eyes squinted shut.

"Lean forward John!" Brittany yelled at John who continued to rub the oil around in his eyes. 'He's so dumb' Brittany thought as she wiped John's face clean and dabbed at his eyes. "Just open em' really slow." Brittany told him standing up at their station and getting a fresh towel and running warm water on it. She went back to John and got back down on the floor and wiped his eyes until the oil was cleaned out. She wiped his dirty hands and frowned. She liked him so much; she hated the fact that she had to deny herself, just for image purposes. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." John replied grabbing the hand that Brittany was wiping the oil off him with and holding it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was ignoring you. I was just hurt; I mean you bruised my ego pretty bad." John admitted with a sigh.

"I'm sorry John I really am. I mean I like you I just don't want a boyfriend right now, but when I do decide on having one, I want it… to… be….you." Brittany admitted hoping that her honesty would sooth the confrontation.

"I an't gonna wait around for you Britt." John told her taking the towel and finishing wiping his face and hands.

"I know... I just, I want us to be okay, John I want us to be friends." Brittany said practically pleading. "Please be my friend." Brittany begged, she never had to ask anyone to be her friend, people just flocked to her automatically, but John was different.

"Alright… Friends." John told Brittany holding his hand out to her. Brittany couldn't contain herself she threw her arms around John's neck and gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"With... Benefits?" Brittany asked hoping she wasn't pushing her luck but knowing that she enjoyed her night with the quarterback.

"If you'd like... Shit, I don't mind." John told her with a playful grin.

_(Sienna's woodshop class)_

Randy hammered away at the nail holding together the two pieces of wood in front of him.

"Randy, that's not what it's supposed to look likeeee." Sienna told him in a singsong tone. _Randy was furious with Sienna, on his way out of lunch, he had wanted to walk with Sienna to her locker but she told him don't bother because she was going to go to the bathroom as well. After meeting with another endeavor briefly, Randy made his way to woodshop which he was already ten minutes late for. As he approached the class, he saw John Morrison leading Sienna out of a janitor's closet with her giggling loudly wiping her mouth and her hair tussled. Sienna saw Randy and suppressed her laughter. John swatted her ass before parting ways with her. Sienna slowed down so Randy could catch up with her. She reached for his hand only to have the short stop snatch it away in disgust. "Don't fuckin' touch me." Randy told her with an attitude._

"So the fuck what" Randy replied and continued mangling the nail holding together the wood.

"But you're hitting the hammer wrong. Duggan said we have to hit it straight or else it's going to go in crooked." Sienna tried to explain to Randy, for once wanting to do well in class.

"If you don't shut your little cock sucking mouth, I'm going to take this hammer, and knock your perfect little teeth out." Randy threatened Sienna who frowned.

"Why must you _insist_ on having an attitude?" Sienna asked Randy with a scoff.

"Why must you_ insist_ on _whoring_ around?" Randy spat heatedly.

"I thought we went over this" Sienna threw her hands up in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Just Shutup... just shut the fuck up." Randy ordered Sienna before hammering another side of the lopsided square he was building.

"So you're jealous of Morrison big fucking whoop! You asked me if I was going to fuck him, I didn't lie! Did you want me to lie? Should I start lying to you? We are more than fuck buddies, we are friends, and I don't lie to my friends!" Sienna lied to Randy touching his arm.

"IF. I. CATCH. YOU. WITH. THAT. MOTHER.FUCKER. AGAIN. I'M. GOING. TO. KNOCK. HIS. FUCKING. SKULL. IN!" Randy yelled at Sienna, with each word he beat the innocent square until the wood was broken up into large sawdust. Sienna looked at Randy in worry and fear. "Now don't answer me back... Just pass me some more wood, and keep your dirty mouth shut." Randy seethed catching his breath.

_(Rebecca's Chemistry class)_

"What's with you today Cody?" Rebecca asked as she and Cody fought over which was the correct answer.

"Why do you keep fucking with my head?" Cody asked causing Rebecca's jaw to drop.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked knowing full well what the point guard was referring to, before lunch; Sienna had filled Rebecca in on her little _chat_ with Cody during cooking.

"I don't want you to fuck Kennedy." Cody told her honestly snapping his head to face her.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Rebecca asked snottily.

Cody's face twisted in confusion. "No. what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, more than slightly irritated.

"_Everything_, and it means that you have nothing to _do_ with what _I do_, when _I do_ it, or who _I do_ it with unless _I'm doing_ it with _you_. So unless you plan to ask me to be your girlfriend, which you had better not… Then stop your bitching." Rebecca told Cody harshly, and she made it a point to tell Cody not to ask her out, not only would she have to say no for popularity purposes, but also because she didn't want him asking her out just because he didn't want her seeing anyone else, she wanted him to ask her out because he liked her.

"Can't I show concern?" Cody asked innocently.

"Can you stop fucking Kelly Kelly?" Rebecca retorted; this time Cody's jaw dropped. He had no idea that Rebecca knew about Kelly Kelly.

"How'd you know about her?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"I… Know… _Everything_… And when I say _everything_… I mean _everything_." Rebecca spoke evilly leaning in and staring Cody in his eyes with a fierce glare.

"Well, you're right, we aren't together, so I don't have to stop fucking Kelly, Anastacia_ or_ Eve. I'll just keep on fucking them. Right? Yeah fucking them _and_ you and it'll just be awesome cause I'll just keep on having myself ONE BIG FUCK FEST!" Cody yelled the last sentence causing the class to turn around and look at him. "TURN THE FUCK AROUND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NARKS LOOKIN' AT?!" Cody yelled forcing his classmates to whip back around and face the board in fear.

"Uhh, Mr. Rhodes is there a problem?" Mr. Striker asked looking up from his desk.

"DOES IT FUCKIN' LOOK THERE'S A FUCKIN' PROBLEM?!" Cody yelled at his teacher.

"Uh… uh… So, has anyone figured out the question to number sixteen yet?" Matt changed the subject fearing the angry junior's wrath. Matt Striker also knew that Vince McMahon favored the point guard; therefore, he was not a student to mess with.

Rebecca fumed, he wasn't just fucking Kelly, he was fucking Eve, who obviously didn't tell Kelly that she was fucking Cody too and Anastacia… Wait… Who the fuck was Anastacia?" Rebecca wondered to herself.

"Meet me in the closet before gym" Cody told Rebecca after the bell rang.

"Why should I?" Rebecca asked now in a pissed mood.

"Just fuckin' do it." Cody said shoving his way past Rebecca and out of class.

_(Art Class)_

"Randy had caught Nitro and I coming out of the janitor's closet…" Sienna whispered to her friends who sat in a circle of three on their stools in the back of class. Her friends looked at her anxious to know the details. "I sucked Morrison off in the closet after lunch and before woodshop… So when we were leaving, Randy popped up, see, I had blew him off when he asked to walk me to class. Then once we got into woodshop, he wouldn't even talk to me. He just kept fucking up our project. I tried to smooth things over; he ended up calling me a cocksucker and said I was whoring around. So I knew that he was jealous of Nitro, after what went down between us last night and all... So I basically smeared it in his face because he had called me those awful names…and now I know that, well…. Randy is officially a psycho! He told me he was going to knock my teeth out! He attacked that poor piece of wood, and threatened Morrison's life!" Sienna exclaimed scratching her cheeks and looking around herself nervously as though Randy were nearby.

"So is Cody!" Rebecca exclaimed eagerly. "See, when I had told him that he wasn't my boyfriend, and what I did was none of his concern, Cody flipped the fuck out on me in Chem.! He was yelling about how he's going to have a fuck fest, that's when I found out he was fucking not _only_ Kelly... But Anastacia, and Eve! And Eve is evil too; she didn't even tell Kelly that they were fucking the same guy! But that's besides the point. After he flipped out on me and made a scene, he called the whole class Narks and scared the shit out of Striker…Then he ordered me to meet him in the janitor's closet before gym. I don't' know if I should go, he might do something else crazy." Rebecca explained eerily.

"Well what do you girls expect? You've toyed with them to no end, like a cat and a ball of yarn. You treat em' like fuckin' yo yo's! One minute you're with them and all lovey dovey, and then you are suckin' Morrison off in a closet or feeding one another cherries in cooking. No wonder they're threatening your lives, you girls are playing with their emotions. Guys don't like it when you play with their emotions." Brittany exclaimed knowingly as she painted a flower on her canvas.

"Well since your life is going so perfect, how are you and John...? _Oh, wait_! _There is no you and John…_ _I forgot_!" Rebecca spat as she painted a blonde stick figure.

"Actually, there _is _a me and John, we are not only friends now, but friends _with benefits_, and everything between us is just perfect." Brittany exclaimed painting in the pink flower petals.

"How come every time things are good with me and Randy, and Becky and Cody, things between you and John are fucked up…? And when things are fucked up between me and Randy and Becky and Cody, things with you and John are fine… This is your fault Britt." Sienna exclaimed as she colored in the dark clouds on her picture which was a small image of herself with a cloud raining over only her and the sun shining everywhere else.

"How's it my fault?" Brittany asked with a laugh.

"Because.. You're all rainbows and sunshine and shit.' Rebecca told Brittany as she drew the blonde stick figure being stabbed brutally by a brunette as blood spurted everywhere. "Hey… wanna see the tape?" Rebecca asked her friends.

"YEAH!" They gushed scooting closer. Rebecca opened up her Louis Vuitton tote and took out her camcorder; earlier that morning she had swung by Cody's house knowing he was already at school and retrieved her camcorder. She turned the volume down hit play, and fast forward, finally Rebecca hit play again. The girls giggled as they saw Kelly Kelly skip into view. They watched her climb onto Garbage can and hop onto the trellis. She shimmied her way up the trellis and to Cody's window. They watched her struggle and begin to bang on the window. Rebecca couldn't resist turning up the volume. They heard a muffled Cody yelling.

"What the fuck… just open the fucking window."

"I can't… I … Cody help meeee."

"Gawd you're such a fuckin' dumb bitch."

"Cody please i—whoa Cody your trellis is moving!"

"No it's not your being a douche... just open the window I'm too tired to get up.

"Cody i—uhhh mmmm… I can't it's stuck or something"

"It wasn't stuck last night"

"Cody I mmm … ah… whoa…mmm.. AHHHHHH!" The girls burst out into hysterics when they watched Kelly drop two stories onto the cement driveway with the trellis falling on top of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly Kelly's screams caused the camera's sound to blare. The girls saw Cody rush to the window with his eyes wide. They saw Cody run away from the window and turn out his light. Kelly continued to scream and cry as Rebecca recognized Cody's parents running out of the house. She saw heard Cody's mom wailing for him.

"CODYYYY!!!!! CODY!!! CODY!!!!!!" After several moments, Cody's light clicked on and the girls watched him come out the house about two minutes later. His father had already called an ambulance as Cody's mom crooned over Kelly.

"AHHH! IT HURTSSSS!" Kelly continued to scream. Rebecca rolled her eyes and fast-forwarded to the ambulance arriving and taking Kelly away.

"Son.. Was that a friend of yours?" Dusty asked his son suspiciously.

"Mine? Nah... Dad, I don't even know her." Cody told his father with a straight face scratching his head.

"Awww, I'm sorry I woke you up honey…Let's go to bed. Dusty, who's car is that?" Cody's mom asked as they walked in.

"Beats me." Dusty answered unknowingly. Rebecca hit the stop button as the girls wiped the tears of joy out of their eyes. As if perfect timing, they saw Eve assist Kelly Kelly into class who was in a wheel chair with her right leg broken, her left foot broken, and her right arm in both a cast and a sling.

"Whoa, look _what_ the _cat_ dragged in." Rebecca exclaimed insulting both Kelly Kelly and Eve at the same time.

"What happened Kellz? You _were fine_ yesterday." Sienna vexed the injured junior.

"Guess no cheerleading for you for a while." Brittany added in happy to now have the girl out of commission.

"Can you guys please stop picking on me?" Kelly asked with tears in her eyes.

"Aww.. Becky, I think she's going to cry." Sienna mimicked a sad tone.

"Oh No! Please don't cry Kelly. Because if you cry, then I'm going to cry and if I cry then." Rebecca didn't even have to finish her sentence because Brittany picked up where she left off.

"I'm going to cry, and then we're all going to cry!" Brittany exclaimed in mock hysterics.

"Now get your crippled ass out of my way, you're blocking my sun." Sienna spat at the poor girl.

"Why are you so mean?" Eve asked in shock.

"Why are you so meannnn." Rebecca mimicked in an annoying tone. "Because we can be, now get your corroded ass and your gimp friend outta my face! MOVE IT!" Rebecca ordered pointing to the other side of the room. "I don't even want to look at you two, your faces disgust me." Rebecca seethed. Eve frowned and wheeled Kelly away.

_(After ninth period)_

The girl's met up at Rebecca's locker and recapped periods eight and nine. "Molly Holly is absent today, so the girls have no gym teacher, so we aren't going to get dressed today." Sienna informed her friends.

"Good, I've had a tiring day. I just want to relax before practice and what not." Brittany exclaimed with a yawn.

"Yeah me too, but I've got to go meet Cody. If I die or anything, you know who was last seen with me." Rebecca told her friends warningly. The girls parted ways with Rebecca only to be caught up with by Chris Masters and John Morrison. The guys wrapped their arms around their respective interests and made their ways to the gym.

Rebecca walked into the tiny closet and waited. After waiting for a good thirty seconds, the door creaked open and Cody stepped inside. "Sooo… We are meeting in here because…. Well because your sorry right?" Rebecca stated snottily before Cody slammed her against the wall and kissed her roughly.

"I'm _never_ sorry." Cody told her in a gruff tone before returning his lips to hers. Rebecca was enjoying Cody's attention, not being on his good side bothered her. But the aggressive side of him that she was experiencing was a big turn on. Before Rebecca knew what was happening her panties were being moved to the side. 'Wait! Wait, when did this motherfucker get his pants down? And why isn't he wearing a condom?!' Rebecca's thoughts ran through her mind in a hurry. "Why aren't…..mm.. you .. wearing a condom." Rebecca breathed through Cody's rough kisses as his hands groped her clothing clad chest.

"Because you're on birth control… I _know_ a lot too." Cody spat the information he found out from Randy before plunging into Rebecca. "Fuck that feels good." Cody exclaimed, never having had raw contact with a girl. Cody knew time was not on their side and began thrusting into Rebecca roughly who had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Can … mm..you…ow.. slow.. ahhmm down?" Rebecca asked in almost a pleading tone.

"No." Cody told her coldly and continued to slide in and out of her at his preferred pace. "Shit this is nice." Cody groaned sucking on Rebecca's neck who was trying to decipher the pleasure from the pain. Once she decided it was more pleasure, Rebecca began moaning softly in Cody's ear. "You're mine Becca, you don't get to fuck anyone else." Cody said in a deep serious tone. Rebecca responded with a simple moan. Cody grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him as he continued to thrust inside her. "Do you understand?" Cody spoke those words as more of a statement than a question. "Do you?!" Cody asked wanting an answer. Rebecca knew that she was going to do what she wanted, rough sex or not, she made her own choices. But to humor the horny, neurotic, incredibly sexy guy fucking her, she nodded weakly. Cody kissed her not in the least sweet way before pressing his head into her fragile shoulder bone as he grabbed her roughly on her thighs and pounded into her harder. The point guard focused on Rebecca's moans and his approaching orgasm, after a short time Cody felt himself climax as he came inside of the one person he was most angry with. Rebecca moaned loudly at the feeling of him spilling inside her, thus forcing her to cum shortly after. Cody held Rebecca in place for a few moments before kissing her shoulder and letting her back down onto her feet slowly. Cody placed a few gentle kisses on Rebecca's lips before the pair got dressed and went to gym.

When they walked in, Cody went to the boy's gym locker room to get dressed as Rebecca sauntered over to the bleachers to tell her friends what happened. Not soon after Ken Kennedy, John Morrison, and Chris Master left the locker room and made their way over to the girls. If only Kennedy knew Cody Rhodes had just fucked Rebecca's brains out, he wouldn't be stroking her thighs the way he was. John Morrison couldn't help but kiss Sienna, wondering if he could still taste himself.

"What are ya lickin' around for?" Sienna asked with a giggle.

"Me." Nitro answered cockily.

"I rinsed with scope buddy; I like yah, but not that much." Sienna shot Morrison down before they began kissing again. Chris Masters whispered something either very amusing, or something that Brittany pretended to be amusing in her ear as she giggled loudly. John walked out and frowned at the sight, he no longer wanted a relationship with Brittany, but he didn't like Chris Masters around her if he didn't have her best interests in mind. Randy saw red as Sienna obviously disregarded what he had thought he hammered into her mind earlier in woodshop. Cody was furious, he just finished fucking Rebecca not only ten minutes ago, only to watch Kennedy stroking her thighs and placing not so sweet kisses on her lips as she enjoyed the attention.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TODAY! WE'RE PLAYING BASKETBALL! IT'S SHIRTS VS. SKINS! YOU GUYS WILL BE SHIRTS! AND YOU GUYS WILL BE SKINS! MORRISON, KENNEDY, MASTERS GET YOUR ASSES OFF THOSE BLEACHERS! YOU BASTARDS ARE SHIRTS!" The gym teacher Hardcore Holly shouted at the boys.

About twenty minutes later the score was 6-0. Of course, Cody's team was winning. Cody traveled up the court as Kennedy played defense against the point guard. Cody was still more than heated at the P.D.A between Kennedy and Rebecca. Kennedy did a superb job at blocking point guard every time he did a quick pivot.

'C'mon Toby… Watcha Got Toby… Toby your not gunna cut it! I should be point guard Toby…. Aww what's wrong Toby, can't make it?" Kennedy taunted the school's point guard. Finally, Cody got tired of Kennedy, he did a quick pivot and when Kennedy blocked Cody elbowed Kennedy square in the nose with ease.

"AH FUCK!" Kennedy cried falling on his back as his nose leaked with blood. "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" Kennedy screamed as he held his hand over his nose and writhed on the floor. Cody shot the ball at half court and made it in with a perfect swish. "MY NAME'S CODY MOTHERFUCKER!" Cody exclaimed before spitting in Kennedy's face.

"Great job Becky, you broke Kennedy's nose!" Brittany teased her friend as they watched the scene in amazement.

"How did I break his nose?!" Becky asked innocently.

"You teased Cody to no return then smeared Kennedy in his face." Sienna explained.

"I'm not going down alone for this one! Your _chat_ with Cody didn't help any either." Rebecca spat at Sienna who looked away innocently.

"GET UP BOY! YOUR NOSE AN'T BROKE!" Holly yelled yoking Kennedy up by his shirt collar. He smacked Kennedy's hand out the way. "Okay, maybe it is broke… BUT SUCK IT UP! Aye… Masters… You drive?" Holly asked Chris who looked on at his friend in concern.

"Yeah…" Masters answered staring at the blood still gushing from his friend's nose.

"Your dismissed early, Take this kid to the hospital." Holly told Chris.

"But he's gonna leak blood on my leather seats." Chris told Holly.

"BOY TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Holly yelled as Chris threw his hands up in defense and ran back to the locker room to get his things.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE RHODES!" Kennedy spoke in a very nasal like tone.

"You're a pussy, and you can't play ball. An't my fault." Cody shrugged as he and Randy did a man shake.

"No your mad that I'm gonna be _in your girl's pussy_ on Saturday." Kennedy mumbled walking away to wait for Masters by the locker room.

"WAD YOU SAY?!" Cody yelled as Randy held him back.

"Aye pretty boy, calm that feisty friend of yours down. Both of you dick's are just jealous." John Morrison stuck up for Ken Kennedy and patted his friend on the back.

Now it was Randy's turn to react. "Look motherfucker, your fuckin' with the wrong guy, I could break your nose too." Randy threatened as John Cena was now holding back both his friends.

"Let em' go Cena, let's see what he's got." Morrison told John ripping off his shirt.

"WHAT_ I_ GOT? _YOU DON'T GOT SHIT_!" Randy yelled, by now Holly had left to look for the school nurse.

"I _GOT MY DICK DOWN YOUR GIRL'S THROAT_!" Morrison yelled as Sienna covered her face. Sienna didn't dare look up while Brittany and Rebecca didn't dare look away. Randy broke loose from John and tackled Morrison to the ground punching the first basemen in the face repeatedly. Morrison rolled them over and began returning the favor only to have Randy flip them over again and pummel Morrison's face. John decided to just let them fight knowing they would sometime or another. Holly ran back into the room and rolled his eyes. He had to get help from other boys in class to rip the two apart.

"STAY AWAY FROM SIENNA!" Randy yelled still fighting to get to Morrison.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE LIKES MY DICK MORE THAN YOURS!" Morrison shouted causing Randy to break free from the three men holding him and lunge at Nitro again. The two were ripped apart once again after Randy had done what he had threatened; he too broke a nose… Nitro's nose.

"FUCK!" Nitro hollered finally treading back from the shortstop.

"What the fuck?!" Chris masters said walking out of the locker room.

"HERE BOY! TAKE BOTH OF EM NOW! SSSWHATCHA GET FOR TAKEN SO LONG!" Holly exclaimed as Nitro picked up his shirt. Chris decided against going into the locker room and getting Nitro's stuff, the last time he left was when he went to get he and Kennedy's things, and when he returned, the sight wasn't pretty. Randy sported a busted lip but nothing else as both Nitro's eyes were beginning to bruise and swell along with his cracked nose, bruised cheeks, and busted mouth.

"Now, you two were the aggressors, I could, no I _should_ tell Vince McMahon on you two. But I won't… if you promise not to fight in school anymore." Holly exclaimed going easy on the guys. Cody and Randy shook their heads vigorously as Holly walked off. "Shit… Class is dismissed." Holly spoke letting them leave. Sienna ran down the bleachers and grabbed Randy's arm who was walking along side the wall to the locker room.

"Randy are you okay?" Sienna asked her voice full of concern. Randy grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"Stay… The fuck… Away… from … me…" Randy told her very slowly in an eery turn. He let go of Sienna's arm before storming off into the locker room. Sienna rubbed her wrist and watched him slam through the locker room door.

"You okay?" John asked touching Sienna's shoulder.

"He hates me now…" Sienna said her eyes welling up with tears.

"No he doesn't… That's the problem, he doesn't hate you. If he hated you none of that would have happened." John told Sienna honestly. "He'll get over it… Just give him some space." John said as Sienna shook her head holding back her tears. She murmured a weak _thanks_ before walking away.

"Cody…" Rebecca walked over to Cody who remained on the court having practice in a few minutes. He did a few lay ups ignoring the varsity cheerleader.

"You don't fucking listen do you? You must be fucking deaf… I told you… I told you... I fucking told you." Cody seethed shaking his head furious with the gorgeous girl standing next to him.

"You and Sienna… Wanna fuckin' play around and shit, and make shit like this happen… Kennedy had that shit coming… and if I could do it all over again… I would… But that don't matter to you does it? No it don't matter… As long as you get your way… As long as you get your way, everything is okay. Cause the world just revolves around Rebecca right? This is Rebecca's world, and I just live in it."

* * *

**Damn that was long... Loved it? Hated It? Review please.**


	8. Eager to Learn

_**(A/n: ahh fuck it maybe next time.)**_

* * *

_(Titan High School, 2:12 pm)_

Charlie Stratus put all of her books in her locker, she had found out that her physics teacher Mark Calloway would be staying late this afternoon. Earlier during the school day, Charlie had asked her teacher if she could re-take the quiz she failed after school, she was ecstatic when he said he would make the exception for her. Charlie walked to the physics lab and entered the empty classroom. She looked around for her teacher but saw no sign of him. 'Shit, I hope he didn't forget…' Charlie thought to herself before sitting in a desk in the front of the classroom.

"There you are Ms. Stratigias; I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. Here's the quiz, and I'll give you one hour to re-take it." Mark told Charlie placing the paper in front of her with a number two pencil. "Go." Mark then walked to his desk which was directly in front of Charlie's and sat down, he then began grading papers.

'Fuck, there's no difference in me taking the quiz before and me taking the quiz now, because I still didn't study.' Charlie scolded herself.

_(Thirty minutes later Titan High school's Auditorium)_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?! ALRIGHT TIME OUT, EVERYBODY TAKE FIVE AND WHEN I SAY FIVE, I _REALLY_ MEAN THREE, SO HURRY THE HELL UP!" Trish Stratus screamed through her mega phone as she sat in the middle of the seats in the large auditorium watching the cheerleading team practice their new routine for the pep rally tomorrow at school. "YOU TWO, GET OVER HERE! AND BRITTANY YOU COME TOO!" Trish yelled at Sienna and Rebecca and an innocent Brittany. The three girls hopped off the stage in the auditorium and heard the snickers of their enemies. Yes, Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, and Jillian Hall had indeed been absent at school that day, but Trish had made it clear to everyone in the first practice that she didn't care what the school said, if you are absent from practice, regardless if you were absent from school that day, then "YOUR ASS BETTER BE LAYING IN A HOSPITAL BED SOME WHERE!". The cheerleading coach Dawn Marie was so impressed with Trish's captaining skills that she rarely came to practice for the girls. The girls rolled their eyes before reluctantly trotting over to the Captain of the cheerleading team.

"Have a seat ladies." Trish exclaimed in a sickeningly sweet tone. The girls took their seats and Trish sat on the back of one of the seats in the row in front of them. "Would one of you gorgeous girls mind telling me why YOU TWO ARE FUCKING UP MY ROUTINE!" Trish screamed loudly as Sienna and Rebecca bowed their heads like lost puppies. "And I don't want to hear it's because you have a lot on your mind. I know what happened at the end of the day. I know that Kennedy and Morrison got their noses broken, and I also know that Randy and Cody basically told you two to go fuck yourselves. Well yah know what? I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE JUST LIT YOUR ASS ON FIRE! WHEN YOU'RE IN THIS UNIFORM, YOU WILL REMAIN POISED, COMPOSED AND PURELY PERFECT! When you're in this uniform, you must have the utmost equanimity, no if's, and's or but's about it. Grace under Pressure ladies, grace under pressure. Now go up there and make me not embarrassed to be friends with you. _GO_!" Trish screamed at the girls. "And Britt, good job." Trish complimented before Brittany caught up with her two best friends and they returned to the stage just in time for the other members on the cheerleading team to arrive back on the stage as well.

"Alright take it from the top!" Trish yelled through her megaphone.

In the few moments since her pep talk from Trish and making her way back up to the stage, Sienna had pulled herself together. Sienna waited in the center of Candice Michelle and Melina who were her bases and Jillian behind her who was the third. The three girls's set Sienna up and mounted her simultaneously with the other group who was lifting Rebecca who was next to her and the group on the other side that was lifting Brittany. Trish made sure that Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany would be at the top of the pyramids, always in front of the formations, and always the fliers. Sienna went into a basket toss and tucked out coming down into the cradle perfectly.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! GOOD JOB! WE GOTTA LOOK GOOD TOMORROW! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" Trish shouted through the mega phone.

_(The Baseball field)_

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS MORRISON!" The "Rock" who was Titan High school's baseball coach shouted over his clipboard. Everyone glared at Randy who scratched his head and looked away.

"I ASKED YOU JABRONI'S A QUESTION!" The Rock shouted.

"Well Coach, uhh in Orton and Morrison's gym class, things got a little frisky and well uh… Orton broke the poor kid's nose." Shawn exclaimed patting Randy on the shoulder.

"10 LAPS ORTON!" The rock ordered Randy and pointed to the track.

"WHAT THE FUCK FOR?! It happened in school! _NOT_ ON THE FIELD!" Randy retorted his face turning red.

The Rock quickly took off his sunglasses and stormed up to Randy getting in his face. "I DON'T CARE _WHERE_ IT HAPPENED, _HOW_ IT HAPPENED, OR _WHO_ IN THE FUCK IT HAPPENED TO! WHEN I SAY 10, LAPS YOUR ASS IS GONNA DO 10 LAPS! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MY FIELD!" The Rock shouted. Randy hawked up a mucus-filled spitball and spat it next to the Rock's foot before turning around and walking to the track.

_(Charlie Physics class)_

"Umm, Mr. Calloway, could you come here for a moment?" Charlie asked in a sugary sweet tone.

"Yes Ms. Stratigias." Mark Calloway answered walking over to his pupil's desk.

"I don't understand this… That's why I failed the first time, and I studied, both times I studied, and it's just so hard." With every word that passed her lips, the anxiety, frustration, and desperation in her voice grew. "And I'm trying, and my mom is yelling at me and I feel so dumb and I just can't get it. There's something wrong with me, every one else get's it except meeee." Crocodile tears spilled from Charlie's eyes as she covered her face to hide her devilish grin.

"Oh hun, don't cry, here, here, just stop crying, I'll go over it with you again on the board." Mark crooned over his student.

"NOOOO!" Charlie wailed loudly kicking her feet letting her hysteria grow wilder. "It won't matter! I JUST _DON'T _GET IT! I'M _NEVER _GOING TO GET IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Charlie screamed at her teacher sounding as though she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "My mom is going to kill me, she saw my failed Quiz and flipped out on me… I can't go through it again Mr. Calloway, I can't, I just can't do it.." Charlie shook her head finally uncovering her puffy and tear flooded eyes looking at her teacher like a lost puppy.

"Well, let's do the problems together then yeah? It'll be alright Charlie." Mark soothed Charlie and touched her shoulder. Charlie looked away and smiled before turning back with a solemn expression and nodding hesitantly.

"O… Oh… Okay…" Charlie pretended to fight through her sobs. Mark went to the bored and began writing the problems.

"Now what do we do here Charlie?" Mark questioned Charlie who frowned.

'He still isn't going to do them for me…. _Fuck_….Alright, think like sis… think like sis… what would sis do in this?...Bingo…' Charlie stood up and ran her hands through her hair long blonde hair. She sucked up her left over tears and sauntered to her teacher's desk which was in front of the chalkboard. Charlie sat on the back of the desk so she was sitting next to her teacher and close to the chalkboard.

"Mr. Calloway, this is sooo stressful…" Charlie moaned closing her eyes and letting her head slowly fall back against her shoulders as she stroked her hair. "You don't know what this is like for me… I've never done this before." Charlie spoke in a soft seductive tone. Something that her sister told her she was blessed with and needed to utilize to her advantage. "It's just _so hard_" The raspy tone Charlie's voice had taken on peeked her teacher's interests in more ways than one. "It's really _hard_, and I don't know how to do it.. .And I wish I could have someone more experienced show me. Someone that was willing to teach me, teach me the various way that this is supposed to be done. But nobody wants to teach me, and I'm willing, ready, and _eager to learn_." Charlie's last sentence was spoken with her looking her teacher directly in the eyes with a mischievous smile.

Mark could've sworn that he had seen a sparkle in his student's eyes. "What would you like me to do for you?" Mark asked Charlie sucking in a breath and taking a step closer to her.

"I don't want you to do anything _for me_. I want you to do something _to me_…." Charlie exclaimed in a sultry tone without hesitation. She slid off the desk and placed her hands on her teacher's broad buff chest. "You're just so much more experienced than me in this.. And I want to learn, I want to learn so badly, and if someone as knowledgeable and experienced as yourself could teach me….then… well…" Charlie slid her left hand up and cupped her teacher's face while her right hand slid down and squeezed him softly through his khaki pants. "I'd be ever so grateful…"

"Would you?" Mark asked placing his hands on Charlie's petite shoulders as he backed her up into his desk.

"Oh yessss… I would." Charlie replied squeezing him slightly harder. Mark moved his hands down to Charlie's waist and pulled her to him before closing his eyes and placing an urgent kiss on her lips. As his tongue pleaded for entrance, Charlie parted her lips and moved her tongue to the back of her mouth to avoid her teachers. As Mark thought about getting pussy, Charlie thought about getting an A.

_(Twenty-five minutes Later in the School Gym)_

"Hey Rhodes, what was that all about in Gym Class… That was not cool." Carlito shook his head at the point guard who easily tossed the ball from half court and made the shot in clean with a breezy swish. Cody glared at Carlito and took another ball from the large crate of brand new basketballs. "Man, you shouldn't fight over a girl, that's not cool, I mean Rebecca's cool but she's _not that cool_…Not cool enough to fight over her." Carlito voiced to Cody who shook his head slowly.

"Don't talk to me about Rebecca. I don't want to hear about Rebecca, or Becca, or Becky, I don't even want to see her fucking face, because I really feel like punching her _in_ it, and since I can't do that, the next guy who talks to me about her _is _going to get punched in _his_ face, so if you don't want to end up like Kennedy back the fuck up." Cody barked at his teammate.

"Man, I was just trying to give you advice, yelling at me like that isn't cool." Carlito shook his head now slightly nervous.

"IT WONT BE COOL WHEN I KNOCK YOUR FUCKIN' TEETH OUT!" Cody yelled throwing the ball down on the ground so hard that it rebounded off the court and shot up into the air before landing towards the top of the court side bleachers.

"Alright, alright chill." Carlito raised his hands in defense as Cody went back to half court shots.

_(Forty Minutes later)_

'Wow for a middle aged man, he can really go…. I wonder how much longer this is going to take… I'm going to be late for dance practice.' "Mmmm oh yeahhh." Charlie moaned pretending to be enjoying the _task_ at hand, as she sighed in impatience and leaned her elbows on her teachers desk as he continued to slam into her from behind. She began checking out her cuticles in boredom when she looked up as the door to the classroom creaked open.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?"

_(The Football Field)_

"OKAY YOU SONS OF BITCHES, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, I HAVE A NEW PLAY! HURRY THE HELL UP, I DON'T GOT ALL FUCKIN' DAY!..." Titan High School's Varsity football Coach Steve Austin yelled at his players. "Now I have a new play, I know the game is tomorrow, but I really want to try this one out. Hunter you're going to be out here waiting for the ball, Cena you better throw like your life depends on it, because it does, if drop this play I'm going to drop you! Batista I want you over here to stop the interception. The rest of you better block like you fuckin' mean it! And Masters I want you to-… Where the fuck is Masters? THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE SKIPPED A PRACTICE! I'M CUTTIN' HIS SORRY ASS!" Stone Cold yelled as his temper flared.

"Coach he didn't skip, he had to go to the hospital." Hunter revealed to the football Coach.

"What in the hell did he need to go to the hospital for?" Stone Cold asked confusedly.

"Well Kennedy and Morrison got their noses broken and the gym teacher Bob Holly made Masters take them to Old Valley West Hospital." John explained in detail.

"FUCKIN' HOLLY! IF THAT MOTHERFUCKER FUCKS WITH ONE OF MY PLAYERS OR PRACTICES, AGAIN I'M GOING TO STUN THE SHIT OUT OF HIS ASS! NOW GET ON THE FIELD AND DO WHAT THE FUCK I SAID! NOW!" Stone Cold shouted at his players planning on how bad he was going to hurt Holly later on.

_(Meanwhile)_

Trish Stratus asked with a smile. She was so proud of her younger sister. Trish didn't have physics class, however she had heard her mother reaming her baby sister out the other night about her grade. Trish had planned on swinging by Mr. Calloway's class and sucking him off in persuasion to give her younger sister an A, but apparently, her sister had beaten her to it.

"Charlie, baby… What do you think you're doing hun?" Trish asked with a smirk. Charlie's face reddened. She didn't want her sister to know that she was capable of doing what Trish had wanted her to do; the reason behind that was that Charlie knew that if Trish was aware of her capabilities, then she would always be expected to do her sister's bidding and scams.

"Nothing…" Charlie exclaimed standing up allowing her mortified and speechless teacher's now flaccid piece to slip out of her. Charlie yanked down her skirt and fixed her clothes.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Trish teased tossing her sister her panties which Charlie then slid on under her mini skirt.

"Mr. Calloway, do you care to explain what you were doing to _my baby sister_?" Trish inquired perching onto the edge of the physics teacher's desk.

'Ummm, Uhhh…. Please, please don't say anything, I—I could go to jail for this." Mark pleaded with the senior.

"I know, that's the beauty of it… Get your things Charlie, we have dance practice… And Mr. Calloway, I expect there to be a positive progress report in my mailbox for Charlie by 7pm this evening, you can drop it off yourself." Trish told the teacher boldly with a triumphant smirk.

_(The next day Rebecca's math class)_

"Ken are you okay?" Rebecca asked seeing Kennedy for the first time since he had gotten hurt. Kennedy had his nose taped lightly with white tape.

"Yeah I'll be good." Kennedy assured her trying to maintain his dignity.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked guiltily frowning when Kennedy nodded. "I'm sorry about Cody, he was out of line." Rebecca apologized and rubbed Kennedy's shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah, what is going on with you two? I get the feeling that I'm cock blocking him and maybe that's why he went crazy." Kenny questioned, he knew that Rebecca and Cody fuck, fuck as in they still do, but he wasn't sure if there were any real feelings beyond that.

"Cody and I are not a couple, Cody talks and does more than talk to plenty of other girls, he was just having a bad day yesterday and I guess he took it out on you." Rebecca lied knowing that Cody liked her, well liked her enough to not want her to fuck anyone else.

"Oh, well I'm still hoping thing's are still on for us at Trish's party." Kennedy asked hopefully praying that his broken nose didn't change her mind.

"Yeah, of course we are." Rebecca assured with an excited grin.

_(Sienna's English class)_

"Awww Johnny, I'm so sorry about your nose… Does it hurt? Are you okay now?" Sienna asked cupping John Morrison's face in her hands. His nose, much like Kennedy's was taped lightly with white tape, however, unlike Kennedy, Morrison had two black eyes and his cheeks were bruised. Randy and Morrison had an actual fight, where as Kennedy just got completely laid out by Cody.

"Yeah I'm good sexy… I'm just pretty mad because that prick boy toy of your's Orton went cave man and broke my nose." Morrison exclaimed taking Sienna's compact mirror out of her expensive purse and staring at his reflection.

"Well not to be a bitch or anything Nitro but uhh you started the fight between you and Randy…I'm not saying he should have broken your nose because that was just fucked up but uhh you pissed him off." Sienna told John Morrison honestly.

"Yeah I'm not sorry about saying shit to Orton, but I am sorry for putting our business out there like that, I was just heated and it was really wrong of me." John apologized, shocking Sienna at his kindness.

"Awww Johnny its okay, don't worry about it… You can make it up to me on Saturday." Sienna told him as John smirked and gave her a wink.

_(Second Period)_

Cody had begun the task for the day already. Some of the ingredients were chopped bell peppers. Rebecca waltzed into Cooking Class just in time for the bell as Kennedy held onto her waist from behind and whispered something in her ear to make her giggle. Cody's chopping pattern had became faster and harder as he watched Rebecca's ass, what he felt was his ass, meaning he felt he owned it being groped by the one man he hated the most in Titan High School.

"Man, watch the fuck out before you chop one of your fingers off… You won't be able to play ball if you're missin' a digit." Randy warned his friend patting him on the back.

"I'm sick of her fucking shit… How did I get caught up with her in the first fucking place?" Cody asked scolding himself to Randy.

"I dunno but—fuck." Randy exclaimed watching Sienna come into class via piggyback from John Morrison. John Morrison let her slide down before rubbing the small of her bare back before slipping his hand under her shirt and snapping her bra playfully. His eyes glazed over with fury as Sienna giggled and slapped Morrison playfully.

"CUNT!" Cody coughed as Rebecca looked over and frowned.

"WHORE" Randy coughed causing Sienna to look at him a roll her eyes.

_(Meanwhile)_

"John you're so bad!" Brittany giggled as John hoisted her up onto the cleaning cart in the janitor's closet. John's pants were already down and Brittany's skirt was hiked up and her panties had gone missing a long time ago.

"I know, but it feels sooo. Good." John groaned after sliding into his present fuck buddy.

"Ummm… John hurry, we're going to be late for class." Brittany giggled scraping her manicured fingers up and down John's back.

"Fuck Class." John mumbled as he began thrusting in and Brittany at a fast pace.

"No _Fuck Me_…" Brittany replied before taking John's earlobe in between her teeth and nipping at it.

_(Lunch)_

Brittany, Sienna, and Rebecca had their usual meeting in the main bathroom before making their way to lunch. The girl's didn't bother going to the main jock's table. Brittany already had her _fill_ of John for the day along with the fact that Rebecca and Sienna didn't feel like being called cunts, whores, or cock sucking bitches throughout the period. So instead, the girls made their way to the secondary jock's table. In truth, the only reason that the table was secondary to the main jock table, was because it held no senior boys. In fact, the junior's at the secondary table were just about as popular if not _as_ popular as the juniors at the main jocks table.

Sienna stood behind John Morrison and bent down blowing in his ear playfully. "Hey you." Sienna greeted only to have John Morrison pull her down onto his lap as Kennedy already had Rebecca on his own and was sharing his Snapple with her. Brittany and Chris Masters were whispering something obviously naughty between the two of them in hushed tones. They seemed to do that very often. "So you boys ready for the pep rally seventh period?" Sienna asked hyping up the table of jock's who began pounding on the table. The table consisted of John Morrison, Ken Kennedy, Chris Masters, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Kenny Dykstra, and Carlito.

"Hell yeah!" John agreed as the table became more energetic, with the exception of Adam. Adam had yet to speak to any of the three girls, but he always offered a sexy smile here and there.

"So all of you are going to the game tonight right?" Rebecca asked the jocks not including Chris Masters who had to go because he was playing.

"Yeah we'll be there…" Ken Kennedy assured his conquest.

"I hope so, we need you guys to root for us when we're cheering." Brittany exclaimed.

"Baby, they won't be paying attention to you, they will be too busy watching _me_ on the field." Chris told Brittany as he squeezed her bare thigh. Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes.

_(Six __period Sienna's wood shop class)_

Sienna sighed and walked into her woodshop class, she threw her books on the worktable next to Randy and waltzed up to the front of the classroom to her teacher Hacksaw Jim Duggan.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW can I help ya?" The scruffy homeless looking teacher shouted kindly.

"I need you to make a booth, it's for a fundraiser for the boys athletic teams, it's a kissing booth these here are the dimensions, and I need it done by Monday Morning… Can you do that for me?" Sienna asked the teacher she had treated so horribly in a kind tone.

"Why sure young lady, it'll give me somethin' tah do this weekend." Hacksaw said impressed with the architecture that Sienna had drawn by herself.

Sienna sat at the table for two in silence as she watched Randy re-do their mangled project from yesterday. Fortunately, for the pair, it was actually coming out nicely. "Listen Randy, about yesterday i-" Before Sienna could finish her sentence Randy slammed the wood down on the table.

"Don't talk to me… Don't look at me… Don't think about me… I don't even want to be near you but I'm being forced. I'm trying to make this as pleasant as possible by not saying _anything mean_ to you, or telling you the truth about how much of a fake, lying, cock sucking, scheming bitch you are, so just leave well enough alone, yah know so I don't say _anything mean_." Randy's cold tone sent chills down Sienna's spine. She knew Randy was mean, hell she was mean too, but she never had a guy talk down to her the way Randy did.

_(Rebecca's Chemistry class)_

Rebecca stared at her in class homework assignment blankly. She had no desire, drive, or dedication to complete the work sheet in front of her. The only thing she desired to do was close her eyes and inhale the sweet aroma of Cody's cologne who was sitting next to her. Coincidentally Cody wasn't doing his quiz either. "Can we talk?" Rebecca whispered afraid of the possible outburst coming from the school's point guard. Rebecca knew that her actions in cooking and lunch justified Cody's reasons for ignoring her.

"Fuck off." Cody spat and began doing his test. Rebecca sighed and put her head on her desk and rested it in her arms and fell asleep for the rest of the period.

_(Seventh Period)_

The school's cheerleading team stood in the gitl's locker room changing into their uniforms. Trish Stratus had just finished threatening to break their arms and legs if they fucked up on the basketball court. "GO!" Trish yelled to the cheerleading team after hearing Vincent Kennedy McMahon announce Titan High school's cheerleading team. Sienna and Rebecca took the large thin scroll like banner, with the Titan High school Logo painted on it and grabbed both sides. They made their way out into the school gym with the rest of the cheerleading team skipping out behind them doing toe touches, flips, cartwheels, and front hand springs. The entire school was sitting lined up on both sides of the gym on the bleachers. Brittany jogged out immediately after and skipped in front of the sign.

"INTRODUCING TITAN HIGHSCHOOL'S FOOTBALL TEAM! THE OLD VALLEY WEST TITAN'S!" Brittany shouted excitedly getting a good reaction from the crowd. Brittany stepped aside just as (in order) Hunter, John, Dave Bautista, and Chris Masters broke through the banner with the rest of the football team pummeling behind them. Vincent McMahon began announcing the players and their numbers over the microphone he was holding. The football team then made an energy filled huddled.

"WHO ARE?!" Hunter coached his team.

"TITANS!" The team screamed along with the crowd.

"WHAT ARE WE?!" Hunter bellowed.

"TITANS!" The team repeated louder as the school's student body began stomping on the bleachers rumbling the school's gym.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Hunter shouted.

"WIN!" The team yelled in response.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Hunter roared.

"WIN!" The team growled the response raising the school's spirit immensely.

"TIT-ANS TIT-ANS TIT-ANS TIT-ANS TIT-ANS!" The student body jeered in excitement as the football team cheered with them.

The football team then cleared the basketball court leaving room for the school's cheerleaders to begin their routine. Gwen Stefani and Akon's "Sweet escape" began playing. The cheerleading team's routine first began with basic steps and maneuvers, toe touches, and actual cheers. Randy and Cody sat side by side on the bleachers in one of the two "popular" group of kids and snorted at the song's words. "Yah gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." Cody exclaimed rubbing his brow bone with his fist as he referred to the song's lyrics.

"You think they chose this song on purpose?" Randy wondered watching Sienna move in perfect sync with the song's beat and her fellow cheerleaders.

"Nahh, they had to have chosen this a while ago, I mean we didn't get into that fight until yesterday after school, they must have been doing this routine all week… But still, I think it's fucked up that this shit is playing." Cody rationalized as Rebecca hit every single move perfectly while keeping her eyes locked in with Cody's. Randy's face became perplexed when he saw Sienna wink and blow him a kiss. The potential grin was washed away when he looked down a few bleachers to the other "popular" group and saw John Morrison grabbing Sienna's air kiss and pretending to put it in his pocket. Cody saw the entire exchange just as he saw Rebecca winking at Ken Kennedy.

"BOOOOOOO YOU WHORES!" Randy yelled standing up as the student body looked at him as did the cheerleaders and everyone else in the gym.

"YOU GUYS SUCK! ESPECIALLY YOU TWO IN THE FRONT!" Cody joined in with his friend and pointed out Rebecca and Sienna specifically even though they were doing an excellent job. The students sitting next to them looked at them like they were insane. In their eyes, it was ludicrous to insult Rebecca and Sienna, they were pretty, they were popular, they were perfect, to the student body; it just didn't make sense.

"I SAID BOO!" Randy exclaimed yelling at his peers who cringed in fright at the short stop.

"Boo." The students sitting within a close vicinity of Randy yelled unenthusiastically terrified of the short stop's wrath. The memory of him humiliating Shannon Moore in the lunch room was still fresh in their minds.

"IT'S OKAY BABY YOU TWO ARE DOING GREAT!" John Morrison exclaimed standing up and clapping before glaring at Randy.

"WHOOOOOOOO! I THINK THE TWO IN THE FRONT LOOK HOT!" Ken Kennedy yelled and clapped in unison with his friend. Ken Kennedy and John Morrison had just as much if not the same amount of popularity as Randy and Cody did among their peers. Therefore, when Kennedy and Morrison made it "okay again" for the crowd to cheer for their school beauties they did exactly that. The crowd once again began cheering as Randy and Cody sat down and rolled their eyes.

Rebecca made her way to the far end of the basketball court while Brittany and Sienna made their way to the far sides of the court as the rest of the cheerleading team continued cheering. Just as the cheerleading team finished, Brittany and Sienna stared at each other and winked before running forward towards one another and doing simultaneous round offs before they both turned them into continuous back flips. Once Brittany and Sienna transitioned from the round off into the black flips Rebecca ran forward and began doing front handsprings towards the center of the court. All three girls finished off at the same time and landed in a row of three with Sienna on the right Rebecca in the middle and Brittany on the left with the entire cheerleading team behind them.

"GoooOOOOOOOOO TITAN'S!" The team shouted as the student body cheered them on. The music behind them changed into a Brittany's spears mix. The cheerleading team rotated behind three four-person sections. Brittany stood in the middle of Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson, and Eve, next to that group was Rebecca who stood in the middle of Stephanie McMahon, Amy Dumas, and Maria Kanellis, next to Rebecca was Sienna. Sienna stood in the center of Candice Michelle, Jillian Hall, and Melina Perez. Brittany, Rebecca, and Sienna were the fliers in the group as Trish had promised. The three friends' were mounted at the same time, their bases pushed them up and the girl's went into simultaneous basket tosses. While Sienna tucked out of her toss as required her bases which were Jillian Hall, and Melina Perez, and her third which was Candice Michelle, all backed away and held their arms out. Rebecca and Brittany fell back into their cradles smoothly while Sienna dropped into an empty cradle. The sheer impact at which the Varsity Cheerleader hit the floor was excruciating, the entire student body shot up in their seats in shock as gasps filled the air. The brunt force to Sienna's head rendered her unconscious. Before Rebecca and Brittany could even get out of their groups cradle, Randy leapt down the bleachers taking four at a time, shoving everyone out of his way in the process. By the time, the short stop reached the center of the court, teachers and administrators were by her side. An ambulance was being called immediately.

"Sienna!" Randy yelled sliding down next to her praying to god that she was alive.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE 


	9. Can I Keep You?

(A/n: I'm such a fucking liar… Well maybe not, maybe I'm anemic… idk, all I know is that I promised my poor trusting friends an update and I fall asleep… This time I don't have an excuse, because Cena wasn't boring in this chapter… Oh well anyways I want to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts and reviewed the last chapter: Mr.Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, Michael H, Chenai, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Midnight Murder Club Inc., techwiz, giftiebee, and Copeland-Runnels Inc.… BTW…The chapter title and a line in this chapter are from the original Casper movie with Christina Richie, my bff Runnels (Becky) and I had a really nice conversation about it a while back so yeah, I'm just putting that down for the record. Also, I've suffered 9 concussions in my 18 years of living, so I know what I'm talking about in this chapter okay?! This chapter is short but it's going to lead into the upcoming explosion (Trish's party tomorrow night!)... Mind you, young adults like myself, well we tend to be out for ourselves, and ourselves alone…Meaning, we say shit we don't mean, meaning we might pretend to care about other people's feelings, when in truth we really don't care at all. Or maybe sometimes we do care, just not enough. Either way, young adults like myself are full of shit when we talk to the opposite sex, _trust me I know_. Use my wise words of wisdom when reading this chapter… I LOVE ELI! GIANTS GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL BITCHES! I TOLD YOU RUNNELS! NEVER DOUBT ME! IN LIFE NEVER DOUBT MEEE! I'M A MOTHERFUCKIN' PROPHET! FUCK FARVE! AND CENA! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN! **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**!)

* * *

Brittany knelt down beside her friend and moved her frail wrist to check her pulse.

"She's fine, she's breathing…. Let's try to wake her up." Brittany suggested to her teachers, administrators and principle.

"Here. Have her sniff this…" Bob Holly suggested taking what the boys were forced to inhale when they were knocked unconscious during sport related activities out of his pocket and offering it to Brittany.

"NO!... That's disgusting!" Brittany objected smacking away his hand before taking her friend's Chanel scented wrist and putting it to her own nose. The sweet aroma of Sienna's own perfume slowly woke her up. Sienna opened her eyes just barely and began to wince in pain. The gym exhaled and cheered that their fellow student was now awake.

"THANK GOD! SIENNA YOU SCARED ME!" Rebecca exclaimed releasing the breath she had been holding.

Trish sighed in relief that her teammate, whom she was supposed to "look after" was alright. The captain of the cheerleading team immediately turned her eyes towards the three culprits who had smirks on their faces. Melina stood on Candice Michelle's right, and Jillian Hall stood on Candice Michelle's left side. Trish knew that the leader of the trio was Candice Michelle. Trish Stratus stormed over to the three as the entire gym's attention was averted to the scene. Trish took her left and right hands and simultaneously shoved Jillian Hall and Melina Perez so hard that they fell on their asses and slid backwards a few feet. Trish then grabbed Candice Michelle by the color of her uniform. "DO YOU SEE THIS?! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?!" Trish screamed in Candice Michelle's face.

"Umm, it was an accident Trish…" Candice lied unable to hide her grin.

"BULLSHIT! I WILL NOT HAVE NEGLEGENCE ON MY TEAM! WHAT YOU DID WAS DELIBERATE, PRECISE, AND PLANNED! MY CHEERLEADING TEAM ENFORCES UNITY, HONOR, FRIENDSHIP, RESPECT, AND LOYALTY! FIVE THINGS WHICH YOU THREE KNOW NOTHING OF! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM TITAN HIGH SCHOOL'S CHEERLEADING TEAM! FOREVER! NOW GO CHANGE OUT OF MY UNIFORMS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WEAR THEM!" Trish shouted so loudly that the student body's ears rang. Trish roughly shoved Candice away from her causing the junior to fall to the floor. Trish pivoted on her heel and went back over to Sienna kneeling down next to her.

"Hey… are you okay? " Trish asked Sienna who was dazed and slowly becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. Sienna squinted her eyes, trying to see who was talking to her as her vision was blurry. She began to sit up when she grabbed the back of her head in pain.

"It hurts." Sienna sobbed and began crying rolling on her side as the teachers and administrators looked on in worry.

"You'll be alright Si." Randy's soft tone was soothing to Sienna. He took a knee next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Let's try and sit you up so the lights won't be so bright on your eyes." Randy suggested to Sienna who still had tears rolling down her face. Cody and John stood beside Rebecca and waited to help in any way possible. Okay, maybe she wasn't the nicest girl in the world, but she certainly didn't deserve the pain she was in now. Okay maybe she did, maybe it was karma for all the cruel things she had done in her seventeen years of living, but still, she was their friend and they did not like seeing her in so much pain.

"Randy my head is throbbing." Sienna murmured as Randy carefully wrapped his arm around her back supporting her neck at the same time and sitting her upright.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get knocked out babe." Randy told her with a small smile.

"What happened?" Sienna asked looking at Brittany and Rebecca.

"They didn't catch you." Rebecca spat with a scowl.

"Britt, I want my mommy." Sienna cried like a small child as she clutched both her head and stomach as a wave of nausea over took her.

"I know Si… but your mom is in California, remember?" Brittany reluctantly reminded one of her best friends.

"Want me to call my mom?" Rebecca offered knowing that if one of her friends needed her mom, that her mother would come right away.

"No, no I don't want to bother her… I think I'm gonna puke I think I'm just going to go to the bathroom because I" As soon as Sienna weakly stood up and took a step forward she once again lost consciousness falling backwards into Randy's arms _who did catch her_.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN AMBULANCE?!" Vince McMahon screamed loudly; as if it were magic, the EMT'S busted through the gym doors with equipment and a stretcher. After getting Sienna onto the stretcher and carrying her towards the exit of the gym. Becky and Brittany begged Vince to let them ride with her to the hospital. Vince agreed as Randy looked on in worry.

"Girl's don't worry about the game tonight; just make sure Sienna is okay." Trish told her friends knowing that Sienna had no one to look after her.

_(90 minutes later)_

Sienna was in the hospital stabilized and sleeping. Rebecca and Brittany sat on both sides of her hospital bed leaning their elbows on the sides and staring at her waiting for her to wake up. "I bet that hurt a lot." Brittany spoke softly to Rebecca.

"I'm sure it did, her brains could have gotten splattered all over the gym floor... Poor thing is lucky she didn't crack her skull open." Rebecca shook her head in anger.

"Yeah, imagine how scary that must have been… To tuck out and keep going?" Brittany guessed patting Sienna's hand softly feeling sorry for her.

"Who knew that they would be that bold?... We didn't and neither did Trish…But now that I think about it, that was a dumb idea…. Making Candice Michelle, Melina, and Jillian two bases and a third? That's asking for trouble." Rebecca wondered aloud and exclaimed shaking her head.

"Yeah but it's like you said, who would have known that they would be so bold. Bold enough to pull a bullshit stunt like that in front of the entire school… They're out for blood Becky." Brittany stated firmly

"Yeah they're out for blood… And they are going to get it… But it's not going to be ours, that they're getting… it'll be their own." Rebecca vowed in a menacing tone starring at the thin blanket Sienna was laying under as she plotted their retaliation.

_(Titan High School gym class)_

Randy sat on the bleachers rubbing his hands over his brow bones in agitation. "Aye, you okay there man?" John asked patting Randy on the shoulder.

"I'm just worried about her… I mean I couldn't go with her... And when they took her away, she wasn't awake. I'm sweating fuckin' bullets here… I mean if something happens to her, wait something already did happen to her… If something worse happens to her I don't know what I'm going to do, I mean the last thing I actually said to her before this all happened was horrible." Randy told John feeling the guilt weighing down on him.

"Well what did you say?" Cody asked walking up spinning a basketball around on his index finger.

"I called her a fake, lying, cock sucking, scheming bitch…" Randy told his friend guiltily.

"It's true Randy… What are you so mad about?" Cody asked with a shrug. Randy shot Cody a glare for agreeing with the horrible things he had said about Sienna. "I mean, it's true and all, but so is Rebecca, and Brittany, but they are still our friends, they are still good girls, and even though I want to choke her right now, if something like that happened to Rebecca I'd be a wreck too… Look you can't get down on yourself for saying how you feel. What you can do is fix things with Sienna, yah know make amends with her." Cody told Randy who was being too hard on himself.

"Yeah, and maybe next time you're upset with her you shouldn't talk to her like she's a lying, inexpensive prostitute, that way, in the event of an accident you won't feel so guilty." John added causing Randy to scowl at his friend. Randy took his cell phone out of his basketball shorts and text messaged Rebecca.

**Randy:** _Hey, how is she?_

**Rebecca:** _I am actually surprised that you are even concerned… You spoke to her like she was a piece of shit earlier._

**Randy:** _I know, and I am really sorry for that, she just got me really mad. But I could care less about all of that now. All I care about is if she is okay._

**Rebecca:** _She is alright she is just sleeping and she has a lump on the back of her head. The doctor said she had a third degree concussion._

**Randy:** I _guess that is good, that she only has a lump and not a split skull… So when can she go home?_

**Rebecca:** _Umm, tonight the doctor said, but someone has to look after her, so Britt and I are not going to the game tonight, we are going to watch Sienna._

**Randy:** _I could watch her, I mean, if you two want, that way you can go cheer. It is your first game, you two shouldn't miss it._

**Rebecca:** _Are you sure? I mean she needs someone to really look after her, not just fuck her and leave her by herself._

**Randy:** _No, I will seriously look after her; make sure she is okay and comfortable._

**Rebecca:** _Are you sure, you can do that?_

**Randy:** _Yeah I_ _am sure, I'll go home after baseball and wrestling practice, take a quick shower, grab my shit and go to her place. By then she should just be getting out the hospital right?_

**Rebecca:** _Yeah and the game doesn't start until seven so that works out. Thanks Rands._

**Randy:** _No problem, I just want her to be okay._

_(Later that evening)_

The time was six thirty. Randy had sped home after practice, took a ten-minute shower changed into a tight fitting muscle shirt, sweat pants, and sneakers. He grabbed an extra pair of boxers, socks, a graphic t-shirt, jeans, his phone charger, deodorant, and his toothbrush. He threw it into the book bag he never used and jumped into his hummer and sped to Sienna's house just in time to see Rebecca pulling up to Sienna's mansion in Sienna's 2008 Aston Martin Vanquish S. Earlier that afternoon when Sienna was still sleeping in the hospital, Rebecca and Brittany left the hospital via taxi and returned to the school parking lot to pick up Rebecca and Brittany's cars. Brittany took her car back to her house and dropped her car off Rebecca went to her own house and dropped her car off as well. Brittany then got into her 2008 BMW X5 and went over to Rebecca's house, picked her up and returned to the hospital only to find Sienna still sleeping. When she finally woke up, the doctor examined her for the second time before releasing her. They took her by wheel chair to Brittany's brand new BMW and drove back to the school. Rebecca hopped out of the car and jumped into Sienna's Vanquish S and drove to Sienna's house behind Brittany.

"Sorry I'm late I got here as quickly as I could." Randy told Brittany slamming the door to his truck shut, and flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"It's alright, Becky and I have to run home and get ready for the game anyway, and Trish knows we're running late, she's just happy that we are coming." Brittany assured Randy before going up to Sienna's front door and unlocking it with her key. Brittany opened the door up and Brittany walked through the foyer to the spiraling staircase and began ascending the stairs. Randy shut the door and followed her up. After walking for what actually was a long time, the pair reached Sienna's room. Rebecca was slowly taking Sienna's chic and complex hairstyle a loose. Sienna sat quietly staring at her satin sheets trying to fight off the throbbing in her head. The Tylenol wasn't working, she still felt like her head was going to explode. Rebecca finally finished taking out the tiny hair clips, small scrunchies, large scrunchies, the twist, and the poof in Sienna's hair before twisting her long silky dark hair up into a loose clip. Rebecca gathered Sienna's hair accessories and put them into her hair accessory basket on her dresser.

"You Hungry Si?" Brittany asked patting Sienna's hair. Sienna shook her head rubbing her forehead. She was still nauseous; she doubted she could hold down any food.

"No I'm just tired." Sienna told her friends with a yawn.

"Alright well, I'm going to go get you some water and some more aspirin." Brittany exclaimed before leaving the room.

"So what movies did you want to watch Si?" Rebecca asked her friend walking across her large room to her entertainment center. Rebecca knelt down and began looking at her DVD's.

"Mean girls…." Sienna exclaimed softly with a small smile, it was the three friend's favorite movie.

"And what else?" Rebecca asked taking out "Mean girls."

"Spider man 1, 2, and 3." Sienna said knowing that she had a lot of time on her hands. Rebecca took out the movies and put "Mean Girls" in Sienna's Blue Ray DVD player.

"You can't sit down if you want Randy." Sienna patted the side of the bed next to her and told him barely above a whisper. At first, when Rebecca and Brittany asked her if she was okay with Randy staying with her she objected because of his nasty demeanor with her in woodshop. It was when the girl's reminded her how worried Randy was in the gym and when they showed her his text messages that Sienna reluctantly agreed.

The shortstop slid his book bag off his shoulder and sat on the side of her bed stiffly. "You can get comfy Randy we're going to be here for a while." Sienna exclaimed leaning back very slowly on her King Size Canopy bed against her headboard. Randy took off his sneakers and slid further onto the bed sitting upright. Brittany returned with Sienna's purified water and aspirin and handed Sienna the aspirin. Sienna popped the pills and Brittany handed her the water to wash them down.

"Okay, so we're going to go get ready for the game, you call us if you need anything alright?" Brittany told Sienna as if she were a small child. Sienna nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"Feel better we'll see you tomorrow morning, we love you" Rebecca assured Sienna, and the girls had a group hug. Sienna could barely think straight she was still seeing three of everything.

"Bye." The concussed cheerleader whispered softly through a heavy sigh.

"Bye Si… Bye Randy." Both Rebecca and Brittany said before leaving.

"Can you start the movie?" Sienna asked with her eyes closed.

"Sure…." Randy agreed not knowing how to go about apologizing to Sienna for his harsh words. Randy took the remote off the front of the large bed and turned on Sienna's 42" Widescreen LCD TV which was mounted on the wall on the far side of her large room facing the bed. After turning on the over priced TV, Randy started the movie.

"You like this movie?" Randy asked dumbly.

"Yeah…" Sienna nodded and looked at him with an expressionless face.

"That's because _you're a mean girl_." Randy joked, not really joking at all.

"Yeah you made that pretty clear earlier today." Sienna shook her head with a nod.

Her words stung Randy's soul. He already felt guilty about speaking to her like that, and the fact that she reminded him made it worse. "Listen Si… I'm really sorry about that…." Randy sighed, paused the movie, and turning to face Sienna fully. "The only reason I was acting like that with you was because you hurt me… I felt like you really fucked me over on this one, I mean I thought you understood that I didn't want you with Nitro… But you obviously didn't care about what I thought, because you kept on doing what you were doing, which were things you shouldn't have been doing especially with him. When Nitro said that shit about you in the gym I lost it… I don't even want to picture you with another guy, and to see the after math, you walkin' out of the closet with that motherfucker got me so heated… So for him to stand there and talk about you like that, I couldn't control myself." Randy exclaimed to Sienna who tried to focus on the sound of his voice as opposed to the throbbing in her head.

"So it's okay for a girl to suck your dick, but it's not okay for me to suck someone else's." Sienna exclaimed blatantly as Randy sat still not having a response. "First we hook up, and then you make it clear that you want our _rendezvous'_ to be kept quiet… Then you say you don't want us to be kept quiet but you don't want us to be an item either. Then you tell me that you don't want me hooking up with someone else, even though you told me the exact words that you "Will be pursuing other options"… I don't get you Randy, I really don't. You make everything a one-way street. It's okay for you to do stuff with tons of chick's, but me, I'm just yours exclusively? And you don't even want us to be together." Sienna spilt her anger from over the pass few days in a soft gentle tone.

"I know, okay, I know I'm not clear sometimes on how I feel or what I'm thinking… Agh… Alright, let me try explaining this to you okay? And maybe if I tell you what is going on with me then you can help me sort this out alright?" Randy asked taking Sienna's hands in his own. Sienna nodded and turned to face Randy. "I like you Sienna, I really like you. I like you more than any girl I've ever liked before. So when I see you with other guys it gets me really angry. And for me to tell you specifically to stay away from a guy and you deliberately not listen to me, well that pisses me the fuck off. The only way I know how to react is to get angry. But at the same time, you need to understand that I've never fought over a girl before, I never had to fight over a girl before because they were always there unyieldingly and devotedly. But you, you're different, I feel like I have to vie for your sole affection, which is hard for me to deal with. You evoke so many emotions from me that I'm not comfortable with. So the only way I know how to deal with it all is to get mad, and say cruel shit, because then I know that I'm making you feel bad, and that _feels good_ to make _you_ _feel bad_ when I myself _am feeling like shit_." Randy rambled on without taking a breath. Sienna reached up and touched the side of his face to slow him down. To many people everything that Randy had just said made no sense, but to Sienna, she understood him perfectly.

"Okay, so then why aren't we together?" Sienna asked Randy. It was obvious that the solution to their problems was Randy making them exclusive, by doing that, Sienna would be with Randy and Randy only, and then he wouldn't have to worry about her being with anyone else besides him. The only problem with that was Randy wouldn't be able to be with anyone besides Sienna, and that was a problem in itself.

"Because I don't want a girlfriend… I just don't want a girlfriend. I like you enough to make you my girlfriend, but I just don't want a girlfriend. I like my freedom too much, I flirt too much, and I like to do what I want and when I want to do it. I don't want to hinder myself by having a girlfriend. I just know that I really like you, and when you got hurt today I was a mess." Randy explained honestly.

"Okay, well, then we will just remain what we are now, friends with benefits. But you need to control your temper; you can't get mad at me for being with other guys when you're with other girls. You have to suck it up, because you're the one who wants us to be this way in the first place. So _when_ you do see me with other guys Randy, keep that in mind." Sienna warned him calmly.

"Alright, alright… So we are back to where we started but it's whatever, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said to you and I'm glad that you're okay now." Randy stated with a sigh.

"Apology accepted… And thanks for caring." Sienna replied with a small smile.

"I can't help it, I wish I could but I can't." Randy told the Varsity cheerleader with a shrug. It was true, Randy would rather not have feelings for Sienna at all as opposed to the feelings he harbored for her, but he couldn't help the way he felt. Randy cupped Sienna's face in his hands, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're so sweet sometimes Randy." Sienna told him with a content sigh.

"Really?" Randy asked not considering himself in the least bit romantic.

"Yeah… now start the movie." Sienna ordered the short stop. Twenty minutes later into the movie, Sienna began shifting uncomfortably.

"You okay?" Randy asked pausing the movie.

"Can you help me change out of my uniform?" Sienna asked agitatedly.

"Sure." Randy obliged for once in his life not getting any ideas. He got up and walked over to Sienna's side of the bed. Sienna held her arms up as Randy pulled the tight fitting midriff top over the cheerleaders head gently. He then unbuttoned the two tiny buttons in the back of the all too short skirt and slid it down her legs. Sienna wasn't in the least bit embarrassed, it's not like it was something Randy hadn't seen before. Randy already knew that Sienna rarely _if ever_ wore pajamas.

"Can you open my balcony doors? My head is really hot." Sienna asked Randy getting annoyed with the pain she was feeling. Randy walked across her room and opened up the French doors which led to Sienna's balcony. Sienna shivered slightly, now her head was hot, and her body was cold. Randy came back over and pulled back her covers for Sienna to climb under them. The Varsity cheerleader did as directed and got situated. Sienna pulled back the other side of the covers for Randy to lay under them as well. Once Randy did so, Sienna snuggled up to him and draped her arm over his stomach and laid her head on his chest. Randy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"You okay now?" Randy checked stroking her soft hair.

"Mmhmm… I like it when you hold me." Sienna stated barely watching the movie.

"I like it _when I_ hold you too." Randy replied before Sienna looked at him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was nice." Sienna chuckled at Randy's easygoing attitude.

"Yeah, yeah it was." The short stop replied, oddly enough, he had no intentions of having sex with Sienna. All he wanted was for her to get better. Sienna ran the pad of her thumb over the still slightly bruised corner of Randy's lip from the fight between him and Morrison. Sienna pouted at the bruise and Randy smiled in response.

"Don't worry about it." Randy assured Sienna kissing her nose.

_(10:15pm)_

The game had ended and of course the Titan's won. Starting a tradition, Trish told the entire high school's student body to go over to the pizzeria to celebrate. Of course, the crowd did exactly that. After showering, the football team headed over to the pizzeria receiving a round of applause from the restaurant when they entered. Hunter, Stephanie, Dave Batista, Torrie Wilson, Bobby Lashley, Shawn Michaels, Stacy Keibler Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Chris Jericho Trish Stratus, John Cena, Brittany Cody Rhodes, and Rebecca all sat at the same table celebrating as the rest of the school sat at other tables celebrating as well.

"Britt, you done eating?" John asked squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah I am…Why?" Brittany asked with a mischievous grin.

"I wanted to go hang out with you… just the two of us." John whispered in her ear with a smile.

"I like the sound of that…" Brittany agreed with a grin.

"Alright, let's go to your place…" John spoke softly in her ear.

"Okay, but can we check on Sienna first?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you drive over to her place, and I'll follow you." John assured Brittany with a nod.

_(10 minutes later)_

Brittany pulled into Sienna's circular driveway and slid out of her 2008 Lamborghini Reventon. John got out of his own truck behind her. Brittany skipped up the walkway and to Sienna's double front doors. Brittany took out her key and unlocked the door allowing her and John to go inside. Brittany heard the alarm beeping into a countdown; she quickly disarmed the security system and closed the front door behind them. "Shh, she might be sleeping." Brittany warned John in a hushed tone. The pair walked through the foyer, ascended the stairs and made their way through the halls until they reached Sienna's bedroom.

"He's pussy whipped." John mumbled at the sight of Sienna wrapped in Randy's arms as the two lay under the covers peacefully and Randy was fully clothed signifying that their time together had been rated G.

"No he's not, he's being sweet." Brittany replied before grabbing John's hand and making their way out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Brittany reset the alarm system and the two walked outside, Brittany locked the door and turned to John.

"Yeah well, I can be sweet too…" John exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Yeah I bet you can." Brittany replied with a knowing nod and a grin,

_(Meanwhile)_

Cody stood up and went to the bathroom; Rebecca watched him leave and frowned, thinking about how stupid and stubborn he was being for ignoring her. On his way back, Christy Hemme grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him towards her. Rebecca's eyes widened in anger as she watched the almost intimate exchange. Much to her surprise, Cody pulled away from Christy and shook his head saying 'No Thanks, Not tonight.' Instead of sitting down, he walked to Rebecca's side and bent down next to her ear.

"Can I uhh talk to you for a sec outside?" Cody asked politely. Rebecca nodded and stood up letting Cody lead her out of the restaurant by her hand. As soon as they reached the sidewalk, Cody tugged Rebecca towards him placing a searing kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, and I haven't been fair…. And I'm sorry for saying what I said to you on the court… And I'm sorry for not listening to you when you tried to talk to me in chemistry." Cody blurted out not being able to remain angry with Rebecca for long spurts of time.

"I'm sorry about the fight with you and Kennedy…" Rebecca apologized in return.

"Good, cause' I don't like being mad at you…" Cody told Rebecca honestly before leaning down and kissing her on her lips once again.

'Wanna get out of here?" Cody asked Rebecca arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I do actually… I car pooled with Britt so we can ride together, but can we stop by Sienna's and check on her?" Rebecca asked Cody hopefully.

"Yeah, let's see if her and Randy killed each other yet." Cody exclaimed with a laugh before walking Rebecca to his car.

_(10 minutes later)_

Cody's Lincoln Mark LT pulled into Sienna's circular driveway. Cody and Rebecca walked up to the mansion and Cody reached out to ring the doorbell. "Don't bother." Rebecca exclaimed digging in her purse for her keys. When she finally dug them out, she took out the proper key and unlocked Sienna's front door. The alarm began beeping and Rebecca put in the code to disarm the security system. Rebecca softly closed one of the double front doors and walked through the foyer to the staircase. Rebecca ascended the stairs with Cody following. The pair reached Sienna's room and the door was slightly ajar. Rebecca listened for any moaning, when she heard none she knew it was safe to open the door all the way. 'Awww they are so cute' Rebecca mused softly at the sight of Sienna sleeping peacefully in Randy's arms who was sleeping as well under the covers as Spider man 2 played.

"Yeah and we will be too, now let's go." Cody exclaimed satisfied at seeing that Sienna was okay. The pair walked down the stairs, Rebecca set the alarm before she and Cody walked outside. Rebecca locked the door and they walked back to Cody's truck. They then began the short drive to Rebecca's house.

_(Two hours later)_

"Okay, I don't think I've ever been this tired." John exclaimed completely satiated. He rolled off Brittany and flat onto his back, pulling Brittany into his arms. The Varsity cheerleader lay on his chest and closed her eyes snuggling further underneath the covers.

"Why?" Brittany asked with a giggle.

"Because I had practice for a long ass time today, then I had the game, and you, damn girl you just wear me out." John told her with a sigh and a gruff chuckle.

"Well maybe you need to build up your stamina, since it's obvious you can't handle me." Brittany replied with a smirk as John patted her ass in response.

"Babe, I was being gentle on you just now… I could break your back." John told Brittany confidently.

"I'd like to see you try." Brittany challenged only to yelp with surprise and laughter a millisecond later when John flipped her onto her stomach.

_(Rebecca's house)_

Cody stroked Rebecca's hair softly as he listened to her shallow breathing and watched her sleep peacefully in his arms. It bothered Cody, it bothered Cody that there were so many petty complications in the way thus preventing them from being a couple. The complications ranged all the way from Rebecca not wanting to be tied down by a boyfriend, to Cody not wanting to stop fucking other girls, the little reasons he could come up with in his head were endless. Nonetheless, Cody still wanted Rebecca to himself, he didn't want anyone else to have her, he wanted her to be his and only his.

"Can I keep you?" Cody Rhodes whispered in Rebecca's ear, not expecting an answer.

"Yes."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Operation Filth

_**A/n**__: I cannot believe that I wrote a 21 pg chapter…You have got to be fucking kidding me. Anyways, John's back. Woo. Wait I think that sounded too dull, let me try again. Woo… Wait nope still didn't sound happy, let's try it again, third times a charm. Woo… Agh fuck it, I don't think I'll get any happier than that. Of course he's come to steal Randy's title BOOOOOOO! Now that's what I call energy. I just really wish that Randy would stop cutting his hair. I think my friend Stina needs to write a letter and get shipped over to WWE style and wardrobe and help the poor guy out trust me when I tell you she knows what she's doing! Alright, this chapter is dedicated to Britt because I heart her. And I'm happy because Eli is going to the superbowl, oh yeah and the rest of the team too, but it's all thanks to my baby Eli… Alright, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: _Chenai, Midnight Murder Club Inc., Michael H, Queen Chaos-Hardy, gurl42069, Mr.Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, techwiz, Jewelgirl04, giftiebee and Copeland-Runnels Inc. _E__XCEPT FOR _Her Downfall. _I think she made a lame attempt to flame me HAH! In all my time here at this site, I don't ever recall getting a flame. The saddest part is that they got everything all wrong. Rebecca is not the whore in this story, it's Sienna that is the whore, obviously you weren't paying attention! And what do you mean she doesn't have a life? What are you retarded? Oh wait don't answer that I don't want you to insult yourself. If anyone has no life __**it's you**__ because you are running around trying to bring my Friend's "Downfall", that blatantly proves that you have no life because you've become obsessed with hers. And can you stop stalking my friend? It's creepy. BTW I'm not going to dignify that as a genuine flame because it was really pathetic. Maybe you can try again? That way you can get more practice in and I can get another review sounds great right?! I know it does, because I'm a fucking genius! You should take lessons from me, you could learn a lot. Alright enough about that freak. This chapter contain Mature Adult Content, like really mature, like if you are easily disgusted don't read it. This chapter also involves drunk driving, NO I DON'T NOT SUPPORT DRUNK DRIVING! I'VE HAD FAMILY MEMBERS DIE BECAUSE OF IT! However it is in this chapter and will be in upcoming chatpers because it is the reality of high school life, and I am trying to get as realistic as possible. I better get a shit load of reviews for a 21 page chapter, if I don't, then I quit! No recommended reading because I haven't had time to read anything because it's taking me like two fucking weeks to update this! This entire chapter was very long and strenuous to write, so keep in mind that I do breeze through certain parts in an effort to protect myself from carpal tunnel. PAY ATTENTION!I do mention little key things here and there so if you don't pay attention you will get lost later on in the chapter! Yes, there are song lyrics in this one because it has the chapter title in a line, and the second because it's perfect and may be the next chapter title. In case you haven't noticed, I take pride in my chapter titles. Alright enough talking, now it's time for you to read until your fucking eyes bleed. READ REVIEW ENJOY AND REMEMBER THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN __**EXTREMELY MATURE ADULT CONTENT**__! P.S I LOVE CHARLIE AND VOILA!)_

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

Randy woke up to the sound of the shower in Sienna's connecting bathroom running. He stretched and yawned feeling well rested. The Shortstop stood up and walked into the spacious bathroom quietly. He looked over at Sienna's silhouette behind the glass door of the shower. After taking off his clothes, he walked across the bathroom, slid open the glass door softly, and walked inside. Sienna was in the middle of washing her hair when Randy surprised her by wrapping his arms around her slim waist from behind. "Randy you scared me." Sienna giggled leaning her head back on his chest.

"I'm sorry… How are you feeling?" Randy asked leaning his head down and kissing her temple.

"Much better, my head doesn't hurt anymore, I still get dizzy once in a while, but for the most part I'm feeling good… Thank you for asking. You really don't know how much you being here with me and actually caring means to me." Sienna explained reaching her hands up behind her and stroking the sides of Randy's face.

"Well then why don't you show me?" Randy asked with a smirk as Sienna felt him pressing into her back.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time." Sienna replied with a grin and turned around in Randy's arms. Randy backed her up against the cold tile wall as the water sprayed his back. Randy looked in Sienna's chestnut brown eyes and knew that he really did care about Sienna, more than anyone he has cared about before. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her soft moist lips. The two kissed passionately, barely paying attention to the rest of their bodies which grazed one another's ever so softly. They were too caught up in their feelings and passionate kisses, to worry about the more physical aspects of their time in the shower.

_(Brittany's house)_

John awoke to a delicious smell; he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to find the other side of the large plush bed empty. He sat up and stretched lazily, John yawned several times before finally going to her connecting bathroom, showering and getting dressed. He scratched his head and walked through the halls of Brittany's home looking for the staircase that the pair had ascended last night. Instead of finding that specific staircase, John was lost in the mansion and found another. He ascended the staircase, each step bringing his nose closer and closer to the delicious scent. The staircase led him into the kitchen, to the delicious smell, and more importantly to Brittany. Brittany stood bent over in front of the oven making sure that the homemade biscuits she was baking browned evenly. She yelped in surprise when she was scooped into the air and plopped onto the island.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Brittany exclaimed to John who stood between her legs and cupped her face.

"Hey." He replied before leaning in slowly and placing a sweet kiss on her heart shaped lips.

"Hey yourself… Are ya hungry?" Brittany asked pulling her lips apart from John's and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Remember who you're talking about here." John exclaimed as Brittany chuckled.

"Okay I take that as a yes then." Brittany replied lightly shoving John away with a chuckle and sliding off the counter; she took the biscuits out of the oven and took the plate of bacon off the stove and the eggs out of the microwave which had kept them from getting cold.

_(Rebecca's home)_

Cody inhaled sharply as he slowly woke up. He smelt the scent of sweet vanilla and cinnamon; he had come to know that smell very well over the course of the past week. That smell was _his_ Rebecca's hair. He pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Rebecca was slowly bought out of her deep sleep. She felt Cody's strong arms wrapped around her. 'Awww he's spooning with me' Rebecca thought to herself with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" Cody asked nuzzling her soft hair. He loved the feeling of her silky hair against his face.

"Well you held me all night so I slept well." Rebecca replied before slowly turning around in his arms.

"That's good…" Cody responded shifting to hold Rebecca to him more tightly. The two of them lay together in content silence just staring into one another's eyes. Cody placed his hands on Rebecca's small arm and massaged it softly with his hand. He stroked her face with his other hand and tilted her chin up to kiss her passionately on the lips. As he pulled away, the front underside of her chin was visible to him and Cody could not help but notice the small knick like scar barely visible to the eye. "What's this from?" The point guard inquired stroking his finger over the tiny old mark.

"On my chin? That is from when I was about seven, I was playing kick ball and I tripped when I was running to the base and scraped the underside of my chin. I had to get three stitches." Rebecca explained.

"Ouch, sounds like it hurt." Cody exclaimed wincing at the mark and imagining how bad it must have been.

"Yeah…" Rebecca replied chuckling, remembering vaguely Sienna and Brittany running to help her as she cried and laid on the pavement on their private elementary school's courtyard. Rebecca rolled onto her back and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling; it was then that the scar on her elbow caught his attention.

"What's this one from?" Cody asked running his thumb over the old scar.

"Me with no training wheels… I was learning how to ride a real bike, and I fell off." Rebecca retold the story which at the time had her hysterical from the pain.

"Man, you were a tom girl weren't you?" Cody asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I could hold my own with the boys if I wanted too…" Rebecca responded proudly.

"So what did your dad say? When you fell…" Cody asked assuming that her father had taught her how to ride a real bike. Everyone had a family like Cody right? _Wrong_.

"He didn't… He wasn't there." Rebecca replied with a shrug.

"So who picked you up?" Cody asked figuring it had been her mother.

"My nanny… My parents were not home…They were never home… _They are never home_." Rebecca spoke the last parts of her sentence softly. It was times like these when she was reminded of just how shitty her child hood was. Cody pursed his lips together and looked in her eyes searching to find what emotion she was feeling, was it anger, or sadness, or pain, or anguish. When he could see the sadness in her eyes, he cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and finally gave her a peck on her lips.

After laying in silence for a while longer, Cody tried to change the subject to ease the tension. "So what are your plans for today?" He inquired brushing her hair out of her face.

"Umm, meet up with the girls, and depending on how Si is feeling, we might start that fundraising shit that she wanted to do." Rebecca explained to Cody who nodded. "You?" The Varsity cheerleader inquired in return.

"Go home, hang with the rents for a bit, hit the gym, go to the courts, and then probably catch lunch with the guys." Cody informed Rebecca making sure to leave out his pre-planned meetings with his _other endeavors_.

"Sounds fun." Rebecca exclaimed nuzzling her nose against Cody's broad bare chest.

"Babe that tickles." Cody chuckled feeling Rebecca's nose wrinkling against his chest. Rebecca did it again before Cody spun her around in his arms and held her wrists together and began tickling her with his free hand. Rebecca began laughing hysterically until she wormed her way out of her large bed and onto the floor.

"You don't play very nice Cody." Rebecca exclaimed standing up in her matching lace bra and panties with her hand on her hip.

"I should sleep over more often." Cody replied putting his hands behind his head and admiring the view. Rebecca winked at him and walked to her bathroom as Cody rolled over and went back to sleep.

_(Meanwhile)_

Sienna rolled off her knees and sat back on her heels looking up at Randy who stared at her through lidded eyes accompanied by a satiated smile. "That was the best thank you ever." Randy told Sienna before stroking her long wet hair. He gently cupped the back of her head and guided her to her feet. The short stop placed his hands on her thin hips and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth and smirking when he tasted himself on her tongue.

"Well your welcum." Sienna joked with Randy. She pulled away from Randy's grasp and walked towards the glass door of the shower.

"Get back here, this an't over baby." Randy ordered Sienna quickly grabbing her by her waist and yanking her back towards him playfully.

_(Seven hours later)_

Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany sat on Sienna's bed discussing yesterday's and today's events. After recapping their time with the boys and coming up with a new attack tactic against their competition, the girls began planning out their day. They made colorful, fun, and entertaining flyers for the bikini car wash and printed them out along with flyers for the date auctioning, the kissing booth, The raffle tickets and the prizes for it, and the school barbeque. The three friends got into Sienna's Mercedes GL 450 and went to the library and made a thousand copies of the car wash flyers, and six hundred of the other types of flyers. The girls drove around town running errands for the fundraising efforts. They picked up raffle tickets, and prizes for the raffles, they bought tickets to a Giants game, tickets to a Yankees Game, tickets to a Mets Games, Tickets to a New Jersey Devils game, and ticket's to a Knick's game, and also to a Nets game. They then drove to every cheerleader's house explained how the car wash would work more elaborately than previously discussed and gave everyone fifty copies of the car wash flyers to each girl and demanded that they were posted around town that afternoon. The girls finished their errands by four o'clock and decided to go to the "Shake Shop" for a quick energy boost. Sienna ordered a chocolate milk shake with chocolate sprinkles, Rebecca ordered a strawberry banana smoothie, and Brittany ordered a Cherry and Vanilla smoothie. The three friends set at a booth next to the large window and went over the day's events and thought about the exciting evening to come. Rebecca was startled when there was a banging on the window she was leaning on. Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany looked up to see Cody, John, and Randy standing in the window, all of them looking like they had just been involved in strenuous activities. The three jocks backtracked until they entered the "Shake Shop" and sat down still sweating.

"Ugh, where were you three?" Rebecca asked as Cody placed his sweaty face on her bare shoulder.

"I told you babe, at the courts…" Cody reminded Rebecca taking his sweaty hand and pulling her face towards him so he could plant an overly moist kiss on her lips.

"So that's all you guys did today?" Sienna inquired massaging Randy's neck with her smooth supple hands as he enjoyed the treatment. He picked up her spoon and finished eating her chocolate milkshake.

"Pretty much." John replied stroking Brittany's bare thigh under the table.

"What about you three?" Cody asked before finishing off Rebecca's smoothie.

"Got some fundraising shit done… I do expect a thank you for my great ideas…" Sienna stated looking up at the ceiling pretending to be humble.

"Thank you Sienna." The boys harmonized together in a singsong tone. Sienna's attention was drawn away by Randy's gentle strokes on her bare inner thighs before traveling higher until he was under her skirt.

"The game last night was awesome John, you did great out there." Rebecca complimented her friend not having spoken to him since before she left school the day before.

"Thanks, I tried… I know that scouts are going to start coming out soon. In about three weeks." John informed his friends. "I mean, they won't be scouting for juniors but since I'm the quarterback they really can't look over me yah know?" John explained. The table's occupants did their best to avoid looking at Randy and Sienna who were obviously engaged in their own activities.

"Yeah, they'll definitely notice you John, you were great out there, and nobody could miss that, even if they tried." Brittany assured John before they quickly kissed on the lips.

"Thanks babe." John smiled at how supportive his lover was.

"So for this party tonight… Is there anyone who isn't going?" Cody asked in curiosity.

"Only sophomores and freshman aren't invited… Oh wait no; let's see…There's also that nark Shannon Moore, and those three smuts Candice Michelle, Melina, and Jillian." Rebecca answered going over the list in her head.

"It should be good… Titan high's first party in history." John exclaimed aloud.

"Yeah, it feels awkward yah know. Going to a high school's first party in history…." Brittany thought aloud. "So did those bitches get in trouble after we left school?" Brittany asked referring to their competition.

"No Vince couldn't say that they did it intentionally because they did have their arms out." Cody answered.

"WHAT?! THEY WERE LIKE 10 feet away when she fell!" Rebecca exclaimed and bawled her fist. The video had been uploaded to "_youtube_" immediately after the peprally.

"Yeah, I know… But they still had their arms out to catch her." John restated with a shrug feeling bad that the three ex cheerleaders got off the hook so easily.

"Okay let us out, we are going to the mall and then to Trish's house.'" Rebecca ordered shoving Cody out of the booth.

"Why it's only six thirty, her party doesn't start till eight o'clock." Cody questioned.

"And who do you think is going to help her set up? Someone has to help the poor girl, she's throwing Titan High's first official party." Brittany retorted as she slid over John making sure to grind herself into him on the way out.

"I don't wanna go; can't I spend some more time with Randy?" Sienna asked holding in a moan as Randy did unspeakable things to her with his fingers under the table.

"No, now pull down your skirt and c'mon." Rebecca ordered Sienna who huffed and readjusted her thong and pulled down her micro mini denim skirt before Rebecca dragged her by her arm out of the booth. The girls quickly pecked their lovers' goodbye before waltzing out of the Shake Shop.

"Aye man you gonna finish that smoothie?" Randy asked John referring to Brittany's Cherry Vanilla Smoothie.

"Go wash your hands." John replied as Randy shrugged.

"Don't do it Orton." Cody shook his head as his friend smirked before bringing his right index and middle fingers to his mouth and licking them.

"Mmm mmm she tastes just like candy" Randy exclaimed savoring the taste.

"You're disgusting." John shook his head.

"Which is exactly why I get ten times more pussy than you." Randy replied leaning back in the booth cockily and folding his hands behind his head.

_(Five hours later)_

Rebecca McQueen slowly pulled into Trish Stratus' circular driveway in her 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 as Sienna Sylus pulled in behind her in her Aston Martin Vanquish S with Brittany immediately behind in her 2008 Lamborghini Reventon. As always, the trio stepped out of their cars simultaneously, and flipped their hair over their shoulders before walking towards Trish's mansion. Brittany and Sienna were on both sides of Rebecca, as they walked up to the double front doors, Brittany and Sienna shoved them open. The girls stopped for their traditional pausing pose As Missy Elliot's "Ching A Ling" began to play. The room took in the amazingly beautiful sight. After prolonging their pose longer than usual, the girls made their way down the stairs into the foyer as the thumping beat that washed over the mansion filled their ears. Sienna grabbed Rebecca and Brittany's hands and made their way through the house into the basement to the bar. Matt Hardy was playing bartender for part of the evening, the girls flung themselves onto the medal and leather seated barstools and slid their torso's onto the surface of the bar giving Matt a nice visual.

"You three look fucking hot, as usual, what's up." Matt greeted as he sliced up lemons and limes.

"Heyyy Mattt" The girls harmonized in a sexy tone.

"Tequila shots?" Matt inquired; he had been paid by various jocks to get the three friends as drunk as possible.

"HELL YEAH! And I want jungle juice!" Sienna exclaimed loudly.

"Alrightttt" Matt complied with a grin. The girls knocked back tequila shots and drank jungle juice right after to loosen themselves up and get the buzz going. Brittany and Rebecca spun around on their bar stools checking out the scene as Sienna knocked back three more tequila shots by herself and drinking some of her jungle juice before spinning around to join the view her friend's were seeing.

"My girls!" Trish squealed spotting them across the noisy crowded room. She skipped over to her friends and hugged them tightly.

"Trish the party is Uh Fucking Mazing!" Brittany complimented grinning.

"Yeah I know right?! I just want to thank you girls for setting up with me and everything, I appreciate it. C'mon let's go upstairs!" Trish suggested as the four beautiful girls made a chain and walked up the stairs leaving the noisy crowded basement. They ascended the stairs and made their way out into one of the various halls in Trish's mansion. They finally reached the living room where the jocks were utilizing the ping-pong table that the girl's had moved earlier to play beer pong.

"I AM THE BEER PONG CHAMPION!" John exclaimed loudly holding up his arms signifying strength. Brittany could not help but notice John wrapping his arm around Maria Kanellis soon afterward and whispering something in her ear.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Brittany asked with a scowl.

"It doesn't matter, you can have any guy here you want." Trish assured her friend as she Brittany and Rebecca grabbed Smirnoff's from a nearby cooler. Sienna finished off her jungle juice and chucked the cup in the garbage before grabbing herself a Smirnoff as well.

"Yeah Fuck John…" Rebecca exclaimed rubbing Brittany's shoulder.

"No, don't fuck john... Fuck someone else." Sienna told Brittany with a wink before staring at Trish's large wall mounted flat screen where several jocks were playing a game on Trish's Xbox 360. No, Trish Stratus did not play video games, but the guys that she often slept with did, therefore she owned an Xbox360. Sienna's attention was caught by the loud jeering in the room when the front door opened.

"ORTONNNNN!!!!!" The majority of the room especially the jocks shouted when Randy Orton walked into the party wearing a black muscle shirt, tight fitting Abercrombie jeans with brown stitching and timberland boots. He wore a fine watch on his wrist, and on the other arm, he wore Stacy Keibler.

Sienna couldn't help but do a double take. "You've gotta be fucking shitting me!" Sienna exclaimed in a loud whisper over the music so only her three friends could hear her. "Stratus did you know about this?!" Sienna asked feeling the anger in her growing. 'All that bullshit Randy fed mewas a lie, yeah he doesn't want me as a girlfriend but he could make an exception to arrive at Trish's party with an actual fucking date! FUCKING BASTARD!' Sienna screamed in her head.

"NO! I feel jipped! If any senior gets to fuck Randy it should be _me_!" Trish exclaimed with a scowl.

"What?" Sienna asked even more shocked and startled.

"I mean, what I meant was that seniors shouldn't fuck Randy, because, well because he's a junior…but if we were too, I should be the first pick… But I wouldn't accept the offer because he's yours." Trish lied through her teeth as Sienna rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in aggravation. 'Is there anyone in this fucking place who doesn't want Randy? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT THE FUCK!' Sienna shook her head in aggravation.

"That motherfucker fingered me like two fucking hours ago... I don't fucking get him! He doesn't make any fucking sense!" Sienna scoffed crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot in annoyance as Stacy giggled at everything Randy discussed with his friends as he made his way around the room doing man shakes with the people worthy of his presence.

"No he makes perfect sense Si, he told you he didn't want a girlfriend, and _this_ is exactly why…" Rebecca reminded her, friend who couldn't help but pout.

Rebecca smacked Sienna in her chin forcing her to hold her head up higher. "Aye, you know better than to cry over a boy in public, what the hell is the matter with you? Suck it up bitch." Rebecca barked at Sienna in aggravation with her friend's display of weakness before storming off.

"Honestly Si, I can't believe you're going to let this put your panties in a twist, if anyone knows how to even the playing field, it's you." Brittany assured her friend before leaving not being able to stand the sight of Maria and John together, Brittany began looking for the entrance to Trish's backyard.

"I don't have to tell you what you need to do… So just do it." Trish ordered Sienna before scampering off to find Chris Jericho.

"What's wrong Si you okay?" Charlie Stratus asked walking up with a cup of rum and coke.

"No, but I will be in a second." Sienna exclaimed with a nod before walking further into the room.

(2nd floor main living room)

'I cannot believe that bitch is here!' Rebecca thought to herself in anger as she stood in the spacious yet crowded living room of the second floor. She was disgusted by the sight of Candice Michelle pinning herself against the railing of Trish's stone balcony and bringing Cody with her. She then hopped onto the railing itself and had her legs wrapped around Cody's waist. Cody did not look happy, but he didn't look hesitant either. Rebecca watched Candice graze her lips against Cody's and bring her thigh up to rest on Cody's hip and pull him in closer. In truth, Cody would love to go along with Candice's advances, but he felt too much loyalty to Sienna to fuck around with the girl who had dropped his friend on her head less than forty-eight hours ago. Either way, it did not change the fact that Cody thought Candice Michelle was an impressive piece of ass.

Normally, Rebecca would never fight over a boy, if she were to fight over a boy; it would in turn make her look possessive, clingy, and weak. However, Rebecca had an alibi, revenge for Sienna. The Varsity cheerleader stormed across the room drawing the attention of many until she reached the balcony. She roughly snatched the back of Cody's shirt and yanked him backwards and out of the way. She did not pause for a second before drawing her fist back and punching Candice Michelle square in the face. Candice was immediately knocked clean out. Since there was, no one to catch her, an unconscious Candice Michelle fell off the back of the balcony. Rebecca quickly looked over the edge of the balcony just in time to see Candice fall down to the first floor and land in the pool. The impact and ice-cold water awoke Candice immediately. She quickly swam to the surface.

"HAVE A NICE SWIM BITCH! AND THINK ABOUT THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO _NOT CATCH SOMEONE_!" Rebecca screamed as the entire room cheered and clapped.

"Rebecca you coulda killed her!" Cody exclaimed honestly. If Candice had fell a few inches more to the left, then she would have been made a permanent part of the cement surrounding Trish's large in ground pool.

"Like I give a fuck!" Rebecca yelled causing Cody to flinch in response.

_(Elsewhere)_

Sienna had now dominated the ping-pong table. No, not from playing but from occupying one of the main player's attention. Sienna sat on the ping-pong table with Dave Batista in between her legs running his hands up and down her toned smooth silky thighs. The two had barely spoken two words to one another, they did not need to. Dave thought Sienna was beautiful and had an irresistible sex appeal about her. Sienna thought Dave was just fucking hot, plus Randy was across the room taking glances at the actions taking place. Sienna was quickly motivated all the more when Stacy pulled Randy's face towards her own and planted a sweet slow kiss on his lips. Sienna brushed her cheek against the side of Dave's face and brought her soft moistened lips up to his ear and began to nibble at it. Her face rested in the nook of Dave's shoulder as she licked and suckled at his ear. Randy pulled away from Stacy and looked at Dave's back and Sienna's face resting in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Sienna locked eyes with Randy and gave him a wink before running her hands up and down Dave's back. She brought her hands around to his front and gripped him through his jeans. Dave surprised Sienna when he pulled away from her and threw her over and onto his shoulder. He patted her barely covered ass and carried her out of the living room and towards one of the many staircases in Trish's house, every jock in the room with the exception of Randy and John cheered as Dave jogged up the stairs with Sienna laughing and giggling loudly with her stomach resting on his shoulder and him bracing her by the backs of her thighs. Randy's temper flared until he recalled his discussion with her on the previous night.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie sat down on her sofa watching the party that really looked like a zoo. She felt lucky to even be invited; then again, it was her own house. She was surprised her sister had not locked her in a closet somewhere in their mansion for the evening. Then again, once Charlie had entered high school, her sister's cruel ways had changed. No longer did she shun her baby sister; she embraced her and attempted to teach her younger sister the tools of the trade. The trade being high school. She was still shocked that her sister had not fainted when she saw her screwing her physics teacher for an A. But then again, nothing was too low for Trish, something like that must have been a regular thing for the popular senior. Charlie's attention was drawn away from her thoughts when she felt the cushions under her shift. She looked over to see that Jeff Hardy had been pushed down onto the sofa, by some of his friends.

"C'mon man, get that shit out!" Paul London yelled getting on his knees on the other side of coffee table as Brian Kendrick and Steven Richards followed suit. Charlie watched Jeff dig in the pocket of his large cargo pants. Jeff pulled out a dime bag with weed inside he tossed it on the table along with small pieces of paper. Charlie watched in amazement as Jeff opened up the dime bag slightly, lick the paper and sprinkle the tiny green flakey leaf like sticks onto the tiny paper. He then rolled the small paper up very tightly twisting the ends. The Varsity soccer player pulled out a three flame lighter and lit the tip of the blunt. He flicked his lighter closed and threw it on the glass coffee table, brought the unlit end of the blunt to his lips and took a quick drag and held his breath. Jeff closed his eyes for a few moments before exhaling.

"That's some good shit…" Jeff exclaimed opening his eyes and passing it to Paul London. Paul took a swift inhale of the illegal substance as well sighing as the affects washed over him. The blunt was soon passed to Brian Kendrick and then used by Steven Richards.

"Would you like some?" Jeff Hardy asked politely to Charlie who he noticed looking on in amazement.

"No thanks…" Charlie shook her head shyly.

"Awww c'mon, this is your party, you gotta try this shit." Jeff coaxed placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder and rubbing it softly.

"I guess I could give it a try… How's it work?" Charlie asked scooting down on the sofa.

_(The basement)_

"Hey sexy." Chris Masters wrapped his arm around Brittany who had been sitting at the bar flirting with Matt Hardy.

"Heyyyy" Brittany purred with a smirk.

"How's Si doing? That was a nasty fall." Chris asked partially concerned and partially wanting to make small talk with Brittany before cutting to the chase.

"She's doing well; much better, she's here actually, some where around here." Brittany exclaimed with a shrug.

"That's good… Soooo, done anything fun yet?" Chris inquired running his hands through Brittany's honey blonde hair.

"Of course not, I was waiting for you." Brittany replied with a wink immediately following.

"Alright, that's what I'm talkin' about…" Chris nodded with a smile as Brittany spun the barstool she was sitting on around to face him. The Varsity cheerleader leaned in and placed a slow hot kiss on the Varsity football player's lips before pulling away.

"Let's go some place private." Brittany purred in Chris's ear before nibbling on it gently. Chris nodded and stood up taking her by her hand and led her towards the stairs. Brittany turned around, winked at Matt Hardy, and blew him a quick kiss before turning back around to ascend the stairs.

_(Meanwhile in The 2__nd__ floor living room)_

Rebecca stormed into the living room shaking Cody's attempts to talk to her off. She saw Stephanie and Amy standing off to the side of the crowded living room heavily engrossed in their gossip-filled conversation. Rebecca waltzed over, took Amy's bottle of Samuel Adam's and chugged the rest. "That was an awesome hit back there." Amy complimented Rebecca's display of strength.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that the bitch didn't die." Rebecca grumbled.

"Speaking of fall's, how's Si doing? Is she alright? Before we came to the party me and Amy dropped a get well basket off at her house." Stephanie explained to Rebecca who chuckled.

"Yeah she's great… She's here actually." Rebecca told her friends who looked at her as though she were crazy.

"This soon? Shouldn't she be on bed rest?" Amy inquired worriedly.

"Are you kidding? Sienna wouldn't miss Titan's high school's first party if her life depended on it. Actually, that is a bad analogy… Sienna wouldn't miss this party for the world, there that's better." Rebecca corrected herself.

"Where is she now?" Stephanie asked, wanting to see the girl that she had grown close to.

"Uhhmm, she's some where around here doing god knows what." Rebecca stated. She really knew how wild Sienna could get at a party.

_(One of the guest rooms)_

Sienna stood in front of Dave wearing only her black lace bra and matching thong. Sienna giggled as Dave Batista caressed her back and pulled her slightly closer to him. She leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue across his soft lips. "What about Brittany?" Dave asked through a moment of sobriety.

"What about her?" Sienna purred with a shrug rubbing her soft hands up and down his biceps.

Dave and Brittany had a game of cat and mouse going recently, primarily Brittany was worried about herself and John trying to get things started or not, next was Chris Masters. Dave was just an extra source of entertainment during school hours.

"Won't this bother her?" Dave asked as he gripped Sienna's perfect bare ass. Sienna looked into Dave's eyes searching to see if he actually had feelings for Brittany, when she got her answer Sienna leaned up on her tippy toes and placed another soft kiss on Dave's moistened lips.

"Fuck her." Sienna shrugged with a giggle.

"No, I'm fuckin' _you_." Dave hooked his thumbs under the straps of her thong and slid it over her size two waist and let them drop to her ankles. He then gripped her ass more firmly and hoisted her up onto him. He walked over to the bed and tossed her onto it carelessly. Sienna took his hands and pulled him closer to her as she sat on the side of the bed with him standing directly in front of her. Thus bringing her nose level with the tent in his boxers. The Varsity cheerleader stroked his hip dents slowly looking up at him with a smirk. Sienna nuzzled him through his boxers with a grin as Dave's head rolled back on his shoulders. She slowly slid his boxers off and gripped him firmly in her soft small hand. Sienna flicked her tongue out and grazed it over the tip of Dave's dick before taking him into her mouth swirling her tongue in the process. As soon as Sienna did this, any thoughts of Brittany that waded in Dave's head were licked and sucked away.

_(The first floor main living room)_

Charlie giggled wildly after smoking the illegal substance. It was passed around again and Charlie began to take another puff. "CHARLIE STRATUS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Trish Stratus yelled seeing her sister's current activities. Charlie quickly froze and looked at her sister in shock and fear.

"Jeff! How could you give this too my baby sister?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Trish asked taking the blunt from her sister's perfectly manicured fingers and giving it to Brian Kendrick who had his fingers out reaching for it.

"Well… I didn't… I just thought… I mean… I … I didn't know… Technically, I thought that since you do it that I … I mean…. Uhhh… shit!" Jeff rubbed his hands over his temples in frustration. Who knew that Trish supported no drug policies for her younger sibling.

"Jeff, I'm not mad at you… I'm just wondering why you are making my baby sister settle for this, why aren't you hookin' her up with the good shit?" Trish asked with her hand on her hip. Jeff grinned and furrowed his eyebrows. Trish stepped over the coffee table and climbed onto the sofa straddling Jeff in the process. She gyrated her hips over his in beat with the music as she reached into his pockets without him even knowing. She pulled out another bag with what looked to Charlie like white powder. Trish giggled and kissed Jeff on the lips softly before going to the other side of the coffee table and getting on her knees across from Charlie who was still seated on the sofa.

"Alright Charlie...This is Coke…" Trish explained before holding out her hand across the table to Jeff Hardy who passed her a tiny razor blade. Charlie watched her older sister slowly let the powder out of the bag into a tiny pile on the corner of the table. Trish sifted through it for a moment with the razor blade before slicing through the pile into four rows. She sliced up each row into two columns she sliced up each column into an even tinier row. Trish brought the first tiny row to the edge of the table with the razor. She sliced it up once more before holding her index finger over her right nostril, brought her nose down to the corner of the table and sniffed the tiny row up and sat back on her heels holding her head up towards the ceiling with her eyes closed in total bliss. She opened her eyes with a dazed satiated look.

"Come' ere Charlie…." Trish cooed as her sister moved across the table and sat next to her nervously.

"Alright… you're going to do what I just did. But I'm gonna start you off real small." Trish assured her sister dicing up another row into even smaller sections until Charlie had a line of Coke waiting for her at the edge of the coffee table. Charlie took a deep breath and placed her index finger over her right nostril just as Trish had done only moments before.

"Whooo Charlieee!" Jeff and his friends cheered as Trish waved for them to be quiet. Charlie looked at Trish who nodded to her in assurance. Charlie leaned forward closed her eyes and sniffed the entire line of Coke before sitting back on her heels, starring at the carpet, and closing her eyes.

After about ten seconds, Charlie finally opened her eyes. "Wowwwww." Charlie exhaled as everyone at the table and on the sofa cheered for her while the party around them blazed.

_(One of the guest bedrooms)_

'I thought it would be better than this…Why isn't it better than this? It should be better than this…' Brittany thought to herself as Chris did the jackhammer over her. "Uhh, Chris?...Chris… Ahem… Chris… CHRIS!" Brittany screamed loudly over his panting.

"Yeah baby?" Chris answered not really listening to what she had been or still had to say.

"Get off me." Brittany ordered the Varsity football player before shoving on his chest.

"What why?" Chris asked perplexed.

"Because I said so. Now get the fuck off me." Brittany spat in disgust.

"But why? I thought things were going great?" Chris asked in desperation.

"Yeah for you maybe, but for me, this is so boring I'd rather watch paint dry." Brittany told Chris bluntly before finally shoving the linebacker off her. She got up and began to get dressed.

"So you're going to just leave?" Chris asked not understanding what the popular junior's problem was.

"Yeah pretty much." Brittany replied with a shrug as she slid her thong on along with her matching bra. Finally her skirt and tank top with her flats to match.

"Fuck you…" Chris shot out wishing that his dick would go down.

"You tried, you just couldn't cut it babe… Don't be sour about it… I'll send someone up for you to take care of that…" Brittany told him with an evil cackle at the end before leaving the guest room with the door wide open.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rebecca stood in line for the bathroom with her grape Smirnoff ice in hand. She tapped her foot impatiently, all the bathrooms in this mansion, and every single one was used and had a line longer than this. She didn't have to use the bathroom she just wanted to check herself out; unfortunately, all of the guest rooms which had mirrors were currently occupied. Finally, Rebecca was next in line. Or so she thought. Adam Copeland also known as Edge was walking down the hall and stopped directly in front of the bathroom door, which just so happened to open as soon as he reached it. Adam walked in blatantly cutting Rebecca who looked on in surprise that someone dared to cut her. HER! REBECCA MCQUEEN! Rebecca smiled devilishly as she thought about Cody Rhodes and the scene that she would have rather not have seen earlier on the balcony. Rebecca knew Edge probably had to piss like a racehorse. She waited for approximately another minute. Rebecca placed her ear to the door and heard the faucet in the bathroom turn on. 'And he's clean… That's an extra plus.' The Varsity cheerleader thought mentally rubbing her hands together. As soon as she heard the faucet turn off, Rebecca shoved the door open and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. Adam didn't look startled or surprised; in fact, he held a large grin on his face, one resembling the joker. He was in the middle of drying his hands when Rebecca finally spoke up. "You Cut Me…" Rebecca stated obviously.

"Yeah, so what?" Adam asked with a laugh after he finished drying his hands he turned around to face the Varsity Cheerleader.

"No one ever does anything to me like that…. How could you do that…? To me… Do you know who I am?!" Rebecca raved smiling the entire time.

"Yeah…Yeah I know who you are. I know exactly who you are." Adam replied with a nod walking up to Rebecca who was leaning on the door with her hands in the pockets of her micro mini denim skirt.

"Oh yeah?" Rebecca asked with a glint of glee in her eye.

"Oh yeah." Adam confirmed before cupping the back of her head and softly pulling her face towards his own. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips and reached his free arm around to cup her ass and jerk her lower body flush against his own. "The sink, tub, or toilet?" Adam asked as Rebecca massaged him through his jeans.

"All… three…" Rebecca replied as Adam picked her up and walked across the bathroom with her legs wrapped around his waist.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Ahh, Dave that hurts…." Sienna cried out slightly as Dave's grip on her hips tightened. Sienna wasn't a bag of bones, but she was a small framed girl, so Dave's fingers were literally digging into her hipbones.

"Sorry Si." Dave responded as he continued to pump in and out of her. Although the pain of his mere size and strength hurt Sienna, in the end it was worth it, because it was obvious that the senior knew what he was doing.

"Mmm…." Sienna pressed her head into the side of her pillow and let out another whimper.

"Damn Si… I know you get around… I didn't think you'd be this tight…" Dave mumbled as Sienna scoffed in response. "No offense…" Dave added not wanting Sienna to blow him off, and _not _in the good way.

_(One hour later)_

Charlie and Trish had finished sniffing lines a while ago. Now she and Jeff were sitting on the sofa minus Jeff's friends who had gone off to play beer pong. "So what's it like being Stratus' baby sister?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"Ummm… Interesting… I see a lot, I learn a lot, I do a lot…I know she has a rough exterior and seems like a bitch, but on the inside…." Charlie began with sincerity before smiling with a huge grin.

"She's just as much of a bitch." She finished causing Jeff to begin laughing hysterically.

"But you, you're her polar opposite… I love that about you, you're so quiet and sweet, shy, sincere, and timid… Your innocent…I think that's pretty attractive." Jeff told Charlie truthfully.

"You're only saying that because you want to get in my pants." Charlie told Jeff knowingly with a smile as she shook her head.

"I could get in your pants without sweet talkin' you Charlie… I'm only sweet talkin' you for good measure." Jeff joked with a sweet tone. "No, but honestly, I like the fact that you're a good girl." Jeff told the girl who couldn't possibly be anything else BUT a virgin right?

"That's really kind of you Jeff…" Charlie replied tilting her head as she viewed him in a new light.

"I'm a sweet guy." Jeff told her. It was true; Jeff Hardy was a sweet guy.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany was in the main living room talking with friends and tried her best to keep her eyes off John who was still playing beer pong with Maria as his partner. She rolled her eyes as Maria did well in the game and received a full on the lips kiss from a more than slightly inebriated John Cena. After John and Maria won the game, she saw Kenny stand up. It had been extra players vs. the Winner. As Eve stood up to be Kenny's partner, Brittany waltzed up and shoved her out of the way. "I'll play." Brittany told Kenny with a wink.

"Alrighttttt!" Kenny cheered happy to have a girl as popular as Brittany volunteer to play with him. Kenny was popular but Brittany was diva status.

"Yeahhh Britt!" John cheered as Maria frowned at John's show of attention to their new opposing player. As the two teams played, Kenny and Brittany began to converse.

"Hey Kenny… If we win…There's a prize at the end for you…" Brittany exclaimed loud enough for John to hear causing him to mess up.

"Really what kind of prize?" The Varsity soccer player asked.

"A Grand Prize." Brittany replied giving him a knowing smile.

"That's what I'm talkin' about baby!" Kenny hooted loudly as the group of beer pong on lookers cheered. John rolled his eyes and pressed himself to win. It was then that he wondered why it mattered to him. Why should it matter to him who Brittany sleeps with? They were just fuck buddies now right? Besides, he had Maria, who was the perfect consolation prize. Kenny's newly found motivation made him play all the more better. But John was determined to win, in an effort to make sure that Brittany didn't sleep with Kenny Dykstra. And he did just, well the first part anyways. John did win, and he made a big deal about it, hooting and cheering loudly.

"It's alright Kenny; we can still go upstairs..." Brittany told him stroking the side of his face and leaning her head in to place a kiss on his lips. Kenny wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"I'd like that." Kenny stated as he stared into Brittany's eyes.

"YEAH! WELL I WOULDN'T! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE RULES!" John yelled angrily and pointed at the pair as if he were a child. "THAT'S CHEATING!" John yelled heatedly.

"No it's not John… I didn't tell him that if he didn't win we wouldn't ---… Why am I justifying this to you anyway?" Brittany wondered aloud. She shrugged and turned back to Kenny. "C'mon Kenny, let's get out of here." Brittany told him before leading him away. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he was pissed beyond belief. Either way John was livid. He watched Kenny and Brittany ascend the stairs across the large living room.

"ARGHHHH!" John growled and flipped over the entire beer pong table spilling the cups and the beer everywhere.

"John why are you so angry?" Maria asked obliviously.

"Nothing, fuck it… just fuck it." John told her. "C'mon let's go to the pool." John grumbled and grabbed Maria's hand and led her down the hall.

_(Meanwhile in one of the three bathrooms on the second floor)_

"Ahh mmm….. Ahhhhmmmmmm" Rebecca couldn't even form coherent words. She was trying to say his name but it wasn't coming out correctly. She couldn't focus, her knees and back were tired, and she was in absolute, fucking heaven. Rebecca was kneeling on her hands and knees inside the bathtub as Adam pumped in and out of her vigorously from behind. Rebecca's arms gave out and she was subdued to resting on her elbows as she tried to focus her brain on how good she was feeling. Adam wouldn't give her a break; he pulled her up so her back was pressed against his chest as he continued to slide in and out of her. "Ahhhhhmmmm." Rebecca was beginning to embarrass herself with the fact that she couldn't even speak correctly. 'Have I developed a speech impediment?' Rebecca thought inside her head as Adam groped her full chest and suckled on her neck. After Rebecca thought her body would give out on her, Adam gripped her waist and bent her forward so she was once again on her hands and knees. Adam's pace quickened as Rebecca's moans became louder until her whimpers were obviously audible outside of the bathroom. The most painful part was the end, when Adam took his hand and forced her down on the floor further so her chest was pressed against the bottom of the tub. Up until now, the varsity hockey player had been silent, Adam finally cried out when he came. After catching his breath, he pulled out of Rebecca and sat back on his heels.

"You alright?" Adam asked while stepping out of the tub.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." Rebecca replied through short breaths.

_(Meanwhile)_

Sienna readjusted her clothes and walked down stairs to the main living room. The party was now in full swing, and could easily be compared to a zoo. She looked around and saw Stephanie McMahon and Hunter standing together and hooking up. Sienna snatched the shot glass of, what she didn't know, out of Stephanie's hand and knocked it back and shook her head as the substance burned down her throat. She nodded thanks to Stephanie who laughed at her friend who was far more than slightly buzzed. Something happened with the music and Trish looked to the fireplace to see Trish's ihome docking station with her ipod connected to four large speakers which had been unplugged.

"SHIT SORRY GUYS!" A wasted Paul London apologized and attempted to plug the speakers back in. Steven Richards pushed him out of the way and tried to help.

Sienna's attention was drawn to the other side of the fireplace where Stacy Keibler was sucking on Randy's right index finger as he stared into her eyes and rubbed her back. "YOU LIKE EATIN' MY PUSSY STACE?!" Sienna yelled with a slightly drunken smile.

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked pulling away from Randy.

"I taste nice and sweet don't I? I bet you want some more don't you?" Sienna asked shoving Stacy up against the wall and standing in front of her with her hand on her hip. The music still was not playing, and everyone in the room had their eyes on the trio.

"What?" Stacy asked not understanding.

"WELL RANDY JUST FINGERED ME LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO, AND I'M SURE MY JUICE IS STILL RESIDING ON HIS FINGERS! AND YOU'RE SUCKIN'N ON EM LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! AND SINCE YOU LIKE SUCKIN' ON THEM, I SHOULD JUST TELL YOU THEY ARE SPECIALLY FLAVORED, AND THE FLAVOR IS CALLED SIENNA!" If it were anyone else, they would have just made a complete fool out of themselves, but Sienna even though she was drunk, was methodical and precise in her targeting. And her mission was indeed accomplished. Stacy began hacking as tears filled her eyes from the sheer humiliation she had just endured. She quickly shoved herself off the wall, pushed Randy out of the way and fled the house.

"Don't I?" Sienna asked Randy.

"Don't you what?" Randy asked shaking his head at Sienna's display of dominance.

"Don't I taste like candy?" Sienna asked before sauntering away from Randy who just rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

(Meanwhile, the Charlie's bedroom)

Charlie wished to god that she could remember how she had gotten from all the way downstairs to her bedroom and with Jeff nonetheless. She knew he had quick feet because he played soccer, but the quick hands were a surprise, because Charlie was already fully undressed and had nothing to do with it. She scooted up onto her King size canopy bed and watched Jeff slid his boxers down and kicks them across the room. He reached onto the floor and took a condom out of the pocket of his cargo pants. After placing it onto himself, and climbing onto Charlie's bed, he placed a searing kiss on her lips. Charlie moaned in response. "I'm going to be gentle don't worry." Jeff told Charlie who was slightly confused but nodded in response before crushing her lips up against his again. "It'll only hurt for a little while okay?" Jeff assured the sophomore.

"Okay." Charlie replied. 'Wait, does he think I'm a virgin? Shit…. Uhmm. What did I do during my first time? Nothing… I did nothing… So that means I have to do nothing now… He probably only wants this because he thinks I am a virgin… I guess I should just give him what he wants." Charlie thought to herself. Jeff placed soft kisses down her jaw to her neck and finally down to her collarbone as he parted her legs with his knee.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Jeff instructed who he thought was a novice. Charlie nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist loosely. "Tighter Char" He told her. Charlie shifted down and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jeff leaned on the heels of his hands and slowly sunk into the younger Stratus. 'Should I pretend this hurts? Damn, my first time was such a long time ago…'

"Mmm…. Can you slow down a bit?" Charlie pretended to shift in discomfort. Jeff nodded with an apology. After five minutes of slow agonizing torture for the both of them, Jeff was finally all the way in. He slowly slid out of the _'would be_ _virgin'_ aching to quicken his pace. "Faster Jeff." Charlie moaned looking him in the eyes. Jeff immediately picked up his pace reveling in the glory of devirginizing the younger stratus.

_(One of the guest rooms)_

Brittany arched her back and took the clip out of her hair letting it fall loosely around her shoulders and down her back as she rode the Varsity Soccer player. "Damn Britt, I never got so much for losing." Kenny exclaimed reaching his hands up to grope her D cup chest.

"Well then you should be reaaaallly happy that you're sooo lucky." Brittany moaned out in pleasure before Kenny flipped the two of them over and rammed in and out of her unable to handle their slow pace any longer.

"I am lucky Britt… I'm so fuckin' lucky…" Kenny panted out as Brittany began meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Kenny Mmmhhhmmm" Brittany moaned. Kenny was definitely a few steps up from Masters in the sack. Finally, Brittany would get satisfied. Kenny sat up and pulled Brittany with him so the both of them were sitting straight up in the bed with Brittany still riding Kenny as they kissed heatedly.

"Shit Britt…" Kenny cried out not meaning to rhyme.

"Mhhaaa" Brittany moaned out feeling her peak coming closer and closer. Kenny picked Brittany up and smashed her back flat against the large headboard and held her hips in place. He slammed in and out of her as Brittany literally screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Kenny called out as he came wildly. He held Brittany in place as his body went through a few spasms from the mere pleasure.

_(Outside in Trish's backyard)_

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the sight of John Cena and Maria making out in the hot tub. She was swimming in the pool and chatting with some of her fellow cheerleaders when she saw Ken Kennedy open the gate of Trish's backyard and walk in with his car keys dangling in his hand. Rebecca knew he had just arrived; she stepped out of the pool, now happy that she hadn't gotten her hair wet and had decided to clip it up for her time in the pool, therefore it still looked perfect. Rebecca swam over to the side of the pool and walked up its stone steps. Kenny tilted down the sunglasses he was wearing even though it was night. Rebecca let the clip out of her hair and sauntered towards Ken Kennedy making sure that every step she took made him want her even more. "Hey you…." Rebecca purred. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late… I guess this means we don't have any time to waste." Kennedy replied kissing her on her lips softly. He walked over to a lawn chair and picked up one of the many white towels and wrapped it around Rebecca, hugging her in the process. "Where's your clothes babe?" Kennedy asked holding his arm around Rebecca securely.

"Over there." Rebecca told him as a shiver came over her from the cool night breeze. Kennedy picked up Rebecca's clothes and went back over to her, walking her into the house. The pair made their way through the living room and up the stairs. Rebecca saw Edge making his way down the hall and she quickly avoided eye contact with him as Edge stared her down. Kenny finally found an unoccupied bedroom and led Rebecca inside.

"You cold babe?" Kennedy inquired rubbing his hands over her towel-clad arms.

"A little…" Rebecca exclaimed as Kennedy pulled the now dry Rebecca into a hug. She looked up at him and giggled. "I'm glad you're here." Rebecca told him trying to fight the buzz she was feeling off.

"Yeah me too." Kennedy replied backing her up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she plopped down on it. Rebecca leaned back as the towel fell off of her.

"You look good in that bikini." Kennedy told the girl lying in front of him as he slid his shirt over his head. Rebecca took one of her legs and forced him forward. Kennedy rested on his palms as he kissed Rebecca lustfully. Rebecca's hands worked swiftly as she unbuckled the belt he was wearing followed by his jeans. Kennedy had already kicked off his diesels a long time ago. Rebecca stretched her legs up and slid her feet into the waistband sides of Kennedy's boxers and slid them off his body. Her instincts told Rebecca to make Kennedy use a condom, she didn't trust him. She hadn't trusted Adam either which is why she forced him to use one also. She only trusted Cody, only Cody.

_(Much Later in the Dining room)_

Sienna was lying on the dining room table as Chris Jericho, Bobby Lashley, and Shawn Michaels did body shots off her. She was happy to see that Chris Jericho and Bobby Lashley were still willing to mess around with her after fucking her not too much earlier in the evening each on separate occasions. Sienna saw John Morrison walk into the room and take off his sunglasses. She wiggled her index finger at him in a 'Come Hither' gesture. Morrison bobbed his head to the music slowly playing from the living room. Sienna wiped off her stomach and sat up from the table. Nitro grabbed a beer bottle from the cooler and cracked it open on its side. He chugged some of the beer back and made his way over to Sienna.

Sienna sat on the edge of the table her legs dangling off the side.

"I was waiting for you." Sienna spoke softly before drinking from an almost empty bottle of grey goose.

"I know." Morrison nodded taking his free hand, wrapping it around her waist, and tugging her off the table and towards him. He stared into her eyes before smashing his lips to hers in a hot kiss. Randy stood in the living room watching the scene shaking his head. Not only was she doing every single thing that he had asked her not to do, she was drinking! She had just had a concussion, the last thing she needed was alcohol. "C'mon, I have been waiting for this shit all week." Morrison explained gripping Sienna's ass tightly. John grabbed Sienna's hand and went towards the stairs. Randy glared at the couple watching Sienna stumble up the stairs giggling loudly. Nitro and Sienna reached one of the guest rooms and the Varsity baseball player wasted no time in stripping off Sienna's clothes. Soon he was naked as well and rolling on a condom. "Did you fuck anyone else today?' Morrison asked curiously not completely caring.

"Of courseee nottt" Sienna slurred with a giggle and patted the side of the bed next to her as Morrison finished rolling on the condom. He crawled onto the bed and on top of Sienna. "Make this good mmkayyy?" Sienna chuckled to Morrison.

"It'll be better than good baby, because I'm fuckin' great." Morrison assured Sienna as he parted her legs and sank into her. "Damn you are so wet for me baby." Morrison mumbled. 'Umm no, actually that's from Dave' Sienna thought and began giggling once again. True to his word, John Morrison was great, hell, he was better than Dave. But still neither one of them was better than Randy. No one was better than Randy, _no one was better than Randy_.

_(The basement)_

Brittany and Amy Dumas played pool with Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Bobby Lashley, and Dave Batista. Brittany looked at Dave and sent him a wink. The most they had ever done was kiss at various points during the school day. Nothing serious; however, Brittany did have a small crush on the Varsity football player. John Cena once again ended up in the same place at the same time with Brittany as Maria yammered on about some unknown topic. Dave nodded towards the stairs and Brittany placed her pool stick on the table. "I forfeit" Brittany told her friends with a shrug as she walked up to Dave who sat on a stool next to the table. She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer so she was standing in between his legs.

"I want you so fuckin' bad…" Dave groaned in her ear taking her hand and placing it over his hard dick. Brittany pulled away and nodded. She grabbed Dave's hand, he stood from the stool, and Brittany walked with him hand and hand to the stairs and left the basement.

'I cannot fucking believe this shit! I cannot believe this shit! He's my fucking teammate! MY FUCKING TEAM MATE!' John screamed inside his head.

"So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go get some ice cream because I-" Maria's sentence was cut off by John turning around obviously angered, to what exactly, Maria had no clue.

"Can we go fuck?" John asked wanting to get some joy out of the night.

"Mmmhhhmmm Kay sure." Maria shrugged with a smile. John led her to the stairs and ran up them quickly wanting to get Maria to a bedroom before he saw anything else that pissed him off.

_(Charlie's Bedroom)_

After what had seemed like forever, Jeff had finally came, and Charlie was down for the night. He really wore her out, and she hadn't even done anything. She was totally, utterly, and completely satiated. "How was it?" Jeff asked stroking Charlie's face and brushing her hair away from her face.

"It was amazing." Charlie whispered tiredly. It was true; Jeff was the best that she had ever had.

"That's good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jeff nodded and wrapped his arm around Charlie pulling her closer so her head was resting on his chest. "Did you want to get back to your party just yet? Because I'd like to lay here for a little while." Jeff mumbled to Charlie through a yawn.

"No, I'm not in a rush… I'm fine... with you." Charlie voiced her feelings and Jeff smiled. That's what he liked, a nice sweet girl. Charlie listened to Jeff's breathing become an even pace before she herself began dozing off. 'I still cannot believe that he thinks I'm a virgin, I hope nobody blows my spot up.' Charlie worried wondering who, if anyone would spill the beans. But then again, nobody knew that she wasn't a virgin except for her sister… Shit.

_(One of the guest rooms)_

Rebecca practically screamed as her climax washed over her. She floated in sheer bliss for quite some time before Kennedy's kisses brought her down from her high. "Damn you are so much better than I thought you'd be." Rebecca chuckled to Kennedy who placed soft kisses on her forehead.

"Gee Thanks." Kennedy laughed at her statement before rolling off her and pulling her to him.

"Uhh Ken…" Rebecca began the attitude evident in her voice.

"Yeah" He asked.

"I don't cuddle…" Rebecca stated. Well technically, it was a lie; she did cuddle, but only with Cody.

"Right, sorry… Alright, so I just got to the party, and I need to mingle anyway so uhh yeah I'm just going to go." Kennedy explained in an attempt to save face.

"Yeah me too." Rebecca replied as the pair got dressed at the same time. Rebecca and Kennedy walked towards the door. Kennedy let her open the door and she walked out stopping dead in her tracks as Kennedy bumped into her from behind causing her to stumble out into the hallway and directly into Cody Rhodes.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Cody screamed not being able to control his temper. He grabbed Rebecca by her shoulder and yanked her out of the doorway. Unfortunately, the guest room that they had just been in was right next to the staircase, literally. Cody grabbed Kennedy by the collar of his polo shirt.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN IT WAS A MUTUAL THING!" Kennedy yelled trying to pry Cody's death grip from his shirt. Cody could care less of what it was, all he knew was that Kennedy and Rebecca just fucked, or something to that affect and he couldn't handle it. He and Kennedy struggled around as Cody wouldn't release Kennedy who was too scared to hit him and settled for trying to get the point guard to let him go.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Cody yelled more than slightly drunk.

"TOBY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kennedy yelled his face flushed in aggravation as people looked on.

"CODY STOP!" Rebecca yelled pulling on his shoulder.

"NO THIS MOTHERFUCKER NEEDS TO LEARN!" Cody yelled before letting Kennedy go only to push him down the grand staircase. Kennedy hollered as he tumbled head over feet, over head, over feet, over head, over feet, over head, over feet, until he reached the middle of the grand staircase. Randy who was leaning on the wall down the side of the wide staircase and taking to Torrie Wilson, who leaned on it as well, looked up the stairs and back at Kennedy and kicked him the rest of the way down.

"Cody what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Rebecca yelled grabbing his arm as she saw Kennedy writhing in pain at the bottom. Cody flung her off and rushed down the stairs. Cody reached the bottom of the stairs.

"GET EM CODY! GET EM!" Randy rooted his friend on.

"YOU'RE A DUMB FUCK YOU KNOW THAT?!" Cody talked shit to Kennedy squatting down next to him and hawking up mucus in his mouth. He stood up and spit on Kennedy's face before kicking him in his back. "GET UP MOTHERFUCKER! COME ON GET UP!" Cody taunted Kennedy. "NAHH I THINK HE'S DONE FOR THE NIGHT GUYS!" Cody yelled to the quiet room being that they had stopped the music from the occurring scene. Cody grabbed Kennedy by the back of his shirt and dragged him through the foyer to the front door and literally pushed him outside with his timberland boot clad foot before slamming the door shut. Cody smacked his hands together and looked up at Rebecca flipping her off as he began walking through the middle of the foyer and down the hall. Before Cody could reach the threshold seperating the foyer to the hallway leading to the main living room, Rebecca's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"CODY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS AND YET YOU GO AND START SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! IF IT'S SOME OF THAT BULLSHIT, _"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN"_ GARBAGE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT _YOU DIDN'T WANT ME_ CODY! YOU DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND REMEMBER?! YOU DON'T WANT ONE! SO LEAVE ME AND WHATEVER I DO OR _WHO EVER I DO_ THE FUCK ALONE!" Rebecca screamed from the staircase as Randy frowned feeling sorry for his friend who just got bitched out in literally the middle of the party.

"Becca calm down-" Randy walked up the stairs trying to calm his friend down.

"OH FUCK OFF RANDY YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF A FUCKING DICK!" Rebecca yelled snatching her arm away from Randy. She watched Cody purse his lips.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH! DO YOU KNOW THAT?! EVERYONE HATES YOU REBECCA! THEY HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A DUMB, MEAN, EVIL, LYING, MANIPULATIVE BITCH!" Cody yelled at Rebecca furiously. Rebecca's eyes widened in outrage. She snatched Randy's beer bottle out of his hand and hurled it across the expensive oak railing and into the foyer at Cody's head. Cody quickly dodged the beer bottle as it crashed where he had been standing; the bottle shattered and the beer exploded everywhere.

"FUCK YOU CODY! I FUCKING HATE YOU! AND YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF! I HOPE YOU DIE! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!" Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs as Cody shook his head with nothing but anger in his eyes as he pivoted and went towards the front door, opening it and kicking Kennedy who was still laying there on the porch down the stone steps and stepping over him and down the circular driveway to get to his truck.

"Rebecca calm the fuck down!" Randy yelled grabbing Rebecca's shoulders.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?!" Rebecca's anger was then aimed at Randy who shared the same asshole tendencies as Cody. "YOU! YOU AND THAT MOTHERFUCKER ARE TWO OF A FUCKIN' KIND! NO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME RANDY!" Rebecca jerked herself away from him fighting the tears back. She wouldn't dare cry in the middle of a party.

"Rebecca just stop and calm down." Randy lowered his tone seeing Rebecca's eyes become glassy.

"I'M FUCKING CALM RANDY! OKAY?! I'M OKAY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!... Please…" Rebecca's desperation caused Randy to back off, but he couldn't help but worry about whether or not his friend was okay, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew that both she and Cody were at fault for the fight, but he knew that Rebecca was hurting the most. Rebecca ran back down the hallway and into the guest room she had just been in with Kennedy and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it afterwards. Randy tried to push his worry to the back of his mind, assuring himself that if Rebecca needed him she would let him know. He returned back to his conversation with Torrie which he knew would have an end result of them ending up in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

_(Forty minutes later)_

"Wow Nitro, you weren't lying…" Sienna exclaimed completely exasperated.

"I don't lie baby… I never lie..." Nitro informed Sienna kissing her on the lips once more before Sienna pulled away and slipped out of the covers and search for her clothes.

"Leavin' so soon?" Nitro asked watching Sienna slip on her panties.

"Yeah…" Sienna replied with a nod and a giggle.

"Alright, cool… Hey did you want to go play beer pong or something?" Nitro asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds fun Nitro." Sienna lied planning on ditching Nitro as soon as his head was turned. The two left the bedroom when Sienna saw Randy at the middle of the grand staircase. In the short time that she had gotten to know Trish and Charlie, she had also come to know their home. Sienna nodded Nitro's head the other way away from the stairs and further down the hall. Sienna successfully led she and Nitro upstairs to the third level of the large mansion and through the halls until she reached another staircase which led all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. She and Nitro reached the living room where beer pong was being played.

"Hey, listen before we play, I wanna wiz. I'll be right back." Nitro assured Sienna who forced a real smile on her face. As soon as he was gone, Sienna made her way to the dance floor. Sienna danced drunkenly to Janet Jackson's feedback as Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins sandwiched her. She was drunk; however, she didn't look silly, if Sienna could do anything, it was hold her liquor. Her hips swayed in time with the music as Zack who was facing her brought her head to his lips and kissed her lustfully. Curt grinded into her ass with no shame and lifted her hair back suckling on her neck. Sienna turned around and the friends switched roles, now Zack was grinding into her ass with no shame as Curt placed a heated sloppy kiss on her lips. Sienna backed out of the sandwich and grabbed both of their hands and began leading them towards a different staircase to avoid Randy. She snuck upstairs with Curt and Zack and was shameless about the upcoming threesome.

_(Two Hours Later)_

Brittany sat at the kitchen table with Dave Batista talking casually, surprised at the fact that he wasn't still attempting to play the field for the night, now that he had gotten what he had wanted from her. Brittany was tossing chips trying to let Dave catch them in his mouth. "Britt, do you want to go out tomorrow? Like Dinner or some shit like that?" Dave asked reaching across the table and gripping her shoulder in an attempt to massage her into saying yes.

"Sure dinner is good… You can pick me up at six." Brittany ordered the varsity football player as the butterflies in her tummy did somersaults.

"Yesss" Dave exclaimed nodding proudly.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rebecca sat on the sofa watching the guys playing guitar hero III. She yawned in boredom, after her and Cody's explosion nothing at the party seemed fun anymore.

_(Upstairs)_

Sienna and her two lovers had finished their sexapades and were now dressed. Sienna held their hands as they left the room, still feeling attached to the two men who she had just spent the last two hours with. Sienna walked towards the grand staircase assuming that Randy had long since moved from the location. Until now, Sienna had been walking backwards slowly and holding hands with Curt and Zack; when she began descending the stairs, she hadn't looked down the staircase completely. Between trying to fight through the crowd and hold both of their hands she wasn't able to avoid bumping into the last person she wanted to see. Sienna looked up with an expressionless face. Randy took in the sight before him, Sienna coming from upstairs, holding both Curt Hawkins, and Zack Ryder's hands. Sienna refused to drop their hands and stared in Randy's eyes willing him to move out of her way. Randy saw fire; he grabbed Sienna by her tiny upper arm and gripped her tightly, completely disregarding Torrie Wilson who he had planned on going upstairs with. "CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A FUCKING MINUTE?!" Randy yelled trying to compose himself, not wanting to fight like cats and dogs, better yet, not wanting to fight like Cody and Rebecca in the middle of the party.

"NO!" Sienna yelled at Randy eyed Curt and Zack out of his way as he dragged Sienna by her arm behind him.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Sienna promised with a smile.

"NO SHE WON'T! AND GO THE FUCK HOME!" Randy yelled at Sienna's current conquests. Randy dragged Sienna into the empty library and slammed the door behind them. The library had glass pained French double doors. What ever went on in the library was visible to everyone outside of it. Audible was another story, especially considering the fact that the bass of the music was thumping out every curse word as a censor.

"AYE! LOWER THAT SHIT!" Hunter yelled down the hall and into the living room. The music was immediately lowered as Brittany ascended the stairs with Dave Batista trailing behind her and into the crowded foyer just as Hunter walked out from the hallway and into the foyer as well. Everyone that had been in the living room, on the staircase, and in the foyer stood in front of the library doors watching the scene as though it were a boxing match.

"YOU JUST HAD A FUCKING CONCUSSION WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, DRINKING AND SHIT?!" Randy yelled throwing his hands up in aggravation.

"I'M FINE RANDY! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE!" Sienna screamed back at the short stop in front of her.

"I DO CARE! THAT'S WHY I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Randy shouted taking his index and middle fingers holding them together and knocking Sienna in her right temple in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Sienna played stupid, but then again she wasn't really sure what Randy was referring to.

"YOU! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! YOU, WHORING YOURSELF AROUND! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU FUCKED TONIGHT?!" Randy screamed in a cynical tone. Neither Randy nor Sienna were focused enough to realize that everyone could hear them talking, or screaming rather. They thought the music covered the sound, but then again, they were too busy reaming each other out to notice that the music had stopped playing.

"RANDY YOU'RE INSANE!" Sienna yelled trying to walk towards the door before Randy grabbed her by her wrist roughly and yanked her back to him.

"DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M FUCKIN' TALKIN' TO YOU SI!" Randy shouted and grabbed her shoulder. He backed her up using his grip on her shoulder bone and forced her to sit in the rolling leather desk chair. "YOU FUCKED DAVE B. TONIGHT, THEN CHRIS J. THEN LASHLEY, THEN MORRISON, THE CURT AND ZACK! WHO ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK NEXT SI?! HUH?! EVERYONE ELSE IN THE FUCKING PARTY?! Randy screamed at her lividly.

"OH DON'T PLAY THAT SHIT WITH ME RANDY! YOU WERE JUST GOING TO FUCK WILSON! AND YOU WERE TRYING TO FUCK STACY EARLIER!" Sienna challenged Randy and pushed him back causing him to grip his fists. She stood up ready for round two.

"TWO PEOPLE ISN'T AS BAD AS SIX FUCKING PEOPLE SIENNA! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU FUCKED MY FRIENDS! YOU FUCKED DAVE AND LASHLEY AND JERICHO?! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THIS IS FOR ME?! THIS IS MAKING ME LOOK BAD, I LIKE YOU AND YOU'RE WHORING YOURSELF AROUND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! HOW COULD YOU PULL THIS SHIT ON ME?!" Randy yelled at her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her wildly.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT ME AS A GIRLFRIEND RANDY! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO NOT DO WHAT I WANT TO DO JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE STILL GOING AROUND AND DOING WHAT YOU WANT! WHY CAN'T I?!...Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Sienna asked putting down her defenses. Although their voices had lowered considerably, everything they said was still perfectly audible to everyone in the foyer, however that wasn't to Sienna and Randy's knowledge. Randy made Sienna ashamed of herself, he gave her a run down of her wrong doings of the night throwing them up into her face making her feel like a trashy whore.

"FUCK WHAT I SAID SI!" Randy yelled angry with himself. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. He lifted one hand and cupped her cheek. "I like you, I told you I like you, isn't that enough?!" Randy asked frustrated.

"NO RANDY, IT'S NOT! YOU LIKING ME IS NOT ENOUGH! YOU DON'T WANT TO COMMIT TO ME! SO WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I COMMIT TO YOU?!" Sienna yelled her temper flaring up once again.

"Because I asked you too" Randy replied his voice cracking.

"What do you want from me Randy?" Sienna asked feeling like she should give up.

"Everything! I slept so good last night Si… Just having you there with me felt like nothing I've ever felt before… That to me was better than sex… And this morning, waking up with you in my arms…. I dunno! Okay? I don't fucking know how this works! All I know is I care about you so much, and I'm always thinking about you and when I saw you earlier and heard about who you had been fucking during the night I just wanted to explode… I hate seeing you whore yourself out… You're too good for that Si, why do you do this to yourself? I don't get it! I just don't fucking get it!" Randy exclaimed kicking the large oak desk in the middle of the room. Sienna's eyes became glassy and she willed herself not to cry. She shook away from Randy grateful that she had only brought her keys with her into the party. She attempted to flee from the library only to have Randy grip her upper arm tightly and yank her back to him. "SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA RUN AWAY NOW?! AFTER ALL THE SHIT I JUST SAID YOU'RE GOING TO RUN AWAY?! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF RIGHT Si?! FUCK ME RIGHT? FUCK HOW I FEEL BECAUSE THAT SHIT JUST DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE A CONCEITED, NARRACISTIC, SELF-ABSORED WHORE! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO TRY AND SEE YOU AS SOMETHING ELSE!" Randy screamed at Sienna who stood staring at him with the tears running down her face and holding in her sobs. Randy had won; when he couldn't get through to Sienna and realized she wouldn't budge, he had grown angry at the mere fact that she wasn't feeling the pain that he was. In an effort to make her hurt as much as him, Randy grabbed for anything and everything he could to make her cry; and he had succeeded. Sienna ripped away from him once again and fled from the library hysterically and pushed her way past everyone to reach the front door before finally running out. Randy didn't bother going after her. He just sighed and held his forehead in his hands taking a deep breath to release his stress.

_(In the Foyer)_

Dave looked down as though her were a deer caught in headlights. He looked down at Brittany who held nothing but fire in her eyes. "You fucked Sienna, and neither of you told me?" Brittany asked trying to fend off her pain and humiliation. She hauled back and slapped Dave across his cheek so hard that it left a red bruise on his tan skin. Brittany shook her head in disgust at her previous lover before also fleeing from the house. Rebecca had been standing at the bottom of the grand staircase listening to Sienna and Randy as the entire party listened as well. She shook her head when she saw Brittany slap Dave in the face. What else could go wrong tonight? Rebecca figured she should just hang out at the party and see what else happened that night.

_(One Hour Later)_

Sure enough, not even an hour later something else did happen. Nicole Scherzinger's "Whatever you Like was playing" as the dance floor in the middle of the main living room was packed. Rebecca sat on one of the sofas, she had just sniffed a few lines with Paul London and was just relaxing. Although she didn't do it often, when Rebecca did sniff coke, she didn't like to move afterwards unless she absolutely had to, she wanted to bask in the good feelings that she was feeling.

"TRISH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GARBAGE?! PUT ON SOME GOOD SHIT!" Randy yelled across the room annoyed with the pop music.

"RANDY THIS IS MY PARTY AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT THAT DEATH METAL SHIT ON!" Trish replied as she danced with Bobby Lashley.

"THIS SHIT SUCKS TRISH!" Randy shrugged her off and took his own ipod from his pocket and walked over to Trish's ihome.

"RANDY DON'T TOUCH MY MUSIC!" Trish called out as Randy stopped hers from playing and put his own ipod on before Trish could get to him.

_**Who is this irresistible creature  
who has an insatiable lust for the dead?  
Living Dead Girl! **_

Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage  
There's one sure way to bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings of cemetery things  
With one flat foot on the Devils wing 

The party jeered as the music changed from pop to Rob Zombie. "Living Dead Girl" Blasted through the speakers and Trish covered her ears at the sudden change still making her way over to Randy. She finally marched up to him to yell in his face but changed her mind when he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He leaned his lips to hers so when he spoke they would brush against one another. "Now, what were you going to say?" Randy asked gripping her ass making sure to look up at Bobby Lashley as he did so.

_**Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl **_

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl 

"Nothing…Nothing at all." Trish responded before closing her eyes and leaning into Randy's lips.

Rebecca stood across the room in sheer fury. 'That lying bitch! That lying fucking bitch! She's supposed to be out FOR US not to GET US… What the fuck is this shit that she's pulling?! She knows Sienna and Randy are a thing! She knows that they are a thing!" Rebecca mused in her head with her arms crossed.

_**Raping the geek  
And hustling the freak  
Like a hunchback juice  
On a sentimental noose  
Operation filth  
They love to love the wealth  
Of an SS Whore  
Making scary sounds**_

Randy didn't hesitate to kiss back the most popular girl in the school. He reached his hands below her skirt and felt her thong clad ass freely. His lips moved from Trish's and went down to her neck where he was determined to leave a bruise.

_**Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl **_

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl 

Trish whimpered at the sensation and began suckling on Randy's ear and rubbing her hands across his well toned back as well. Bobby Lashley rolled his eyes and shook his head; this is when he knew that pay back could be a bitch. Randy looked up at Bobby Lashley and nodded signifying that he had won.

_**Cyclone Jack Hallucinating Hack  
Think Donna Reed eats dollar bills  
Goldfoots machine creates another fiend  
So beautiful they make you, kill**_

Randy removed one hand from under her skirt and up to and underneath her shirt. Trish moved her hands around to the front of Randy's chest and rubbed her small hands down his defined abs. Their lips returned in another bruising kiss and this time Trish's moan was loud enough for Randy to hear.

_**Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl **_

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl 

Randy could feel himself growing hard; after all, he had not fucked anyone all night. Sienna botched the possibility of him and Stacy together, and she managed to fuck things up once again for him and Torrie when she showed up with Dumb and Dumber. But now, now, it was worth it, next to Sienna Randy's top pick was the one and only Trish Stratus.

Trish felt Randy's need for her pressing into her stomach considering how short she was compared to him. She stepped back and giggled.

'Don't go upstairs, please please please please please don't go upstairs… Whatever you do, just don't go upstairs!' Rebecca thought in nervousness.

"Let's go upstairs…." Trish whispered huskily in Randy's ear. Randy nodded in approval. Trish turned around and pressed herself flat against Randy so nobody would have to see how truly excited he was to get to go upstairs.

_**Blood on her skin  
Dripping with sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl **_

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl 

"I don't get it! I just don't get it!... Unless. Unless it is because of Jericho….Unless it is because Sienna slept with Jericho earlier… Dammit Si, you get yourself into these messes." Rebecca thought to herself. Ironically, that is exactly what began to play, "We've got a big mess on our hands" by The Academy Is washed through the speakers.

_**(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
I've got that lefty curse  
Where everything I do is flipped  
And awkwardly reversed  
You're seldom known and barely missed  
I always put myself  
In destructive situations  
I need oxygen  
To be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been  
When it all comes crashing!**_

'Tonight was just fucked up… That is what it was. It was fucked up! It's all Cody's fault… No, it's not, but it feels nice to blame him. I don't see where things went wrong! Wait yes, I do…' Rebecca tried to piece back together the events of the night to find a solution.

_**(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight.  
Sing it (ow)  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight.**_

'It all started when Brittany saw John with that ditz Maria and Sienna saw Randy with Stacy. That sent them off in their own world. Poor Brit likes John, but she can't do anything about it. And Randy likes Sienna but he doesn't _won't_ to do anything about it.'

_**Somebody get my phone  
So I can throw it in a public  
Pool and watch it float  
And as it slowly sinking down,  
Become a social ghost  
Inside a box, cut at the top  
To let some light shine in  
To remind me what I've done and where I've been  
When it all comes crashing!**_

'Then there was Cody with that fucking cunt Candice… I hate that, two C's in their names, I hate that shit, and their names start with the same fucking letters. What the fuck?! Then I knocked her off the balcony to her _would be death_ but god must love her dumbass because she fell into the pool…'

_**(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight.  
Sing it (ow)  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big, big, big  
Mess on our hands, on our hands.**_

'Then there was Brittany who started to fuck Chris but changed her mind because he sucked, which then sent her out on the prowl for something better which ended up being Kenny Dykstra who turned out to be pretty good… And in the process she infuriated John which was excellent, and for that I'm proud of her because that big bastard pretends to not have feelings for her anymore.'

_**Don't give in, don't give up,  
I'll be gone.  
You don't look innocent enough.  
We're too young to be critics  
We won't miss anything at all  
Don't give in, don't give up  
I don't look innocent with this big, big mess on,  
I'll say something else.**_

_**(woah)  
(woah)  
(woah oh)**_

'But Sienna, Sienna spoiled any chance that Randy had with Stacy out of jealousy… I must say I am proud of her; she did that delicate duty in such a way that it was tactful and not trashy… Kudos to her… But instead of going in for the kill and sleeping with Randy, she saunters off like a little bitch and ends up fucking Jericho and Lashley, Dave, moves on to Morrison, and then Curt and Zack. That is six guys! Six fucking guys! Now it would not be a problem because Sienna has always been like this, because well, she uses her pussy for power… The problem is that now everyone knows it. Everyone knows who she fucked, now she is going to be called a whore… Thanks Randy, you fucking dick.'

_**We've got a big, big mess  
Oh, we've got a big, big mess  
Oh, we've got a big, big mess  
A big, big mess  
Now we've got a big, big mess  
A big, big mess  
Now come on**_

'So Britt ends up smacking Dave because she fucked him not too long before she found out that Sienna stole him right out from under her, thus making a fool out of herself for showing that she cared. Which she shouldn't have, and she storms out instead of paying Dave back by finding another guy to fuck.'

_**(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight.  
Sing it (ow)  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Now we've got a big, big, big, big  
Mess on our hands, on our hands,**_

'And Randy he goes wild with Sienna in the library like they are fucking Ike and Tina Turner with their bullshit arguing. He's such a fucking douche, one minute he likes her, the next he doesn't, then he wants to be with her, but afterwards he changes his mind, then he wants her, but to himself, but he doesn't want jus her but he wants her to want just him. What the fuck did I just say?! See I am confusing myself even thinking about it! Bottom line is Sienna blew her cover when she started crying and ran out. I expect tears from Brittany she's sensitive, but Sienna, Sienna's like a fucking brick wall you can't get through to her for shit, and she cries?! That fucking dumb bitch ends up crying in the middle of the party?! Ugh I'm going to have to bitch at her for that…'

_**Don't give in, don't give up (we've got a big, big mess)  
I'll be gone. (a big, big mess)  
I don't look innocent enough  
We're too young to be cynics (we've got a big, big mess on our hands)  
We won't wish any harm at all  
Don't give in, don't give up (we've got a big, big mess)  
No one looks innocent with this big big mess on our hands tonight.  
(A big, big mess. we've got a big, big mess on our hands)**_

'And then there's this dick wad. This dick wad, Randy who is going upstairs with Trish at this very moment… I feel bad for the guy he got no pussy tonight, but it is his own fault. He could have gotten laid from Sienna if he had made them a couple and bought her to the party with them as an item… You snooze you lose… But he did snooze and he's not losing... Fuck!'

'And then… there was me…. What the fuck was wrong with me tonight? I started off with Adam, Adam… He is uh fucking mazing. There is something about him that I cannot get over, he's so… so…cool…Okay that sounded dorky. But he is! He is! He is so smooth, and the way he talks and the way he walks, and the way he looks, and the way he touches me, and the way he fucks me…. I just go crazy… He is practically perfect. Practically being the operative word, simply because he's not Cody. FUCK'

_**When it all comes crashing...**_

'Then there was Kennedy, sweet Kennedy, okay maybe not sweet but safe. Kennedy is safe, he is safe and predictable, but Cody and Adam are not. Maybe I should stop fucking around with Kennedy, I cannot juggle three guys it is too much, after all I am not Sienna. Yeah I need to downsize three guys at the same time is too much shit for me to deal with. I'll drop Kennedy and it'll just be Adam and Cody for me to deal with.'

'But then again, that's if Cody wants me to deal with him at all. Wait do I, myself even want to deal with that fuck bag? How dare he! How dare he tell me off in the middle of the party like that?! Honestly, when he goes macho and shit, it turns me on. But his outbursts seem to be getting worse. Kennedy could have broken his neck and died. But then again Candice could have had her brains splattered on the cement poolside and died too… Does that mean we will kill for each other? Awww, how sweet! No! No! it's not sweet. Cody does not get to dictate my life. And he does not validate who I am as a person. Fuck him and his shit. I may be a bitch but I am not all those other horrible things he called me… Wait _I am_ all of those things that he called me… Fuck…. Oh well, people love me… Wait... No, wait… He said everyone hates me… Does everyone hate me? No, they can't! Everyone loves me right?! RIGHT?! Shit this can ruin my chances at being crowned at homecoming… Dammit… He was probably just mad and lied. That little fucker. I give up on this shit, fuck Cody; I will stick around with Adam. Wait does Adam even want me? Psh who am I kidding? Everyone wants me, right?'

_(Old Valley West Dairy Queen, open 24 hrs)_

Sienna sat in the corner at a table eating her hot fudge Sunday still crying her eyes out. She had tried to talk to Brittany in the parking lot who flipped her off in response and sped out of the driveway. Sienna knew for certain that Brittany had heard about her sleeping with Dave. But she didn't think her friend would be that upset by it.

"Crying or getting fat won't make you feel any better Si." Sienna looked up at the person speaking to her. It was Cody and he was drinking a soda. He sat down across from her and Sienna scowled.

"Fuck you Cody." Sienna spat before letting out another sob. After the big blowout, Rebecca had found Sienna and told her what happened.

"No because if you did that you would be in an even bigger mess than the one you're in now." Cody advised trying to make Sienna laughed. Sienna stared at Cody blankly. 'Ohhhhkkkayyy then…… Look Si, you got yourself into this mess… This is all your fault; you should be trying to fix it not sulking." Cody attempted to give Sienna advice.

"How's it my fault Cody?" Sienna whined eating a mouth full of fudge.

"Because you shot Randy and Stacy down in the middle of the party because you didn't like the sight of him with anyone else. Then you whored around, fucked Randy's friends thus making him look like a dumbass, and then you fucked three other guys that Randy cannot stand. Especially Morrison, I mean how would you feel if Randy started fucking around with one of those bitches that dropped you on your head? You wouldn't like it now would you? No, you wouldn't… Randy poured his heart out to you and everyone heard it, and what do you do? You run away like a moron." Cody exclaimed unyieldingly.

"Okay I know I fucked up tonight... But if Randy really wanted to pour his heart out, then he would have asked me to be his girlfriend. You and him are just alike, you want everyone to bow down to you but you won't make sacrifices for anyone else. Randy is _never _going to ask me to be his girlfriend. _**Ever**_. And you are _never_ going to ask Rebecca to be your girlfriend. Do you want to know why? I will tell you why Mr. Rhodes! It is because the two of you are too fucking selfish to give up fucking other girls for me and Rebecca. THAT IS WHY! SO BEFORE YOU POINT THE FINGER AT ME AND REBECCA FOR WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT, LOOK AT YOURSELVES AND THEN YOU WILL SEE WHO THE MORONS TRULY ARE! AND YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Sienna screamed causing a scene in front of the freshman, sophomores, and the two employees working in Dairy Queen. She stood up and slammed down her sundae before walking outside to her car and speeding home.

_**

* * *

**_

_**YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW!**_


	11. Sibling rivalry

_(A/n: Yay I finally updated! Sorry people I've been so busy lately, I haven't had time to finish typing this chapter up on the computer. Okay, so I have started a new story, therefore the recommended reading goes to me for "Wayward Journey." I hope all of you read it, review it, and most of all enjoy it! This chapter is fairly boring in my opinion. But it is very important that all of you pay close attention to what is going on! Also, I just want to make it known that I am catholic, hence the funny ironic beginning to this chapter, especially considering what went down at the party in the last chapter. Alright, I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter added me to their favs and alerts, and especially everyone that reviewed the last chapter: Winery.Marie, Virgin Pure, Mosvie 2k8, Chenai, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mr.Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, techwiz, giftiebee, Copeland-Runnels Inc., Jewelgirl04, gurl42069. I really appreciate it every time all of you read and review. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Read Review And ENJOY!)_

* * *

Sienna sighed and straightened the modest blouse she was wearing and pulled the below the knee length skirt she was wearing down lower. She took a deep breath and walked down the isle. She genuflected in front of the altar, before stepping up and walking over and up the tiny set of stairs of the pulpit. She opened the large bible to the first reading. As Sienna read the first reading, she couldn't get her mind off Trish's party, and the way she felt looking into Randy's eyes as he threw her sexapades of last night in her face. Finally getting through the first reading. Sienna stepped down from the pulpit walked to the center of the altar, and genuflected before returning to her seat. Brittany stood up and walked up to the altar; after she genuflected; she went up behind the pulpit and read the responsorial psalm. She tried to suppress the rage she was honing for Sienna and it was a trying battle. She couldn't believe Sienna's audacity, and she couldn't wait to give one of her best friends a piece of her mind. After reading the responsorial psalm, all too quickly, she hurried down to the center of the altar, genuflected and went to her seat. Rebecca went up and did the second reading. After they were done, the mass was underway. Right before communion, when it was time for the church members to shake hands and say, "Peace be with you." Sienna went to give Brittany a hug and Brittany pushed her away and turned towards Rebecca and gave her a hug, before turning to the row behind her and shaking their hands. Sienna frowned at Brittany's scorn which made her feel even worse.

_(11:00 am)_

The girls walked out of church and made their way over to their cars in the parking lot. "Want to go to breakfast?" Rebecca asked Brittany and Sienna.

"Sure." Brittany replied dryly.

"Umm, I don't know girls. I have a slight hangover; I think I'm just going to go home." Sienna declined tiredly through a yawn.

"You are such a fucking sleaze! _FIRST_, you fuck Dave, _AND THEN_ you neglect to tell me about it! _NOW_ you want to avoid me because you feel like the slutty fucking whore bag you are!" Brittany yelled at Sienna heatedly.

Sienna looked shocked at Brittany's sudden outburst. "Britt stop! Just hang on a second alright? Look Si, I have to talk to you as well…" Rebecca cut her friend off impatiently.

"Why? What did I do now? I didn't fuck Cody, I SWEAR!" Sienna exclaimed worriedly, she couldn't take both of her friends scorning her at once.

"No Si, you just need to come to breakfast. I have some things to discuss with the both of you." Rebecca explained hesitantly.

"Fine let's just go and get this over with." Sienna replied begrudgingly.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy, John and Cody sat at Cody's dining room table eating the large delicious breakfast that Cody's mom had made. The breakfast consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, ham, and biscuits. "Seriously man, I can't believe half the shit that went down last night." Randy exclaimed amazed at the long list of shocking events that took place at the party.

"I can't believe you fucked Stratus." Cody replied just as amazed.

"Yeah well I can't believe Sienna fucked six guys!" John burped out through a mouthful of food.

"Don't even talk to me about her. I don't want to even hear her fucking name." Randy hissed in annoyance.

"Yeah man, she doesn't want to hear you name either." Cody exclaimed remembering talking to Sienna the night before in Dairy Queen.

"Huh?" Randy asked not hearing his friend's last statement.

"Nothing man, I didn't say anything" Cody replied shaking his head.

_(Elsewhere)_

Charlie awoke to feather light kisses being placed along her cheek, jaw line, and neck. Charlie smiled as the events of last night replayed in her mind. She turned over in bed coming face to face with the guy that had brought her so much pleasure on the previous night. "Good morning" Charlie whispered tiredly.

"Damn… I slept good. Your bed is extremely comfortable, but the most comfy thing about it, is you." Jeff stated through heavily lidded eyes.

"Aww Jeff you are just too sweet." Charlie replied rubbing his morning stubble.

"Who wouldn't want to be sweet to a sweet innocent girl like you?" Jeff asked the rhetorical question while running his fingers through Charlie's hair. He then pulled her closer into his arms. Jeff's comment struck Charlie's memory. It dawned on her once again that Jeff thought she had been a virgin until the previous night. Charlie simply smiled while on the inside she began to panic. After coming to the conclusion that Jeff would never find out that she wasn't a virgin unless Trish exposed her secret, Charlie began to clam down. Trish would of course find out that she and Jeff had slept together, but she would never find out that Jeff thought her little sister was a virgin.

"CHARLIE WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO VISIT GRANDMA AT THE SENIOR CITIZEN HOME!" Trish shouted as she stormed down the hall until she finally reached her sister's room and barged in. "O" Trish's response was far past the point of surprise. She knew her sister was far from a virgin, but she didn't know that her sister would go as far as fucking a guy on the first night; and to her knowledge, Trish knew that Charlie and Jeff had no contact with one another whatsoever prior to the party. "Well Jeff sorry to break it to ya bud, but today Charlie and I are going to see our grandma at the senior citizen home in Bridgewater. So unless you feel like feeding an old lady peaches for four hours, kick bricks." Trish explained light heartedly before leaving and closing the door behind her. Charlie once again became worried about Jeff discovering the truth she couldn't bare to tell him.

'Trish wouldn't tell Jeff I'm not a virgin, would she?' Charlie wondered to herself nervously.

"Alright, I'm gonna take your sister's advice, but before I go can I get your number?" Jeff asked sitting up in the large plush bed.

"Of course." Charlie replied. She yawned slightly as Jeff reached over the side of the bed and took his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He handed Charlie his phone and she programmed her phone number into his contacts.

Jeff leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. Charlie playfully bit his bottom lip giggling softly. Jeff smiled and stroked her cheek starring into her eyes for a few moments before he got up and began getting dressed. Charlie watched in silence wishing he could stay. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Okay, yeah tomorrow." Charlie replied with a nod. Jeff kissed her one last time before leaving.

_(Old Valley West Diner)_

The girls were seated in their usual rounded booth at the back corner of the diner. "Okay, how about we begin with..." Before Rebecca could finish her sentence, Brittany cut her off.

"_NO!_ How about we start with how much of an evil conniving nasty, sleazy, skanky, smutty, backstabbing slut you are Sienna! How could you?! How could you fuck Dave? Why would you do that to me? You knew! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM!"

"Oh get over it Brittany, stop being such a whiny little bitch, yeah I fucked Dave, so the hell what? Just get over it! Besides, if he liked you back he wouldn't have fucked me!" Sienna spat at Brittany with superiority and a smile.

"YOU BITCH!" Brittany's eyes widened as she reached over the rounded booth and Rebecca to the other side and began pulling on Sienna's perfectly straightened hair in an attempt to yank every root from her scalp. Sienna slapped at Brittany trying to get her off. Rebecca rolled her eyes and pried the two fighting friends apart and further away from her in the process.

Sienna and Brittany glared at one another catching their breath as Sienna rubbed her scalp. "Both of you cut it out! You two are embarrassing me!" Rebecca scolded her friends frustrated.

"She started it!" Sienna retorted crossing her arms.

"No! _You _started it when you fucked Dave!" Brittany rebuked crossing her arms as well.

"REBECCA!" Both girls whined looking at the girl in between them, as usual they expected her to be the judge and jury. Rebecca sighed and contemplated the issue thoroughly. She sighed and glared at Sienna.

"Although _SIENNA _could have been slightly more considerate when choosing men last night, she really didn't do anything wrong Britt. Dave was not your main guy; he wasn't even your secondary guy. Your main priority was and still is John, and you were trying to figure out what to do with Master's who was up your ass. The most you've done with Dave is flirt and make out, it was no big deal. You never even said anything about actually wanting to be exclusive with Dave. So you really have no right to bitch at Sienna about it. Now if she had fucked John, then, well _that_would be a totally different issue. So I'm going to have to side with Sienna on this one." Rebecca explained as the waitress bought their juice to the table. Brittany waited impatiently until the waitress left before rolling her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rebecca?" Brittany asked shocked at Rebecca's response to the situation between she and Sienna.

"No I'm not fucking kidding you. Now quit being a brat. Sienna stop laughing nothing about this is funny so cut it out." Rebecca ordered Sienna who was laughing at Brittany's expense. " And Britt, your response to finding out that they slept together was uncalled for, foolish, silly, immature, babyish, petty, and out of control. You NEVER let a guy know that he's hurt you especially if the two of you barely even fucking talk! And you NEVER let a guy know you feel fucked over, and you never let a guy know that he hit your weak spot, and last night when you slapped him in front of everyone you did all of the above. You need to learn to control and compose yourself, especially in high pressure tense situations such as last night." Rebecca exclaimed disappointedly.

"Oh fuck off Becky." Brittany retorted carelessly with a sigh before leaning on her hand.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned to Sienna and held her hand. "Sienna, don't get mad okay?" Rebecca began nervously.

Sienna nodded and looked at Rebecca worriedly. "Trish fucked Randy last night after you left…" Rebecca revealed.

"HAH NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS BITCH!" Brittany yelled after hearing the shocking news for the first time.

Sienna's worried face soon turned into a pout as her eyes welled up with tears. "Britt stop you're not making her feel any better." Rebecca scolded.

"But… but… whyyyy? I don't understand one minute he says he likes me and the next he's taking Keibler to the party, or telling me how much he wants me and how I'm special, then he's practically telling me I'm a worthless whore and then he's fucking Stratus. I just don't know what to do anymore." Sienna couldn't even stop herself from crying, she never cried over guys, especially not this much. That's when she figured out she actually really, truly, and honestly did like Randy Orton.

"Just ignore him Si, don't even fret over it. Just leave the jerk alone. All that shit he said in the library that we heard was most likely more bullshit he pulled out of his ass anyway. He's sent you mixed signals from day one. Just leave him alone and let him figure his shit out cause it's very obvious that he doesn't know what he wants. Just stop crying okay?" Rebecca pleaded as Sienna sniveled and sucked back the rest of her tears.

"Karma's a bitch an't it?" Brittany laughed.

"Shutup Britt… Why do you guys thinks he fucked Stratus? Why do you think Stratus fucked me over like that? She knew that I had my eyes sat on Randy _primarily_." Sienna exclaimed then emphasized primarily while glaring at Brittany.

"Maybe because you fucked Jericho, I mean she had a soft spot for him, maybe you hit a nerve." Brittany guessed with a shrug.

"I'm not sure, why; but if anything is obvious, it's that Stratus is not as honest as she pretends to be." Rebecca surmised.

_(Cody's living room)_

"I know that you said you didn't want to talk about it Orton, but uhh, last night was just a little out of character for you. Don't cha think?" John asked his friend.

"What do you mean man?" Randy asked distracted by the video game.

"Well you telling Si how much you like her and care about her and all of that other sappy shit you said." John summarized.

"What? How did you know about that? Who told you that?" Randy asked sitting up nervously.

"Man you were talking so loudly in that library that everyone heard you that was standing in the foyer, down the hall, on the stair cases and the balcony. Some dickwad had cut the music so we heard everything and everyone saw you two through the glass." John explained to Randy.

Randy's face turned pale; he wanted to go crawl under a rock and die. "SHIT!... What the fuck am I going to do? I seriously am fucked. I didn't want anyone knowing about that shit. I must have sounded like a total fucking pussy." Randy sat back on the sofa rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Yeah sorry to break it to yah man, but uhh, yeah for the beginning of your little soliloquy it sounded like you were proposing. I wasn't even there and I got the text message right after it happened." Cody told his friends which didn't help Randy's mood any.

"Does everyone know?" Randy asked feeling mortified.

"Yeah pretty much, did you even mean half the shit you said?" John inquired.

"Yeah, that's the most fucked up part about it. That I actually meant it, but I never meant it before and now I do. Or did… I don't know." Randy began confusing himself.

"Then why don't you just go out with her? Make it exclusive?" John asked Randy.

"Nahh, I cannot have a girlfriend, especially not Sienna, and especially not now." Randy exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway, I mean the way you topped off the night makes it impossible for you to get her now." Cody explained putting his feet up on the expensive coffee table.

"Huh?" Randy didn't understand what his friend was getting at.

"You talked to her like she was a piece of shit on the side of the road before you made her burst into tears and she ran out. Then I saw her later on at Dairy Queen and she had a nervous break down on me all because of you, you really hurt her feelings." Cody told Randy who shrugged with a scowl.

"Yeah well sometimes my temper gets the best of me... Besides, you should practice what you preach, Codes I just want to let you know that it's safe to say that you were a little rough on Rebecca. You said some fucked up shit man. She started crying after you stormed out. You can't talk to her like that… she's sensitive." Randy warned Cody who looked at him in shock.

"Both of you need to listen to yourselves, you are both inconsiderate assholes but it's not like it matters right?" John shook his head at his friends' stupidity.

"Actually it doesn't matter I have a date with Christy Hemme tonight." Randy explained with a shrug.

"Really? Tonight I'm going out with Maryse." Cody informed his friends.

"Niceee, but why her in particular? I mean, I picked Christy because she has amazing head game, but what's Maryse got?" Randy asked curiously.

"The obvious, a hot bod." Cody replied with a shrug of his own.

"Yeah but not as hot as Rebecca's." Randy replied in a singsong tone.

"_One_ back off with checking out Rebecca, _two_ don't you think I know this? Besides, I can say the same thing to you, from what I've heard, Sienna's head game far surpasses Hemme's." Cody rebuked with straight facts. Randy's eyes twitched and he pursed his lips. "Look man, just like you don't want to talk about Sienna, I don't want to talk about Rebecca." Cody informed his friends impatiently.

"What about Rebecca Cody?" Cody's mom Michelle Rhodes asked coming into the room with a duster, she had only heard Rebecca's name, at the mere sound, her mood brightened. "Why don't you invite her over for Sunday dinner?" Michelle asked cheerfully dusting off the mantle.

"No mom. I'm not inviting Rebecca over for dinner." Cody told his mother with a short tone.

"Why not sweetie?" Michelle asked with a frown. She walked over to Cody licked her hand and smoothed down his hair as Cody flinched away with a scowl. Randy and John tried their best to hold in their laughter.

"Because I have a _date_." Cody answered moving out of his mom's reach still trying to focus on the game he was playing.

"Oh you and Rebecca are going out on a date tonight?! How wonderful." Cody's mom misunderstood chipperly.

"_No mom_!" Cody practically shouted wanting to kick his mom out of the living room.

"Why not?" Cody's mom continued to question.

"I don't want to talk about it _mom_!" Cody yelled in annoyance.

"She's a nice girl Cody, don't let her get away." Cody's mom pressed before leaving the living room.

"Don't even say anything because I don't want to hear it!" Cody cut his friends off from making fun of him and his mom's interactions. "John you have a date with Maria tonight right?" Cody asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl; I'm really starting to like her." John confirmed nodding his head.

"Agh, I fucking hate Sienna!" Randy's outburst startled his friends. Randy couldn't help it, after last night he just couldn't get the girl out of his head. He didn't know whether to hate her, like her, feel sorry for her, or make her feel sorry for what she did. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I'm gonna fix that bitch." Randy exclaimed aloud.

Cody and John looked at each other nervously. "What do you mean_ fix_ her? She's not a dog, she can't be neutered." Cody informed Randy.

"I know that man… I mean I'm going to make her regret fucking my friends…" Randy nodded his head staring off into space as the scheming wheels in his head began to turn.

"How are you going to do that?" John asked amused.

"Because I'm going to fuck three of her friends… And I already started with Stratus, which leaves two more." Randy thought liking his idea more and more.

Cody's eyes widened and he shook his head throwing down his remote control. "Hell no motherfucker! If you even go near Rebecca I'll-" Before Cody could finish his threat John raised his hand.

"Nah, don't worry Codes, Randy's bluffing… Right Randy?" John said not even breaking a sweat.

"Hey it is what it is man, and what a man's gotta do, a man's gotta do." Randy shook his head determinedly before standing up and walking out.

"JOHN! HE'S SERIOUS!" Cody panicked standing up and pacing in circles.

"No he's not." John shook his head channel surfing.

"Aren't you in the least bit worried that he is going to fuck Britt?" Cody asked worriedly.

"Eh, not really. Brittany is wayyyy to smart to fuck him." John assured Cody.

_(Later that evening)_

Brittany Sat on the sofa in her living room watching soap net plotting a way to get back at Sienna for crossing her in the worst way possible. Until this point, her two best friends' always took her as being nice, innocent, and a fucking doormat. Well she was about to shock the world, nobody would ever underestimate her again.

_(Sienna's Mansion)_

Sienna sat in her room watching the notebook with a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream crying her eyes out. Normally she would cry simply over the movie, but now she was crying over Randy. He hated her; she couldn't get his last words out of her head. "_YOU'RE A CONCEITED, NARSASISTIC, SELF-ABSORED WHORE! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO TRY AND SEE YOU AS SOMETHING ELSE!"_. And to make maters worse he had fucked Trish Stratus.

_(Rebecca's house)_

Rebecca sat online instant messaging and doing her Chemistry homework. She refreshed her yahoo home page and saw she had a new email. She opened her inbox and saw an email from the screen name "_anonymous_." The Varsity cheerleader opened the email which read:

'_You think you have Cody all to yourself… Well, I just want to inform you, that… you're wrong… Look out, cause here I motherfucking come.'_

Rebecca read the email twice before rolling back in her chair laughing hysterically at the email. She laughed so hard that she was brought to tears as she clutched her stomach. It would take more than some pathetic threatening anonymous email to shake Rebecca McQueen. She responded with a simply.

"_Bring it on Bitch."_

_

* * *

_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	12. Caught Up

_(A/n: After months of you guy's waiting, I have finally updated. Today I experienced Devine intervention from the power's that be. And boy did it fucking SUCK. But it's alright because my __biffle Britt is writing me a story. Not a "Dom I've been looking into it, or I'll get around to it" story, no a "dom go check your email and look at the new story I posted for you". So for all of you who begged me to update this for months and months, you can thank Brittany (giftiebee) for it being updated tonight, right now, on May 11,2008. It all goes to her, so you guys owe her a lot lol. So this chapter is dedicated to giftiebee and recommended reading goes to giftiebee for her story "__**Are you Gonna be my Girl**__" Because I'm in it, which means that it is awesome and it is kick ass! I really do appreciate you guys supporting me through my hiatus and I would like to thank everyone that read my story and added it to their favs and alerts, and most of all everyone that reviewed the last chapter: __thee.ALLURE__, Lizthatsright2, Virgin Pure, Queen Chaos Hardy, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, Mosvie 2k8, Mr. Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, Giftiebee, Jewelgirl04, Techwiz, Snap DDT, and James.Lafferty.Holic__. __Thanks so much you guys are awesome and I love you to death! Alright, so this chapter is officially 25 pages in web and normal layout, in print layout it is 43 pages.__ I know you are all wondering why it's so long. It's because this entire chapter is just the span of a day, not an entire day, just most of the day. I needed to make the chapter so long, because I had a lot of info to cover and this story has a long way to go, and if I ever want to get through it then I need to make some chapters very long when necessary. Keep in mind, that because it's so long, even though I have edited it to the death, there might be some minor inconsistencies that I've missed. But I have edited it 4 times, so I hope not! Please, read, review, and enjoy! And your reviews, better be kick ass)._

* * *

_(Monday Morning)_

_(Rebecca's house)_

Rebecca yawned having had an excellent night's sleep, she sat up feeling well rested and rejuvenated. The varsity cheerleader jumped out of bed and took a long hot shower. When she got out, she blew her hair out straight and wore it half up with a poof and the rest down. She went to her walk in closet and decided on wearing a fitted sheer white baby tee which clearly had "Bitch" written on the front of the shirt in cursive writing, the shirt made her ample chest hard to ignore and stopped just above her belly button. She put on a pair of ultra low rise dark denim hip hugging jeans with black stitching up the sides. Rebecca put on a pair of black pointed toe thin stiletto heeled ankle length boots. The dark haired beauty put on a white gold necklace and white gold small hoop earrings. She accompanied her matching jewelry with one of her naval chains because her belly button was showing. She turned around and smiled at her tattoo. She blew herself a kiss and grabbed her keys and black coach bag and left the house for school.

_(Sienna's house)_

Sienna rolled out of bed at 5am and she felt like shit. She looked in the mirror and frowned, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying all night. After applying face cream and visine, She took a long hot shower, when she came out she blow dried her hair and straightened it. She padded over to her large walk in closet and walked throughout the spacious room in heavy thought about what to wear. Ironically, Sienna decided to wear a halter-top all white satin low v-neck sundress. She needed something to balance out her now damaged image. She put a white headband on as well and white strappy flat sandals, all in an effort to make her look as innocent as possible. She applied very light make-up and a simple white gold nameplate around her neck and a white gold Movado that her father had bought her last year. She put in her white gold stud earrings and sprayed her Chanel perfume on lightly. After being satisfied with her appearance, she changed her purse to an all white and silver clutch. Her goal was achieved; it was to look like an angel.

_(Brittany's home)_

Brittany sat up in bed and stretched, she had awoken with a devilish grin on her face. All night she had plotted her revenge, and today she would seek it. She took a shower and when she got out, she blew her hair out straight and twisted the top into a poof and let it run into her high ponytail. She put on light black eyeliner and pale red eye shadow with a very pale red lip-gloss to match. She waltzed into her walk in closet and look around for an outfit. She decided on wearing red spaghetti strapped tank top and a light denim micro mini skirt with red stitching. She put on a pair of matching red four-inch open toe heels which strapped up to her ankles. After spraying on her White Diamonds perfume, she looked in the mirror and was satisfied, she had accomplished her task; and her task was to look like a sex vixen. Brittany grabbed her keys and her new red Dooney and Bourke tote; never again would her friend's underestimate her. Ironically, the song "Gimmie More" came on the radio. The spiteful junior didn't miss a beat when she smirked.

"It's Brittany Bitch."

_(At school)_

Rebecca made it to school first. She went to the bathroom and checked her make-up and her hair as she fiddled with her phone checking her plans for the week. Trish waltzed into the bathroom with an enormous grin on her face.

"Good morning Princess!" Trish cooed at Rebecca.

"Hello." Rebecca responded nonchalantly. Normally she would be happy to engage in an in depth conversation with the perfect senior, but she still didn't know her reasoning behind fucking Randy, and until she found out, she didn't have too much to say. However, Rebecca refused to confront Trish on the matter simply because it would make Sienna look weak and as though she couldn't handle her own problems, therefore Rebecca said nothing.

"I take your silence as consent then?" Trish inquired in a soft tone, as she tussled her hair looking at herself in the mirror.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked wondering if a sparring match was about to arise. If need be, Rebecca would go head to head with Trish if it meant sticking up for Sienna.

"You know Randy and I fucked on Saturday. Apparently you have nothing to say on the matter, so I take your silence as consent?" Trish reiterated her words only this time she elaborated their meaning.

"That's not a wise "take" Trish. Yeah I don't have anything to say on the matter, but silence is not consent." Rebecca told her firmly as Trish smirked.

"Beauty has arrived!" Brittany called out walking into the bathroom with a large grin on her face.

"Ouch you look hot, if I had a dick, I'd fuck you." Trish told Brittany truthfully. Brittany's eyebrows quirked but she shrugged it off.

"Thanks I guess? So how are we all this morning?" Brittany asked in a chipper mood.

"Just lovely." Rebecca exclaimed applying light mascara to her eyes.

"SPECFUCKINGTACULAR! I am officially god in this school." Trish told her two friends triumphantly. "I wouldn't be surprised if this school created a sixteen foot monument of me in the front by the wishing well." Trish giggled proudly.

_(Elsewhere)_

Sienna had just come from Jim Duggan's classroom. Apparently, he had misheard her and instead of just making one kissing booth, he had made twelve! Sienna shrugged it off knowing that the more the better, it would alleviate long lines for the fundraising activity. Also, not only would the various booths spread out the lines, it would also increase the revenue. Now, Sienna needed a way to get the booths down to the art room for Simon Dean to paint the words "Kissing Booth' across the top and decorate the bottom along with the rest of the multiple wood creations.

Sienna came into school and immediately went to the lunchroom where the cafeteria served breakfast. She walked over to the head table of jocks completely ignoring Randy. "Good morning boys." Sienna greeted with a sweet smile. Many of the boys whistled, cheered, and hooted at the light caramel colored beauty. "I just wanted to give all of you an update on our fundraising endeavors. Today we are doing the bikini car wash, which will officially start the fundraising for your new equipment!" Sienna told them excitedly as the boys cheered and pounded on the table. "I just want to let you know that myself, Rebecca and Brittney have acquired the raffle tickets for the raffle along with the prizes for the raffle. The prizes consist of tickets to a Giants game, tickets to a Yankees Game, tickets to a Mets Games, Tickets to a New Jersey Devils game, and ticket's to a Knick's game. So things are looking good on the raffle front. Today the cheerleading team will be posting flyers for the date auctioning, the kissing booth, the raffle, and the school barbeque up around the school. Now for the task at hand, Jim Duggan was nice enough to make quite a few kissing booths for our fundraising efforts, the only thing I need from all of you is to help move them from the Woodshop room to the Art Room for Simon Dean to paint them that way they will be ready by Wednesday. They are pretty big and I feel bad asking Duggan to lug them around anymore and I know for a fact that I can't move them, so would you boys mind helping me out?" Sienna asked in a sugary sweet tone.

"Anything for you sexy"

"No problem Baby."

"Whatever you need princess."

"Of course sweetness."

"No problem doll face."

The many jocks agreed simultaneously, all of them except Randy. Randy sat quietly starring off across the lunchroom looking out of the wide corridor and into the hallway.

"Thanks boys, just make sure you try and get it done before the end of the day. We need to get them painted ASAP so they can start drying." Sienna told them before skipping off. Sienna made her way to the art room and told Simon Dean what she wanted the booths to say and look like. He understood her perfectly and wrote everything down. The varsity cheerleader searched the busy hallways before school began until she found Stephanie McMahon. Sienna had written down her requests, her requests being what she wanted Stephanie to say about the school's fundraising efforts for the week during the morning announcements over the loud speaker. She handed the paper to Stephanie who nodded and went over it with her. The former concussion-suffering student finally made her way to the bathroom her mind completely focused. She burst in like a ball of fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT STRATUS?!" Sienna screamed. Her attitude completely different than the one she had only moments before.

"What was what?" Trish asked reading a Kama sutra book as she sat on the large red circular shaped sofa in the middle of the girl's bathroom. Brittany crossed her arms with a sick smile, loving the sight of Sienna in anguish. Rebecca scowled at Trish wanting Sienna to truly rip her a new asshole.

"You fucking Randy. Why did you do that? Why did you do that to me?!" Sienna asked wanting Trish to do something besides sit on the sofa with a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh, that." Trish just chuckled and went back to reading intently.

"TELL ME! IS IT BECAUSE I FUCKED JERICHO?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT RANDY! WHY WOULD YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK LIKE THAT?!" Sienna shouted at the top of her lungs with bawled fists.

"Sweetie, I could care less who fucks Jericho, Steph fucks him all the time, I don't give two shits where he sticks his dick. It's not about that hun." Trish explained in a sincerely nice tone. She was being sincere; she harbored no ill feelings towards the sassy junior.

"THEN WHY?!" Sienna continued to fume; she was so angry that her eyes welled up with tears.

"Because, he's hot, and I wanted him. I wanted to fuck him, and I did; now I have it out of my system. You really shouldn't take it personally. It's just sex." Trish told her with a shrug.

"NOT TO ME!" Sienna barked running a hand through her silky, long, dark black hair.

"Oh, well I'm sorry you feel that way hun, but it's not how I play the game. Don't play with feelings. If you play the game with feelings, you get caught up. Don't get caught up Si. I'll see you guys in lunch, and I hope you are all amped up about the car wash. And Sienna I'm proud of you; you really are working your shit with this fundraising thing. Your notoriety and positive popularity has gotten a mega boost. Keep up the good work." Trish complimented Sienna sincerely before leaving.

"Awww are you crying Sienna?" Brittany taunted her friend as she rubbed on her scented hand lotion.

"Fuck off Britt." Sienna spat rudely.

"Well I guess it wasn't an intentional move to spite you, but it's still fucked up." Rebecca frowned sitting next to Sienna and patting her shoulder in support

"Why is he doing this to me?" Sienna whimpered as Rebecca fussed over her face.

"Stop crying you are going to ruin the little make up you have on. Not that you need any on but you don't want to look like you smeared your face in a pillow now do you?" Rebecca chided dabbing at her friend's face with a soft tissue. The warning bell rang for the students to report to homeroom.

"Bye girls, I'll catch you all later." Brittany told them with a sickeningly sweet smile and a sugary sweet tone.

'She's definitely up to something' Rebecca thought inside her head as she and Sienna grabbed their things and left the bathroom shortly after.

_(Sienna's math class)_

"Hey, you look like an angel today." Nitro told the beauty wearing all white as he slid down in the desk next to hers.

"Thanks." Sienna thanked Nitro quietly.

"Yeah, I think it's really good what you are doing for the boy's athletics teams and all. So thanks a lot." Nitro thanked Sienna sincerely.

"Your welcome." Sienna replied with a solemn smile.

"What's wrong Sienna?" Nitro asked sliding closer to her.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too well. I shouldn't have come to school today, but I have all of this fundraising stuff to handle so, yeah when duty calls I guess." Sienna responded with a shrug.

"That's really thoughtful of you. Maybe you should call it an early day." Nitro suggested feeling bad for the girl who he had amazing sex with on Saturday night.

"I can't, bikini car wash remember?" Sienna reminded Nitro.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty excited about that." Nitro told her with a smirk as Sienna chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Sienna nodded.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rebecca sat in English class listening to Sable, her English teacher talk about her weekend. Kennedy stretched back in his desk that was very close to hers. He wrapped his arm around her as he smacked on his gum obnoxiously.

"What's up? Looks like you got a lot on your mind." Kennedy stated slightly concerned.

"I do… Just a lot of bullshit stuff." Rebecca answered with a shrug.

"Like what?" Kennedy asked offering to be an outlet for the varsity cheerleader.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Rebecca told him with a sigh.

"Well, if it's any consolation you look hot today." Kennedy told her with a sexy smirk.

"I look hot everyday." Rebecca told Kennedy nonchalantly.

"This is true, this is very true." Kennedy nodded, still wondering what was going on in Rebecca McQueen's head.

_(Matt Striker's first period chemistry class)_

Randy sat in chemistry wondering how to continue his revenge streak against Sienna. He had seen her in the beginning of the day coming out of the bathroom crying shortly after Trish had already left. Randy thought it was only fair, since Sienna had fucked Jericho, Dave, and Bobby Lashley, who were all good friends of his, he should be able to do something as equally fucked up. He had started this task on Saturday night with Trish Stratus, and today, he would continue, with….

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany sat in biology in boredom. She wondered how she could initiate her plan to get back at Sienna. The task was done for her when she suddenly got a text message.

_Randy: You look fucking hot today Britt._

_Brittany smirked, she could taste revenge, and boy oh boy did it taste sweet._

_Brittany: I was hoping you'd say that._

_Randy: Yeah? Why is that?_

_Brittany: Because… I want you to fuck me._

_Randy: Yeah, that sounds good, just tell me when and where._

_Brittany: Janitor's closet, in the west wing of the school. Now_

_Randy: That's always locked._

_Brittany: I have a key._

_Randy: See you in like three minutes._

_Brittany: I'll be waiting._

_(Ten minutes later)_

Brittany had indeed told Randy that she would be waiting for him at the Janitor's closet in three minutes, that was seven minutes ago. Even though it wasn't a long stretch of time, she wanted to make him squirm. She saw Randy leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Brittany sexily spun the large ring of keys to the school around her index finger. She slowed the spinning just as she slowed her walk. She said nothing but instead just licked her lips and arched her eyebrow before spinning on her heels and unlocking the door to the janitor's closet. She looked both ways for an administrator, after seeing none she pushed the door open and walked in. She took her hand and knocked everything off the cleaning cart and hopped on just as Randy closed the door and locked it behind them. He walked towards her and Brittany spread her legs slightly and leaned back on the heels of her hands. The short stop placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her slowly. He didn't kiss her; he just pressed his forehead to hers as they stared one another down. Brittany grinned devilishly while Randy smirked as his hands traveled under the hem of her skimpy shirt. Brittany sighed and her head lolled back on her neck and shoulders as Randy palmed at her chest. Brittany moved her head around and her lips latched onto his earlobe making him groan. Brittany was getting tired of the kiddy play; she quickly reached her hands down and unbuckled the expensive belt holding up Randy's over priced jeans. Her hands expertly worked the button and the zipper while Randy continued to kiss down her neck leaving two hickeys behind, one on each side. His hands went down to take a loose her denim skirt but Brittany grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"Randy… I want you to fuck me… with my..skirt on." Brittany gasped between breaths. Randy nodded and took a condom out of his back pocket before letting his already open pants slide to his ankles. Brittany slid Randy's boxers down and grabbed hold of his dick as though it were the gearshift in her car. Randy grunted at the jolting sensation.

"Hurry up, or we are gonna be late… for….second period." Brittany urged Randy as she slid his shirt over his head. Brittany took the condom from Randy just before he followed suit in the undressing festivities by taking her tank top off. After Brittany put the condom on Randy, he opened her legs wider and slid into the Varsity cheerleader. Brittany bit her lip holding back her moan as Randy forced the cart up against the wall. He grabbed Brittany's shoulders and laid her torso back flat on the cart.

"Damn Britt… You're tighter than I thought." Randy mumbled as Brittany scoffed.

"What the fuck does that mean? If any one is loose it's Sienna." Brittany bitched back knowing what she said hit a nerve with Randy. What she said didn't break his strives into her. The shortstop didn't hesitate to grab her wrist roughly and yank her up towards him whilst thrusting into her the entire time.

"HEY! Don't fuckin talk about her like that." Randy barked defensively.

"Awww. Did I make you mad Randy? You're mad at me? C'mon show me how mad you are." Brittany taunted only to be shocked when Randy picked her up by her ass and slammed her into the adjacent concrete wall and set a new pace, a new pace that was fast, and that believe it or not, actually hurt Brittany.

_(Charlie's health class)_

Charlie Stratus sat at her desk in the back right side corner of the classroom sketching in her notebook as Mike Adamle talked about safe sex. "Pssst… Pssst." Charlie heard someone trying to get her attention she looked at her peers in puzzlement. She almost jumped when she saw Jeff stick his head up slowly outside the window. He was kneeling by the window in the courtyard of the school. He took glances at the front of the classroom before holding up a note to the window.

Come outside. And play with me 

Charlie smiled and felt butterflies flop around in her stomach, she hadn't seen Jeff at all that morning, she had worried if he had forgotten about her, or even worse _wanted _to forget about her. Charlie nodded and waited for Jeff to duck down. Charlie raised her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom? Please?" Charlie asked her teacher batting her eye lashes flirtatiously, which she hoped Jeff had missed.

"Sure, just remember this is a class review for our test tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be back" Charlie assured her teacher even though she grabbed all of her books and her wristlet and left the class. "Whenever the fuck I feel like it." Charlie mumbled with a cackle as she went to her locker and put away everything except her wristlet. She skipped down the hallway and out of the corridors leading to the far side of the courtyard where Jeff had pointed for her to meet him.

"BOO!" Jeff yelled grabbing Charlie from behind and tackling her to the ground on the feathery soft clean glass.

"You didn't scare me." Charlie chided rolling over on her side and kissing Jeff sweetly.

"Mmmm. I've wanted one of those from you all day." Jeff exclaimed brushing her hair away from her face.

"Really, well, luckily you have an unlimited stock of these." Charlie assured Jeff leaning up and kissing him again. She then kissed his forehead and his nose, left cheek, followed by his right, then his chin, and finally once again his lips. "MMMMWWWAHHHH" Charlie made a large smooching sound making Jeff's heart swell with happiness.

"Charlie Stratus, you are the sweetest, most innocent girl I have ever meant." Jeff told the sophomore sincerely holding her around her waist and laying flat on his back so that she was lying on top of him. A small wave of guilt passed over Charlie, this man just adored the idea of her being a virgin. If she took that idea away from him, then what would they have? "So… you are doing that car wash thing today Char?" Jeff asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mmhmm." Charlie nodded giddily as she rested her head on Jeff's broad chest.

"Yeah, what time is that over?" Jeff inquired strumming his fingers along her back to a mellow beat.

"Uhh I don't know, definitely before seven o'clock. Though." Charlie assured the god like man she was laying on top of.

"After the thing is over, we can eat dinner and smoke, and do some other things." Jeff told her his voice trailing off towards the ends as he smiled lazily.

"Yeah….I like the sound of that." Charlie agreed leaning her head down and kissing him passionately on the lips. Jeff responded by rolling them over so she was flat on her back and he was lying on top of her.

"You like the sound of that huh?" Jeff asked with a grin before randomly bursting out into a fit of laughter. Charlie giggled as she grabbed Jeff's face and he opened his heavily lidded eyes.

"Jeff what's wrong with you?" Charlie asked laughing at his silliness.

"I got blazed… before I came..to school." Jeff explained in between laughter.

"You better be happy this school doesn't do drug tests." Charlie told him shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"So… after school, I'm gonna eat you out." Jeff told Charlie with a sigh before flopping onto his back and staring up at the hot sun burning on his face.

"Wowwww Jeff, you are so blunt!" Charlie stated as she laughed so hard it hurt her stomach.

"Church." Jeff nodded covering his eyes with his forearm and resting his other hand around Charlie.

"What the hell does that mean?" Charlie asked chuckling.

Jeff pulled her on her side so his arm was around the back of her body. He gripped her ass in his hand and let his head slide to face her. He pecked her on her lips and smiled. "it means, true, like you agree…" Jeff explained as they heard the bell for the end of first period blare through the halls. "Alright sexy, let's get outta here before these retards stampede through the court yard and stomp on us." Jeff said standing up and pulling Charlie with him. He kissed her on her lips and backed her up into the tree, the simple kiss turned into a full-blown make out session.

"AYE! GET OFF MY SISTER MOTHERFUCKER!" Someone yelled. Jeff turned around with a smile to see Cody Rhodes tackle him down as the two wrestled on the dry grass.

"It's alright Char… I got this one." Cody Rhodes exclaimed as he stood up. Jeff knocked Cody down by taking out the back of his knees with a thrust of his calf. Charlie laughed.

"Have fun boys!" Charlie shouted skipping off towards another corridor in the courtyard.

"Get up asshole" Sienna joked kicking Cody in his butt as he and Jeff continued to wrestle.

"Yeah get up asshole." Jeff agreed laughing at Cody with Sienna. He shook hands with Cody before walking off to his class as the courtyard continued to flock with people.

"Help me up Si." Cody said weakly reaching his hands up to the Varsity cheerleader. Sienna rolled her eyes and bent forward to help up Cody only to have him yank her down onto the grass beside him.

"CODY! IM WEARING WHITE! NOW I'M GONNA HAVE GRASS STAINS!" Sienna squealed angrily as Cody sat up laughing. "I'm glad you think it's funny you retard! Don't worry, I'll get you in the near future." Sienna promised the point guard.

"I'll get you in the near future… ehhh" Cody mocked his friend who sat next to him pouting.

"John come get your dick head friend. He got dirt all over me." Sienna whined to John Cena who was walking up to pair.

"Cody you little douche bag, what'd you do?!" John exclaimed helping Sienna up looking at chuckling at the fact that Sienna had no dirt on her but was so self conscious that she was seeing things.

"HE RUINED MY DRESS THAT'S WHAT HE DID!" Sienna growled.

"Ahh I'll by you a new one." Cody assured Sienna as both he and John threw their arms over her shoulders nudging her between the two of them.

"Guys stop you're squishing me." Sienna whined as the two continued to bounce her back and forth in the small vicinity as they walked. The jocks continued to harmlessly torture their friend as they stepped up into one of the many corridors of the courtyard and into the school. "GUYS! STOPPP!" Sienna screeched even though she was laughing.

"Guysss stopppp." A feminine voice imitated Sienna. Sienna halted her steps and looked to her left. Candice Michelle was sucking on a Candy Cane and leaning up against the wall nonchalantly. Sienna hadn't seen Candice since her incident on Friday. Sienna dropped her books and started to march forward only to have Cody and John hold her back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SHOULD PUNCH YOU IN YOUR FUCKING FACE FOR LETTING ME TUCK OUT ONTO THE FUCKING FLOOR ON FRIDAY! JUST STICK THAT FUCKING CANE IN YOUR MOUTH AND DO WHAT YOU DO BEST! SUCK ON IT!" Sienna snapped loudly as a crowd began gathering around the group. Candice cackled evilly

"Look who's talking, You should be the _last_ person to mention _sucking_ on something. I mean, even Randy said it, you're nothing but a little whore. Just a good fuck, but you've fucked so much you're not even tight anymore, yeah you've lost your appeal, sorry sweetie." Candice spat with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Shutup Candice." Cody stuck up for Sienna who was quickly becoming not only infuriated, but humiliated, and hurt.

"Awww What's wrong Si? You don't have anything to say? Wow, look at that guys! Sienna's mouth is finally closed! Its okay, her legs are open around the clock! Aren't they Si… Yah know Randy was really adamant when he said that you are just a piece of trash. A nasty, filthy, dirty, slutty, smutty, worthless piece of trash, yeah those were his exact words, and then I'm pretty sure following that he referred to you as a waste of space." Candice continued to taunt Sienna.

"CANDICE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" John yelled not knowing what else to do. Guys didn't pull the nonsense that girls did, if they didn't like one another they usually fought within ten to fifteen seconds and after that it was done and over with. Therefore, Cody and John weren't that skilled in trash talking. Sienna broke free from John and Cody and ran the few feet to Candice and grabbed her long silky dark hair and wrapped it around her hand and bawled it into a fist as Candice punched at her aimlessly trying to fight her off. Sienna reeled her arm back and rammed Candice's head into a locker, she did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, only to do it some more. Nobody moved, John and Cody knew she had it coming so they just stood by and watched.

"THAT'S RIGHT FUCK HER ASS UP!" An anonymous person yelled in the crowd. When Sienna got tired, she ripped her hand a loose from Candice's hair a nice chunk coming out with it. Candice fell to her knees only to be knocked onto her stomach from Sienna kicking her in her back. Once Candice was completely down Sienna began using her right foot to stomp on her head, back, and legs. Sienna then made it a point to take her foot and kick Candice in her ass. The Varsity cheerleader turned Candice over and pulled her first back to punch Candice in her face only to be picked up by two strong arms. Sienna continued to kick in rage as she tried to rip free of the large force binding her.

"SIENNA CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" The large voice shouted putting her down and slamming her against the wall holding her by her frail shoulder. Sienna looked into the eyes of Hunter. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hunter asked looking at Candice who lay on the floor crying in a bawl. Sienna's eyes welled up with tears but she blinked them back. She was crying not because she was weak but because she was damaged, from Candice. The things that Candice said in front of everyone were far more damaging to Sienna than the brutal beating that Sienna had gave Candice.

"Hunter just leave her alone." John shook his head lightly pulling Hunter out of the way.

"Come on Si, let's go before a teacher comes-- Too late" Cody sighed as William Regal stormed through the crowd to Candice's aid. He looked up and saw Sienna's rough appearance and growled.

"YOU OFFICE NOW!" William shouted pointing down the hall as Sienna bowed her head.

Trish burst through the crowd looking like she had ran a mile. She was out of breath and held her hand up signaling for Sienna to stop. Trish bent her knees and rested her hands on them to catch her breath. Trish had run all the way to the other side of the school just to reach what she heard was happening.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID YOUNG LADY?!" Regal screamed at Sienna. Sienna just shrugged off John, Hunter and Cody and tried to brush past Trish.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Trish whispered wrapping her arm around Sienna and walking her down to the office. Trish pulled away as Sienna walked into the main office, the captain of the cheerleading team continued down the hall and slipped into the Vice Principal's office closing the door behind her.

"Something wrong Trish?" Shane McMahon asked looking up from his desk and loosening his tie. Trish simply pouted and sauntered over to the Vice Principal. Shane pushed away from his desk slightly and turned towards the beautiful blonde. Trish sat on his lap crossing her legs and laid her head on his chest. Shane stroked her hair.

"C'mon Trish, something is obviously wrong." Shane cooed holding her around her waist securely. Trish looked up at Shane with her big brown eyes before leaning up and kissing his lips softly. Shane responded and went further slipping his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and sighed sinking further into his arms.

"You remember what happened on Friday Shane?" Trish asked slowly running her fingers through his hair.

"With Sienna Sylus?" Shane asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah…" Trish nodded folding her hands in her lap.

"What about it?" Shane asked wearily pulling Trish closer to him.

"Well it wasn't an accident, Jillian Hall, Melina Perez, and Candice Michelle let her fall on purpose. Anyway, Candice once again was taunting poor Sienna, she's such a nice girl Shane, she really is. Candice spread all these vulgar rumors about her, called her all kinds of profane inappropriate names in the middle of the hallway and then… then … then she slapped Sienna." Trish half lied with a weak frail voice. "And Sienna couldn't take it anymore. I mean, can you blame the poor girl? She was dropped on her head, put into the hospital, she could barely see straight from the concussion, she's been bullied, picked on, taunted, and it's all happened since the first day of school. The poor girl was being targeted, and now , now, she finally stuck up for herself and she's going to be reprimanded, or punished? This school is just so unfair." Trish began her theatrics. She wept as though she had never wept before.

"Trish, shh shh, Trish it's alright it's alright." Shane patted her shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Trish jumped off Shane's lap as though it were as hot as a stove." NO! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! Sienna's a good girl, a perfect student, she's put all of her effort into school spirit! Trying to help those dumb jocks raise money for their stupid football equipment and this is the thanks that she gets? Yah know what, this is ridiculous, I'm transferring schools, I can't take this anymore." Trish lied throwing up her hands and began marching to the door.

"NO! TRISH WAIT!" Shane exclaimed jumping up and hitting his leg on the desk causing him to stumble forward. He caught himself and stood up fixing his suit. "Sweetie, you're forgetting something here. I'm the school disciplinarian. I'll make sure Sienna is okay hun." Shane cooed walking over and holding her in his arms.

"You are? You will?" Trish asked smiling into his chest through her tears. She knew very well what Shane's job entailed. And she knew for a fact that if she said Jump, Shane McMahon would say 'How high?'

"Yes Trish I will just don't cry baby." Shane spoke softly as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her mouth to his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips as he slid his hands down and groped her ass. The Vice Principal pulled Trish's pelvis close to him and he grinded his slowly growing dick against her. The teasing was interrupted by a swift knock. Trish jumped away and fixed her tussled hair.

"Come in!" Shane shouted he was now in his chair comfortably.

"Sir, uhh well, Sienna Sylus had a physical altercation with Candice Michelle. Candice Michelle is on her way to the hospital now." The school secretary explained nervously.

"Send Sienna in." Shane nodded when the Secretary finally noticed Trish standing on the side of the room. The secretary opened the door wider for Sienna who walked in very slowly. The secretary left and Trish made her way towards the door. She brushed past Sienna and gave her a wink before closing the door behind her softly.

_(Meanwhile)_

"WILL EVERYOINE SETTLE DOWN?! I have to go to the teacher's lounge to make copies of this next recipe. I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior." Vickie Guerrero ordered the class before leaving.

John and Cody sat on the counter discussing the events that had just taken place. Rebecca walked into the classroom with a heated look on her face. She threw her books down and walked over to John completely ignoring Cody.

"John what the hell happened?!" Rebecca asked almost frantic.

"Well I was walking with Sienna, and we were playing around and Candice opens her mouth mocking Si and then she went on this whole tirade about how Sienna is a slut and how Randy was talking about her, which is a lie by the way. And she just didn't know how to close her fucking mouth but I was holding Sienna back but after Candice kept going, Sienna broke free and just whooped her ass." John explained purposely-leaving Cody out of the story.

"So she went to the principal's office then?" Rebecca inquired making sure that the secondary sources she had spoken to were correct.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, I mean, Regal sent her to the office. I hope she's okay, she was going to start crying but… she held it back." John whispered the part about Sienna crying not wanting people to hear it.

"I'm worried about her." Rebecca exclaimed biting her lip. She looked around and noticed something was missing. Brittany "Where's Brittany?" Rebecca questioned crossing her arms and walking around their spacious cooking station. As if on que, Brittany burst through the classroom door, her clothes stretched and her hair tussled.

"Hello helloooo" Brittany sang stumbling over to Rebecca. Brittany had heard about the fight between Sienna and Candice Michelle, and truthfully, she didn't care, she knew that Sienna wasn't physically injured so she didn't care what was happening now. Rebecca leaned forward and took in a whiff of Brittany.

"you smell, like… sex…sex and old spice." Rebecca noted to Brittany.

Brittany smirked and put her books on her station as Randy lazily strolled into the classroom and over to their station in the back. He draped his arm around Rebecca's shoulder causing Rebecca to look at him in disgust.

"Ugh, get off me Orton." Rebecca told him taking his hand and trying to remove it. Randy only pulled her closer, licked his lips, and gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"UGHHH!" Rebecca cringed away from Randy, she loved him but sometimes he was so obnoxious. And he smelt like…the perfume White Diamonds which was Brittany's perfume. And Brittany smelt like old spice. Rebecca backed away from the two of them with wide eyes. She shook her head. "NO! no no no no no! Tell me that you two didn't…. did you two? Please tell me that you two didn't…" Rebecca's small panic drew the attention of Cody and John.

"We did…and it was niceee…. Right Randy?" Brittany purred stroking his cheek as Randy sighed and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait you two fucked?" Cody asked dumbly. John sat in silence shaking his head he really didn't know what to say, he really didn't have anything to say.

"See! I told you he wasn't bluffing yesterday!" Cody whispered quietly in John's ear. John looked at Cody and shook his head. Brittany looked into John's eyes and the flash of disappointment hurt her heart. Everyone's attention was drawn away from the discovery when Johnny Nitro came into class and walked over to the station.

"Rebecca, do you know where Sienna is? Is she alright? She wasn't acting like herself earlier and I asked and she said she was okay except she felt sick but…I wanted to know if there was a way that I could go see her, yah know check on her." Nitro explained, his voice full of concern.

"Uhh Sorry Nitro, she's at the principal's office." Rebecca told him sympathetically.

"Yeah but is she okay? I mean is she alright?" Nitro pressed further truly worried.

"I guess so I mean from what I hear Candice didn't get a hit in." Rebecca explained with a shrug.

"Yeah but I heard she was crying and I'm worried about her." Nitro admitted and a small smile formed on Rebecca's face.

"Look, you've been standing here for ten minutes asking the same fucking question and Rebecca is going to keep giving you the same fucking answer because that's all she knows so why don't you walk your little fairy ass over to where you belong." Randy spat shaking his head.

"Shutup Orton, nobody was talking to you, and it's your fault that she is in this mess. It's your fault that Candice called her a slut, And it's your fault that she's not okay, and you're the one who was talking all that trash about her behind her back." Everything that Nitro said at first was true, however the last part was a lie that had misinformed Nitro.

'Where the fuck do you get off?! HUH?! I didn't do shit to Sienna, she did all of this to herself, and her reputation, and she's not okay because of her own choices, and I never talked about and never WILL talk about Sienna behind her back! EVER!" Randy yelled slamming his hands down onto the counter in front of Nitro.

"Oh fuck off, you're a pussy who can't get his head outta his ass long enough to pay attention to someone who actually gives a-- Yah know what it's not even worth me telling you about…." Nitro waved Randy off before walking away. Nitro stopped and turned around. "And yah know what's funny? You think nobody notices Orton, but you were playing games with Sienna and as soon as you decided you didn't want to play anymore, that's when she made the "choices" that everyone seems to be talking about her for. But when she was choosing to play games with you, then it was okay. When she was choosing to fuck you and suck your dick and anything else, you asked her, it was just peachy fucking keen! You need to get over yourself, cause' you are not that great." Nitro shook his head in disgust as Randy looked at Nitro not knowing what to say. Nitro grabbed his books and stormed out of class not wanting to have another physical confrontation with Randy considering his results from last time. On his way out Nitro brushed by Adam roughly not stopping to say hi to his friend. Adam walked over to an empty station in the room and hopped onto the counter top.

Rebecca couldn't help herself, she felt her eyes being drawn to Adam as though it were from some magnetic force. Rebecca flipped her hair over her shoulder and left the station waltzing over to Adam and biting her lip nervously. A guy hadn't made her nervous in such a very long time, the feeling was foreign yet vaguely familiar. "Hey you." Rebecca exclaimed softly, placing her hands on his knees.

"Sooo, how's Kennedy?" Adam asked drinking from a bottle of water.

"Ouch that stung" Rebecca purred with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Adam asked carelessly putting down his water and opening up his phone and reading a text message.

"Yeah, you wanna make it better?" Rebecca flirted not letting his smart remark dissuade her actions.

"Why don't you let Kennedy make it better? I mean, he seemed to be helping you out at the party with something that I was obviously not able to." Adam replied flashing his million-dollar smile.

"That was prearranged. Let's not focus on that." Rebecca persisted confidently.

"Wait so… You make appointments to get fucked? Eh you're just as bad as that friend of yours." Adam insulted cruelly.

"Hey… Say what you want about me but don't…don't ever talk about Sienna like that. Ever." Rebecca warned a spark lighting in her eyes.

"And I thought you were a cold cruel calculating bitch… Looks like there's a smidge of loyalty inside that brick of ice you call a heart." Adam stated placing his hand on Rebecca's shoulder and giving it a nice squeeze.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked completely thrown off by his comments.

"Exactly what I said. Don't think too hard, your brain my start to hurt." Adam insulted Rebecca who crossed her arms and scowled.

"Fuck you." She spat harshly.

"I already did… But if you wanna have another go, we can. Or do I have to make an appointment this time?" Adam continued to taunt the Varsity cheerleader.

"You're a piece of shit." Rebecca shook her head completely taken aback at Adam's audacity.

"So you like to suck on shit? That's nice to know." Adam retorted loving the rise he was getting out of her.

"I don't need this. Whatever" Rebecca shook her head and spun on her heel to walk away. Just as she took her first step, she was grabbed by her wrist, whipped back around, and found herself in a heated kiss with Adam Copeland.

Cody saw the exchange and sucked his teeth. He placed his elbows on the countertop and rubbed his temples. Randy patted him on the back and Cody flinched away from him. "Your no better Randy…" Cody told him shaking his head. Randy raised his hands in mock surrender. John walked over to Cody.

"You alright man?" John asked quietly. Cody shook his head up and down.

"I give up…It's a hopeless cause. There's way too much good pussy in this school to get hung up on her's." Cody spat as Brittany examined her fingernails oblivious to the boys' whispers.

"Thatta boy!" Randy rooted ruffling Cody's hair.

"Shutup." Cody snapped at Randy who sighed and looked at his shoes. He didn't expect him fucking Brittany to piss off Cody, however he did expect, but wasn't looking forward to, it pissing off John. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated. 'All is fair in love and war' Randy thought to himself with a shrug.

_(Towards the end of fourth period)_

Sienna had just left Shane McMahon's office, he had put her on extra curricular probation. Which in reality didn't mean shit, she hadn't even gotten a tap on the wrist for putting Candice Michelle in the hospital. Unfortunately, the lack of discipline didn't make her feel any better. Candice's words repeated in her head tearing her down each time they reverberated. And the fact that Randy had talked about her so cruelly hurt her the most. It shouldn't have though, Sienna was used to being talked about, and whether it being good or bad talk, she was used to it. She could handle anything and everything, or at least, she used to be able to handle anything and everything. No, she wasn't becoming weak, she was becoming vulnerable, somewhere in there short and busy first week of school, she began developing real feelings for someone, which is something that had never happened to her before. And now, she was caught up because of it.

Trish Stratus slipped into Shane McMahon's office with ten minutes still left in fourth period. He held up his finger signaling for her to be quiet. He was on the phone with a very angry woman, he then put the call on speaker and leaned back in his chair. "Mrs. Beckman, you have to calm down. I understand that you are angry and worried about your daughter but you fail to realize that-"

Trish recognized the last name and knew Candice Michelle's mother was on the phone. "Your damn right I'm angry, my daughter is lying in a freakin' hospital bed, and I want to know what YOU are going to do about it!" Mrs. Beckman cried into the phone her fury seeping through the speaker.

"I'm not going to do much Mrs. Beckman and I'll tell you why. Titan High school's first pep rally was held on Friday. Your daughter was working as one of the base members of a basket toss with two of her other close friends for the cheerleading team's routine. Of course the pep rally was being recorded, well for some unknown reason Mrs. Beckman, your daughter and her two friends orchestrated a catastrophe. They tossed the flyer into the air and as she came down they clearly stepped away an extenuated distance and held out their arms. When she fell, they simply looked as though they had dropped a piece of paper or a book, not caring in the least! And the flyer who fell, she was knocked unconscious and when she was finally revived she was sent to the hospital. We didn't suspend, or expel your daughter, but we could have. And do you know who that flyer was Mrs. Beckman?" Shane asked coyly not raising his voice once.

"Who?" The older feminine voice quivered.

"Sienna Sylus, the same student who had the altercation with your daughter after your daughter continuously taunted her and called her vulgar derogatory names repeatedly. I have a hallway full of students who will attest to that. Now I assure you Sienna Sylus has been disciplined, but she will not be suspended or expelled for what has happened. If you choose to press charges against Sienna Sylus, Titan High School will be forced to press charges against your daughter as well for verbal assault. And looking over you daughters file Mrs. Beckman it says that she is already eighteen years old, Sienna is only seventeen. Therefore, the stunt that she and her friend's pulled on Friday can and will also be bought in the matter, this school will not hesitate to charge your daughter with endangering a minor. So just let me know how you would like to proceed with this matter, and we can handle things from there." Shane finished loosening his expensive tie.

"Well, I—I'm sure she will, m-make a full recovery." Mrs. Beckman backed down after hearing the extenuating circumstances.

"Yes, we will be sending flowers to her hospital room. Have a great day Mrs. Beckman." Shane bided her goodbye and hung up the phone.

'You are sooo sexy Shane." Trish complimented completely turned on by his professionalism.

"Come over here." Shane told Trish taking the expensive paperweights and nick knacks off his desk and placing them on end tables around him. Trish climbed onto his desk on all fours with a sultry smirk.

"That was so hot." She continued as his display of dominance with the angry parent replayed in her mind.

"Show me how hot it was Trish." Shane edged, stroking her hair. Trish nipped at his bottom lip and giggled before pulling away. Her hands slowly began unbuckling the belt on his pants before unbuttoning and unzipping them. The dress slacks to his suit pooled around his ankles and Trish palmed him through his boxers sending a low growl in his throat. The captain of the cheerleading team yanked down his boxers to his thighs before looking up at him.

"I just want to say…Thank you." Trish exclaimed before dipping her head down and taking the Vice Principal into her mouth.

_(Lunch)_

Sienna stood at her locker flicking away her tears. She hadn't seen Rebecca or Brittany; but then again she wasn't surprised that she hadn't seen Brittany. For all practical purposes, she was on Brittany's shit list and probably for quite a while. However, she had hoped to see Rebecca some where, she had even checked the bathroom that they usually met in before lunch but still no sign of her. Sienna was dreading walking into lunch alone. She wasn't afraid of being alone, she was afraid of handling her peers gawking at her. She wasn't embarrassed about beating up Candice Michelle, she was proud of it, and if she could do it all over again she wouldn't change a damned thing. However, Candice's words stuck in her head, along with the fact that Randy had called her all of those names behind her back. That's what hurt the most, the fact that the guy she was secretly pining away for had trashed her behind her back.

"THERE YOU ARE! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Stephanie McMahon and Amy Dumas called running over to Sienna and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey girls." Sienna replied meekly.

"Awww honey I'm so sorry about what happened." Stephanie crooned running her hands through Sienna's hair.

"Yeah but you sure did take it to that bitch. She had it coming, and that was awesome I saw the video." Lita exclaimed recalling the video that was playing in computer media class.

"WHAT?! A VIDEO?!" Sienna asked her eyes widened.

"Yeah Chris Masters started recording it on his phone when Candice started talking shit and he kept recording until Hunter broke it up." Lita explained.

Tears flooded Sienna's eyes. "Great just great, now anyone who didn't hear all the shit she was saying about me and what she said that Randy said about me knows now." Sienna cried.

"Great job Amy… Listen Si… Don't let Orton get you worked up, he's a prick anyway." Stephanie offered empty words of solace. She took out a few tissues and dabbed at the tears on Sienna's face. She fixed her friend's hair and smiled.

"Alright, let's go to lunch mmkay?" Stephanie gave her friend a reassuring smile and threw her arm around her shoulder as did Amy. The trio walked to lunch and everyone looked at the girl standing in the middle which was Sienna. Stephanie squeezed her shoulder as they walked in slowly and sat down at the jocks table. Fortunately, for Sienna's sake Randy wasn't there. Neither was John or Cody. Hunter looked up from his food and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Si, I need to speak with you." Hunter exclaimed. He stood up and walked over to the end of the table that Sienna was sitting on, he grabbed her hand and they walked to the corner of the lunchroom. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Hunter asked deadly serious. Sienna nodded avoiding his eyes. "You're lying." Hunter replied shaking his head. He grabbed her chin and made her face, face his. However, Sienna's eyes still wandered around the room. "Look at me." Hunter told her forcing Sienna to stare up at him.

"I saw the full tape, and now I know what happened and I want to let you know that all that shit Candice said doesn't matter. You need to know that you are a good person, I mean yeah you have your evil moments and what not, but don't let what she said effect you. That is nothing for you to cry over-"

"But-" Sienna had tried to cut Hunter off but he spoke over her.

"However… If you are crying over what Orton said, you need to stop. You are a gorgeous girl, and you can't let Orton's fucked up mean streak put you down. Alright so maybe you don't make the wisest decisions with men, but it doesn't make you a horrible girl. And if Orton wants to talk about you let him; only _you_ validate _you_. Nobody else gets to define who you are, and you crying over it does exactly that. So don't let Randy define you." Hunter explained to Sienna sincerely. Sienna nodded and Hunter wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked back to the table and sat down. Sienna saw Randy coming towards the table with his lunch he was walking behind Cody and John. Sienna jumped up. "I'm just going to go get a bottle of water." Sienna exclaimed hastily, she walked away from the table at a brisk pace. Randy sat down and everyone looked at him and went back to their food.

"What?" Randy asked wondering why his table was looking at him like he had killed bambi. Randy looked at Sienna's retreating form and shook his head. "Oh so it's my fault she's a troubled teen?" Randy asked condescendingly.

"Yah know what? That's exactly the fucking problem. You and your fucking mouth Orton! Just leave the girl alone, she didn't do anything to you." Chris Jericho yelled at Randy his face turning red.

"What the fuck?! Why is everyone jumping on me when-" Randy started to defend himself when Dave intervened.

"Why is everyone jumping on you? Look at the way you talked about Sienna. Yeah you gave her some awesome compliments." Dave spat rolling his eyes.

"What the fuck did I do? Can someone please tell me what I did that was so horrible?! I'm not even going to get mad that you guys are sticking up for her. I mean she fucked just about everyone here so I'm sure you'll take her side over anything right? She beat the living shit out of Candice Michelle who all of you hate anyway, and some how it's all my fault.? Unfuckinbelievable! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Randy shouted in annoyance.

_(Meanwhile in the empty gym)_

"That was really good." Rebecca told Adam Copeland with a sigh as the pair caught their breath under the bleachers.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Adam agreed as he took the soiled condom off and threw it on the brand new gym floor. Rebecca pulled up her panties and her jeans and buttoned them up as Adam slid his boxers back up his legs.

"Well, I'm going to go lunch and see what's up. I guess I'll see you around then." Rebecca told Adam not really expecting him to say anything.

"I'll see you in gym." Adam reminded Rebecca who ears perked up.

"You are not in my gym class." Rebecca exclaimed curiously.

"Yeah I am, I just skipped the entire first week." Adam told her with a laugh.

"Why you don't like gym?" Rebecca inquired.

"Nah I do, I was just busy." Adam told Rebecca deciding to not tell her that everyday in tenth period he was too busy fucking Torrie Wilson's brains out to go to class.

"Oh alright then." Rebecca shrugged and walked out from under the bleachers and made her way to lunch.

_(The hallway)_

Brittany walked down the hallway giggling at Kenny Dykstra's unbelievably funny jokes as the two made their way towards the lunchroom. Brittany was more than excited for Sienna to actually find out what she and Randy had done, however she wanted to let Sienna find out on her own as supposed to just walking up to her and rubbing it in her face. She wanted her revenge to be slow, sweet, and torturous.

_(Shane McMahon's office)_

Trish rolled off her knees and stood up, taking a Kleenex off Shane's desk and dabbling at her mouth. Shane sat in his chair completely satiated.

"I'll see you this afternoon before the car wash." Trish told Shane with a wink cutting their visit short. She pecked him on the lips as Shane ran his fingers through her hair.

"Alright, see you then." Shane replied smacking her ass.

_(Meanwhile in the lunchroom)_

"Alright so maybe you didn't make her beat up Candice… But the things you said about her were fucked up Randy and there is no getting around that." Cody exclaimed shaking his head in disappointment.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Randy asked in disbelief. The only person he ever spoke about her two were Cody and John and he knew that it hadn't gotten leaked.

"Didn't you see the tape?" Bobby Lashley asked not understanding why Randy was still "playing dumb".

"What tape?" Randy asked confusedly.

"Look the tape doesn't matter, we know that you called Sienna a whore, a good fuck, trash, and a waste of space." Matt Hardy explained to Randy who's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT SHIT! EVER! WHAT DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET?! WHY IS EVERYONE ACCUSING ME OF SHIT I DIDN'T DO!" Randy yelled angrily.

"Candice said it! That's what set Sienna off." Hunter explained to Randy annoyed that he was acting like he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"I DON'T TALK TO CANDICE! EVER! WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE BELIEVE HER?! ARE YOU ALL THAT DENSE?!" Randy yelled in amazement at his friend's stupidity. As if in perfect timing, Brittany and Kenny Dykstra walked into one of the corridors just as Rebecca and Trish walked into another. Randy stormed to the front of the lunchroom and put his fingers in his mouth whistling loudly. After getting everyone's attention Randy cleared his throat. "SO SUPPOSEDLY, I CALLED SIENNA A WHORE, TRASHY, A GOOD FUCK, AND A WASTE OF SPACE! I SAY SUPPOSEDLY BECAUSE IT'S SIMPLY NOT TRUE! CANDICE IS THE ONE WHO SAID THAT I SAID THAT. I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I DON'T EVEN TALK TO CANDICE MICHELLE IN THE FIRST PLACE SO IT'S A LIE. AND THE NEXT PERSON WHO ACCUSES ME OF SHIT I DIDN'T DO IS GOING TO REGRET IT!" Randy yelled furiously. He made eye contact with Sienna before storming off down the isle of the lunchroom. John tried to grab his arm to talk to him but Randy yanked away from his friend not stopping his brisk walk out of the lunchroom.

Charlie and Jeff sat at a table by themselves. "I'm glad we don't have problems like that." Jeff exclaimed looking at Charlie with a sigh.

"Yeah I feel so bad for Sienna." Charlie frowned promising to pay extra close attention to Sienna at the car wash in an effort to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah maybe we should make her a care package and bring it to her house tonight." Jeff pondered aloud thoughtfully.

"What's a care package?" Charlie asked giggling at the fact that Jeff was finally coming down from his early morning high.

"Yah know, that good shit… It'll make all her problems go away. At least for about four hours or so." Jeff shrugged.

"Awww Jeff you are so thoughtful!" Charlie squealed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

_(The jocks table)_

"Man Orton has great fucking timing." Stephanie threw up her hands with a sigh of aggravation.

"What makes you say that?" Hunter asked pulling Stephanie onto his lap.

"Because I have to make an announcement about the bikini car wash and it was all Sienna's idea and I wanted her to be up there with me when I do it. But I don't blame her if she doesn't want to say anything in front of the lunchroom for a while." Stephanie exclaimed resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Eh. She'll be fine. Just grab her go up there and start talking." Rebecca assured Stephanie who frowned slightly.

"You sure?" Stephanie asked cautiously.

"Positive." Brittany reassured Stephanie.

"Shutup ho." Cody spat. The majority of the table thought he was kidding but John, Rebecca, and Brittany knew he was serious.

"Fuck you." Brittany spat.

"NO!" Cody yelled defensively. Rebecca looked at him and rolled her eyes. Once her eyes shifted, she made eye contact with Mr. Kennedy who stood up and walked towards the table.

"Incoming." Brittany mumbled with a smirk as Rebecca kicked her underneath the table.

"No shit Sherlock." Cody grumbled drinking his iced tea.

"I'm simply saying that Kennedy is approaching in five four three two-"

"Rebecca can I talk to you for a minute?" Kennedy asked not wanting to come too close to the table, in all actuality, he was afraid of Cody.

"Sure?" Rebecca answered wearily, she stood from the table and walked over to Kennedy who reached out and took her hand and led her even further away from the table and out of the lunchroom.

"Awww poor Cody… are you sad?" Brittany mocked the point guard devilishly.

"Seriously Britt, give it a rest. You don't have to be such a bitch all the time." John sighed with no malice traceable in his voice. Brittany opened her mouth to speak and decided against it. Stephanie stood up from the table and sauntered towards the front of the lunchroom where Randy once stood, on her way there, she grabbed Sienna's wrist and brought her with her. Stephanie walked over to the lunch lady Moolah and asked for the microphone used for announcements. Moolah handed it to her with an eye roll causing Stephanie to snatch it with a smile.

"Steph what are you doing?" Sienna inquired as Stephanie inspected the microphone looking for the on button.

"Promoting your idea of course." Stephanie explained as though it were obvious. The microphone came on with a squeak. "I'd like everyone's attention please, I'd like to make a reminder which was also stated in the morning announcements. In an effort to raise funds for the boy's athletic teams, the school's cheerleading and dance teams will be running a bikini car wash!" Stephanie exclaimed excitedly causing the entire lunchroom to pound on the tables and stomp their feet while they cheered. "And it's all thanks to Sienna Sylus who came up with this bright idea along with many other activities which will be taking place this week both in and out of school. Sienna…did you have anything to add?" Stephanie cheerfully asked before handing the microphone to Sienna who fought through her pain and humiliation and gave a very sweet smile.

"Thanks Steph! And actually, I do. I just want to let all of you know that if you are not a member of the school's cheerleading or dance team, you can still be apart of the good we're trying to do you can still be apart of our efforts, and you can do that by stopping by and getting your car washed to help us out, this is a new school and we need as much school spirit as possible so keep that in mind this evening when you are in your car." Sienna's sweet voice easily persuaded the student body and they all fully intended to stop buy for the school's car wash regardless of the events that took place between Sienna and Candice earlier.

"So, if we don't go… are you gonna kick my ass?" Shannon Moore asked smartly only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and ripped backwards off the bench he was sitting on, by Hunter.

"NO! IF YOU DON'T GO, _I'M_ GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Hunter yelled squatting over Shannon Moore who was writhing in pain and lying on his back.

"Okay guys, enjoy the rest of your lunch!" Sienna exclaimed cheerfully shutting off the microphone and passing it behind the lunch line to Moolah who grumbled an obscenity before taking it back.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Stephanie asked with a smile as Sienna shrugged and nodded with a sigh.

"Nah, I guess not." Sienna nodded walking past Shannon Moore. She kicked him while he was still down. "Whoops sorry hun, you really shouldn't just lay on the floor like that, you could get hurt." Sienna exclaimed smartly.

"Bitch." Shannon mumbles.

"That's right." Sienna agreed as Stephanie sneered at Shannon.

"Could you be anymore of a loser?" Stephanie asked rhetorically before the girls continued on to the jock's table.

"That was good Si." John nodded with a smile.

"Really? Thanks." Sienna smiled, his compliment uplifting her spirits slightly.

"Yeah today should turn out really well." Cody nodded hopefully.

"Well I figure we should make no less than a thousand dollars, and for the raffle we should make no less than fifteen hundred, and for the kissing booth at least eight hundred, and the barbeque should also be about fifteen hundred. Together that should about four thousand eight hundred if not more, and then we can use that to rent out the things for the carnival." Sienna explained to the group as Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be suspended?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't you jump in a lake?" Sienna retorted in annoyance at her best friend.

"What skinny dipping? Hmm that sounds fun, who wants to go? How about you _Dave_, do you want to go skinny dipping with me _Dave_?" Brittany asked with a sneer and a sickeningly sweet smile. Brittany was right on the mark, she successfully dragged the center of she and Sienna's feud into the middle of their current bickering.

"Ahhmm well uhh, ahh. Umm. I've gotta go." Dave lied nervously standing up from the table and walking away with his tray.

Rebecca had come back from talking to Kennedy a few moments before, when she saw the tension between her two best friends escalate she bit her lip nervously.

"Can you back off of her for a second? Just a second? She's your friend you should be happy she's not suspended. You weren't there, you may have seen the tape but you weren't there. What Candice was saying was fucked up." John defended Sienna not only because she was his friend but his tolerance for Brittany's mean steak was low, extremely low.

"What's up your ass John?" Brittany asked turning to look at the man sitting next to her.

"Your attitude that's what." John replied eating his sloppy joe.

"Don't talk with your mouth full John. It's not polite." Brittany smirked sweetly before tossing him a napkin getting up and walking away.

"Fucking cunt." Cody grumbled angrily before drinking from his Snapple.

"Cody don't talk about Brittany like that." Sienna said with a sigh, she still defended Brittany even though Brittany was currently making her life a living hell.

"Don't talk about Brittany like that eh? … You know that they fucked right?" Cody decided to spill the beans as Rebecca clutched her forehead in aggravation. She wanted to stop Cody from saying anything but she refused to talk to him.

"Who? Britt and John?" Sienna asked cluelessly.

"Nope… Guess again." Cody exclaimed bitterly taking another swig of his Snapple.

"Britt and Dave? I already knew about that." Sienna answered sitting down stealing one of Shawn Michael's French fries.

"Cody Shutup." John warned his friend shaking his head.

"Nahh, I mean, she should know. I mean, you found out, she should be able to know the truth too shouldn't she? I mean she deserves it too _right_?" Cody exclaimed with a chuckle when on the inside he was furious with his friend. The thing that bothered him most was that Randy and John were his best friend's in the school and Randy showed that he couldn't be trusted, which is why Cody was so angry.

"Know what? C'mon guys, I've had a bad day." Sienna whined with a sigh.

"Yeah she's had a bad day _CODY_ why don't you tell her tomorrow _CODY_" John exclaimed staring his friend down.

"Sienna why don't we go to the art room and see how those banners are coming along for the car wash aye?" Rebecca tried pulling Sienna up from the bench only to have Sienna shrug away.

"No I want to know what's going on." Sienna exclaimed getting worked up.

"Yeah, since I'm such a good friend Si.. I'll tell you, yah know since I'm honest and good and all…. Well… Brittany and Randy fucked.." Cody revealed to Sienna who's breath caught.

"What? No they didn't." Sienna exclaimed chuckling now embarrassed in front of all of her friends, in front of Rebecca, Trish, Stephanie, Amy, Shawn, Hunter, Bobby, Shawn, Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho. She prayed that it was just a big joke that her friends were playing on her. Cody bowed his head suddenly feeling guilty for telling Sienna the way he did.

"They did…like first or second period." Cody told Sienna the truth now wishing he had with held it.

"Oh… Good for them. Its not like I care right?" Sienna smiled brightly as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Si I'm sorry if-" Sienna stopped Cody from talking when she waved him off.

"Nah, it's fine I'm good. Yeah, checking on those banners sounds like a really great idea right about now." Sienna stated flicking away the tears which began to fall before she stood up and brushed past Rebecca who shook her head and glared at Cody before running behind Sienna to catch up.

"Cody you are officially a douche bag." Trish spat at Cody shaking her head.

"What?! You fucked Orton too, why are you acting all holier than thou?" Cody inquired not understanding Trish's train of thought.

"Yeah I did, but I'm not Sienna's best friend. So there is a big difference." Trish sighed at Cody's stupidity.

"Yeah it's all my fault right?" Cody shook his head bitterly, resting his head in his palm.

_(The hallway)_

"Si I'm really sorry I hadn't been able to tell you sooner it's just like I never got the chance I just found out myself not too long ago-" Rebecca's rambling was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it… At all." Sienna stated sternly.

_(Sixth period Brittany's mechanic's class)_

Brittany walked into class and sat down on the stool next to John. "Can we not fight anymore?" Brittany turned to John touching his shoulder.

"No one was fighting Britt." John shook his head with a shrug.

"Well, can we get along. Yah know co-exist in peace?" Brittany inquired hopefully.

"Fine…" John shrugged still not knowing what to think about Brittany and Randy.

"So what have you been up to lately John? We haven't talked about much lately." Brittany exclaimed copying down a diagram of an engine from the board.

"Yeah I've been busy." John nodded a smile coming to his face as his memories of the past few days came to his mind.

"Really with what?" Brittany asked smiling simply because John was smiling.

"Not with what, with who." John corrected sighing contently. Brittany's smile fell.

"And just _who_ is the _who_ that you are referring to?" Brittany asked wringing the pencil in her hands.

"Maria." John revealed causing Brittany's pencil to snap in her fingers.

"Whoops, sometimes I just don't know my own strength." Brittany exclaimed in mock surprise before bending down and taking an extra pen out of her purse. "So you and Maria huh?" Brittany asked again feening a smile.

"Yeah nothing official yet but she's just so. So." John couldn't think of the word, the smile never fading from his face.

"So what?..." Brittany asked thinking to herself, 'What does she have, that I don't have?'

"So wholesome. So sweet, sincere, kind, caring, simple. She's the least complicated girl that I have ever meant. She is a sweetheart, she never does anything wrong, the girl barely even swears. All she does is ..well good. She's like a nun, except sexier." John explained to Brittany who grinded her teeth under her smile.

"So you want a goody goody?" Brittany asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well yeah, I mean she doesn't play games, and she doesn't do spiteful or hateful things. She doesn't get involved in drama or bullshit, she's just a really good girl and I like that about her." John explained. "I mean, she doesn't drink she doesn't smoke she doesn't do anything she's just so damn."

"Sweet" Brittany finished feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." John nodded practically day dreaming of Maria right there. He hadn't appreciated her for what she was at first, but as time went on, he had started to like Maria more and more.

"Oh.. that's so….cute… Hey, before the bikini car wash and your football practice, did you want to see me in my bikini first? Like a sneak peak?" Brittany suggested arching an eyebrow.

"Nahh I don't think that is such a good idea Britt." John shook his head refusing, he really did like Maria and he didn't want to risk it.

"Does this have anything to do with me and Randy? Because it didn't mean anything it was just to-"

"Hurt Sienna? Yeah I figured that. But no, it has nothing to do with you and Orton, I just really like Maria and I'm trying to follow her lead with being-"

"Good…" Brittany finished rolling her eyes when John looked away.

"Yeah." John agreed.

"So you're celibate or something?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"Noo no no, no way, Maria puts out but I'm jus trying to look at us, exclusively, I mean like I said it's not official but I really do like her." John admitted as Brittany's nose scrunched up before she looked away.

"Because she's so… _sweet_." Brittany restated as the wheels in her head began to churn. She whipped out her phone and text messaged Charlie.

_Brittany: I'm going to need your help._

_Charlie: Of course, what's up?_

_Brittany: I can't go into detail now but I'll talk to you later at the car wash._

_Charlie: Alright see yah then._

_(Chemistry)_

Rebecca sat next to Cody in complete silence, she had no will nor the desire to talk to the point guard. Before she was furious with him talking to her the way he did at the party, now she was angry with that, and the fact that he decided to tell Sienna about Randy and Brittany at the worst possible time.

Cody sat next to Rebecca in fury, he really couldn't stand the sight of her, let alone being forced to sit next to her. If he had it his way, she would just transfer back to her old school. He looked at her and had to admit that she did look good, but he had plenty other girls in _and_ outside of the school to satisfy his sexual needs, Rebecca was just another drop in the bucket. The fact that Cody saw Rebecca and Adam lip locking in cooking didn't help the matter either. Cody didn't want Rebecca, but he didn't want anyone else to have her either.

"Alright class, whoever can discuss with their partner the process of solving this problem and come out correctly, will be exempt from the exam on Friday. You have ten minutes starting… now." Matt striker started his stopwatch and sat behind his desk smugly. Every pair in the class quickly began whispering in hushed tones to one another as Cody and Rebecca continued to sit side by side in silence.

_(Wood shop)_

Sienna sat in class working on Rebecca's sewing project for her. Rebecca loved fashion design but she hated sewing with a needle and thread she was more of a sewing machine girl. Unless of course she was adding sequence to something. Sienna knew that Duggan wouldn't bother her, she had come to the realization that if she didn't bitch at him, he was a really nice guy. Along with the fact that she was trying to help her friend, she wanted something to distract her from the fact that she would be stuck sitting next to Randy for forty minutes. Too bad her plan wasn't working, Sienna tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks but she couldn't, the last thing she wanted was for Randy to see her crying over him. But then again, who was to say she was crying over him specifically it could just be that she had gotten in trouble or had a bad day. What was lurking in the back of her mind was Randy's little lunch room announcement, Randy clearly stated that he never talked about Sienna. So maybe he cared enough to let her know without speaking to her? Or maybe it was just because their mutual friends were getting on his back about it? What Sienna did know was that Randy fucked Brittany, she couldn't blame everything on her friend, it does take two to tango. Randy and Brittany's activities earlier in the day were strictly intended to hurt her, and Sienna knew that. When Randy waltzed in, plopped down next to her, and slammed his books on the worktable. Sienna sniveled and continued sewing the satin frills to the silk blanket.

Randy looked over at her and rolled his eyes before standing up walking over to the back of the room and grabbing their project which was coming along nicely. He grabbed the nails and hammer and made his way back over to the table taking a seat next to the girl he despised most. He began his wood work in silence; a part of him wondered why she was crying, a part of him was bothered by the fact that she was crying, a part of him wanted her to cry, a part of him wanted her to stop, a part of him wanted to make her cry more, and a part of him didn't want to be near her at all. Fortunately, for Sienna, nothing happened and Randy just worked next to her in silence. He wondered what her reaction would be when she found out about him and Brittany, he wondered if she already found out about him and Brittany. From the looks of it, she must have.

_(Art)_

Sienna sat in art class painting an apple tree in silence as Rebecca sat in between she and Brittany. "And ohhh wowww was Randy good. I mean he's not as good as John but he is damn sure close." Brittany smeared her interaction with Randy onto Sienna's deaf ears. "I mean, man can move like no other. I mean he's a great lover." Brittany teased harshly.

"Britt that's enough." Rebecca ordered Brittany sternly. She was still shocked and taken aback by Brittany's actions, which were a bold move for such a bold-_less_ girl.

"Awww you don't want to hear the rest? It hasn't even gotten good yet Rebecca." Brittany exclaimed glaring at Sienna as she spoke to Rebecca. Sienna didn't respond she just continued to paint.

"Awww what's wrong picaso? Hurt got your tongue?" Brittany sneered before cackling. Sienna completely ignored her and just continued to paint.

"So.. what's up with you and John? He seemed irritated at lunch." Rebecca stated changing the subject.

"Nothing really he was just having a bad day. But he and Maria are a little_ thing_ now, but no need to worry, I know a way to nip that in the bud." Brittany exclaimed tilting her head to the side evilly.

"Such as?" Rebecca asked waiting for her idea.

"I'll tell you in due time Rebecca, all in due time." Brittany nodded with a sinister smirk.

_(Gym)_

"Alright you whussies… You all remind me of girl's, so I'm going to treat you like girls. I've moved up this part of the course to this marking period as opposed to third. With all the nonsense going on in this class, I'm going to take down the testosterone. You sissies are all going to join the girls in dance class." Bob Holly shouted crossing his arms.

"And your dance teacher is Dawn Marie. Take it away Dawn" Molly introduced with a laugh.

"Okay boys and gals, this marking period all of you will be learning the Waltz, The forbidden dance, also square dancing, line dancing, and even ballet. Pick a partner and we will go through the fundamentals of dancing." Dawn shouted as the boys grumbled and cursed under their breath.

Rebecca turned around and tapped her foot patiently as Adam Copeland walked towards her. "Would you like to dance?" Adam asked arching an eyebrow.

'With you? Any day." Rebecca nodded taking his hand.

John Morrison sauntered over to Sienna. "Hey you, I've been looking for you all over, and I was trying to get to you in lunch but you seemed wrapped up in some things. Are you okay?" Nitro stated with a sigh.

"Yeah sorry about that, and I am okay, thanks for caring." Sienna thanked Nitro. "Sooo, do you want to be my partner?" Sienna asked hopefully.

"Yeah that's why I came over here." Nitro nodded. Sienna liked Nitro's down to earth side, it was charming.

Brittany waited impatiently for someone to choose her as a partner. She smiled when she saw John coming towards her, luckily, she didn't reach out to him because he walked right past her and behind her to Maria who threw her arms around his neck. Brittany bawled her fists only to jump when she felt someone hold them. She turned around and looked up into the eyes of Kenny Dykstra.

"Did you want to dance with me?" Kenny asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course!" Brittany smiled the thoughts of John and Maria stinging her brain. Rebecca glared at Cody who was dancing with the girl she finally figured out was Anastacia. Randy was too close for comfort with Layla when Dawn proceeded to teach the class about how men should always lead, a basic dip, how to twirl their partner and basically things that Rebecca, Brittany, and Sienna knew from being in high society families.

_(35 minutes later)_

Class was finally over and Sienna thought that she didn't give Nitro enough credit, after actually being in such a close vicinity to him and not doing anything mischievous, she now knew he was truly a charming guy. He also appeared to actually be concerned for her and whether or not she was okay after the day's events. "I'm going to stop by to get my car washed after practice okay?" Nitro exclaimed to Sienna.

"Sure, I look forward to seeing you." Sienna told him with a chuckle. Nitro kissed her on her cheek and pulled away as the other couples chatted in pairs before they began to file away in opposite directions to their locker rooms.

Randy grabbed Layla's ass for what seemed to be the sixteenth time in the class period, Brittany thought she was going to puke. She smiled after Kenny pecked her on the lips before waving at her and walking off to the locker room. She turned around and literally gagged at the sight of John and Maria nuzzling.

Rebecca and Adam were literally tongue tied, with one another and didn't seem like they were going to break up any time in the near future. Cody had been whispering naughty nothings in Anastasia's ear the entire period and when she finally pulled away and skipped off to the girl's locker room, he caught a glimpse of the sickening sight of Rebecca and Adam hooking up in practically the middle of the gym.

"COPELAND ARE YAH GONNA COME UP FOR AIR BOY?!" Bob holly shouted checking off the attendance list. Adam pulled away from Rebecca slowly and smirked.

"I'll see you later after hockey practice." Adam assured Rebecca who nodded with a grin. After Adam walked away, she shot daggers across the room at Bob Holly. Bob Holly walked over to Rebecca slowly and crossed his arms.

"Ms. McQueen. You don't know this, but your father, and I are good friends." The gym teacher informed Rebecca who scoffed.

"My father would never associate with the likes of you." Rebecca spat insulted.

"Sure kiddo, just know, I'm watchin' you." Bob Holly exclaimed pointing at Rebecca's eyes with two fingers and then his own.

"Bite me." Rebecca spat rudely and walked off accidentally bumping into Cody on her way to the locker room. She stumbled but didn't stop walking not even giving him a second glance.

_(Locker room)_

Most of the girls in the locker room were members of the cheerleading team and dance team so instead of changing back into their normal school outfits they changed into their bikini's and put on their extra clothes over them. Although things were rocky, the girls were still close and had the same style, Brittany, Sienna, and Rebecca all wore tank tops, denim ass shorts, and flip-flops over their bikinis.

_(Thirty minutes later)_

Both the cheerleading team, and the school's dance team had set up everything for the car wash. There were fairly a lot of girls in the parking lot, thus helping Stephanie and Trish to decide how they wanted to set things up. Trish looked over the girls who were present. She decided to split everyone up into smaller and smaller groups. Many of the girls there were both members of the cheerleading and the dance teams. However, there were a select few that were only on the dance team. In truth, Trish hated many of the girls on the dance team, as did Stephanie. It was time to weed out the bad flowers.

Trish put her hands on her hips and whistled for the girl's attention. "Alright I'm splitting everyone up, Layla stand on that side, Rebecca on this side, Maria on that side, Maryse on this side, Michelle on that side, Torrie on that side, Stacy on this side, Gail on that side, Sienna on this side, Eve on that side, Brittany on this side. Charlie on this side. Trish counted each side, she had split the girls up into teams of six while she Stephanie and Amy all stood side by side in between the two sides.

"Okay, Rebecca, and Sienna you guys are a pair, Britt and Charlie you two are a pair, Michelle and Torrie you two are a pair as well… Layla and Maria you two are together, Maryse and Stacy the two of you will be working together, Gail and Eve the two of you will be working together too. Alright here's how it's going to work. Rebecca's team will be holding down the first half of the car washing process. Rebecca and Sienna, you guys are responsible for washing the outside of the car, everything except, the hubcaps. Hubcaps are extremely important, I want everyone's hub caps to gleam when they roll out of this little car wash, which is why I'm entrusting this very important job to Maryse and Stacy, I know the two of you will do a superb job. I have faith in you." Trish exclaimed in disgust. "AS I WAS SAYING, Rebecca's team is in charge of the first half of washing the car. Britt and Char, your job is the inside of the car vacuuming and wiping shit down." As Trish announced this, Brittany and Charlie smirked at one another. They did need time to talk and this was the perfect way, along with the fact that they got to snoop in everyone's car.

"The second half of the process is drying and waxing." Trish announced causing Layla, Maria, Eve, Gail, Torrie, and Michelle to pout. All of the girls were looking forward to interacting with the guys from school when they washed their cars, unfortunately for them by the time the cars got to the second group, the boys would be out on the side waiting for them to be finished; simply because after the outside of the car was washed, the driver would have to get out and sit on the side while the inside was vacuumed.

"Amy will be driving the cars after they are vacuumed, she will drive it to next point in the process which will be drying, and forward again to the waxing and to the end of the lot to get picked up."

"Stephanie will be at the beginning of the lot taking in the money. Every car is worth twenty-five dollars, normally a car wash isn't this much but we are standing out here with our tits and asses hangin' out so it's twenty-five bucks. I'll be walking around making sure everything is running smoothly and offering help if anyone needs a hand, EXCEPT if it's with the hub caps that is." Trish stated the last part with emphasis glaring at Maryse and Stacy. Trish for some strange reason, she hated Maryse, and she hated Stacy simply because Stacy was not only a senior and very popular, but because Stacy was beautiful just as Trish was, and Trish saw her as an up and coming threat; in an effort to alleviate the rising competition Trish made sure to verbally and socially stomp Stacy down into the ground every chance she got; and that is exactly what Trish did. "Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns?" Trish asked authoratively. "I didn't think so, Okay everyone to your positions." Trish ordered the girls who stood on a fairly large vacant lot around the corner from the school on the main road. The lot was a very convenient space to hold the car wash it had two different entrances and exits leaving enough space for about ten cars to fit on the lot in the way that the girls had set up the car wash. Trish walked over to the signs and adjusted them making sure that they were very visible from the highway. As asked, the flyers were put up all over town and the girls were anxious.

Sienna and Rebecca stood with their arms crossed, Sienna held a large pink sponge and stood next to a pink bucket, Rebecca stood across from her holding an orange sponge and stood next to an orange bucket. Next to the buckets on both of their sides were Windex and squeegees. A few feet down from Rebecca and Sienna stood Brittany and Charlie whispering to one another in hushed tones, each holding the handheld hoover vacuums and standing next to bottles of leather cleaner, Windex, paper towels, and air freshener.

Maryse and Stacy stood off to themselves not speaking to one another. Stacy hated Maryse and couldn't help but think that she was trashy. Maryse felt alone, she didn't have many friend's and Stacy who was a senior was indeed pretty intimidating.

"Uhh, Trish?" Charlie called her sister across the lot.

"Yes Charlie?" Trish asked her sister rolling her eyes.

"Nobody is here." Charlie stated the obvious eliciting a giggle from the girls.

"I CAN SEE THAT CHARLIE! THANK YOU!" Trish yelled at her sister not wanting to do anything more. Just as Trish finished yelling, a random car pulled off the highway and into the parking lot. Trish pressed play on the stereo with portable speakers so the girls would have something to boost their spirits while washing the cars. Christina Milian's "Say I" came on as two more cars pulled in. After twenty minutes, the car wash endeavor was in full swing.

_(Later that evening at 6:15)_

Trish walked over to the first group which consisted of her baby sister, Rebecca, Sienna, and Brittany. She passed around a compact mirror and lip-gloss for them to freshen up. After all the boys would be rolling up at about any minute. Trish wanted her girls to look their best. Sure enough, Hunter pulled up happy to see the girl's in his click diligently working to put money in his athletic department treasury. Dave pulled up shortly after. Brittany backed away refusing to wash his car. Dave shrugged it off. He knew he had it coming. Trish wanted to take a bathroom break, therefore that put Becky in charge of navigating the front of the wash. Cody pulled up into the lot with his Lincoln Mark LT. Adam Copeland pulled in right behind him in his red 2008 C6 corvette. Rebecca put her hand up to stop Cody from pulling forward. She stuck up her index finger signaling "One second." Rebecca then stepped aside and waved Adam ahead urging him to maneuver around Cody's truck. When Cody saw Adam pull around him, he grew extremely angry. He began revving up his engine, if he wanted, Cody could roll over Adam's roadster simply because he had monster tires and twenty-two inch rims, not to mention that he had his truck lifted. Adam could have been a new edition to the parking lot's pavement if he wanted. Adam stepped out of his car quickly and backed away to let the girl's do their temporary job. Becky made sure to put on a show for Adam. Adam made a note to fuck her tomorrow morning before school began. Finally, when it was Cody's turn, Rebecca forced Charlie and Brittany to switch spots with her, not daring to put Brittany and Sienna as a pair. Charlie and Brittany switched with Rebecca, thus allowing Rebecca to clean the inside of Cody's truck along with Sienna now being an interior cleaner as well. After literally climbing inside and vacuuming, Rebecca began searching, for anything, for everything. What she found made her laugh hysterically, she was vacuuming under the seat when she found her thong under Cody's car seat. It was from the first time she was in Cody's car, when she gave him road head, and when they had fucked. She decided on what to do with the underwear. Sienna told her what she would do and Rebecca just couldn't resist. When Cody got his car back, it was thoroughly cleaned and Amy told him there was a surprise on the passenger seat. Cody climbed in his car and saw Rebecca's thong on the seat with a post it note attached.

"**Remember these? I'm shocked you kept them for so long. Gosh Cody, you really know ****you really **_**do **_**like me! –**

**Your past fuck buddy, Rebecca."**

Cody then remembered the thong being in his car a long time ago and he never got around to taking it out. Once again, Rebecca seemed to get a laugh at his expense. He really was starting to hate her. A lot.

Before the girl's were given a chance to change back. Randy's Hummer pulled up and he rolled down the window raising his eyebrows suggestively at Charlie. Charlie smirked at him and sighed, 'Gosh he has pretty eyes'. DJ Valentino's club mix "Suck My Dick" blared through the speakers as the hot sun poured down on the parking lot. Brittany smiled and stepped forward leaning on Randy's car. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes before raising her eyebrows to him afterwards. "Randy… You want a spit shine?" Brittany asked insinuating that she would spit on Randy's car instead of washing it with soap and water. This was one of the rare times that Brittany was having harmless fun and her mind was NOT in the gutter.

"Spit shine my dick." Randy replied laughing loudly. Sienna held back tears of anger and pain.

"Randy… I did that this afternoon remember?" Brittany exclaimed reaching into the car and stroking his cheek.

"Well… Maybe you should do it again." Randy exclaimed taking her fingers from his face and kissing it. The gesture sent Sienna over the edge, this was officially war.

"Maybe later yeah?" Brittany asked happily.

"Yeah. Later tonight. When you're done stop by… You can uhh, wash up at my place." Randy told her before opening the door and getting out of his car. He towered over Brittany and rested his hand on her hip. He pressed against her and nibbled on her ear. One thing he wouldn't do, was kiss her. He pulled away and walked to the other side where his car would be driven over to him once it was done. Brittany smirked at Sienna and gave her a wink as Sienna shook her head as they cleaned his car. As soon as it was done, Sienna held back her fury.

"We're switching back… Now." Sienna exclaimed firmly. The group of four swapped sides once again, thus putting them back in their original positions.

Karma truly is a bitch. No sooner that the girl's switched back, John Cena pulled up in his Cadillac ext. Sienna smirked at Brittany who's face paled. Sienna began washing the car with John still inside. Rebecca washed John's car as if she would any other normal person's car as she shook her head. 'Poor Britt, she knows Sienna has a temper' Rebecca thought as Brittany stood by and watched herself crack. Sienna had climbed on the hood of John's car and soaped up the car with her chest, smearing the suds on herself before really putting her chest to work. John sat back in his seat enjoying the view of Sienna's chest pressed against his windshield. He had to admit the girl had a body like no other. Maria was a forgotten memory, even though she stood at the next station watching in helpless horror at what was taking place. Sienna was having soap sex with John Cena's car, with him inside! John had to adjust his jeans more than a few times, he was getting awfully anxious. When it came time to rinse the car, Sienna grabbed the hose and climbed back onto John's car, she rinsed herself off first before rinsing off John's car. She slid off the car ass first making sure her chest slid down still in John's view. John let down his window his mouth slightly agape.

"Sooo… How was your day John?" Sienna asked angelically leaning her head on the door.

"It sucked, till now… I have that dumb fucking history paper and project to do, and I really don't understand it. At all." John told Sienna frowning with only his mouth so his dimples would show. But his eyes showed no sadness, he looked perfectly content. "You think you could come over tonight? And help me?" John asked taking her hand and holding it in his own. "Please? _For me_?" John asked pouting.

"How could I _ever resist you_?" Sienna exclaimed with a giggle.

"I'll pick you up tonight." John told her with an excited grin.

"See you then." Sienna waved as John got out of his car, checked her out one more time blatantly before walking away. Brittany couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. Charlie patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sienna don't. I'm begging you Si… don't." Brittany pleaded to her friend over the hood of the car.

"Don't what? Don't wash the car? I already washed the car hun, you saw it up close." Sienna taunted Brittany wanting her to suffer the way that she had suffered.

"No, Sienna. You know what I am talking about. Please don't do this to me. If it hurts as much as you say, then you wouldn't want to do it to your best friend would you?" Brittany asked in a sorry attempt to manipulate Sienna in allowing her to weasel out of her pay back.

"Just vacuum the fucking car. A line is forming." Sienna stated coldly, ignoring Brittany's pleads and request.

Brittany sniveled and vacuumed the car with Charlie. Charlie felt terrible, after they finished and the next car pulled up, Sienna and Rebecca began washing the car. In an effort to get, her mind off what was bothering her, Charlie struck up a conversation. "So what did you need my help with Britt?" Charlie asked. Brittany's eyes lit up at the thought of what she needed to discuss with Charlie.

"Speak of the devil." Brittany exclaimed immediately after she was done talking to Charlie. Jeff pulled up and Charlie told Sienna and Rebecca to take their time. She climbed into Jeff's truck and the pair got into the back seat. It was awfully hard to wash a moving well more like shaking car, but the girl's managed.

_(Sienna's home) _

After a long, stressful, eventful, shocking, hurtful, and drawn out day at school, all Sienna wanted was a nice hot shower. Once she was done, she got out, put on her vanilla body lotion, and went into her connecting bedroom. She went into her walk in closet and decided on wearing a simple white tank top and white wash denim jeans with a pair of all white puma sneakers. She kept her hair straight and applied no make up. As soon as she sat down to relax, her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID on her cell phone only to see that it was John. "Hello" Sienna answered tiredly.

"Yeah I'm going to pick you up in like two minutes." John told Sienna who bit her lip.

"You were serious earlier?" Sienna asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I really do need help with my project." John admitted truthfully.

"Oh, okay sure, see you soon" Sienna stated with a sigh of relief.

"Kay bye." John snapped his phone shut as he drove to Sienna's house.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Nice digs." Rebecca exclaimed to Adam looking around his large house in interest.

"Yeah." Adam said guiding her to the kitchen. Rebecca turned around to face Adam when he leaned her back on his kitchen table.

"So… Is this what you brought me here for? Because we could have easily done this somewher-"

"Shhh" Adam cut Rebecca off before pressing his lips up against hers. As their lips molded together, Adam's fingertips played with the bottom of her shirt before slowly lifting it up to her ribs and towards her chest.

_(The stratus home)_

Charlie and Jeff sat in Charlie's room watching her large LCD television. They sat at the end of her bed as Jeff cut up lines on top of her smooth footboard. Charlie leaned down and covered her right nostril guiding her head across the fairy like dust. After the tingle and slight burn subsided, she leaned back and exhaled peacefully as Jeff looked at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes. "Baby, you are so sweet." Jeff told Charlie who giggled sheepishly before leaning over through lidded eyes and kissing Jeff with everything she had in her.

_(One hour later)_

Sienna was helping, more like doing John's History paper and project as he told her everything he knew about Maria. Including how great she was, how pretty, how sweet, how nice, how kind how wholesome how she was every positive adjective under the sun. "John, can we talk about something else?" Sienna asked in annoyance as she edited John's paper.

"Wait I haven't told you the best part about her yet." John began only to have Sienna tune him out and continue editing the paper. Once she was done, she printed out the four-page paper that she had easily just typed up, she put it in John's folder before putting the folder into her book bag knowing John would forget to bring it to school tomorrow. She then took the bag of supplies she had bought off his bed and sat on his floor with the large white poster board and stencils.

"I mean, before I didn't realize how great she was. I was just too hung up on Britt, but Maria is something else Sienna she is just so perfect."

_(Forty minutes later)_

"And not only is she amazing to talk to, she is also just amazing to be with, I can stare in her eyes for hours just not saying anything. I mean she is everything I want and-"

Sienna's phone began ringing and she thanked god someone would save her from John's ode to Maria. "Hello?" Sienna answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Sienna where are you?" Sienna looked at her phone and saw that it was Cody.

"I'm at John's house." Sienna answered wondering why Cody was calling.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because I'm helping, well more like doing his History project for him." Sienna exclaimed putting the finishing touches on the poster board.

"Is that all?" Cody asked wearily.

"Yes Cody." Sienna answered with a frown. Even her friends doubted her integrity.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you so we are going to grab dinner, I'll pick you up in like five minutes." Cody told, not asked but _told _Sienna.

"Okay see you later" Sienna shrugged and hung up.

"Who was that?" John asked curiously.

"It was Cody. He is picking me up in a little bit." Sienna shrugged turning the poster board over and writing John's first and last name on the back.

"This project, is an A." Sienna assured John.

"Thanks Si." John hugged her gratefully.

"Are you going to forget to bring this to school tomorrow?" Sienna asked him with a frown.

"Yes." John shook his head honestly. Sienna rolled her eyes as John grabbed her book bag and the poster board walking behind Sienna who left his room and descended the stairs in his parent's mini mansion. "Are you sure you're okay?" John asked once they walked to the foyer.

"Yes I'm alright. No need to ask me every hour." Sienna shrugged John off self-consciously.

"Well. Text me when you get home so I know you are okay." John told Sienna completely disregarding her last comment.

Cody pulled up in John's driveway and walked up to the door just as Sienna opened it. Cody and John did a man shake and Cody eyed the detailed poster board. He took it along with Sienna's book bag. He didn't speak to Sienna on purpose, in fact, Cody couldn't even look Sienna in the eye. He nodded goodbye to John as he and Sienna walked down his steps and to his Lincoln Mark LT. Cody put the poster board and her book bag in the back seat of his truck. The pair climbed in the truck and Cody pulled off.

"It's late where are we going to eat?" Sienna asked curiously.

"Red lobster." Cody replied shortly refusing to look at her.

"Why are you so. I don't know why are you acting like this?" Sienna questioned Cody. Yes she knew what he was like when he was upset, or troubled, or had a lot on his mind but he was acting really strange with her.

"We'll talk when we get there okay?" Cody answered Sienna who shrugged and layback in her seat with her eyes closed. Once they arrived, they went inside and were immediately seated. They ordered their food and sat in silence. Sienna was sipping on her water when Cody finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Cody apologized with a sigh.

"What?" Sienna asked confusedly.

"I hurt you and I'm sorry. You're my friend, and I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken the news to you like that. It was cruel, and hurtful and wrong. And I embarrassed you in front of the group in the worst way possible and you hadn't even done anything to deserve it and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a dick, I'm sorry I was spiteful and that you ended up getting caught in the middle, and I'm sorry I made you cry." Cody apologized profusely. Believe it or not, Cody wasn't always an asshole.

"It's okay Cody." Sienna shrugged looking away remembering what happened vividly.

"No it's not okay. I really am sorry." Cody exclaimed frustrated with himself.

"And I understand, and I believe you." Sienna assured him with a smile. Cody nodded with a sigh feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I just, Dammit, all this shit with Rebecca has me all fucked up in the head. She makes me crazy Si. She has me driving up fucking walls over her shit." Cody exclaimed frustrated.

"Awww. Cody, you know how she is. I think if you really talk to her, no screaming, no cursing, no yelling or anything, everything should be okay." Sienna explained hopefully.

"You think so?" Cody asked hopefully.

Sienna knew she could be honest with Cody so she sighed before speaking. "Rebecca really does like you Cody. She really does care about you." Sienna admitted to Cody who looked behind her distractedly.

"I beg to differ." Cody shook his head with a sneer. Sienna turned around to see Ken Kennedy pulling out Rebecca's chair for her before planting a sweet kiss on her

lips.

* * *

**_Review, if you want me to update, and make it good!_**


	13. We are Siamese

(_A/n:_ Whoo hoo! An update look at that. Thirteen pages, which makes since because it's the thirteenth chapter in the story. That's creepy right? Thirteen and thirteen. Is my computer going to explode now or something? I really hope not. Anyways this chapter is pretty interesting. I know the math seems far-fetched but just go with me here. Honestly, it isn't_ that_ far fetched because my old high school had 4,000 kids in it so yeah. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, added the story to their favs and alerts and especially to all of the reviewers!: **Thee-Allure, giftiebee, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Mosvie 2k8, Crazy Crazy Nights, Jewelgirl04, Techwiz, Snap DDT, James.Lafferty.Holic, **and** Mr. Kennedy's Extremevixen**. Honestly, these are the best reviews that I have EVER gotten. I mean the enthusiasm had me so happy, maybe that's why it didn't take me a month to update? Along with the fact that it is fairly long. This chapter was only supposed to be eight pages but you guys really boosted my inspiration! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! Recommended reading goes to both of my Britts! (In no particular order): **Giftiebee** for her story "_12 Rounds_". Read it please? The additional recommended reading goes to my other Britt: **Thee-Britty** for her story "_Blackmail for a WWE Contract_" Also, I am going to run a contest… It is for the story "Cruising for Disaster" by **Thee-Britty** ….. Now, I'm not sure who reads that story, but if you would like, you can join this little contest. Okay so whoever reads that story, and leaves the best, in depth review will get a cameo in one of my stories! (It will either be this story, The Rising, or Wayward Journey, whichever one you'd like!) Just make sure that after you leave the review, you pm me and tell me that you are in the contest and did leave a review. Then I will check it compare it to the rest and VOILA, you just might be the winner. As I said, you don't have to join the contest, but if you want to and you like the story then join it and just let me know. WARNING THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN EXTREME (or mild in my case) SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) Okay so enough chatter... read, review, and enjoy people!)

* * *

'Fucking fuck me' Sienna thought to herself shaking her head in disappointment. "Cody don't pay attention to that, it's all an act." Sienna tried to explain to her overly agitated friend.

"Bull shit. It's an act that after they are eating, that motherfucker is most likely going to take her back to his car fuck her brains out and then take her back to his or her place, fuck her one more time before finally calling it a night? Don't feed me that shit Si, it insults my intelligence." Cody spat drinking his soda.

"Cody…Let's just eat and have a good night okay?" Sienna pleaded knowing Cody was right. Dwelling on the subject would only anger him further.

"Yeah a good night." Cody practically snorted taking a large bite out of the warm and extra soft biscuit.

"So… We raised more from the car wash than expected." Sienna informed Cody cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? How much?" Cody asked staring behind Sienna to look at the back of Rebecca's head.

"One thousand two hundred and fifty dollars." Sienna told him proudly.

"So you washed fifty cars?" Cody asked barely paying attention but still doing the math.

"I'm over here Cody." Sienna frowned not wanting Cody to drive himself crazy staring at Rebecca.

"I know… How can I miss you, you're right in front of me." Cody told her distractedly.

"Yeah and so is Rebecca and you'd stare at her over me any day, even if it was the back of her head." Sienna told him knowing.

"Not true." Cody dejected shaking his head.

"Is too true." Sienna shook her head.

"Is not."

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Do you want me to go over there?" Sienna asked taking her napkin off her lap and standing up.

"NO!" Cody whispered loudly grabbing her small wrist over the table and making her sit back down.

"_We_ are_ here_. _They _are _there_, so act like _you_ are where _you_ are, and not where _they_ are please?" Sienna told him with a glare.

"Okay I'll stop… Just…Kennedy, god I fucking hate him. How can she, how can _he_… Didn't I get it through his head last time?" Cody asked more to himself than to Sienna.

"Obviously he likes her enough to go around you. Your aren't god yah know." Sienna told him with a chuckle.

"Close to it." Cody responded as their food came.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sienna waved him off as Cody smiled at his own cockiness.

"So what happened with the aftermath of the fight? What did you get exactly?" Cody asked concerned.

"Barely a tap on the wrist, so I'm good." Sienna reassured her friend.

"Man, you fucked. Her. Ass. up." Cody remembered.

"I know, bitch had it coming. She let me fall on my head remember?" Sienna reminded Cody.

"How could I forget? That was some intense shit, I was expecting you to stop, but you just kept …going." Cody told her shaking his head remembering what happened vividly.

"So, tomorrow is the raffle, we decided to up the price of the tickets, each raffle ticket is worth thirty dollars. Hopefully everyone will buy one; I mean the tickets to the games are all really good. The student body is a total of two thousand and five hundred students. So if everyone buys one ticket we should make a lot of money." Sienna nodded.

"Yeah seventy five thousand dollars! How do you know the exact student body count?" Cody inquired curiously.

"Trish found out for me. The school has it so that there are exactly six hundred and twenty five students in each grade. No more, no less. I don't know if you knew this but along with the money you had to be really smart or really athletic to get into the school" Sienna informed the point guard.

"Well you can't be sure that everyone will be at school tomorrow. So that's a guestimate." Cody reminded her.

"Which is why I expect the boys on the athletic teams to buy double raffle tickets." Sienna told him with a smile.

"Sixty dollars?" Cody asked with a frown.

"Oh please you know you have it. By the way, you want to go shopping tomorrow? You owe me a dress." Sienna told him with a grin.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked not wanting to spend two days in a fucking mall.

"Lord and Taylor." Sienna shrugged.

"I can do Lord and Taylor." Cody nodded eating his steak.

"So… I just want to know. Does… Randy hate me?" Sienna inquired now confused.

"To tell you the truth. I really don't know. I mean I don't think he hates you, but you're not his favorite person in the world." Cody told her with a frown.

"Then why did he get up there in the cafeteria and make that announcement? I mean, it shouldn't matter right? I mean what people think he said about me, if he doesn't like me anyway?" Sienna thought aloud to Cody.

"Si, I really don't know. I'm really angry with Orton, so I could care less what is going through his sick mind. I'm pretty pissed at Brittany too, for what those two did. I mean you think you can trust your friends, yet they just stabbed you and John in the back." Cody explained his anger.

"Yeah it hurt but Britt apologized." Sienna tried to justify Brittany's actions to no avail.

"Yeah when you threatened to fuck John, and after you fucked his car." Cody revealed his knowledge.

"How'd you know about that?" Sienna asked eating her shrimp with fettuccini.

"I have my ways." Cody nodded.

"Well, I just thought I should let you know. That Rebecca does actually like you… And it does bother her when you talk to other girls. That counts for something doesn't it?" Sienna asked with a hopeful smile.

"It counts for shit, regardless of how she feels; she is still sitting across this very room eating dinner with Kennedy. They make me fucking sick." Cody sneered.

"Alright let's just hurry up and eat then, I'm not feeling too good." Sienna told him faking a headache. The truth was she wanted to get Cody out of red lobster before he did something he regretted or wouldn't regret to Kennedy and ended up being banned from the restaurant.

_(Elsewhere)_

John opened his front door to the pizza delivery person. He took the three boxes of pizza and gave the delivery person a fifty-dollar bill. "Keep the change" He told the boy kicking the door closed with his foot. He carried it through his parent's mansion and into the living room sitting it on the coffee table. Moments later Maria came into the living room with two bowls of vanilla ice cream.

"John I've never had pizza ala mode before." Maria told him excitedly.

"Well baby girl. There is a first time for everything." John told her with a grin.

"Umm, before we eat I have a question…What is going on with you and Sienna?" Maria inquired with a frown.

"Nothing we are just friends, good friends." John told her.

"Then what was all of that at the car wash?" Maria pressed further.

"Oh that's just how Sienna acts sometimes. She didn't mean anything by it." John waved Maria's worries away unsuccessfully.

"Oh so she acts like a whore?" Maria looked for confirmation of John's statement.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth." John warned Maria.

"She's a slut and I don't want you hanging out with her anymore." Maria told John using more seriousness than John has ever seen her have.

"Whoa, don't talk about her like that. She's not a slut. And you can't tell me _who_, and _who not _to, see." John bit back.

Maria turned her eyes up at him. "Don't you want me?" Maria asked with a pout.

"That won't work on me. And I do want you, and I also want Sienna as a friend and you getting jealous and what not, won't change that. I assure you she is just my friend, ask her yourself." John told Maria stroking the side of her face.

'Ask her yourself? Bingo' Maria thought mischievously.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Damn this taste so fucking good!" Charlie exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Well now we have to add the special ingredient." Trish told her sister smirking evilly.

"Yeah, and lots of it. Wait, let's set some aside before we put that in there. We don't want to have in on ours." Brittany thought smartly. At the car wash, Brittany had informed Charlie of her plan. Charlie loved the idea more than anything.

_(Flashback)_

Since Brittany had told Charlie what she needed, Charlie told Jeff that they would have to cut the evening short. Jeff was about to go home to eat dinner with his father and his brother when Charlie snaked her arms around his waist. "Baby, can I ask you for a favor?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Whatcha need baby?" Jeff asked turning around and hugging his girlfriend.

"Some weed. I just want a little bit for Trish and I." Charlie told him sweetly.

"Awww, of course honey. Anything for you angel." Jeff exclaimed leaning down and kissing her passionately on the lips.

_(End flashback)_

Charlie took out a bowl and Brittany put some of the cookie dough in a separate bowl and stored it in the fridge. Trish dumped the weed in the bowl and mixed it up until it was no longer visible. She then took green sprinkles and put them in the cookie dough to make the blend look more natural. After she added a dash of cinnamon, Trish stirred the mixture once more before taking out a cutting board and the cookie cutters. The girls took out handfuls of the dough and began cutting the cookie's and placing them on the cutting board. Once the cookies were cut, they put them on the non-stick baking sheet and put them in the fridge covering them up with saran wrap.

"Now I will bake them fresh tomorrow morning when I wake up at five. By the time I leave at seven fifteen they will be ready to eat." Trish tapped her fingers together as the girls smirked loving the way their plan was mapping out. "And tomorrow in school, I will make sure everything falls into place." Trish exclaimed deviously.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy laid his head back in the shower on the tile wall, placing his hand on the top of Melina's head loving the feeling of her deep throating him. "Damn, I shoulda had you sooner." Randy mumbled reaching down and groping her breast. She wasn't going far enough, Randy took it upon himself to help her out, he pushed her head down further laughing as she gagged slightly. "Ah, that's it…mmm" Randy told her having no shame. Melina reached to the hand groping her chest and held it within her own. Her other hand moved from around the base of his dick and slid up his abs slowly flattening her hand out across his broad chest. Randy felt himself nearing the end. He pulled Melina up with him leaving her on her knees as he stood. Melina was shocked when Randy held her head in place as he fucked her mouth. She tried to pull away to breath but Randy wasn't budging. Soon enough Melina submitted and relaxed into the motions. When Randy came in her mouth, Melina coughed and choked it up. Randy held her chin closed. "Swallow it." He told her, his tone threatening. Melina closed her eyes and bit back the warm thick liquid before falling back on her ass. "Your hot Mel, I better cool you off." Randy joked taking the showerhead and changing the temperature of the water. He sprayed Melina with the ice-cold water making her squeal. Melina yanked the hose from him and sprayed him back laughing. Melina landed on top of Randy laughing hysterically. She thought he would be angry and curse her out but he was laughing too. Melina's laughing subsided into a soft smile when Randy leaned up and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers softly wrapping his arms around her slim waist, his tongue shockingly asked for permission to enter her mouth, and when Melina gave him access, fireworks went off.

_(The next morning)_

Trish, Brittany, and Charlie sat in the bathroom waiting for Sienna and Rebecca to arrive. Sienna was late because she was going over the announcements with Stephanie of the results of the car wash yesterday and the details of the raffle for today along with announcements for the kissing booth tomorrow. Rebecca was late because-

_(Elsewhere)_

Rebecca cried out when Adam bent her further over the cleaning cart in the janitor's closet and reached around rubbing her clit. She saw stars go off behind her eyes and came for the second time that morning. Adam was still going strong not having came once. Rebecca bit her lip wondering how she was still standing. She reached down and grabbed Adam's hand, slamming it on the cart and leaning on it for support. 'Hang on baby, I'm almost there." Adam told her panting. If he went any harder, he would push Rebecca and the cart through the wall. With ten minutes to spare before the warning bell, Adam finally came into the condom groaning primitively. He pulled out of Rebecca and threw the condom on the floor. He found paper towels and cleaned himself off as did Rebecca. They threw the paper towels on the floor. Rebecca pulled up her black leggings and fixed her off the shoulder orange tunic. She tussled her hair before grabbing her things and turning to leave. Before she could, Adam whipped her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. He then pushed her away jokingly and she rolled her eyes. They pecked lips again before she left running towards the bathroom. Rebecca practically flew in and Trish smirked.

"You have cum on your face." Trish lied hugging her bowl of cookies.

"I DO?!" Rebecca yelled spinning around to face the mirror. "_Ha, ha ha_ Trish, very funny." Rebecca shook her head.

"Alright Sienna, you are once again a star for making that shit load of money. Brittany, you have a lot of….. Well you have to apologize to John, and Cody." Trish told her reluctantly.

"What the fuck for?!" Brittany asked crossing her arms.

"Well yah know how Dane cook talked about the friend nobody likes?" Trish asked with a wince.

"Yeah…" Brittany nodded.

"Well in our group… You're it…. You're 'Karen' the fucking douche bag." Trish told Brittany whose eyes widened. "It's not permanent; it's just that you have pissed a lot of people off. You need to get back in their good graces. It's okay to have one bad day, but not too many." Trish told Brittany in an attempt to make her smooth things over with John and Cody.

"I tried to smooth things over with John yesterday, it kind of worked." Brittany shrugged.

"Well if you want to be there when this-" Trish held up the bowl "Goes into effect you better get a head start now." Trish warned her.

"And you missy. You are all over the place. One minute you are eating dinner with Kennedy, this morning you fucked Adam. You need to pick a guy, and be with him in public and fuck the rest in private." Trish advised Rebecca.

"I _am_ fucking Adam in private." Rebecca answered confusedly.

"Are you sure about that?... Because I don't think it's a private issue for him." Trish revealed to Rebecca whose eyes widened before blazing with fury.

"Yeah, so you better handle your shit today." Trish warned Rebecca honestly.

"Don't worry; I know just the trick….What the fuck is in that bowl anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah what is that?" Sienna asked as well. Trish told the girls what it was briefly before the bell rang and they all left to go to first period.

_(Math)_

Surprisingly, John Morrison made no sexual innuendos to Sienna at all; he merely just flirted with her innocently. Their topic of conversation was strictly friendly. Sienna once again noticed the change in John Morrison's demeanor; she couldn't help but think it was for the better.

_(English)_

Rebecca couldn't help but be excited to see Ken Kennedy. Granted she had just fucked Adam Copeland only moments ago, but she really was developing feelings for Kennedy. When she sat down in her seat, he strutted into class a few minutes later. He sat down in the chair next to hers and pulled their desks together. Rebecca turned to him and they shared a sweet kiss. "I love the five o'clock shadow you have going on." Rebecca exclaimed stroking her fingers over the barely there stubble on his chin and around his mouth.

"Really?... I thought you would say 'EWWW KEN WHAT IS THAT'" Kennedy mocked Rebecca playfully. Rebecca giggled and shoved him in his shoulder only to snuggle back over to him.

"No I like it." She assured him breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"That's good. And I like your hair in that…_ thing…_ that it's in." Kennedy complimented touching the top of Rebecca's hair.

"What? My poof?" Rebecca asked chuckling.

"Yeah, your puff." Kennedy nodded.

"It's a poof Ken, a p_OO_f." Rebecca stressed with a laugh.

"Yeah a puff whatever." He shrugged as Sable began their class.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany sat in her class staring blankly at Chris Masters who was enthusiastically telling her about some stupid story that she didn't give two shits about. She whipped out her sidekick 3 and sent Cody a text message.

"_**Hey"**_

"_**What the fuck do you want you fucking smut"**_

"_**So I take it you're still mad at me then, yeah?"**_

"_**You're dumber than you look."**_

"_**Cody, that's not nice, now you're hurting my feelings"**_

"_**Nothing hurts your feelings. What do you want, you're wasting my unlimited text messages"**_

"_**I just wanted to talk to you. Can we meet up?"**_

"_**I'm not fucking you or letting you suck my dick if that's what you are up to. Yah know, since you like to do that with your "friends"**_

"_**Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to talk to you. Please?"**_

"_**Fine… When and where?"**_

"_**Umm, before cooking meet me by my locker."**_

"_**Yeah whatevs."**_

Brittany frowned, Cody _really did_ hate her. Maybe she should start listening to Trish more often, the girl was usually right. Mean, but right nonetheless.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie hadn't felt like going to her Spanish class so she didn't go. Now she skipped down the hallway waiting for Jeff to text her back so they could meet up in the courtyard and play.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie." The deep sex coated voice halted Charlie's footsteps. She turned around slowly and stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Yessss" Charlie replied putting her hand on her hip with a sweet smile.

"Did you want to uhh, spend some quality time together, like… _now_?" Randy asked taking his hand and pushing her hair out of her face. He knew she and Jeff were an item, but he didn't give a shit.

"_You_. Want. _Us_. To. _Fuck_?" Charlie clarified.

"Or something of the sort." Randy shrugged cockily.

"No." Charlie told him, simply spinning back around before Randy stopped her.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her back around biting back his annoyance. "Why not?" Randy asked.

"Two reasons. Reason number one, you had a thing going with my friend and I'm not a back stabber. Number two, your dick has been, just about everywhere." Charlie told him matter of factly.

"Such as?" Randy asked almost sure Charlie was just a half clued in sophomore.

"Stacy, Torrie, Layla, Sienna, My sister, Melina, Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Gail Kim, and who knows who else. So now. I think you have the –CLAP- Randy… Maybe you should get tested… Because you got a little something on your lip." Charlie teased pressing her finger to the edge of Randy's lip before turning around and skipping off once again.

"Bitch…" Randy grumbled. He wanted to fuck three of Sienna's friends, he had two down and one to go. He had already fucked Trish, and Brittany. Now that Charlie said no, his only option left was Rebecca, at this point Randy was so humiliated from Sienna's antics at Trish's party that he could care less if Cody tried to kill him.

_(Between first and second period)_

Cody and Anastacia walked through the halls. Anastacia couldn't wipe the grin off her face because she was gliding down the hallway with Cody Rhodes. Cody slapped hands with his various friends and winked at several _possible _endeavors. When they reached Brittany's locker, Brittany arched an eyebrow at Anastacia.

"Babe, get lost." Cody dismissed her with the simple phrase and the gesture of his hand. Anastacia frowned and trudged away. "What" Cody asked Brittany impatiently. Brittany threw her arms around Cody and gave him a big hug.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cody asked looking at her arms wrapped around him.

"Just hug me Cody." Brittany told him. Cody rolled his eyes and patted her back with one hand lightly.

"Now, that we got that out of the way. Let's go to class." Brittany exclaimed fixing her hair. Before she could begin walking, a voice halted her footsteps.

"AH AH AH.. That is _not_ how you say sorry." Trish exclaimed pulling Brittany back by her shoulder.

"Dammit." Brittany grumbled. "Cody I'm sorry for stabbing Sienna in the back and embarrassing her in lunch and pissing you off in the process. It was mean, rude, selfish, and just plane old fucked up." Brittany sighed.

"That's more like it. Now off to class kitten." Trish cooed at Brittany who glared at her before stomping off to cooking.

"Look, the girl is sorry, just forgive her. Kay? Buh Bye." Trish tapped Cody on the shoulder before heading off the other way to link arms with Amy and Stephanie.

"What the fuck is up with you people." Cody mumbled walking down the hall in the direction Brittany had taken.

_(Elsewhere)_

Sienna and John Morrison were making their way to cooking when Maria stepped in front of Sienna. "John can you excuse us? I need to speak to my fellow cheerleader for just a moment." Maria told John who nodded and continued to class.

"Can I help you bitch?" Sienna asked the attitude seeping out in her voice.

"Yeah, stay away from John. He's mine!" Maria told Sienna off. Sienna laughed in her face loudly.

"Awww, you are as cute as a button Maria. So harmless." Sienna mocked her putting her finger in her face and squishing her nose.

"I mean it! Stay away from him! I'm not going to let you steal him away from me!" Maria spat angrily.

"Sweetie, if I wanted John, I would already have him. Now run along to class, you wouldn't want to be late now would you?" Sienna told her sweetly before sauntering off.

"This an't over bitch!" Maria barked only to have Sienna lift up her hand and flip Maria off as she walked. Maria stomped her foot. She didn't know how to get back at Sienna, let alone piss her off. Sienna was a totally different breed of female.

Once at class Sienna walked over to John and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, you're my friend, but you need to check your little fuck toy, because the next time she comes at me with some bullshit like she just did, I will fuck. her.ass.up. and you know I will do it too. So tell her she needs to check herself, before she wrecks herself." Sienna warned John.

"Wait what happened?" John asked perplexed.

"Ask _her _what happened. Just know I don't take kindly to threats." Sienna told him just as Randy entered the classroom. Sienna moved to John Morrison and Ken Kennedy's table to avoid Randy; Who as of late seemed rather psychotic.

Rebecca walked into class and frowned. Trish was right she really did need to stop fucking so many guys at the same time. She was fucked either way, if she sat with Randy, John, and Cody, then Kennedy and Adam would be mad. If she sat with Kennedy then Cody (who already loathed her)and Adam would be mad, if she sat with Adam then- well you get the idea. Considering that, she wasn't currently fucking Cody she decided to sit at her normal station. She sat in between Randy and John and rolled her eyes when Randy wrapped his arm around her and gave her his usual big wet kiss on her cheek. "Can you _not_ do that today?" Rebecca asked trying to hold a straight face.

"Actually I was hoping we could do more." Randy told her honestly.

"Randy this little revenge streak has got to stop. You've already done enough damage, and I am not fucking you." Rebecca told him sternly.

"It was worth a try." Randy mumbled.

"Can you stop hurting Sienna? Like at all?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"I'm leaving her alone, how is that hurting her?" Randy asked perplexed.

"Just forget it." Rebecca turned her head.

"Sienna come over here." Cody called his friend. Sienna looked at him and quickly glanced at Randy who wasn't paying attention. She looked back at Cody and shook her head. "Sienna come over here." Cody repeated himself. Sienna grabbed her books and pecked John Morrison on the cheek before coming over.

"Yes." Sienna asked as Cody took her books and sat them down.

"I just wanted you to be over here with us." Cody exclaimed not liking the fact that Sienna and Kennedy were becoming friends through John Morrison.

"Sure" Sienna smirked. Brittany squished in between Rebecca and John and looked up at him.

"Listen, I know we smoothed things over yesterday. But I want to make sure that we're clear. I've been acting like a bitch lately and I really am sorry." Brittany said leaning her shoulder up against him.

John shrugged her off. "It's cool Britt, let's just forget it… all." John told her wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

_(Before lunch)_

Charlie sat on the sofa in the girl's bathroom examining her perfectly manicured fingernails. Brittany stood in the mirror fussing with her hair. Rebecca stood next to her touching up her make-up. Sienna stood in the full-length mirror fiddling with her clothes. Trish barged in and locked the door behind her.

"Alright so before we get this raffle going I just wanted to do a check up. Britt, did you complete what I asked you? I mean I was there when you apologized to Cody but what about John?" Trish asked sitting on the edge of the sofa running her fingers through her baby sister's hair.

"Yes, everything is okay now." Brittany assured Trish.

"Rebecca?" Trish asked not even bothering to go any further.

"No I haven't done it yet, I am waiting for the opportune time. Which will be sometime today before practices are over." Rebecca told Trish who nodded.

"Okay, Sienna are you ready?" Trish asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. And that bitch Candy isn't here so that makes me even happier." Sienna smiled gleefully.

"Alright then… As for our little plan." Trish exclaimed holding up the bowl that she had put in her locker earlier only to take it out again. "It will be put into action in approximately thirty minutes." Trish informed the girls. "Shall we ladies?"

"We shall" Charlie, Brittany, Sienna, and Rebecca answered in unison leaving the bathroom in a single file only to spread out into a row of five once they began walking down the hallway.

_(Lunch)_

Sienna and Stephanie McMahon had just finished making the announcements for the raffle along with the pricing and the details. The girls then sat behind the table in front of the lunchroom where Trish, Charlie, Rebecca, Brittany, and Amy were seated as well. Each girl was seated in front of a role of raffle tickets and they each had a tiny cash box. Hunter, Dave, John, Randy, Cody, Shawn, Bobby Lashley, Chris Jericho, and Matt Hardy walked around the lunchroom making sure that everyone, literally _everyone_ had bought a ticket. With permission, Stephanie, Amy, Torrie Wilson, and Victoria had skipped fourth period to sell tickets in the fourth period lunch. Trish, Stephanie, and Amy were staying for the next two lunch periods with the help of Eve, a still crippled Kelly Kelly, and Layla to sell raffle tickets for sixth and seventh period lunch. Therefore, tickets were being sold every lunch period, Hunter, Dave, Matt, Shawn, Chris Jericho, and Bobby Lashley were staying with the girls to enforce the ticket buying in each lunch period as well. Dave and Hunter had even gone as far as blocking the lunch lines off until everyone got their tickets. After everyone had spent thirty dollars minimum on the tickets the girls closed and locked their cash boxes away. Stephanie carried them to shane's office and locked them away in his safe until the next lunch period came.

Trish wagged her fingers towards a corner of the lunchroom. Charlie, Brittany, Rebecca, and Sienna smiled devilishly. Trish grabbed the bowl from under the table and stood up walking to her destination. The girls walked ahead of her and sat with their backs to their target. Therefore, they could listen in easily without looking like they were eavesdropping.

"MARIA!" Trish cried out joyfully. Maria looked up scared. Trish only spoke to her when she wanted to yell at her during cheer practice.

"What did I do?" Maria asked nervously shifting in her seat next to Kelly Kelly, Layla, Eve, and Kristal.

"Awww, sweetie you didn't do anything." Trish told her sitting the bowl down and stroking her hair lovingly.

"Oh…Well, what's up?" Maria asked her bubby demeanor bubbling forth. Trish fought her eye roll.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry. For that, bitch Sienna. I just don't know what her problem is lately, being all over John like that? I mean who does she think she is. I'll have to tell her about herself, someday… Well I also wanted to tell you that you have been doing an excellent job in cheer practice lately." Trish told her with a fake grin.

"Really?!" Maria asked excitedly. 'Maybe Trish will let me in her click!' Maria hoped in sheer excitement.

'No' "YES!" Trish lied hugging Maria tightly and rubbing her shoulder.

"And to show you how proud I am. I made you… COOKIES!" Trish shouted shoving the bowl towards Maria.

"OH TRISH! THANKYOU! THIS IS THE SWEETEST THING _ANYONE _HAS EVER DONE FOR ME!" Maria literally jumped for joy.

"Good… Now eat them." Trish told her unwrapping the bowl and picking one up and giving it to Maria.

"They have sprinkles too! Oh goody!" Maria smiled eating the cookie whole.

"Can I have one?" Kelly Kelly asked. Trish slapped her still cast arm away.

"No bitch, these are for Maria! I didn't make you cookies. You don't deserve cookies! You deserve for me to push you down the stair well in that wheel chair of yours gimpy! Now Shutup and eat your fucking sandwich you sorry ass waste of space." Trish spat at Kelly Kelly. Trish would have let Kelly Kelly eat the cookies but she hated her, and didn't even want her to reap the misfortune of the cookies.

"Oh Trish these are so good thank you!" Maria exclaimed not caring that Trish had just ripped her friend's head off and thrown it to the wolves.

"That's good…. Wow Maria, you ate a lot." Trish noticed seeing as have the bowl was gone.

"Yeah I had eight. I'm so hungry…. I went to get lunch but Dave told me I' m too tubby and that today I don't get to eat. I think he was kidding but he never let me get on line. I'm just waiting for him to sit down, then I'm going to go get my two crackers for lunch." Maria told Trish with a shrug as she continued chomping down on all of the cookies.

"Well there are six more. If you can eat them all I'll know that you really do like them. That will make me happy, and it will also make me put you at the top of the pyramid in cheerleading." 'Practice' Trish finished the sentence inside her head. Maria's eyes widened and she didn't hesitate to gobble down the rest of the cookies.

"Uh… Trish, I think I'm gonna hurl I don't feel so good." Maria exclaimed clutching her stomach. "I have a tummy ache." Maria groaned having eaten the cookies too fast.

"BITCH IF YOU THROW UP _MY_ COOKIES I WILL KICK YOU OFF THE CHEER SQUAD SO FAST YOU WON'T EVEN REMEMBER BEING ON IT!" Trish told Maria who began to burp up the food. Trish climbed on top of Maria and straddled her lap. She held her chin against her face not even allowing Maria to open her mouth.

"If you throw up my cookies Maria, I will make sure everyone knows you're a bulimic. You don't want that now do you Ria? Now hold those motherfuckers down you got me?" Trish seethed in her ear. Maria nodded in fear. Trish climbed off her lap and smiled sweetly. She took the bowl and tossed it into the garbage, she watched Maria drink some water and sigh as her stomach settled. Trish then skipped out of the lunchroom and off to Shane McMahon's office. She waltzed in and scowled at Sable who was giggling loudly in the seat across from Shane.

"Uh Sable excuse me, Ms. Stratigias and I have some things to discuss" Shane informed her clearing his throat and straightening his tie. Sable nodded and left smiling at Trish falsely.

"What's up baby?" Shane asked turning around in his chair and opening his arms up to Trish.

The Cheerleading captain slid into his arms and curled into his lap like a cheshire cat.

"Well, you always said I could come to you... For anything right?" Trish asked feening a snivel.

"Of course honey." Shane exclaimed his hand sliding down and gripping her ass.

"Well, as not only a senior, but as the captain of the cheerleading team, I feel as though I am obligated to look out for my girls. Make sure they are physically and emotionally stable and healthy. To look after them, make sure they are doing well academically and athletically." Trish told him nobly.

Shane smiled at her loyalty to the school and to her peers. "So what's wrong?" He asked knowing there was more to it than just that.

"Well I've been worried about Maria Kanellis as of late. She's been acting awfully strange. Her moods have changed, she used to be so… Happy, and sweet. Now she is just cold and rude. Her grades are going to start slipping soon. I saw her copying her friend's homework already… six times. She hasn't been keeping up with her studies. She keeps coming into school late and leaving practice early… Shane… I think Maria is on drugs." Trish whispered in a paranoid tone.

"WHAT'?!" Shane asked at the serious accusation.

"Mm hum. I think you should, just run a test on her. That way we can help her with whatever she is going through." Trish suggested nonchalantly.

"Trish, you really are my eyes and ears in this school….I will have her drug tested tomorrow. Maybe she's just depressed, but these days with those kids, you can never be too sure." Shane told Trish with a nod. Shane didn't even need to get Maria's parents consent for the drug test. The school had a policy that they were allowed to drug test the students if they felt necessary.

"Alright…. That makes me feel so much better…But I would feel even better if you could let _me make you feel extra good_ for the next ten minutes." Trish told him looking at the clock. Shane undid his belt and stretched back in his seat. He folded his hands behind his head and watched as Trish dropped to her knees in front of him.

_(Chemistry)_

Rebecca and Cody sat side by side in class watching Matt Striker write a complex equation on the chalkboard. Rebecca wanted to say something to him, and she just couldn't figure out why. Yesterday she hated him to the bone, and today, today she simply didn't know. Tomorrow, well who knows what will happen tomorrow. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Cody asked not waiting for an answer. He stood up grabbed all of his books and left class. Rebecca knew he wouldn't be back either.

_(Mechanics)_

Brittany watched intently about how breaks worked. John taught her what to do and Brittany caught on quickly. By the time, class was half way though, Brittany could recite off the top of her head the basics of break assembly. John felt extremely accomplished. Over the next few weeks, they would be physically assembling breaks and break lines. "So why'd you fuck Orton?" John finally asked Brittany.

"I—I don't really know… I guess to one up Sienna…. But now I see, it wasn't worth it." Brittany answered John honestly. If she had wanted to get even then she simply would have fucked John Morrison or someone else that Sienna messed around with. Not her main attraction.

"You really hurt her…" John informed Brittany who nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah… I still haven't gotten around to truly apologizing to her yet. I really don't know what to say" Brittany admitted.

"How about I'm sorry?" John suggested copying down the homework as Brittany did the same.

"Sometimes John, sorry just don't cut it." Brittany told him in a matter of factly tone.

_(Woodshop)_

Sienna sat at the table next to Randy drawing the diagram of Randy's woodwork as Randy continued to build the advanced birdhouse. The two hadn't spoken a word to one another, they simply just worked in silence, and apparently, they intended to keep it that way.

_(Art class)_

The girls sat on their stools and in front of their easels side by side. "So I know you text me last night to tell me that Cody saw us at Red Lobster, but what exactly did he say?" Rebecca asked Sienna.

"He just hates the fact that you and Kennedy chill…. And then some." Sienna explained honestly.

"What about _me_? What did he say about _me_?" Rebecca asked anxiously.

"He said that you and your shit drives him up a wall." Sienna told her friend as best as she could recall.

"Si…." Brittany interrupted looking at her friend.

"Yes?" Sienna asked with a sigh waiting for Brittany to antagonize her some more.

"Thanks… for… for not fucking John last night… I know you were over his house, and I know you had the chance… But you didn't … and I just wanted to say thank you… For not hurting me. For not hurting me the way I hurt you and I really am sorry that I did that to you. You're my sister and I've known you since I was a baby in the sand box and what I did was cruel and crude and awful and fucked up and malicious and spiteful and just awful. And you fucking Dave didn't even come close to what I did to you and I know that now. Can you forgive me?" Brittany asked her eyes welling up with tears.

"Finally" Rebecca mumbled to herself.

Sienna smiled at her friend and nodded. The girls shared a hug and then began painting whiskers on each other's faces and sexy arched lines around their eyes. "Look Becky! We're sex kittens!" Brittany squealed as Sienna clapped.

"You know not to call me that when we are in school." Rebecca snipped at her friends who frowned.

"We are Siamese if you please." The girls chided back to themselves as Rebecca rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her smile.

_(Before gym class)_

Rebecca was scheduled to meet Adam outside the janitor's closet in the west wing of the school. When she showed up Adam immediately tried to kiss her. Only to be blocked by her hand in his face. "We need to talk." Rebecca told Adam with a firm tone and cold glare.

"About what? About us?" Adam asked backing away.

"No, see…. There is _no us_. Nobody should know about us. So until you learn to keep your fucking mouth shut, there won't be any more of these little meet and greets that you like." Rebecca told him storming off in annoyance.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie and Jeff lay out on the grass outside holding hands. Charlie rolled over and snuggled her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck. "Why can't we spend the entire day just. Like. This." Charlie mused in her head as Jeff's hand slid down her back and squeezed her ass.

"Because then life wouldn't be as sweet in the times that we do get to do this. It makes these times all the more special." Jeff answered his girlfriend in his usual mid day daze.

"Awww that was so adorable Jeff." Charlie squealed showering his face with kisses.

"I'll say and do anything if it will make you happy… I mean Charlie, you are the most innocent girl I have ever met. I thought it was impossible to meet a girl as innocent, and sweet, and as pure as you. The only one that came close was Maria but even she sleeps around. But you, you are as wholesome as the days are long." Jeff exclaimed kissing Charlie passionately on the lips. Charlie's eyes widened. 'What the fuck, why is he still on this innocent and pure shit… How are you going to get yourself out of this one Char. Just ride it out and hope to hell that he will never find out the truth.' Charlie thought shaking her head at her current predicament.

_(Much later that evening at Trish's house)_

Rebecca and Brittany were hanging out with Trish watching a movie and recapping the events of the day. Rebecca had told the girls what happened with Adam and Trish definitely approved. She also told the girls of Randy's offer to her during cooking class. Trish couldn't help but roll her eyes and Brittany bowed her head in shame. "He asked Charlie as well yah know…Of course my sister declined. Now only if she would set her sights higher than Jeff Hardy. Well he's good enough for now, I don't expect the world from her, after all she is still young." Trish exclaimed referring to her baby sister.

"Hey, where's Si?" Brittany asked curiously.

"She is out with Cody they are shopping or some shit like that. I love how they are _B-F-F_'snow." Rebecca rolled her eyes. She knew Sienna and Cody were just friends, she just wished that Sienna would divulge to her more in depth information about Cody than she was releasing.

"Oh hush you… At least someone is keeping tabs on the little shit." Trish grumbled pausing the movie.

"Okay one, he's not a little shit…Okay he is… But she isn't telling me the 'tabs'." Rebecca retorted making air quotes.

"That's because she knows that you will make a big deal out of everything. She tells you vital information, only the shit that you need to know and that's it." Trish shrugged.

"Why do you always favor Sienna?" Brittany asked tilting her head to the side.

"I don't." Trish shook her head.

"You do." Rebecca told her bluntly.

"It's not favoritism, it's about who needs the most attention. As of late, it's her. When one of you two fuck up, or get a shit load of publicity at school for something whether it be good or bad, I'll be there for you as well." Trish informed the girls honestly. In truth, Trish really did have the girl's best interest at heart.

"Mm….So. how did everything go with the magic cookies?" Brittany asked changing the subject.

"Well, so far everything is going wonderfully, but we won't know until tomorrow. Speaking of which, our clean batch should be done." Trish exclaimed skipping into the kitchen toward the oven.

_(Elsewhere)_

Charlie sat on Jeff's ATV at the top of a dirt ramp in the acres of land behind his house. Jeff stood at the bottom of the hill next to Matt. "C'mon char! You have four lines waiting down here for you! Each second that you take will take away half a line!" Jeff informed her that for her speed, he would reward her with coke lines.

"WHOOOO!" Charlie howled and revved up the engine before ripping lose down the hill and up the dirt ramp.

_(The parking lot of Lord & Taylor)_

"So how much money did you guys make off the raffle tickets?" Cody asked as he and Sienna walked towards his Lincoln Mark LT.

"Well there was a total of two thousand and six hundred tickets sold. I guess the extra hundred tickets was from faculty, and you guys bullying kids into buying two, plus you and the group brought double. So that totaled to seventy eight thousand dollars… Which means that we don't have to do the carnival. I mean we can but we don't need to. I was thinking we could push it down further to raise money for junior and senior prom." Sienna thought aloud.

"Holy shit! What did Vince say?" Cody asked proud of his friend's efforts.

"He was shocked but very happy none the less. However, he didn't feel that it was fair that only the boys were reaping the benefits. I felt bad I mean I told you guys it was for you… Vince said when everything is done he wants to split the money between the girls and boys athletics teams. I told him to just give the girls a quarter because the girls extracurricular activities don't cost nearly as much as the boys." Sienna informed Cody.

"Yeah you girls deserve something you all have worked hard. Between the signs, and the car wash and the tickets, plus you have that kissing booth tomorrow and what was the other stuff?" Cody asked not quite remembering.

"Well you have the date auctioning afterwards. Both girls and boys, and then we have the school barbeque." Sienna explained to Cody.

"Yeah that sounds good, but what else sounds good is food. I'm fucking hungry." Cody exclaimed rubbing his stomach.

"Hmm, yeah I could go for a little something." Sienna shrugged.

"How about…the bonefish grill." Cody suggested referring to the chic seafood eatery.

"Yah, I haven't been there in a while." Sienna recalled.

_(Elsewhere)_

Randy and Melina laid in her bed under the sheets watching the television and catching their breaths. After two and a half hours of straight wild sex, they were both wiped out. Randy pulled away to get dressed and leave but something stopped him; Melina's hand around his wrist. "Don't leave, stay with me." Melina urged him. Instead of pulling away he laid back down and wrapped her up in his arms.

_(John's house)_

John and Maria sat in his living room playing video games. "I'm surprised you are good at this Ria." John commented as he watched her take her turn at playing Assassin's Creed.

"Me too! I don't even know what the hell I'm doing." Maria admitted.

"True" John frowned watching her mash on the buttons mercilessly. 'I hope she doesn't break my controller' John thought to himself with a frown. "Hey Ria… what did you do to Sienna?" John blurted out.

Maria fumbled with the controller before her character in the game died. "Uhh, nothing." Maria lied. John knew she was lying too. Sienna may be a liar but she wouldn't lie to John about something like that.

_(10:30pm)_

Cody and Sienna had just finished eating. The waiter brought over the bill. Cody opened it and snorted. "What?" Sienna asked smiling simply because he was smiling.

"Your meal alone cost sixty four dollars." Cody informed Sienna.

"Cody why are you always so cheap? You have more money than you know what to do with." Sienna told him with a laugh.

"Woman, do you realize that the dress I bought you cost two hundred and sixty two dollars and forty cents? Then the shoes you had me buy you to match it cost one hundred and seventy dollars, then you talked me into buying you the purse to match the dress and the shoes cost more than the shoes. What was it called?... BCBG maxa cassa whatever the fuck it was, it cost one hundred and ninety four dollars so in total I spent just today alone in the past three hours six hundred and ninety dollars!- Don't- don't you do it… don't you" Cody's lighthearted rant was cut off as Sienna bowed her head and gave Cody the puppy eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "But you're worth it because you're a good friend." Cody finished with a sigh. He shook his head and laughed when Sienna's demeanor quickly switched back to one filled with joy and happiness.

"Thankyah Cody." Sienna grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Cody shook his head. He paid the bill and pulled out Sienna's chair. The pair left still chatting about the day at school tomorrow.

_(Rebecca's house)_

Rebecca was turning off the lights in her parent's mansion and locking all of the doors. She turned around when she heard her doorbell chime. She walked from the kitchen and down the long hall until she reached the foyer. She peaked through the French window pane and was surprised to see Adam Copeland standing on her doorstep.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. A Better Man

(_**A/N:**_ Wow, look who the fuck showed up! It's me, and yeah it took a long break from Randy a writing hiatus in general, seeing him once again after far too long on Monday, and finally me being tipsy to update this. Yeah, there is a lot more waiting to be posted but I didn't want to edit that much, this chapter is ALREADY TWENTY PAGES! Well, I think the FANTASTIC FOUR _AND_ COMPANY needed this update… Ahem girls, settle down now. (Tsk Tsk Tsk) Alright I don't know if anyone is still reading this story, I hope you are. BTW, one character will have a speech impediment in this chapter. Lol, no not Cody (Stop laughing), and it's due to their age, so cut them some slack, it's not that I can't spell. Also, if there are errors, excuse them, I did edit, but I'm slightly gone right now, just be happy I updated? Please? This update is dedicated to the Fantastic Four, AND ASHLEY! For writing me my bday one shot with Jagger lol little jagger lmfao. Okay sorry rambling here. Thanks to the reviewers_: _**BrookeB17, Techwiz, Crazy Crazy Nights, Sammeh, thee.ALLURE, Mosvie 2k8, Mr. Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, Pondlili, giftiebee, Simply Priceless, and Queen-Chaos-Hardy**. I hope you are all still with me, now READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!)

* * *

_(Wednesday Morning)_

Sienna raced into the school parking lot. She was late, she was motherfucking late. To make matters worse, someone had taken Sienna's parking space next to Rebecca and Brittany. She thought about who had a white Chrysler crossfire. She figured out it was Maria. Sienna shrugged and parked in one of the handicapped spots in the front of the parking lot. She got out of her car and pressed the lock on her keypad. Before walking into school, Sienna walked over to Maria's Chrysler crossfire and keyed the entire car before happily making her way into school. "_Much_ better" Sienna thought to herself before rushing to the bathroom.

_(Ten minutes later)_

Trish, Charlie, Brittany, Sienna, and Rebecca all sat in the girl's bathroom on the red circular sofa. All eyes were on Rebecca, a very _regretful _Rebecca. "Are you that fucking dumb?" Trish sneered, glaring at Rebecca who had finally finished telling them the events of last night.

"Okay, so I caved! I couldn't help it. You don't think it was the least bit endearing that he went as far as coming to my house because he liked me that much?" Rebecca asked in her time of weakness.

"No bitch, he wanted to _fuck you_ that much. He doesn't _like you_, he likes to _fuck you_. I know you're not hopeless, so quit fucking acting like it dammit." Trish shouted as Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Moving on. That sweet little skank Maria gets her drug test today; we should get the results back by next week. That bitches days here at Titan High School are numbered. Today's the kissing booth. The entire cheerleading and dance teams are participating since we have the surplus of booths. Who ever isn't doing the kissing will be structuring the lines and the cash boxes. I'm forewarning everyone here, Stacy, Michelle McCool, and Whorrie Wilson are not in the booths. And if any one of you forget that and I look up and see one of them in the booths then I am going to break my foot off in your sorry ass!" Trish spat grinding her hands. She wanted her competition gone. "Stephanie and I have organized shifts, you four will have fourth period fifth period and seventh period spent in the booths. I would have put you in the booths for sixth period as well but then you would miss out having private time with your little play things" Trish told them with a smirk. "Now that we have that, out of the way….My ears have told me that today is Candice Michelle's first day back…. And… Girls. Leave her alone. Play nice…" Trish told them with a sweet smile before picking up her Fendi clutch and walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll see you guys in cooking. I have to run to the cafeteria before the boys finish their breakfasts' I have to get them to move the booths into the lunch room." Sienna told them hastily. Their usual meeting had run longer than usual. After Sienna ran out Brittany turned to Rebecca and shook her head chuckling.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Britt?" Rebecca asked with a sneer.

"Are you dick whipped Rebecca?" Brittany teased.

"No!" Rebecca's eyes widened. She was not dick whipped, but she was fairly impressed with Adam's effort at trying to get close to her or back in her good graces.

"You _wish_ you had John showing up at your door." Rebecca rebuked.

"Not an even match Rebecca. That was Adam at your door, _not Cody_. So it was second best… Last night you fucked _your second best_, don't get it twisted." Brittany advised her friend sweetly.

"Fuck Cody." Rebecca gritted out.

"You wish." Brittany responded as she and Charlie stood side by side in the mirror touching up their make-up.

"I already did." Rebecca shrugged.

"And you want to again." Charlie added with a chuckle.

"I never said that." Rebecca huffed.

"You didn't have to hun… It's written all. Over. Your. Face." Brittany spoke gently baring the bad news.

"Well, what's so bad about Adam?" Rebecca asked confusedly.

"Who knows, but there's nothing good about him either. Cept' for the looks." Charlie gave her honest opinion. "Remember who you are, you don't bow down to boys, they bow down to you. Don't get too snuggly with some shit head." Charlie sighed putting away her cosmetics.

_(Fifty minutes later)_

Rebecca and Ken Kennedy walked to Cooking in silence. "Something wrong Ken?" Rebecca asked wondering why he was being so distant.

"Are you fuckin' Copeland?" Ken asked no longer able to hold it in. Sure Copeland was bragging about it like there was no tomorrow, but Ken wanted to hear it for himself.

'SHIT!' Rebecca panicked on the inside but kept a calm façade. "Who told you that?" Rebecca asked with no emotion.

"It doesn't matter just answer the question." Ken told her sternly.

That was the most serious that Ken has ever sounded when speaking to Rebecca. Much like Cody. 'And here comes the possessive shit' Rebecca thought. "It _does_ matter, so when you decide to tell me who told you that, then I might answer your question." Rebecca bit back. She was Rebecca McQueen, _nobody_ told her what to do. She and Ken had been walking with linked arms until Rebecca ripped away from him and stormed off to class.

Brittany strutted down the hallway free handing only having her wristlet hanging from her wrist. She was waving at her admirers. She had now arrived at top status in the junior and senior collective. She saw John conversing with Maria in front of her, and Brittany couldn't help the devious smile that crossed her face. She flung her hair over the shoulder and lightly sprinted up to the pair. Brittany literally shoved her way in between John and Maria facing John. "JOHN GUESS WHAT!" Brittany yelled jumping up and down and rubbing her hands up and down John's broad polo shirt clad torso.

John grinned because Brittany seemed extremely happy. If Brittany was happy, then he was happy. "What Britt?" John asked as Brittany grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Guess who got…. An _A_… on her Biology test" 'Lie' Brittany grinned brightly.

"I think it was an amazing girl named Brittany Buchannon." John responded with a smile proud of Brittany.

"Yep. Sooo, I was thinking that after school we could go celebrate." Brittany cooed with a smile.

"Well, Britt I kind of had plans." John's smile dropped looking around Brittany to Maria.

"John, this is important to me. Friends first remember?" Brittany told him with a pout before turning around and glaring at Maria.

"Yeah you're right, but can we reschedule?" John suggested with a sigh.

"No…I got an A today, so today is the day that we will celebrate." Brittany concluded. "Maria, John has to go to class now, or else he will be late. You don't want that to happen now do you?" Brittany asked not giving her a chance to answer before she pulled John away towards class making sure that Maria saw her wrap he arms around John's waist tightly. Maria couldn't take it, she saw red. She remembered Sienna reminding her about being late to class as well the last time the two had a verbal altercation. What was with these girls? They were pure evil, evil escaped from hell.

_(Cooking)_

"Okay, so how does this kissing booth work Si?" Cody asked Sienna as they sat in the corner of their cooking section.

"Well, just as we did with everything else we raised the price, its twenty dollars a kiss. We aren't going to make that much money though, because the guy to girl ratio in the school is small. For every three girls there is one boy. It's a pussy party here." Sienna shrugged wishing that she could get the guys to do a kissing booth. She dare not ask, which is why she was going to do the date auctioning.

"Lucky for me." Cody mumbled with a grin.

"Um. Ew." Sienna rolled her eyes.

"No Ew…. Matter of fact; find me some good pussy in this school. You owe me for all that I spent yesterday." Cody kidded about owing him, but was dead ass serious about the 'finding him pussy' part.

"Cody, you've fucked just about every chick in the school." Sienna told him honestly.

"Well go get Titan High some transfer students." Cody suggested. Sienna shook her head and laughed.

"Maybe next year bud. Then you'll have fresh meat." Sienna told him brightening his mood.

"Maybe I'll have a girlfriend by then, and I won't _need_ fresh meat." Cody told Sienna honestly.

"You want a girlfriend Cody?" Sienna asked him.

"Sometimes." Cody shrugged with a frown.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Sienna squealed and hugged Cody who actually blushed. "Cody! You are the most adorable thing ever! You're like a cwute wittle pwuppy!" Sienna cooed pinching his cheeks.

"Stop. That. Now. We are in public." Cody said grabbing her wrists.

"So who do you like?" Sienna asked nosily.

"I'm not telling you." Cody shook his head.

"Cody! How could you _not_ tell me? You are like my best friend!" Sienna exclaimed shocked. It was half-true, Cody was her best _guy_ friend; she never had one before, which is why Cody was important to her. She had never been able to have a strictly platonic relationship with a guy. However, by some vast miracle, she and Cody had developed that and Sienna treated it like gold.

"That's a lie. I'm your best _guy _friend. Not your best friend. Rebecca and Brittany are your best friends. And I don't want you telling Rebecca who I like." Cody explained flipping through the cookbook.

"C'mon Cody what's the big deal if Rebecca knows." Sienna asked with a smile.

"Because you three are evil. And when people piss you off bad shit happens. And I actually like this girl and I don't want her to mysteriously fall off the face of the earth." Cody admitted.

"Cody what have I ever done in this school besides stick up for myself?" Sienna asked.

"Okay maybe not you. But Rebecca literally broke Kelly Kelly." Cody exclaimed staring Sienna straight in the eyes.

"What? Who told you that?" Sienna asked shocked.

"Well besides the fact that it was on you tube from a weird account that had all numbers. The tape I saw was shot from the bushes on the other side of my driveway. So I took a little walk over to the shrubbery, and what do yah know? Rebecca's tennis bracelet." Cody shrugged as he answered a text message. "And no I'm not going to tell on her. That just lets me know that McQueen still wants me. Even if it's just a little." Cody shrugged non-chalantly. "But she wants to play games, and fuck Larry, Curly, and Mo…. So when she settles down, then maybe I will get at her." Cody told Sienna.

"CODYYY! Tell meeeee." Sienna exclaimed hugging his back. "Pleaseeeeee! My lips are sealed. And I ensure her safety!" Sienna promised crossing her fingers behind her back to void out her pending promise before she even made it.

"You promise?" Cody asked glancing side ways at Sienna.

"I promise! Girl scouts honor." Sienna told Cody raising her right hand and still crossing her fingers with her left behind her back

"It's ana.." Cody whispered.

"Who the fuck is ana?" Sienna whispered.

"Anastacia." Cody told Sienna.

"Anawhatta?" Sienna asked still not hearing him.

"ANASTACIA!" Cody yelled before cursing under his breath for screaming out her name.

"Oh I already knew that." Sienna shrugged. "Tell me something I _don't_ know Cody." Sienna told him with a laugh.

_(Later that day)_

The bell rang and Randy was leaving chemistry class to make his way to lunch. Unfortunately, he had that class with Adam Copeland, someone who he didn't like in the least. Adam was walking in front of him and talking to Paul London. "So… Last night with Rebecca, I finally got her to put her legs behind her head. Man, that McQueen is a fucking freaky bitch. An-" Before Adam could finish his sentence he was literally grabbed by his neck and yoked backwards before being slammed face first into the line of lockers. After Randy slammed him the first time, he couldn't help but slam him twice more before turning him around and gripping his shoulder. A disorientated Adam reached up to pry Randy's death grip from his shoulder only to have his free arm pinned down by Randy's forearm.

"Stay away from Rebecca… and the next time I hear you saying some shit like that. I will break your fucking face." Randy threatened Adam who was now sporting a bloody lip from the brutal locker bashing.

"Are you fuckin' her too?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Just do what I said. Stay away from her. And don't talk about her anymore." Randy warned slamming Adam one more time before letting go and making his way to lunch heatedly. As soon as he entered the lunchroom, he spotted Rebecca and John conversing by the cash boxes. He grabbed Rebecca's arm and spun her around. "Stay. Away. From. Copeland!" Randy yelled angrily.

"Whoa what the fuck happened?" John asked lost.

"That little shit, is going around talking about Rebecca, like she's some fuck toy." Randy practically yelled.

"So it was him?" Rebecca thought now knowing how Kennedy found out.

"What?" Randy asked now frustrated.

"It was Adam's fault that Kennedy found out that Adam and I were sleeping together." Rebecca exclaimed.

"So that's definitely not the first time he was talking about you then if Ken heard something, and Randy just heard the words come straight out of Copeland's mouth." John stated.

"Rebecca. I'm asking you this so I can keep a piece of my sanity. Just please stay away from him, because the next time I hear some shit like that come out of his mouth, I am going to knock his fucking teeth out." Randy warned his friend seriously. "You can't just expect me to sit around and listen to him talk shit about you. I'm not doing it…. So don't give me a reason to fuck his ass up." Randy told her as they watched Adam walk into the lunchroom holding a tissue to his bottom lip.

"What did you do to him?" Rebecca asked cringing.

"Not enough." Randy grumbled walking away.

"Is this thing on?" Sienna asked as the microphone echoed throughout the lunchroom. Sienna chuckled with Stephanie and grinned. "Hey guyyyysssss! What's up?!" Sienna asked enthusiastically as the lunchroom roared back answering her. Sienna had become someone they looked forward to seeing, and listening to; she was the bearer of good news.

"Well I just wanted to give everyone congratulations, and to tell you guys to give yourselves a pat on the back because in total yesterday, we raised seventy eight thousand dollars!" Sienna shouted in excitement. The cafeteria went wild as well. However, Sienna had done this last period as well for the fourth period lunch, but each lunch period was still happy to hear it themselves. So hopefully we can keep this up today with the kissing booths." Sienna stated before going into the minor details.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Everyone on the dance and cheerleading team with the exception of Trish, Amy, and Stephanie stood behind their kissing booths pecking everyone in their line while Trish, Amy, and Stephanie sat in front with their cash boxes. However, Michelle McCool, Stacy, and Torrie Wilson were acting as "usher's" making sure that the lines were maintained.

Randy walked up to Trish's desk scratching the back of his head. "So who will it be Orton?" Trish asked with a smirk praying that he would go to Sienna.

"Uhh nobody… I just wanted to donate to the cause." Randy shrugged tossing sixty dollars on the small desk.

"Wait…. You don't want to kiss anyone?" Trish asked in shock as Randy shook his head. "Not even a peck?" Trish asked in confusion.

"Nah, I'm good." Randy shook his head before walking away and going to sit back down at their lunch table. Trish new something was going on with Randy Orton, and she wanted to find out exactly what it was.

Brittany glared at Maria when she saw John step onto Maria's kissing booth line. Brittany continued pecking the people in her own line watching as John drew nearer and nearer towards Maria as the line dissolved. As if Trish had it planned perfectly. Shane's secretary came into the lunchroom and tapped Maria on the shoulder. Maria paused her line and turned around with a smile. The secretary whispered something in her ear and gave her a hall pass. Maria stared at the secretary in utter confusion before begrudgingly trudging away with her.

"SHIFT OVER PEOPLE!" Stephanie yelled as the line split up, some people going to Sienna and some people going to Rebecca and some people went to Brittany. It was finally John's turn in Brittany's line.

"Sloppy seconds am I?" Brittany teased John harmlessly as she tickled his chin.

"Don't be like that Britt." John smirked looking away. "Maria's not in here John…" Brittany whispered before leaning in and pressing her cinnamon lip-gloss coated lips to John. John bit her bottom lip, when Brittany's mouth widened slightly John slipped his tongue inside her mouth searching for her tongue. Their tongues did a delicious dance catching more than a few eyes.

"I would give you more but uhh, it's going to cost you." Brittany kidded before nodding her head toward the cash boxes. John looked over and saw Trish twiddling the fingers on one hand insinuating that she wanted more money.

"TONGUE COST TEN MORE DOLLARS JOHN!" Trish shouted. John leaned in and pecked Brittany one more before walking back over to Trish to hand her a ten-dollar bill.

"Uh uh, you kissed her twice give me twenty more plus the ten." Trish told him crossing her arms.

"You're lucky this is for the sports teams." John grumbled handing Trish a total of thirty dollars. He had spent fifty dollars on the kissing booth alone.

Rebecca was bored. Ken had skipped her and went over to Sienna who pecked his cheek. Adam didn't dare go near her, and Cody… Cody was heading this way only to pass over her and go over to Brittany first peck her cheek, Charlie peck her cheek, and Sienna and peck her cheek. Could this day suck anymore? She had a full line in front of her, but she didn't want any of them, all she wanted was Cody, was that too much to ask? She looked over and had sighed, just as Brittany was making out with John, Charlie had been making out with her boyfriend Jeff. Why didn't she have anyone? It's because she hadn't wanted anyone _before_, but _now_… _now _she changed her mind.

_(Woodshop)_

Sienna sat next to Randy in woodshop doing her English homework as she watched Randy put the finishing touches on the woodwork of their birdhouse. Randy cleared his throat and Sienna looked up, shocked that he was actually trying to get her attention. "Did uhh… Did you want to uh paint it?" Randy asked not looking up at Sienna.

"YES!" Sienna gushed loving to paint. "I mean yeah, yeah sure." Sienna said surprised that she had sounded so desperate to do some actual work.

"Alright…" Randy shrugged. Sienna stood up and walked across the woodshop to the shelf on the wall. She grabbed a cup and three different small bristle paint brushes. She walked to the sink and filled the cup with water and wet the paint brushes and finally she walked back over to the table. "So what color?" Randy asked awkwardly.

"Pink?" Sienna asked hopefully. The glare she received made her think twice.

"Green?"

"Nah" Randy shook his head.

"Orange?"

"Definitely no." Randy shook his head.

"Blue?"

"Sure." Randy agreed. After getting blue and white paint, Sienna returned to the table. He watched Sienna's delicate movement as she gracefully painted the birdhouse blue and the roof white. After she was done, she cleaned up the mess and got high gloss from the corner of the room and a fresh paintbrush. The paint she had used was quick drying which allowed Sienna to apply the high gloss easily.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's an A!" Hacksaw yelled from the front of the room. Sienna and Randy gave small smiles and Randy lifted the tray holding their birdhouse up and put it in the corner of the room next to the other finished or almost finished projects. Randy walked back over and rested his head in his hand.

"Good job Si… on—on the birdhouse." Randy clarified.

"Thanks." Sienna replied meekly before going back to her English assignment. The two didn't talk for the rest of the period.

_(Chemistry)_

"So…am I _not _good enough to kiss anymore?" Rebecca asked Cody with a sneer. She couldn't help it, he completely ignored her in lunch.

"No I just didn't want to piss off your little boyfriend Ken….Or are you two over because he found out about Adam?" Cody smirked.

"Why do you have to be such a douche?" Rebecca asked shaking her head.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Cody retorted. Cody then sighed he told Sienna he would work on his temper. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that." Cody apologized sincerely.

"What drugs are you on?" Rebecca asked shocked that Cody had apologized to her.

"None, I'm becoming a better man." Cody exclaimed sitting up straighter.

_(Mechanics)_

"Britt I'm worried." John told Brittany rubbing his forehead.

"About what?" Brittany asked.

"About Maria… She sent me a text message telling me that the school made her take a drug test… She's not on drugs… She knows how I feel about drugs, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do something like that… She knows that I hate that." John sighed in annoyance.

"John… you never know… I mean think about it. How well do you _really_ know Maria?" Brittany planted the seed and let it grow.

"True." John shrugged in understanding. He really did like Maria, but if she was on drugs, he wouldn't hesitate to let her go.

_(Later that evening at 6:30pm)_

Sienna walked out of the locker room. She decided to shower at school after having practiced extra hard at dance and cheer. Everyone else had left and she was happy the day was over. The kissing booth had been more profitable than expected. However, there were only eight hundred and thirty three guys in the school, and course not every guy participated in the kissing booth, in total the booth raised ten thousand twenty dollars. Sienna finally reached the front exit of the school. She thrust opened the doors and walked outside to the large sidewalk only to drop her gym bag Coach Tote, and her wristlet on the smooth brand new cement sidewalk. "Dude… Where's my car?" Sienna asked allowed. She bit her lip now having realized that it must have been towed. Her eyes welled up with tears at the thought of some nasty old man bringing a sharp hook near her baby and dragging it onto a hard surface with an old rusty chain. She bent down and took her cell phone out of her wristlet to call Brittany.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany and Kenny Dykstra were in the back of Kenny's 2008chromed out Ford 350. "Wait Kenny… My—mmmmmmm-- phone--ahh!" Brittany cried out in pleasure as Kenny massaged her legs which were resting over his shoulders as he ate her out. Brittany bit her lip so hard it bled as she bucked her hips up trying to get closer to the one thing that was causing her so much pleasure. Kenny's tongue.

_(Back at the school)_

Sienna sucked her teeth in annoyance, no answer from Brittany. She dialed Rebecca and waited impatiently. When she didn't get an answer from her she dialed Cody.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rebecca was in the shower thinking about Cody's attempt at changing his severe attitude problems with her. She shrugged it off as her thoughts drifted to Adam, who Rebecca was now certain was the scum of the earth. He fucked things up for her and Ken. Not that she cared that much about Ken, but Adam was manipulating her surroundings and she didn't like it. Not to mention Randy almost got in trouble for fighting, again… Along with the fact that she was certain, if Randy caught her around Adam again he'd break her in half. To stay on the safe side, she would steer clear of Adam, even if she wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face. Rebecca continued to lather her hair with shampoo as she went over her grocery list in her head, later on she would be making a quick trip to the supermarket.

_(Back at the school)_

Sienna sighed; she didn't know what to do. She had now tried, Trish, Charlie, Stephanie, Amy, everyone, even hunter. Nobody would pick up their phone. "Am I going to have to call a limo service?" Sienna asked herself in frustration.

"Need a ride?" A baritone voice asked startling Sienna. She turned around to see Randy leaning on the brick wall of the school with a straight face. Practice had been over long ago, but like Sienna, he wanted to shower before he stepped foot into his car.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. actually I do." Sienna nodded shyly she didn't feel so awkward conversing with him now because they had spoken briefly in wood shop.

"What happened?" Randy asked walking towards her and picking up her gym bag.

"I… parked in a handicap spot…" Sienna shrugged embarrassed.

"Niceee." Randy chuckled.

"I didn't know it'd get towed. Isn't the school supposed to announce when someone has to move their car?" Sienna sighed.

"They should, they could, but they don't." Randy told her walking around the building as she followed.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I showered after practice… I'm guessing you did the same?" Randy returned 'Unless you were fucking someone here afterhours' He thought shaking his head.

"Same… I felt dirty." Sienna told him as she spotted his Hummer not too far away. They got into his truck and Randy started it up as Metallica's "Enter Sandman" blared through the speakers.

"You don't mind me making two quick stops before I drop you off do you?" Randy asked awkwardly looking at the time.

"No it's fine, I'm just happy that I can get a ride home." Sienna told him.

"Okay cool." Randy nodded pulling out of the parking lot.

_(Cody's car)_

Cody kissed Anastacia passionately on her lips before she hugged him tightly and got out of his car and scurried into her town house. He had picked her up and taken her for ice cream right after he got out of basketball practice. He would have loved to spend more time with her but he knew that his mom wanted him to run errands with her this evening, and if Cody was anything, it was a mama's boy.

_(Elsewhere)_

John and Maria walked in the park holding hands. "So…about that whole, drug test thing…" John began with a sigh.

"Yeah?" Maria asked biting her lip at the embarrassment.

"Well, is it going to come up positive?" John asked, if Maria was on drugs he was going to let her go.

"NO! John, how could you think so little of me? Besides, I don't do drugs. Plus, the school has a zero tolerance drug policy; I don't want to get expelled." Maria told him in annoyance.

"I believe you baby." John nodded trusting her wholeheartedly. Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. John pulled her close and they shared a passionate kiss.

_(Jeff's house)_

Charlie pressed her finger to one nostril and sniffed the sweet salivating line of coke which lay in a super thin long line along the edge of the island in Jeff's kitchen. She stood back up and let her head roll back on her shoulders. She sighed in ecstasy before looking over at Jeff and grinning. Jeff walked over and sniffed a line as well. He kissed his girlfriend passionately and hugged her tightly. He pressed her back into the counter top and sucked on her neck. "I want more…" Charlie whispered. Jeff moved his hands to her skirt when Charlie shook her head. "More coke… I want more coke." Charlie clarified as Jeff's eyes widened only to elicit a smile from him.

"You are so cute baby." Jeff told her pinching her cheek. "I think I'm corrupting you. First I take your v-card… now this…" Jeff told Charlie who bit her lip as he concentrated on making a good line.

'You're right about corrupting me with the coke but, as far as the sex goes, I could rock your world if I wanted to Jeff' Charlie thought. In bed, she was a pro, but with Jeff, she held back. She didn't want to seem too experienced for an 'amateur'.

_(Randy's car)_

Sienna's eyebrows quirked as Randy's car pulled up to Cedar Ridge Prep school. Cedar Ridge was an elementary school which ranged from grades K-5. "C'mon." Randy told Sienna who shrugged and got out of the car. She and Randy walked up to the school which had a few other cars waiting outside, mostly soccer moms and luxury mini vans. "Uhh Randy… why are we here? You have siblings?" Sienna asked.

"Uh yeah.. It's kind of retarded but I'll tell you anyway. Two years ago, my mom and dad adopted an orphan, she's a little girl. I didn't care, but I have to help out with shit from time to time. She's in girl scouts so it should be over any minute." Randy shrugged slightly embarrassed.

"Oh.. so how's that retarded?" Sienna asked thinking it was nice of his parents.

"Well my parents don't do anything for her; it's me, and the nanny. That gets annoying." Randy told Sienna who nodded in understanding.

"What's her name?" Sienna asked wanting to lighten the mood.

"Madeline but I call her Maddy." Randy told Sienna slightly surprised that she wasn't cracking jokes or being a bitch about having to wait.

Sienna nodded. "How old is she?"

"She's six, she's in the first grade." Randy answered her as he watched Maddy walk out of school in her uniform with her Girl Scout vest over it and her Dora the explorer tiny book bag.

"WANDY!" The little girl called with a grin running across the sidewalk and over the grass and into Randy's arms.

"Hey. How was your day?" Randy asked after picking her up. Sienna thought Madeline was adorable; she had pale skin dark brown hair and round ocean green eyes. That wasn't what was adorable, what was adorable was her chubby cheeks and dimples.

"Gweat!" Maddy smiled excited to be with her big brother.

"That's good Maddy… This is my friend Sienna." Randy introduced the two of them.

"Santa?" Maddy quickly associated the name causing Sienna to chuckle.

"No sweetie, SEE ENA" Randy enunciated.

"Sanna." Maddy tried.

"Hi Maddy… you can just call me Si." Sienna offered holding out her hand for Maddy to shake. Randy smiled when Maddy shook Sienna's hand.

"She's pwetty wandy." Maddy told him with a smile as though Sienna wasn't standing there.

"I know she is. Don't tell me that though, tell her. That's a compliment Maddy." Randy nudged her with a grin.

"Your pwetty Si." Maddy told her with a big smile.

"Thank you Maddy!I think you are pretty too!" Sienna told the girl.

"Thank you" Maddy told her looking at her hands shyly. "We going home Wandy?" Maddy asked as they started walking towards the car.

"Yeah it's almost seven and you have to eat dinner and do your homework and take your bath, Missy's waiting on you." Randy told her referring to the Nanny.

"You fowgot aweady." Maddy told him her eyes downcast as Randy opened the backseat to the hummer and put her in and began to buckle her up.

"Forgot what sweetie?" Randy asked confused as Sienna watched their interaction.

"You towd me that today you would take me to get ice cweam afta school." Maddy told him with a huff.

"Oh that's right! Maddy I'm sorry but I can't because I have to take my friend home." Randy apologized.

"No! It's okay Randy you can take her, I'll tag along I don't mind." Sienna told him.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked her feeling bad.

"Positive" Sienna reassured him.

"Okay Maddy we can go." Randy told her.

"YAYY!" Maddy clapped her hands. Randy and Sienna got into the front seat of the hummer and pulled off.

"Wandy?" Maddy's sweet voice called from the backseat.

"Yes" Randy answered knowing a request was coming.

"You put on my cd pwaseeee" Maddy asked sweetly.

"Of course Maddy." Randy obliged. The next thing Sienna knew, a kid group called the "doodle bops" was blaring through the speakers with Maddy singing backup. What shocked Sienna more was that Randy was singing the solo?

_(The supermarket)_

Rebecca checked her basket. She had Gatorade, cottage cheese, celery, carrots, apples, pears, applesauce, vitamin water, lettuce, grapes, apple juice, and raisins. She wanted to lose some weight by homecoming and she wanted to start early. She really didn't need to lose weight she already weighed 128 lbs, but around this time, she Brittany, and Sienna always slimmed down a little more. Rebecca rounded a corner and was practically plowed into the floor by a shopping cart. She fell on her ass and so did the items in her basket.

"Cody what did you do! I don't see how you play sports when you are so clumsy." Mrs. Rhodes scolded her son. "Well don't just stand there move the cart and help the poor girl up!" Cody's mom told him.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." It was true, Cody really wasn't paying attention, but shock took over when he saw who he had bumped into.

"REBECCA SWEETIE HOW ARE YOU!" Much to Cody's dismay, his mom recognized Rebecca from him introducing them when he had brought her over early last week.

"I'm fine." Rebecca told her sweetly as she began picking up her groceries.

"That's all you eat sweetie?" Cody's mom asked nosily.

"Mom that's rude." Cody sighed as his mother waved him off.

"Where's your mom?" Mrs. Rhodes asked curiously.

"She's not home, this season." Rebecca explained before listening to how dysfunctional it sounded. Instead of saying, 'she's not home this evening, this week, or this weekend. She had to say she's not home this _season_.' How stupid did that sound? But it was the truth.

"Oh Dear! No wonder you have no meat on your bones!" Mrs. Rhodes innocently insulted.

"MOM STOP!" Cody whispered loudly.

"I will do no such thing Cody, this poor girl is malnourished!" Mrs. Rhodes observed falsely. Cody wanted to tell her that she was so skinny because she _wanted _to be that way, not because she didn't have a choice. But he resisted knowing his mother wouldn't believe him. "Dear why don't you come over for dinner?" Cody's mom invited her.

"Oh no thank you, I don't want to intrude." Rebecca declined ever so politely. Cody bowed his head in his hands, this snowball effect was fucking him up the ass, and it all started with a simple cart collision.

"No no no, I would love it if you came." Mrs. Rhodes extended the invitation.

Not wanting to be rude Rebecca shrugged. "Uh sure… but I have to go home first and drop my things off." Rebecca told Mrs. Rhodes with a smile.

"Alright dear we'll see you later, say about eight? We are eating late tonight, since my SON took so long getting home. I still don't know what kept him." Mrs. Rhodes chided.

"Practice." Cody grumbled pushing the cart away.

"Alright dear, I'll see you later." Mrs. Rhodes waved walking away to find her son. Rebecca shook her head and walked to check out. 'Could this get anymore fucked up?' Rebecca wondered to herself.

_(Another isle)_

"Mom why did you do that?" Cody asked pissed off.

"Do what dear?" Mrs. Rhodes asked confused.

"Invite Rebecca over for dinner." Cody explained angrily.

"Because she needs to eat. And I think she is just the sweetest, prettiest, and most polite girl I have ever seen you associate yourself with. Better than that annamayna." Mrs. Rhodes told him.

"ANASTACIA!" Cody yelled mad that no one would get her name right.

"Whatever dear. Besides, I thought you liked Rebecca? You seemed absolutely taken with her when she came over." Cody's mom told him.

"Yeah, things change. _Fast_." Cody told her with a shrug.

"Well they can change back as well." Mrs. Rhodes told him with a scowl. Cody took out his phone and text messaged Sienna.

_(Dairy Queen)_

Randy's hummer pulled up to Dairy Queen. He and Sienna got out, Randy opened up the back door and unbuckled Maddy before picking her up. The trio went inside and walked up to the counter. Randy held back the temptation to flirt with the cute girl at the counter. "Hi can I have one small cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Randy asked only to see Maddy huff in his arms.

"I want a cone." Maddy pouted.

"You'll make a mess Maddy." Randy told her before sighing. "Can I have a cone on top of the cup?" The girl nodded and fixed Maddy's ice cream when she returned Randy looked at the menu.

"And can I also have a medium cup of strawberry ice cream?" Randy asked. The girl rolled her eyes and fixed the order before coming back again. "And a small cup of chocolate chip cookie dough." He finished not caring if the girl was annoyed with him.

'He actually remembered that I told him my favorite flavor of ice cream?' Sienna thought to herself in shock.

"You didn't have to do that Randy. But thank you" Sienna told him with a small smile. Randy just shrugged and took out his wallet. He tossed the twenty on the counter at the girl when she brought the ice cream back.

"Keep the change." Randy shrugged as they left Dairy Queen to eat at the tables outside.

"Thankyou very much Wandy" Maddy exclaimed hugging him.

"You're welcome Maddy." Randy told her sitting her down on the bench at the table before sitting next to her sitting the napkins he had grabbed next to her cup of ice cream. Sienna sat down across from them and began eating her ice cream slowly. Her phone vibrated across the table and she picked it up as it chimed letting her know she had a text message.

"_Guess what the fuck happened to me! :-0!"_ Sienna smiled at Cody's text message before answering back.

"_What happened?"_

"Who's that?" Randy couldn't help but ask.

"Cody, he's upset about something." Sienna answered with a frown.

"He still hate me?" Randy asked wiping Maddy's mouth as she ate.

"Um. I don't know." Sienna lied with a shrug.

"Do_ you_ still hate me?" Randy asked curiously.

"I never hated you." Sienna told him honestly.

Randy felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry... about f-u-c-k-i-n-g Britt." Randy apologized sincerely. "And Trish…" He added before forgetting.

"It's whatever." Sienna shrugged not wanting to go soul searching with Randy in front of Dairy Queen.

"It's not whatever, I was wrong, and cruel, and it's not okay." Randy told her honestly. Now was his chance to try to make amends with Sienna. At the moment, there was no way on earth he would be able to be with her. But he at least wanted to be her friend, since he didn't want to be more than that with her. Sienna just nodded wanting to drop the subject. "Can you forgive me?" Randy asked looking in her eyes for salvation.

"Yes." Sienna answered with a stoic expression before her phone chimed once again. The text message was Cody telling her what happened at the grocery store. "Cody's mom invited Rebecca over for dinner." Sienna laughed hysterically at the coincidence as did Randy. Sienna then began to wonder if she and Randy were making up as 'just friends' or 'fuck buddies'. Sienna was taken away from her thoughts when her phone chimed again, this time it was Rebecca.

"_You won't fuck believe this motherfucking bull fucking shit… FUCK_" Sienna laughed at Rebecca's text message and showed Randy who chuckled.

"_What happened_?" Sienna acted oblivious not wanting to get in between the ex-lovers quarrel.

"_Fucking A! Cody's sweet as sunshine mom invited me over for dinner. I felt bad saying no, along with the fact that she called me malnourished and forced it upon me. Plus Cody didn't want me to come either, his silence made that pretty clear. Fuckin' prick… So now. I'm getting ready to go to dinner with the Stepford family_." Rebecca explained insinuating that Cody's family was perfect.

"_Awww, poor thing… Well call me tonight and give me the details._" Sienna told her already knowing that she would get them from Cody anyway. However, there was two sides to every story.

Just as she sent out the last text message, another from Cody arrived. "_Yeah so, what are you doing right now_?"

"_Eating ice cream_." Sienna answered shortly.

"_With who_?"

"_Randy_."

" _: - ( …. Why? Are you guys doing something inappropriate with the ice cream? Are you fucking him again? Why are you with Randy?--_" Cody's text message was so long he had to break it in half.

"_You should have told me you wanted ice cream, I would have taken you to get some, why are you hanging out with that douche bag prick?!--_" Twice. "_You need your friends (ME) during hard times like these_."

"_Whoa.. Cody calm down. We are outside of Dairy Queen JUST eating ice cream. And my car got towed after school. I tried calling my friend (YOU) --_"

"And _I got no answer. Randy came out of nowhere and asked me if I needed a ride. I accepted, and we stopped for ice cream._ --" "_It's no big deal, and no we didn't have sex._" Sienna replied also having to break her own message in half.

"_Are you going to_?" Cody asked, he couldn't help it, he really couldn't stand Randy.

"_CODY!_"

"_Alright, alright. I was just asking. I really don't like him Si._"

"_He said sorry."_

"_Whoopdie fucking doo. He said sorry, wow, now all of his asshole tendencies are atoned?"_

"_You are upsetting me_."

"_Sorry_."

"_It's okay_"

"_Well. Text me if you need me, and if not just text me when you get home_." Cody told Sienna.

"_Kk ttylt lylab bb_." Sienna finally put her phone down.

"Sorry that was rude of me." Sienna apologized, but she knew if she stopped answering Cody's text messages then he would start calling her, and if she didn't pick up the phone then he would most likely show up to check on her.

"It's cool.. Maddy you are making a mess." Randy noticed looking at the ice cream on her shirt.

"Sowwy" Maddy grinned continuing to devour the ice cream. Sienna hopped up to get more napkins and came back wiping Maddy's mouth and shirt.

"So. What do you know about Adam?" Randy asked Sienna curiously.

"Not much. A few people around school told me he called me a s-l-u-t a few times but other than that I don't know, never talked to him." Sienna shrugged.

"And Rebecca?" Randy asked.

Sienna looked away and sighed. "I really shouldn't tell you these things, but… I know you care about her so I guess its okay. She and Adam have been f-u-c-k-i-n-g… For a while now, I think everyday since Stratus' party. Then Rebecca heard he was talking about her so she cut him off. Then he showed up at her house last night and she thought it was sweet, I guess. Next thing I know they are back at it again. But today I heard he was talking about her again and wham, I heard you roughed him up in the hallway. That's all I know about the entire situation." Sienna revealed honestly.

"I don't like that little f-u-c-k-i-n-g s-h-i-t." Randy told her eating his ice cream with a scowl.

"Yeah something seems a little off about him. But I still haven't figured out what." Sienna agreed.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany pulled up in front of Jeff's house and got out of her black 2008 Lamborghini Reventon. She walked up to the mansion and rang the doorbell. Charlie bounded down the hall and answered the door for her friend. "HEY!" Charlie greeted excitedly.

"Hey girl. So what's up?" Brittany asked walking in to Jeff's house which was nicely and luxuriously furnished. "Where's Matt and Jeff?" Brittany asked looking around.

"In the kitchen. Are you hungry?" Charlie asked grabbing her hand and walking her into the kitchen. Brittany laughed at Jeff as he looked up mid sniff.

"Hey Britt sup?" Jeff asked happy to see his friend.

"Not much, s'why i'm here. I want some." Brittany told Jeff walking over the counter and pushing him out the way so she could sniff the rest of Jeff's line. Afterwards Brittany put her head back and felt her whole body relax. "Jeff, you get the best shit." Brittany sighed as Charlie opened his fridge and pulled out a Smirnoff handing it to Charlie.

"Jeff you keep Smirnoff?" Brittany asked referring to the feminity of it.

"Of course not, but I get it for my baby girl." Jeff told Brittany wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"You two are the only normal couple in the school." Brittany told them with a smile.

"Alright, let's watch some movies." Charlie told them.

"Let's watch porn." Jeff suggested.

"How about no." Brittany and Charlie declined in unison before laughing at their timing.

"It was worth a try" Jeff shrugged as they walked into the living room.

_(Elsewhere)_

Rebecca pulled up in the driveway of Cody's mansion. She stepped out of her black 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and smirked at the concrete next to the house where the trelis _used_ to be. The one that Kelly Kelly had fallen off of and broken along with her own body. She sighed and walked up the winding cement stone path to the front door and rang the doorbell. "I'LL GET IT!" Rebecca heard Cody yell. She heard footsteps bounding through the foyer before the door flung open. Before Rebecca could even offer a weak smile, Cody grabbed her shoulders and backed her out of the house and down the stairs. "Listen, and listen carefully, my mom is in love with you or something, so just be nice alright? I know you don't want to be here and I know you don't like my mom but just ple-" Cody was cut off by Rebecca brushing his hands off her shoulders.

"Who said I didn't want to be here? And who said I didn't like your mom? It's you I don't like Cody." Rebecca informed him before brushing past and walking inside just in time to see his mother enter the foyer and give her a big hug. "Thanks for coming! The meatloaf is cooking now and I have the side dishes all set. All I have to do now is just heat them up." Mrs. Rhodes told Rebecca who nodded. "I was going to go water the flowers did you want to join me?" Mrs. Rhodes asked with a smile.

'Hold it? I have a gardener; I don't know how to tend to any fucking flowers. Flowers? Isn't it late to be watering flowers? Well it's either that or sit with shit head over there' Rebecca thought glancing at Cody who shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Sure! I'd love to!" Rebecca agreed with a grin.

_(Dairy Queen)_

The trio had thrown away their garbage and stood up to walk back to Randy's Hummer. Sienna lagged behind slightly as she answered a text message from Brittany checking on her. Sienna finished her reply and looked up in time to see a paper fall out of Maddy's Dora the explorer book bag. "Hey Maddy, you dropped this!" Sienna told her glancing at the words "COSTUME CONTEST"

"Oh…. You could get wid of it. S'not like I could do it anyways." Maddy sighed her head bowed.

"What is it Maddy?" Randy asked looking at the paper with Sienna.

"It's a Halloween costume contest. The stipulation is that it has to be home made." Sienna exclaimed reading over the guidelines on the flyer.

"Why don't you want to do it Maddy?" Randy asked picking her because she was pouting.

"Cause mam and Dad not going to do it because they an't awound now. The nanny don't speak Engwish, and you don't sew Wandy." Maddy told them the hurt in her voice evident.

"AWWW! Maddy I can sew! I will do it with you! C'mon it will be fun!" Sienna blurted the words out before she could stop them from rolling off her tongue. She didn't mean to volunteer herself, but Maddy looked so sad, along with Sienna knew how it felt to not have help as a small child growing up. She never really had adults that she could count on, especially a female role model. Sienna was eager to help out the small girl. Unfortunately, she was afraid that it would come across as her using Maddy to get closer to Randy which wasn't even close to being the case. Sienna waited for Randy's decline but it never came.

"You'd really do that?" Randy asked seeing Sienna in a completely new light.

"Of course, she wants to do it, why not." Sienna shrugged not seeing the harm.

"You want Sienna to help you Maddy?" Randy checked.

"Yes pwase!" Maddy nodded her head furiously.

"Okay, well we can start thinking of ideas now." Sienna told her as they continued their walk to the car. "Did you want to be a person? A place? Or a thing? Or an animal?" Sienna asked listing off her ideas.

"An animal?" Maddy asked curiously.

"Yeah we can make you a kitty, a tiger, a lion, or a bunny rabbit, maybe a bird, like a parrot, or a mouse." Sienna explained to the little girl who's eyes widened in excitement. "Or you could be a person, maybe a doctor, or a nurse, or you could be a

princess…or a fairy… or you can be both, you and be a fairy princess." Sienna thought grinning.

"FAIWY PWINCESS I WANNA BE A FAIWY PWINCESS!" Maddy squealed so loud Randy flinched causing Sienna to giggle.

"Okay… What colors do you want your costume to be?" Sienna inquired typing down everything in her phone.

"PINK! PINK PINK PINK PINK PINK! I WANNA BE A PINK FAIWY PWINCESS!" Maddy bounced up and down.

"Okay. I will go to the fabric store tomorrow and pick up some fabric, and everything else that we need. Since everything has to be from scratch, we can make your crown with pink glitter and garland, like a halo. I will get silk and chiffon and-" Randy began drowning out what Sienna and Maddy began talking about. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sienna was willing to help Maddy. He knew it was out of kindness as well, he saw Sienna's shock at the fact that she blurted it out without thinking. He knew for certain that there was no cruel intentions or ulterior motives behind her actions.

"Don't that sound pwetty Wandy?" Maddy's angelic voice asked.

"It sounds beautiful." Randy said making Maddy giggle.

"I like Sienna Randy; she is nicer than Mah weena." Maddy blurted out making Randy wince.

"Nicer than what Maddy?" Sienna asked. It sounded like Maddy had said "my weena"

"Nicer than Mah weena… Randy's girlfriend. Mah weena" Maddy reiterated trying her hardest to pronounce it correctly. Sienna's face dropped as she looked over at Randy whose eyes were focused on the road.

_(Six__ hours later)_

"CODDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Sienna cried before blowing into the tissue that Cody held to her nose. Cody patted her back as her head plopped onto his legs; the snot and tears he was sure were still on her face getting on his new jeans. "WHYYYYY! Cody you were supposed to telllllllll meeeeeee" Sienna whimpered like a blubbering baby.

"I didn't know Si…You _know_ I would have told you." Cody shook his head feeling bad that his friend was in such emotional pain and anguish.

"You did too know! You just didn't want me to know because you hate Orton now anyways. You just don't want to see him happy with me." Sienna sobbed reaching around for tissues only to have Cody place a clean bundle to her nose again.

"Si, I would have told you if I had known, I don't like seeing you hurt like this. I swear on our friendship this is the first time I'm hearing about Randy having a girlfriend, especially Melina." Cody told her honestly.

"He—He—ahhhhh.." Sienna screamed into her pillows angrily.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! HE LIED TO ME!" Sienna seethed before her anger subsided and she burst back into tears. "Cody.. I remember exactly what Randy told me the night I got hurt, when we were talking about the fighting and everything, he said "I just don't want a girlfriend. I like you enough to make you my girlfriend, but I just don't want a girlfriend. I like my freedom to much, I flirt too much, and I like to do what I want and when I want to do it. I don't want to hinder myself by having a girlfriend. I just know that I really like you." Sienna reiterated the words as though they had just been spoken.

"How's that lying Si?" Cody asked confusedly.

"Because, he made it seem like, when he _was ready_ for a girlfriend, that… well… that I'd be it." Sienna explained with a sigh.

"And that was before you did everything at Stratus' party. Who knows, maybe Randy sees you differently now." Cody told her his honest opinion, immediately regretting it as Sienna cried… hard. She sobbed so hard her body shook.

"That's right Cody, I forgot, I'm just a dumb slut. A worthless jump off right? Just a waste of space, that's what Candice said right? That's what she said Randy called me, which was a lie by the way…But who knows now since Randy is dating Candice's best friend "mah weena" And another thing, how can he claim to be my friend, or ex friend and he's dating the bitch who DROPPED ME ON MY MOTHEFUCKING HEAD! ON _PURPOSE_! This just gets better and better doesn't it? And the icing on the cake is Randy's little sister."

"Maddy?" Cody asked remembering meeting the cute kid when he had been over Randy's house.

"Yeah, I told her I'd help her with her costume thing. Now avoiding Randy is like avoiding the plague." Sienna sniveled.

"Tell the kid yah can't." Cody told her patting her back.

"I can't do that. It's not nice; it's not her fault that her brother is an asshole. Who I am crying over at this very minute." Sienna sighed before weeping.

_(Elsewhere)_

Rebecca had found out that Brittany and Charlie were at Jeff's house. She pulled up in front of his home and let herself inside to be greeted by Jeff, Brittany, and Charlie sitting around the coffee table eating KFC and watching The Departed.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rebecca asked her friends sitting down. She looked up into Jeff and Charlie's eyes and laughed, they were completely blazed.

"We're. Getting. Fucked. Up." Jeff stated slowly before he and Charlie burst out laughing as Brittany shook her head with a smirk.

"What did those two take?" Rebecca murmured to Brittany with a smile.

"Well, Charlie has been doing lines constantly… They split a pill of X. and they've been smoking weed since I got here." Brittany murmured back as Charlie and Jeff kissed passionately.

Charlie's phone began ringing and Rebecca looked at the caller ID which read Big Sis.

"It's Trish." Rebecca told her friend who waved her off and melted into Jeff's arms before the two fell back into the carpet never breaking their lip lock. Trish called two more times before Jeff's phone began ringing. The caller ID also read "T. Stratus" but the call was not answered. Rebecca jumped as her phone vibrated. It was indeed Trish and Rebecca hesitated not wanting to get Charlie in trouble for not answering her sister's phone calls.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered nervously.

"Have you seen Charlie? Where the fuck is she? I've been calling all over for her! I wanted to know what she wanted for dinner, and now... now I'm worried. Is she with Jeff? Where are you anyway? Can you help me find her?" Trish rambled. Rebecca was shocked; she had never seen or heard Trish on such a wits end. Now she knew that Trish's only weak spot was her baby sister.

"She's here, at Jeff's house, Britt and I are here too." Rebecca admitted with a frown.

"Bring her home… _NOW_." Trish yelled before hanging up her phone.

"Uhh char?" Brittany began.

"I heard her, I'm comin' I'm commin." Charlie agreed with a sigh pulling away from Jeff before pecking him on the lips once again. She finally pulled away and gathered her things.

"I'll see you tonight." Jeff told her before the trio waved goodbye to Jeff and left. Brittany followed Rebecca to Trish's house with Charlie in Rebecca's car. They pulled up and went inside only to see Charlie be ripped through the front door from behind them. Trish shook her shoulders.

"Where the fuck were you?! Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I thought someone took you or something." Trish told her looking for bruises, scratches, or abrasions. All she saw were new and old hickeys. Trish stopped and scowled when she looked in her sisters eyes as Charlie giggled loudly.

"I'm fineee" Charlie told her with a sigh. Trish looked at her sister and smelt the weed on her. It was her red eyes and the traces of powder on her nose that made Trish furious.

"Why are you sniffing lines on a school night? And getting high? You have school tomorrow!" Trish scolded her.

"It'ssscoolsis" Charlie's jumbled words made her laugh harder.

"No it's not! You better not do it again, get upstairs!" Trish told her sister, kicking her in her butt forcing her towards the stairs. Charlie giggled and went up the stairs stumbling on her way to the top. "This isn't the first time I've seen Charlie like this. I think Jeff is having a bad influence on her." Trish mumbled nervously.

"Bad influence?" Rebecca and Brittany asked simultaneously thinking 'If anyone is a bad influence Trish, it's _you_'

"Shutup you two. I hope this doesn't continue, because if it does, I'm going to have to put an end to it. And fast." Trish plotted in her head the measures she would take to protect her baby sister.

"Anyways, tomorrow I have a treat for us. Speaking of which where's the other brat?" Trish asked jokingly referring to Sienna.

"Umm, she had called me a lot earlier but when I texted her back she said she was fine." Brittany offered.

"I don't know, I think she is home" Rebecca offered the little information she knew.

"She called me much earlier, but I was fucking Hunter, so when I called her back she didn't answer. She had called hunter too, and he called her back and text messaged her but got no answer… Hmmm, I wonder where she could be?" Trish wondered.

"Maybe with Morrison?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"No Morrison is out of town. He went on some trip with his dad or some shit like that…That's what Stephanie told me that Chris Masters told her earlier." Trish explained biting her lip.

"Well, if she was dead we would know by now. We can just see her tomorrow morning. Alright what else happened to you this evening Rebecca." Trish asked changing the subject.

"Nothing other than my grocery store disaster and my dinner with shit head. Speaking of which I suppose I should get to telling you guys about that." Rebecca began with a sigh.

_(Later that evening)_

"Cody this game sucks." Sienna pouted playing candy land.

"Well what the fuck else do you want to play?" Cody asked at his wits end with his friend.

"This game was _your_ idea!" Sienna barked back.

"Well fine fuck it then!" Cody retorted checking his watch for the fifth time in a row.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Sienna asked feeling like she was holding Cody up.

"Meh." Cody shrugged.

"What is it Cody?" Sienna asked tilting her head to the side.

"I have to go meet ana at the park." Cody admitted with a sigh.

"That's twice in one day. What is she your girlfriend now?" Sienna asked sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Well…_yeah_." Cody admitted waiting for Sienna to bring the thunder.

_(Two o'clock in the morning)_

Rebecca pulled up into her driveway; she was finally home after having a fun evening with Trish and Brittany. Charlie had come down a few times first in a drunken and high stupor, then later to tell Trish 'Sis I don't feel so good'. That was the first time Rebecca had seen Trish really have a nurturing demeanor with anyone. Rebecca unlocked her door and went inside. The evening wasn't a total disaster. Towards the end, she found herself and Cody getting along rather well as they discussed some of the teachers at the school mocking them, and in the process making Cody's parents crack up with laughter. Rebecca went upstairs and into her room. She took a shower and came out not bothering to dry her hair, she was too exhausted, plus she would just have to do it over again in the morning before school. She put on a tank top and cotton ass shorts with her hello kitty slippers. She looked at her cell phone which had three phone calls from Randy and a text message about ten minutes ago from him as well; saying that Trish had told him that she would be home, and that he was coming over. Rebecca rolled her eyes, it was two o'clock in the morning what could he possibly want? Sure enough, the doorbell rang throughout the mansion. Rebecca left her room and walked through the wide winding hallways until she reached the staircase and walked downstairs. She looked through the side window next to the double front doors. She opened one side and let Randy in.

Randy seemed nervous, on edge even. "Did you rob a bank or something? What's going on with you?" Rebecca asked.

"I need to talk to you." Randy told her rubbing his temples.

"Well obviously." Rebecca shrugged with a snort.

"Cut the bitch act just for a second, because after I tell you all of this, I just want to know that you are okay." Randy told her irritated.

Randy's attitude caught Rebecca off guard slightly. Alright c'mon." Rebecca told Randy leading him upstairs to her room. Whatever Randy thought he knew, she was almost sure that she knew already. She knew everything, Rebecca figured that she could just start in on trying to fall asleep, and by the time Randy was done, she would be. They went into her room and Rebecca turned off the light and lay on her California King Size four-poster bed. She was lying on her stomach with her head turned towards Randy. She patted the bed for him to have a seat. Randy sat down and sighed.

"I have a girlfriend." Randy decided to tell her the small news first.

"When did you and Sienna get together?" Rebecca asked. Like Sienna, after Randy's explanation for not having a girlfriend Rebecca also assumed that _when_ the time came for him to be a one- woman- man, _Sienna_ would be _that woman_.

"It's not Si…" Randy told her biting his lip.

"Who?" Rebecca asked leaning up on her elbows her interest peaked.

"Melina." Randy mumbled almost inaudibly.

"MELINA!" Rebecca screamed in fury and shoved Randy off the bed and onto the floor. She grabbed her pillow and slammed it into him. "MELINA?! WHY HER?! OF ALL PEOPLE HER?! HOW COULD YOU!" Rebecca yelled again and began beating Randy with the pillow more. Randy snatched the pillow his face red.

"It was an accident." He told her climbing back up onto the bed and laying on his back staring at the cream-colored ceiling.

"Bullshit Randy…How can you get a girlfriend by _accident_?" Rebecca asked once again getting comfortable on her stomach.

"The girlfriend part wasn't an accident; it's the relationship part that was." Randy explained.

"Oh relationship, that sounds like a really committed word Randy." Rebecca told him her voice dripping with sarcasm at the irony of the situation.

"I know." Randy mumbled tilting his head to look at his friend.

"Wait, are you telling me that you actually like this chick?" Rebecca asked able to read Randy fairly easily. Randy nodded in shame.

"She's just, I don't know. At first it was just sex, but she and I, we get along so well, even if we aren't doing anything sexual. We have fun together, and I care about her. Like I really really _do_ care about her." Randy told Rebecca in honesty.

"Well you and Sienna have great sex, and you used to get along, and you did have fun together, and you _DO_ care about her. So if you have that with Si, why are you with Melina?" Rebecca asked hurt that Randy had stepped over her friend.

"Yeah Sienna is all of those things, and more, but unlike Sienna, Melina doesn't make me chase her, she doesn't make me fight over her, I trust her. Sienna isn't like that, I have to fight for Sienna's attention, I have to fight guys off of her and get myself into trouble in the process, I ruin my time at a fucking party just because I'm worried sick about her, and I can't trust Sienna, for all I know, if she and I were in a relationship, she would cheat on me constantly. I'm not putting myself through that shit. I care about Melina, and she makes me happy. I've never had a real girlfriend like this before; I mean one I actually like and give a damn about. This is a new road I'm traveling here." Randy admitted.

"I hate Melina, I will _never_ condone your relationship, she tried to fuck me and my best friends over, she spread rumors about Britt, she physically injured Sienna I'm not going to wish you good luck. I'm rooting for you to dump her fucking ass. But at the end of the day, you're my friend, and I care about what you want, and I want you to be happy so I'll deal with it _for now_. Just keep that bitch away from me." Rebecca told Randy who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him kissing her temple.

"Thank you. Now for the real news." Randy told her shocking Rebecca.

"There's more?" She asked tilting her head up to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Ohh yeah." Randy nodded.

"Well spill it." Rebecca shrugged.

"Cody… Well he has a girlfriend." Randy let it roll off his tongue slowly.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca shrieked. "No no no no no, Randy you must have misheard." Rebecca shook her head fighting back the tears. If Cody had an actual girlfriend, it meant that he forgot about her. Truly genuinely forgot about her. It meant that they were over, completely, utterly, totally over.

"No babe, John told me tonight. I just wanted to tell you before you had to find out in the middle of school." Randy told her hugging her tightly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But what about _meeee_?" Rebecca whined crying into Randy's shirt. Her sobs soaked through Randy's shirt. Randy had never held a crying girl before, it felt, wet. 'I am such a good friend' Randy thought to himself as the wet spot he felt against his chest grew. ''m such a good friend who will now need a new shirt.' For a good ten minutes, Rebecca cried endlessly. "Who is it?" She whispered wiping her nose.

"Anastacia." Randy said running his fingers through her long dark straight damp hair.

"What does _she_ have, that _I_ don't have?" Rebecca asked through another sob.

"A heart." Randy told his friend truthfully.

"Randy I have a heart." Rebecca cried because Randy had made her feel worse.

"I know that sweetie, but Cody likes Anastacia because she is kind, and sweet, and Cody feels as though she actually likes him back. He knows that he is the only one that she has her eye on. Or at least that is what John told me." Randy informed his emotionally wounded friend.

"Randy…My heart hurts." Rebecca told him confusedly. This was the first time she ever felt physically ill because of her emotions. "It's like, a crushing in my chest or something. I feel like I can't breath." Rebecca told him letting her physical feelings speak for her.

"Maybe I'm holding you too tight?" Randy asked trying to make her smile. Rebecca shook her head clinging to him more closely.

"I think I have a broken heart." Rebecca told Randy as a fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany was sleeping soundly. She groaned when her cell phone began vibrating next to her. Brittany groggily felt around her pillow for her phone and slid it open to look at the text message. She sat up confusedly when she saw who it was from. Dave Batista had sent her a text message.

"_I know it's late, but I wanted to know if we could talk, in private. Tomorrow after school, can we go for pizza or something… after practice?_"

Brittany skimmed through her mind wondering what he wanted. "_Sure, why the fuck not._" She couldn't help but come across as a bitch; Dave really had screwed her over at Trish's party. Brittany then turned her phone off and rolled over to try to go back to sleep.

_(Earlier in the evening)_

The thunder never came. Cody wondered why Sienna's response to him having a girlfriend was so, calm, barely there even. "I guess that's alright. But-I'm never going to accept her Cody. I'm never going to be nice to her, I'm never going to like her, shit, and I'm not even going to tolerate her." Sienna told Cody honestly.

"Why don't you like her? Has she ever done anything even remotely cruel to you?" Cody asked desperately.

"I just. I feel like she's. Oh just forget it." Sienna shrugged it off rolling her eyes.

"No, tell me Si." Cody said taking her hands in his own.

"I told you Rebecca really liked you, and you went and started going out with anawhatta anyway. Didn't you hear anything I said to you?" Sienna asked not understanding why Cody would deliberately get a girlfriend.

"We went over this before in class, you know why. Rebecca doesn't want to be tied down, she's made that very clear to me several times. I'm not going to run behind a chick who won't reciprocate. Ana's good for me, and I like her. You have to at least be polite, Sienna you don't get it do you? Yeah you and I don't shoot hoops together, and we don't beat each other up, and we don't do all of the other shit that I do with my guy friends but you are my best friend. Maybe its cause you're a chick and you are sensitive I don't know. All I know is that it's going to be hard for me to have a girlfriend when my best friend who is a girl hates her. So can you try.. Just _try_ to be nice? Please for _me_?" Cody begged.

"Fine, I will be civil. _For now_. I guess this whole thing with Randy just has me torn up." Sienna told Cody laying down burying her head in her pillows. "If it was this hard for me to find out about it, I wonder what it will be like seeing it." Sienna murmured. Cody frowned; Sienna had started crying…_again_. Soon the tears turned to sobs and the sobs turn to full out weeping.

"Babe you have to be strong. Do you know how excited Melina will be to see you crying? You should use the very reason that Randy _isn't_ with you against Melina. Think about it Si, Randy is angry because you are doing what? Talking among _other things…Which I still don't approve of,_ to more than one guy. None of those guys being him. So you have Morrison, who I fucking hate. Curt Hawkins, that pip squeak, that moron Zack Ryder, Lashley, and I know you don't think that anyone knows but I know for a fact that you were messing around with Matt Hardy for a day or two, you have to utilize these retards to your advantage." Cody advised Sienna wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"So you want me to fuck all of them tomorrow?" Sienna asked confusedly.

"WHAT?! _NO_! I don't want you to fuck _any_ of them! Just flirt with them, you have to show Randy and Melina that you could care less if they are together or not." Cody explained slightly worked up because Sienna misunderstood his point, completely and in the worst most horrific way possible.

"Oh…But I _want_ Randy to know that he's hurting me." Sienna told Cody for once wanting to be honest.

"Okay, well tell him, but it's none of Melina's business, you should just go on about your day like everything is fine. Don't let her know she hit a soft spot." Cody explained. Sienna rolled over onto Cody's shoulder and looked up at him with a pout.

"Cody… I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Sienna told him with a sigh.

"But the date auctioning is tomorrow." Cody told her surprised.

"I don't care, I'm sick of this. And I'm not ready to face Randy and Melina together just yet." Sienna told her friend honestly.

"Then we won't go to school tomorrow. Just catch some sleep Si." Cody told her kissing the top of her head.

_(Rebecca's house)_

"Why does my life suck so much Randy?" Rebecca asked with a sigh.

"Life is what you make it hun." Randy told her with a sympathetic expression.

"Is it my Karma? I'm a good person Randy." Rebecca told him with a frown.

"No it's not your Karma, that shit isn't real. And if it wasn't it wouldn't matter because you are not a good person. A good friend yes, but as a person, by moral standards? You are horrible." Randy told Rebecca who chuckled with no real happiness behind it.

"I want to be better. I want to be a better person Randy. I want to be like Maria, and Anawhatta, I want people to like me because I'm nice." Rebecca told Randy.

"Don't do that." Randy told her shaking his head.

"Why not?" Rebecca asked looking up at him.

"Because I love you just the way you are." Randy assured her hugging her tightly and kissing her temple.

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I don't want to see Cody and Anawhatta being all lovey dovey." Rebecca said snuggling her face into Randy's neck letting the smell of old spice lull her to sleep.

"Then we won't. We will have a fun day tomorrow, just not at school." Randy replied pulling the covers up over them.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**

**_IF YOU DO, I WILL UPDATE NO LATER THAN THIS TUESDAY!_**

_(I know tend to update slowly, but tonight, I tell you no lies!)_


	15. Brittany goes for the Gold

(A/n: SHUN TO THE NON-BELIEVERS! SHUNNNNN SHUNNNNN SHUNNN! You didn't think I had it in me did you? Two updates in one month huh?! WELL NOW BE STUNNED BITCHES! Okay this chapter is only 14 pgs. I had to break it up to get it out sooo quickly lol. BTW, seeing my one true love Randy (WHO LOOKED SO FUCKING SEXY LAST NIGHT THAT IT WAS ILLEGAL) gave me the extra boost I needed to write the last bit of this chapter last night. Don't you just love how, no matter who you are, or what you do for him, Randy won't hesitate to smack the shit outta you? Mm, he can smack me any time. Oh, shit, sorry! Alright, I would like to thank all of the readers and everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts, and especially all of the reviewers! The support that you all give me is phenomenal so big thanks to: _**thee. Allure, BrookeB17, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Sammeh, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, Mosvie 2k8, techwiz, Mr.Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, Jewelgirl 04, Simply Priceless, and giftiebee. **_BTW thee. Allure, I want you to do those graphics for me so bad, I'm just trying to find the right pics for the girls lol, that's why it's taking so long sorryyy! Okay, moving on, I just want to say, I know that the auctioning part of this chapter seems very EXPENSIVE, and slightly outlandish, but you have to remember, everyone in that school HAS A TRUST FUND, and they are all RICH, but you will see that some of the people in that school, are simply more rich than others…. Also, if you notice, each bid starts off lightly but the students start competing with one another, it's more of a "I have more money than you" type of thing, and at times "I will cut off my right nut to go on a date with you." Alright Read, Review, and most of all ENJOY! BTW, the next chapter name will be hilarious just thought you should know and this chapter may not seem overly exciting, but it needs to be done for the next chapter to get juicy, in more ways than one ;-D )

* * *

_(6:00am the next morning)_

Rebecca awoke to her alarm clock, she squinted her eyes closed even tighter and buried her face further into the pillow, when the pillow would not give thus preventing her from sinking into it's goose down feathers, she placed her hand over it. She didn't remember having a rock for a pillow. She inhaled briefly and the smell of axe pleasantly filled her nostrils. She hugged Randy tightly taking her head out the crook between his arm and shoulder and laid her head on his chest. She let her alarm clock continue to beep, loudly, if she turned it off, she would most likely fall back asleep. She felt Randy shift wrap the arm she was laying on around her tightly before rolling them over literally smashing Rebecca as he lay on top of her. She heard the loud smash, last distorted beep of life, and new that Randy had broken her alarm clock. Randy rolled them back over and sighed contently, his eyes closed the entire time. "C'mon we have to get up." Rebecca mumbled into his chest having no intention of moving for another half hour.

"Fuck that, we are not going to school today." Randy told her his eyes still closed. He slid his hand up from the shoulder he had wrapped around her and combed his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly.

"Today's the date auctioning, we can't miss it." Rebecca answered back as the motions of his fingers lulled her back to the brink of sleep.

"Yeah, and a _certain someone_, doesn't want to see a _certain someone_ and a _certain_ _someone else_ together just yet, so that _certain someone_ should skip school and hang out with _another certain someone_." Randy spoke, his voice still tired from sleep.

Rebecca groaned, remembering last night's terrible news. "So you just want to lay around all day?" Rebecca asked looking up at him.

"No I have something planned." Randy told her opening his eyes for the first time of the day.

"Alright, so let's sleep in until ten, then we can get to your plans." Rebecca told him snuggling down until her head rested on his stomach, just as she got comfortable he rubbed her back.

"No, it requires us getting up a tad bit earlier." Randy told her wincing as she glared at him.

"How early?" Rebecca asked with a sigh.

"Now." Randy told her with a laugh.

"Fuck you." Rebecca exclaimed turning her face into his torso with a groan.

"I asked, and you turned me down." Randy reminded her, although now (unlike before), he didn't mean it.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany woke up and stretched, she was filled with happiness, joy, and sunshine. Today was a beautiful day, today was the date auction. Today she would buy John out from under Maria just to see her cute sweet sincere face burst out into tears. And there was nothing that poor innocent cute little Maria could do about it. Money was Power, and if Brittany Buchannon had anything in the world, it was both. She got out of bed and walked over to the curtains on the far side of her room that covered the doors which led out to her balcony. She spread them open and smiled, it was a sunny day, and nothing would rain on her parade. She skipped over to her double door walk in closet and walked inside. She pressed the button for every single one of the racks to revolve. She tapped her finger against her chin before she decided on wearing a baby blue halter sundress with white flowered print. She then walked into the other half of her closet and decided on wearing a pair of white flat strappy dress sandals. She went to one of her armoires and looked at the various accessories; she decided to compliment her outfit with a white flower hair clip that matched the flowered print on her dress. Brittany laid her clothes out on her bed before grabbing her robe and skipping to the bathroom to shower.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie rolled over into Jeff's arms and looked up at him. "I think it's late." Charlie murmured. Jeff peeked one bloodshot eye open before looking at the small alarm clock on her nightstand that they had neglected to set.

"S' six forty five." Jeff informed Charlie before plopping his heavy and throbbing head on the pillow.

"You should go, before Trish comes in to wake me up." Charlie told him, not to mention the fact that all the shit she ate, and took last night was coming back to haunt her, stomach.

"Alright, see you at school babe." Jeff exclaimed leaning down and kissing her before rolling out of bed, throwing on his DC sneakers and running to the doors that led out to her balcony. He opened then and jumped over the balcony hanging on to the ledge. She didn't know how he was going to get down, but then again, she didn't know how he had gotten up there in the first place either. Just as she heard him thump on the ground and heard his heavy footsteps running across the grass towards the exit of her backyard, Trish burst into her room.

"Good morning baby!" Trish gushed at seeing the only joy in her world, her baby sister. She twirled for Charlie to look at her outfit which consisted of a canary yellow mini dress with canary yellow-wedged heels. Her hair was half up half down with a canary yellow beret clasping the ponytail.

"Hi." Charlie murmured turning to face her sister.

"You don't look so good." Trish frowned gliding over to her sister's bed and sitting on the edge. She stroked her cheek and felt her forehead. "You don't feel warm. You okay?" Trish asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Charlie assured her sister. The last thing she wanted to do was stay home bored and she would miss Jeff.

"Alright, well hurry up, it's time for school!" Trish told her happily. She went over to her sister's closet, knowing she was having a slow morning. Trish walked into Charlie's closet and paced through the various racks until she decided on her wearing a pale pink super thin tunic with a thick strapped white ribbed tank top underneath. She then took out a white pair of leggings and chose a matching pair of pink flats for her sister to wear. "Today, you are the sexiest 80's throw back ever." Trish gushed wondering if she should wear the outfit herself.

"Don't even think about taking my outfit Trish! It's _my_ clothes!" Charlie growled knowing her sister was thinking about stealing the outfit she had chosen for her baby sister and wearing it for herself. Trish pouted before shrugging and draping the clothes neatly over Charlie's chase lounge and sitting her shoes next to the lounge.

"Sis…I just want you to know, I'm worried about you. I know you don't want to hear me lecture you. And I know I may confuse you sometimes when I tell you to pursue less than morally correct endeavors, but I still worry about you. This thing with Jeff, it's slowly snowballing out of control. Make sure that what happened last night, _never_ happens again. You're all I have; I don't want to lose you." Trish told her sister before sighing and walking out of the room.

Charlie frowned, her sister was always crooning over her, but she rarely got _that_ sentimental, especially that early in the morning. It was then that Charlie knew, no matter what, she had to keep the depth of her and Jeff's activities from her sister. If Trish knew that Charlie and Jeff sniffed and smoked more than they fucked, then Charlie would have hell to pay. Yes, Charlie's sister condoned her having sex, she even condoned her sniffing a line or two or smoking weed and drinking once in a while, but everyday was another story.

_(Meanwhile)_

Sienna woke up to a sharp pain in her neck; she then realized that it was hard to breath. She placed her hand on the hard surface slightly underneath her and pressed. She felt Cody shift and unwrap his arm from the accidental headlock it had put Sienna in. "Mornin'. Cody greeted his voice rough from sleep. Sienna stared up at him with a frown. Cody opened one sleep-ridden eyelid and looked down at her. "Please don't cry Si, it's too early to cry." Cody told her, _too late_. Sienna began crying once again and Cody couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Sorry." Sienna sniveled sucking up her tears.

"I have a surprise for you." Cody informed Sienna watching her eyes light up with glee.

"OH! I love surprises Cody!" Sienna told him her cheeks raising and her mouth turning up at the corners to form a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I know." Cody nodded before stretching.

"Alright, I'm going to go to my truck and get my 'just in case' bag out, shower and get dressed I want to start out early." Cody told his friend before rolling out of bed and jogging out of the room. Sienna felt slightly bad for ditching school when today was the date auctioning, but she couldn't bare seeing Randy and Melina together, not to mention the fact that yesterday was Candice's first day back, and to make matters worst, she hadn't seen her at all, which meant that not running into her today would be trying avoid the unavoidable.

_(One hour later)_

Rebecca and Randy had finally stopped procrastinating getting out of bed, and Rebecca had just taken her shower, she dried off and put on a pale peach knee length silk robe. She walked out and saw Randy on the phone. 'Who the fuck is he talking to this early?' Rebecca wondered nosily. She sat down at her vanity and began putting on her facial moisturizer.

"No, no I'm not coming to school today Mel." Randy explained hesitantly.

'All is fair in the game of war" Rebecca thought devilishly. She sauntered over to the bed still not having Randy's attention. She crawled onto the bed and rested on her knees as Randy sat at the foot of the bed talking on the phone. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and began massaging them. "Randyyyy come back to bed." Rebecca cooed holding back her laughter. Randy's head snapped around and he glared at her. Rebecca could clearly hear Melina's shrieks.

"_Randy! RANDY WHERE ARE YOU__?! THAT'S A GIRL I HEAR! WHO IS THAT?!" _Melina's voice boomed. Randy held the phone away from his ear, once the screaming stopped he put the phone back to his ear. Not sure how a real relationship worked, Randy decided on telling Melina the truth.

"I'm at Rebecca's, but she is just kidding around babe." Randy clarified slowly.

"_WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE THIS EARLY?! DID YOU SLEEP THERE?! WITH- WITH HER?!"_ Melina's voice cracked as her throat closed up in panic.

"I slept over her house. But we didn't do anything." Randy explained hastily.

Rebecca smirked widely. She knew Sienna was head over heels for Randy, but for this, causing Melina any type of emotional pain, Rebecca would do anything. She continued rubbing Randy's shoulders soothingly; she leaned over his shoulder and spoke into the phone. "Baby, come on, I need you." Rebecca's sultry voice seeped through the speaker. Randy jumped away from her and shifted towards the other side of the bed staring daggers at a grinning Rebecca.

"_RANDY! DO I HAVE STUPID WRITTEN ON MY FOREHEAD?! YOU MUST BE INSANE! YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU AREN'T CHEATING ON ME AT THIS VERY MOMENT! I HEAR EVERYTHING SHE IS SAYING! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME LISTEN TO THIS?!" _Melina's pained tone made Randy frown in guilt.

"Rebecca stop!" Randy yelled grabbing both of her slim wrists in his hand forcing her stop massaging his shoulders.

"Ohhh mmm. Randy I like it rough. And I love being your girl on the side even more." Rebecca persisted. She climbed on Randy's lap stretching her body over his torso to get to the phone, not letting the fact that her wrists were immobile stop her. "Yeah, I love it when you touch me like that baby." Rebecca spoke sounding horny; she then followed it by moans.

"Melina, she is just joking around. I'm not cheating on you baby, I would never do that. If I was I wouldn't be on the phone with you right now." Randy exclaimed in annoyance literally flailing Rebecca off him and back onto the bed.

"_You are spending the day with her Randy, don't lie to me. I know that's why you aren't going to school today."_ Melina stated softly. Randy could see the cute pout on her face in his head clearly.

"Babe, she's my best friend, I'm just-" Before Randy could finish Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and began talking into the phone once more.

"MMMM ahhh ohhhh mmmm Randy, ohhhhh Randy!" Rebecca faked an orgasm as Randy huffed in anger before he threw himself back on the bed smashing Rebecca under his back purposely.

"_Randy, you are hurting me.__ Why are you doing this to me? I thought you liked me."_ Melina finally broke and burst into tears over the phone.

Randy continued crushing Rebecca underneath him. "Babe, I'm so sorry, I'm going to make it up to you, I swear." Randy promised still subduing Rebecca under his back.

"_Tonight? Can we hang out tonight?"_ Melina asked her voice laced with hope.

"Uh, tonight? Umm, tonight isn't that good of a night." Randy told her reluctantly.

"YEAH, CAUSE HE'S GOING TO FUCK ME SIX WAYS FROM SUNDAY TONIGHT!" Rebecca yelled in the background. Melina literally growled on the phone.

"_TELL HER TO SHUTUP RANDY! TELL HER TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND WHY THE FUCK CAN'T WE HANG OUT?!" _She screamed infuriated.

"Because, Sienna is helping my sister with a project, and I have to pick Maddy up, and bring Sienna over and I just can't." Randy told her regretfully.

"_SIENNA?! HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET INTO THE EQUATION?! YAH KNOW WHAT RANDY, WHEN YOU WANT TO BE AN ACTIVE PARTCIPANT IN THIS RELATIONSHIP, THEN CALL ME! UNTIL THEN DEUCES!" _Melina told him her attitude coming out full force. Randy looked at the phone realizing that Melina had hung up on him.

"I hope you are happy with yourself." Randy spat at Rebecca angrily.

"Randy… are you mad at me?" Rebecca asked wondering if she had gone too far.

Randy turned around to glare but the worried look Rebecca had on her face made him sigh and count to ten. "No…" Randy was mad at her, but he wouldn't tell her that. It would hurt Rebecca if Randy got mad at her over another girl.

"Okay… Because if you are, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, I hate her. I'll try harder to be nice next time." Rebecca exclaimed stroking his short hair.

"Thank you." Randy smiled, everyone else thought she was Satan's she-devil, but Randy thought Rebecca was the sweetest thing in the world.

"I'm going to grab my duffle out of my truck so I can shower, change and brush my teeth. I'll be ready in the next hour, so hurry up missy." Randy told Rebecca, he pecked her cheek and left to get his things. Rebecca felt guilty for messing up Randy's morning, but it was true, she couldn't help it, Melina was one of her arch nemesis, she had to be eliminated.

_(Titan High School)_

Trish Stratus sat on the red plush circular sofa in the middle of the girl's bathroom. She was jotting down notes for cheerleading practice this evening. "Where the fuck are those girls?" Trish grumbled to her sister whose undivided attention was on her text message conversation with Jeff. "CHARLIE!" Trish yelled getting her sister's attention.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked looking up.

"I said where are they?" Trish repeated in irritation. Charlie shrugged before going back to text messaging. Trish rolled her eyes before closing her mini notebook and putting it into her Dooney and Bourke barrel bag. "You _do_ know that you are in the date auction today, right?" Trish double-checked.

"WHAT?!" Charlie's eyes widened in anger.

"Well, you have to support the cause sis." Trish told her as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But—But-- Jeff." Charlie pouted her shoulders sagging.

"Jeff can buy you out from anyone else." Trish stated.

"What if he can't? What if he doesn't have as much money as someone else?" Charlie worried aloud biting her lip.

"Then he's S.-O-.L. Shit Outta Luck." Trish replied bluntly.

"Trish pleaseeee" Charlie began to whine.

"Look, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me very carefully." Trish spoke slowly as though she were scolding a small child. "This thing with Jeff is just that. It's a _thing_, DO NOT _EVER_ center your universe around a man. You don't need him to approve of ANYTHING you do, nor do you need him with you to do everything _that_ you do. You were born in this world alone, and you will die alone, Jeff is not the sun. You don't revolve around him. Don't get stuck on stupid, because I just might have to knock some sense into you. If I have to intervene and give you a reality check, you won't like the outcome, and neither will Jeff. Don't test me Charlie, my patience is short. And don't challenge me because you will most certainly lose." Trish seethed.

_(The hallway)_

Brittany strutted into school and made her way to the girl's bathroom. Just before she rounded the corner to the hallway where the bathroom was located, a strong hand gripped her arm. Brittany turned around and looked into the dark brown eyes of Dave Batista. "Uh, hey. Hope I didn't break your sleep cycle last night with my uh, text message." Dave spoke nervously shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh it's alright, I was up anyway." Brittany lied.

"Oh okay, well, yeah you are still up for food later after practice right?" Dave verified anxiously.

"Yeah, where did you want to go?" Brittany asked her patience in the conversation limited.

"How about Fridays?" Dave offered.

"Yeah, I could go for some meat." Brittany smirked before walking off. "Catch ya lata" She called over her shoulder not bothering to look back. In truth, Brittany didn't want anything from Dave, except the knowledge that he wanted her; but getting her? Getting her was out of the question, her eyes were set on the main prize. The real gold, John Cena. She made her way into the bathroom to find Trish glaring at her.

"If _you_ tell _me_, that _you_ don't know where Rebecca and Sienna are I'm going to slice you up like lunch meat put you in a food processor, and serve you to the freshman class." Trish threatened. Brittany winced and cringed away from Trish who was in her face leaning so close that Brittany had to matrix herself back to avoid bodily contact with Trish.

"Okay. So I _won't_ tell you the truth then." Brittany stated before ducking away from Trish and scurrying over to the mirror to quickly check herself over.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Trish screamed stomping her feet and jumping around in an angry circle. "TODAY IS THE FUCKING AUCTIONING AND THEY AREN'T HERE?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOSE FUCKING RETARDED SHORT BUS MOTHERFUCKERS! I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Trish screamed lividly. She took the date auction list and shredded the large piece of oak tag as though she were the bionic woman. Charlie looked at her sister as though it were a normal thing while Brittany looked at Trish thinking she was having a major melt down. Trish heaved like the hulk her face flushed and her hair wild from her erratic movements.

"Trish, don't we need that date auction list?" Brittany murmured scared to interrupt. Trish shot daggers at her before calming down; her expression changing to a strangely chipper one. Her smile perfect and her eyes matching the falsely delightful mood. Her façade was indeed flawless.

"No I have twelve extras, I'm always prepared. I know why those bastards aren't here, it's because Sienna found out about that dumb whore Melina dating Randy and Rebecca found out about anawhatta dating Cody. I sort of understand why they are upset, it's not like the guys are just fucking these chicks, they are dating them, like wife status dating." Trish explained aloud trying to put herself in her friend's shoes. "_However_ their duties to this school, the cheerleading and dance team, and _ESPECIALLY_ their commitment to the jocks AND _SPECIFICALLY SIENNA_ SINCE IT WAS _HER_ IDEA! That alone should automatically make it their first and foremost priority to be here. Fuck it, I'm still auctioning their asses, present or not. By the way, Hunter told me that Randy and Cody aren't here either! I'm auctioning their asses too, regardless everyone's ass is on that stage, whether it's physically or simply because, I MOTHERFUCKING SAID SO!" Trish screamed the last part as she finished remaking herself completely. "Shall we?" She asked in an odd, kind, and gentle nurturing tone. She pivoted on her heel storming out of the bathroom with her sister and Brittany strutting behind her.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rebecca sat in the passenger seat of Randy's Hummer eating yogurt as Randy drove them to an undisclosed location. "Are you going to tell me where the fuck you are taking me?" Rebecca asked swallowing her yogurt. Randy looked at her and laughed loudly.

"What's so fucking funny Orton?" Rebecca spat eating more yogurt. Randy's laughter only grew louder.

"You look like you have cum dribbling from your mouth." Randy cracked up laughing so hard his face turned beet red.

Rebecca slapped his shoulder hard and licked the yogurt from her lip. "It's yogurt stupid." Rebecca snapped.

"I know but, it was funny." Randy shrugged his laughter easing. "We are going to play paintball." Randy revealed as Rebecca's eyes widened in excitement.

"HELL FUCKING YES! WHOO HOOO! AAHHH HAH! SO THAT'S WHY YOU HAD ME WEAR THIS!" Rebecca nodded finally understanding.

"Yeah, but that was brand new, I told you to where old clothes, old black clothes. I mean, they are black but they aren't old, and your sneakers aren't old either." Randy's face twisted at her outfit. Rebecca was wearing a black cotton halter-top which clung to her body and stopped just below her belly button, she wore tight black stretch pants which clung tightly to her ass and thighs and came out slightly at the bottom. Not a bell bottom flare but a small flare, she had on black air max sneakers to match. Her hair was up in a high full ponytail.

"Randy, I have dozens of clothes like this; getting one outfit fucked up won't matter." Rebecca waved off his concern.

"Well, we can always wear the paintball suits. You are getting creamed today McQueen." Randy told her referring to paintball.

"I doubt it Randy, I am the master of paintball, I'm on that run jump and tumble shit. By the way, don't ever say the word "creamed" to me again, especially after that yogurt comment you just made." Rebecca told him causing Randy to burst out laughing once again.

_(Elsewhere)_

Cody looked over at Sienna who was blindfolded with one of her brown scarves. They had just went to the grocery store, when they came out Cody blindfolded her before they set out to Cody's surprise. "I can't believe you are going this far Cody." Sienna told him shaking her head.

"It's a surpriseeee." Cody reminded her enthusiastically.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Sienna asked holding her hands up to gesture to the object blocking her vision.

"Yes because it's a su-"

"I know I know a surprise." Sienna cut him off nodding.

"I just want to make you happy Si. Now eat your muffin." Cody told her referring to the blueberry muffin sitting in her lap that he had stopped and bought her for breakfast.

"It's fattening." Sienna pouted.

"Eat it." Cody responded.

"I can't see it." Sienna shrugged.

"You can't see a dude's dick in the dark either but you manage to suck it, yeah?" Cody retorted.

"CODY!" Sienna shrieked in embarrassment.

"Sorry! Randy just told me some things that's all." Cody shrugged admitting the truth, now happy to have her blindfolded because he didn't have to look her in the eyes after his slick comment.

"Speaking of Randy, after we are done with your surprise, can you bring me to the fabric store?" Sienna asked ever so politely.

"Of course, but why?" Cody asked.

"Remember, I have to help Maddy make her Halloween costume for the contest." Sienna reminded Cody who shook his head.

"I don't know why you bother but, sure, why the fuck not." Cody agreed.

_(One hour later)_

The entire student body sat in the school's auditorium, their eyes all on the extra large stage in front of them. Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon stood center stage with the spotlights shining on them, casting the rest of the auditorium in darkness.

"HELLO TITAN HIGH!" Stephanie exclaimed exuberantly into the microphone, getting the students riled up. The students whistled, hooted, clapped, and stomped their feet; overall their response was incredibly loud.

"As you all know, today is the date auctioning, all funds raised will be going to the male athletic teams. I am sure all of you know how this works, but incase you don't, I'll briefly explain. All of you are the buyers. The person being auctioned will come up, and then the bidding will start, obviously you, the buyers, have to bid more money than the person that bid before you, you can do this buy holding up your number and shouting out how much; and finally someone will bid an amount that no one wants to surpass thus giving the last person who bid the win. Remember, the objective is to win. Now, stipulations, the bidding for each person will start at a minimum of sixty dollars, and their value will increase from there buy choice of the buyers. Whoever wins, will be winning a DATE. Nothing more, nothing less, unless of course the bidder and the person being auctioned work out something amongst themselves. Trish will be the auctioneer for this auction, and now we can finally get this thing started.

"The first date being auctioned today is with Chris Jericho!" Trish stated her tone all business she swung her gavel up and knocked it loudly on the podium making a large cracking noise signifying the start of this particular bid. Chris Jericho walked from behind the curtain and slowly walked to the front of the stage, his aura the epitome of cockiness. "We will start the bidding at sixty dollars!" Trish announced as Chris did a male model pose.

"SIXTY TWO DOLLARS!" Torrie Wilson shouted at nervously holding up her number,

"SIXTY TWO DOLLARS, DO WE HAVE SIXTY THREE DOLLARS? OKAY SIXTY TWO DOLLARS GOING ONCE…GOING TWICE..." Trish was cut off.

"SEVENTY DOLLARS!" Victoria cried out hastily holding up her own number.

"SEVENTY DOLLARS! WE HAVE SEVENTY DOLLARS PEOPLE! DO WE HAVE SEVENTY-FIVE DOLLARS? SEVENTY DOLLARS GOING ONCE…GOING TWICE... AND" Once again, Trish was halted.

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Torrie topped Victoria with a triumphant smirk and held up her number.

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS, THAT'S ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS… DO WE HAVE ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS? ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS, GOING ONCE" Trish didn't even get to say twice before Victoria stood up.

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Victoria shouted glaring at Torrie from across the auditorium and pointing her number towards Torrie as though it were a weapon.

"FIIIIVVVVEEEE HUNDRED DOLLARS! WE HAVE FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS! IS THERE EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS? WE HAVE FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS, GOING ONCE GOING TWICE AND." Before Trish could sell the date, Torrie stood up.

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" She topped Victoria pointing her number back in the same manner.

"ONEEE THOUUUUSSSANNNDDD DOLLARS!! ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS! GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE, ANNNNDD SOLDDD TO THE DESPERATE GIRL IN THE BACK!" Trish announced while taking a verbal cheap shot at Torrie as she announced the win. She cracked her gavel against the podium signifying the closing of the bid. Chris Jericho exited the stage satisfied with Torrie as the winner.

"The next date being auctioned is with Amy Dumas." Trish announced with a proud smile once again cracking her gavel against the podium. Amy walked from behind the curtain, wearing a tight black tank top with a red mesh fish net quarter sleeve top over it her stomach more than peeking out underneath the tank top and the clear mesh shirt over it. She had on black cargo pants with a red thong very visible above the waistline.

"We will start the bidding at sixty dollars! Sixty Dollars!" Trish shouted.

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Matt Hardy jumped up with a grin holding up the number.

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS! WE HAVE TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS! IS THERE A TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS?!" Trish tried to up the bidding amount.

"SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Bobby Lashley shouted holding up his own number.

"SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS! WE HAVE SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS! IS THERE AN EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS?! SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS, GOING ONCE GOING TWICE ANNNNDDDD." Trish knew she wouldn't get the buy just yet.

" ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" A cocky voice in the back shouted. Trish couldn't see who had spoken. She shielded her eyes from the lights, allowing her to see in the darkness; Adam Copeland sat in the very back with his legs propped up on the empty chair in front of him not even bothering to hold up his rinky dink number.

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Matt shouted heatedly and without hesitation, he turned towards Adam glaring daggers.

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS! WE HAVE TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS! GOING ONCE" Trish was stopped by the next bid.

"FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Adam called out relaxed.

"WE HAVE FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS! IS THERE A FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?! FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?! WE HAVE FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Trish knew this wasn't over, far from it.

"SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Matt literally screamed as his brother held his forearm keeping him from going over to Adam.

"WE HAVE SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS! IS THERE AN EIGHT THOUSAND DOLLARS?! EIGHT THOUSAND DOLLARS! WE HAVE SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS, GOING ONCE GOING TWICE" Trish smirked as she was once again forced to stop.

"TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Adam called out smirking at a livid Matt Hardy.

"TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS! TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS! DO WE HAVE FIFTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?! FIFTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?! WE HAVE TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS! GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE, AND SOLD TO THE NOBODY IN THE BACK!" Trish exclaimed snapping her gavel against the podium, she was unable to not insult Adam after the gossip he had been spreading around school about her friend Rebecca. Matt plopped down and crossed his arms, his anger evident on his face as his brother tried to calm him down.

_(Thirty minutes later)_

The auction was still going on, but Trish was now on to the junior class. "The next date being auctioned is with Rebecca McQueen, she couldn't be here today, but I assure you, she will be present for your date. We will start the bidding at sixty dollars!" Trish cracked the gavel and began. "Sixty dollars, do we have sixty two dollars?" Trish was stopped by the same confident voice in the back.

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Adam called.

John Cena sat in the front row waiting until it was his time to go back stage for him to be auctioned. His head whipped around and his jaw tightened in anger. 'THAT SON OF A BITCH' John thought as Adam bid three hundred dollars on Rebecca. He didn't want Rebecca anywhere near Adam, not after the way he trashed her behind her back.

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" John competed not even giving Trish a chance to speak. This was a dire situation; he had to make sure that Adam didn't win a date with Rebecca.

"SIX HUNDRED!" Ken Kennedy called out from the far side of the room. Yes, he was mad at her, but he still had feelings for her, and he did want to bid on someone, so he might as well bid on the person who he actually had feelings for.

"SEVEN HUNDRED!" Adam yelled not letting Trish speak either.

"EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS!" John growled his face growing red. He wasn't competing with Ken, he was competing with Adam. Adam was competing with the both of them.

"NINE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Kennedy topped almost desperately.

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Adam announced boldly, tired of going back and forth. By now Trish was leaning on the podium boredly watching the three men fight over the date.

"FIVE THOUSAND!" John stood up staring at Trish desperately.

"FIVE THOUSAND SOLD TO THAT SEXY JOCK IN THE FRONT ROW!" Trish hurriedly blurting out to help John. John sat back down in the chair with relief.

"THAT WAS FIXED!" Kennedy called out angrily.

"BOOOOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE BITCH!" Adam called out and smiled sheepishly when Vince McMahon turned around from his metal folding chair in between the isles. There were several teachers and faculty in the auditorium monitoring the date auctioning.

"The next date being auctioned is with Randy Orton! He couldn't be here today, but he will most certainly be there for your date. Let's start the bidding at sixty dollars!" Trish stated snapping down the gavel.

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Melina cried out urgently.

"SEVEN HUNDRED!" Stacy Keibler cried out not even giving Trish a chance to speak.

"ONE THOUSAND!" Torrie Wilson stood up excitedly.

"SIX THOUSAND! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Melina yelled angrily.

"SEVEN THOUSAND!" Eve Torres shouted in the far right front of the room.

"NINE THOUSAND! HANDS OFF!" Melina called from the far side of the room.

"TEN THOUSAND!" Kelly Kelly spoke through her giggles waving her hand in the air at Trish with her number. Trish had once again given up on trying to speak for this particular bid.

"ELEVEN THOUSAND! STOP ITTTT!" Melina called out angrily. The room audience was in almost complete darkness, she stood up and walked behind Kelly Kelly's wheel chair and kicked off the breaks in the back before sending Kelly Kelly rolling down to the front of the auditorium. Fortunately for Melina, no faculty sat on her side of the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly Kelly screamed before Hunter, who was sitting on the end of his row, stuck out his hand and grabbed her wheel chair trying to stop her from slamming into the bottom of the stage. The momentum was too much and Kelly flew out of her chair when hunter stopped it so abruptly. Kelly Kelly lay on the floor groaning when Santino Marella got out of his chair to try and help her up.

After watching Kelly Kelly fly out of her wheel chair, into the carpet, and get rug burn on her face, they shrugged and went on, completely not caring. "TWELVE THOUSAND!" Stacy bid desperately.

"TWELVE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED!" Layla called out indecisively.

"THIRTEEN THOUSAND!" Michelle McCool screamed hastily.

"FIFTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Melina yelled furiously.

"SIXTEEN THOUSAND!" Charlie yelled trying to keep Melina away from Randy, Sienna was currently not present, she had to help her friend out.

"SIXTEEN THOUSAND SOLD TO THE OTHER GORGEOUS STRATUS IN THE BACK!" Trish quickly sold Randy's date off and cracked her gavel down on the hard wood of the podium closing the bid. Melina's high pitched screamed sounded like that of a banshee. She pulled on her hair and jumped up and down in anger thus throwing the temper tantrum of the century before walking out with Candice and Jillian scurrying behind her.

"Okay, the next date being auctioned is Brittany Buchannon!" Trish shouted proud of her friend. Brittany strutted out, in complete model mode. When Brittany stood confidently on stage, Trish cracked the gavel on the hard wood surface in front of her symbolizing the start of the bid. "We will start the bidding at sixty dollars! Sixty dollars! Do we have sixty two dollars?" Trish asked.

"SIX HUNDRED!" Dave Batista called out with a cocky smirk. John pursed his lips before relaxing and turning back around.

"SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Kenny Dykstra competed. John's face twisted into a sneer. He didn't know why, but he was uncomfortable with men bidding on Brittany, it was irritating him.

"TWO THOUSAND!" John called out upset.

"THREE THOUSAND!" Chris Masters yelled determinedly. At this, John Stood up and bawled his hands into fists.

"FIVE THOUSAND!" John stared at Trish willing her to sell it to him. However, Trish knew that Brittany was worth far more than five thousand.

Brittany grinned at the proverbially pissing test that the men were having over the bidding.

"SIX THOUSAND!" Dave called out urgently.

"EIGHT THOUSAND!" John called out in anger.

"NINE THOUSAND!" Kenny sounded so desperate that it was pathetic.

"TEN THOUSAND!" John spat staring at Trish.

"TEN THOUSAND SOLD TO THE BULLY IN THE FRONT ROW!" Trish smacked the gavel against the podium, her statement was eluding to the fact that John's glare towards her was threatening. Brittany left the stage with a huge smile on her face.

"John…Why did you bid on Brittany?" Maria asked as John turned to her surprised. He had completely forgotten that Maria was sitting right next to him the entire time.

"Oh, just to ahh, keep Dave away from her." John technically lied. "I better go back stage, for my turn." John exclaimed hurrying away from Maria and her doubtful eyes.

"The next date being auctioned is for Cody Rhodes!" Trish smacked the gavel against the podium, she knew that she shouldn't even try to announce the starting bid.

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Anastacia shouted excitedly. Brittany had hurried to her seat so she could bid on Cody.

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Brittany shouted. Anastacia looked over at Brittany literally horrified that someone had bid a thousand dollars. She was even more horrified at the person doing the bidding; she would be stupid to challenge Brittany, because if she beat her, Brittany would make her pay for it later. Brittany gave Trish a nod.

"SOLD TO THE BLONDE BEAUTY IN THE MIDDLE!" Trish exclaimed. She would have liked Cody to have been bid on higher, but she knew he wouldn't, not because they didn't want Cody, most of them _did_ want Cody, most of them would pay an extremely high price for Cody, but no one wanted to bid _against_ Brittany. They knew that they wouldn't succeed in the bidding because her bank account was a bottomless pit; the only thing that they knew they would accomplish was pissing her off. It was obvious to the women in the auditorium that Brittany Buchannon was an enemy that you didn't want to have.

"The next date being auctioned is for John Cena" Trish announced with a grin. She cracked the gavel against the wood as John walked out and flexed a bicep jokingly before standing up straight and flashing his most panty-dropping smile.

"We will start the bidding at sixty dollars." Trish announced predicting what would happen.

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Maria called with a giggle.

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Layla shouted earning a dirty look from Maria.

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Michelle McCool called out triumphantly.

"TWO THOUSAND!" Eve Torres yelled.

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS." Brittany spoke loudly, and calmly. Brittany's bid caused Layla, Michelle McCool, and Eve Torres to stop. Once again, no one would dare cross Brittany, well, except for Maria.

"Six thousand!" Maria screamed before turning around and glaring at Brittany.

"Seven thousand." Brittany smiled and blew a kiss to John. You could clearly hear Maria's angry screech.

"TEN THOUSAND!" Maria jumped up furiously.

"Fifteen thousand." Brittany called out relaxed while she sat in her chair and examined her fingers nails.

"SEVENTEEN THOUSAND!" Maria dared, she was very wealthy. However, there were few people who could match Brittany's bank account, i.e. Sienna and Rebecca.

"TWENTY THOUSAND, WOULD YOU LIKE TO KEEP GOING MARIA? I CAN GO ALL DAY HUN!" Brittany shouted in front of the entire auditorium from her relaxed position in the chair. Brittany knew that she had humiliated, and belittled Maria in front of the entire student body. Maria's eyes welled up with tears and they cascaded down her face silently. She spun around in her chair and plopped down her lips pouting out. Maria looked like a scolded puppy.

"AND SOLD TO THE VISCIOUS VIXEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!" Trish called out smacking the gavel twice against the wooden podium with an impressive smile on her face. "Damn she's good." Trish admired her successor. John exited the stage with a smile. He knew how Brittany was; he knew that she had a mean streak, so he didn't expect her to be sunshine and kisses when it came to interacting with Maria. John also knew that Brittany could beat Maria any day in bidding, when Brittany had bid on him at the beginning he knew Maria had already lost.

"Alright, we only have a few more people to go. The next date being auctioned is with Jeff Hardy." Trish announced smacking the gavel against the wood symbolizing the opening of the bid. "We shall start the bidding sixty dollars." Trish called out.

"FIVE THOUSAND!" Charlie stood up immediately with a smile.

"SOLD TO MY GORGEOUS BABY SISTER!" Trish spoke hastily before anyone else could make a bid while slamming the gavel down on the podium simultaneously. Jeff exited the stage with a goofy grin on his face, _his_ _Charlie_ wasted no time.

"Okay, the next date being auctioned is for Sienna Sylus, she couldn't be here today, but she will definitely be present for your date." Trish exclaimed with a smirk. She snapped the gavel down before speaking. "Let's start the bidding at sixty dollars." Trish couldn't finish before John Morrison stood up.

"One thousand!" John exclaimed hurriedly.

"TWO THOUSAND!" Curt Hawkins shouted out.

"YEAH TWO THOUSAND, WE'RE BIDDING TOGETHER SO MAKE IT FOUR THOUSAND FOR US!" Zack Ryder called out.

"FIVE THOUSAND!" John Morrison exclaimed eyeing the pair evilly.

"SEVEN THOUSAND!" Adam Copeland called out with a smirk.

At this John Cena turned around, he was going to begin bidding on Sienna he didn't want Adam getting a date with her; but John Morrison cut him off.

"TEN THOUSAND!" Morrison called out, he would be damned if he let some dude take out _his_ Sienna.

"ELEVEN THOUSAND!" Adam retorted.

John Morrison kicked the chair in front of him. "Fifteen thousand!" Morrison shouted.

Trish felt that the bidding had went up high enough and she didn't want Adam to win. "Sold to the Shaman of sexy on my left!" Trish called out slamming down the gavel and eying Edge viciously. John Cena sighed in relief, although he didn't like John Morrison, he knew that he actually cared about Sienna he would prefer Morrison taking Sienna out over Copeland any day.

"Alright, the last date we are auctioning today is with my baby sister, Charlotte Stratus." Trish introduced, Charlie strutted out as if she were on a runway, technically, she was. "We shall start the bidding at sixty dollars." The crowds response was strange, every man in the room had fantasized about Charlie at least once, however, they were scared of Trish therefore reluctant to bid on her baby sister. Jeff had yet to come from back stage thus far.

"It's okay guys, you have my permission to bid." Trish told them. With the exception of the senior guys, and a three juniors (Kennedy, John Morrison, and John Cena) all of the male students hands shot up holding their numbers and shouting simultaneously, including the freshman and the sophomores who had been quiet thus far. The freshman and the sophomore's had felt unwelcome in the upperclassman dominated school, which is why they hadn't dare to participant in the bidding thus far, they simply watched. However, Charlie was a sophomore, Charlie was their peer, Charlie was on their level, and Charlie they would bid on.

_(Elsewhere)_

"BOO BITCH!" Rebecca yelled jumping up from behind a haystack and shooting an unsuspecting Randy in the back with orange paint with her paintball gun.

"IT'S ON MCQUEEN!" Randy turned around slowly and Rebecca took off running. She changed direction and ran to her left she jumped up and dove into a tuck and tumble, missing Randy's red paintball shot by mere centimeters. She hid behind the decorative wagon in the field waiting for Randy to come running by looking for her. After waiting for a seemingly long time, she grew curious.

"_Now_, BOO _YOU_ BITCH." Randy told her. Rebecca looked up and shrieked before trying to run away. Randy got her square between the shoulder blades.

"Oww, Randy it hurts." Rebecca doubled over and fell to her knees." Randy it hurts so bad." Rebecca sobbed. Randy ran over and crouched down next to her.

"OH SHIT! Are you okay?! What's wrong? What's wrong Rebecca; tell me so I can help!" Randy's voice was desperate, pleading almost. Rebecca looked up at him and her face twisted into a smile. She held up her gun and shot Randy Square in the stomach at point blank range.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Randy screamed in agony clutching his stomach which just had the wind knocked out of it. Randy's mouth dribbled with spit.

"Randy, I love you." Rebecca told him thinking the look on his face was hilarious.

"I'll get you back for that…. when I can breath again. You lying bitch" Randy choked out in pain as Rebecca plopped down on her butt holding her own stomach but from her deep laughter.

_(Meanwhile)_

Cody pulled up in front of their destination and took out his ipod. "Here put these in." Cody told the still blindfolded Sienna who had begun dozing off. Sienna grumbled but put in the ear buds for the ipod. Cody turned the music up rather loud.

"Does it have to be so loud?" Sienna asked wincing before taking out an ear bud. Cody had been grabbing the grocery bags that he had picked up that morning when he began answering her.

"Yes, because if it's loud enough for me to hear it, I know that _you_ can't hear _me_." Cody told her before sticking the ear bud back in her ear. He opened the door and walked around the truck to help her out of the car. They began walking, Cody holding her hand while his other held the grocery bags as they walked across the parking lot. They walked into a building and Cody stood Sienna by the door but in his line of vision while he walked away. After about ten minutes, Cody came back over to Sienna and held her hand before guiding her out of the building. Sienna felt them walking on something soft, grass maybe. Cody stood her in one spot and gave her hand a squeeze. After twenty minutes, Sienna was tired of standing and sat on the ground still blindfolded. She trusted that Cody wouldn't leave her in an unsafe place, but she also had a feeling that he wasn't more than three or four feet away from her. After another ten minutes, Cody came back over to her and held her hand helping her up. He guided Sienna to walk forward. "STEP UP!" Cody shouted to her over the music. Sienna hesitantly lifted her leg very high and brought it down slowly finding the step which wasn't that high up at all. He guided Sienna forward more and instructed her to sit down Indian style. Still blind folded and now temporarily deaf Sienna sighed doing as she was told. After fifteen more minutes Cody stood Sienna up and took out the ear buds and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and unlaced the scarf with the other. Sienna looked around her absolutely horrified.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sienna screamed so loud that Cody covered his ears.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ (If you do and they are plentiful, the update will be on next Tuesday! I promise!!)_


	16. It's all your fault

_(A/N: Please don't hurt me! runs away and hides I know, I'm like a month late! BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! My boyfriend is home! After more than a year and a half he is home!! FINALLYYYY! So can u blame a chick? I mean, I hadn't gotten laid since the april of 07 (no not 08, 07!) Do you know what that does to a person? LIKE ME?! Charlie knows, at least I know one of you understands me. __And, I am sick right now, I have ACUTE SINUSIDIUS or however the hell you spell it, I'm sure britt will know what it is. Alright, so now I am back, and I just want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FABULOUS MAGNIFICENT PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED IT TO THEIR FAVS AND ALERTS! And even the people who have that dirty dirty habit of reading but not reviewing ahem you know who you are. So, now to thanks to the reviewers: giftiebee, Sammeh, Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen, Jewelgirl04, techwiz, Simply Priceless, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, Mosvie2k8, Trix2345, and Jerichaholic-MF'er-Mizfit. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS! Also, all of you seemed pretty welcoming to Maddy, I'm going to keep her around just for little things, but just so you guys don't think I need hooked on phonics, and so nobody beats me down with a dictionary, Maddy's lines are all spelled phonetically! Oh and, yes someone did observe (quite well might I add) that the bidding amounts were ASTRONOMICAL! Yes I know, and I planned it that way, and you will see why in the next chapter) I know my life has shifted slightly, but I promise the next update will NOT take this long (I've already started it), and hopefully I can get it up soon! LUVIES!! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!)_

* * *

_(Brittany and John's Mechanics class)_

Brittany watched John assemble, the break lines studying closely. "Wow, John, you really do know your shit." Brittany spoke in amazement writing down notes of John's every step.

"Yeah, yeah I do." John nodded happy to impress Brittany.

"Well, I just want you to know that, I'm glad you and I are okay again. I missed you, when we were fighting for that short time." Brittany admitted. She paused taking her notes and rubbed John's back, as he worked vigorously. John felt a tingle go down his spine; there was no touch like Brittany's. Against his mind's will, he leaned into the brief massage and sighed as Brittany worked out every single bit of his tension. He groaned when Brittany pulled away and picked her pencil back up.

"Yeah, I missed you too Britt, I always miss you." John told her with his million-dollar smile.

_(2:30 pm)_

"Cody, that was the most kick ass thing I have ever done! I've never been hot air ballooning before! You have a great dad Cody; he actually took the time to teach you how to do that. " Sienna exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I do. I'm glad you had a good time." Cody smiled; his mission was accomplished, to get Sienna's mind off Randy and Melina, even if it was for only a short time.

"At first, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I can't believe you didn't tell me before we went up into the air. What if I had a fear of heights or something?" Sienna asked with a laugh.

"Uhh… I didn't really think it out that much." Cody admitted with a shrug.

"Gee thanks." Sienna shook her head with a smirk.

"So where to next?" Cody asked.

"I dunno, I hear your stomach growling." Sienna stated laughing as Cody's stomach rumbled again.

"Let's go to, checkers?" Cody asked dying for Checkers french fries.

"Sure, I want a shake." Sienna nodded.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Why are you making me sit on this stupid towel Orton?" Rebecca asked in annoyance.

"Because I don't want you to get paint on my leather seats." Randy told her laying out the large beach towel over the passenger seat before doing the same to his own seat.

"Whatever bitch." Rebecca huffed before getting into the Hummer.

"You love me though." Randy replied his boyish charm seeping through. He gave her a wink and shut the door before he walked around to the driver's side and got in. Randy's phone vibrated signaling that he had a new text message. Rebecca snatched it off the console and tried to read the text message.

"What's your pass code?" Rebecca asked nosily unable to read the text message without entering the password.

"M-a-d-d-y" Randy told Rebecca who looked at him quizzically.

"Who's that?" Rebecca asked curiously while she entered the code and began reading the text message.

"My baby sister. Speaking of which, we have to pick her up at six thirty from girl scouts." Randy remembered aloud.

"Isn't that a little late for girl scouts to end?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Well yeah sort of but it's a private school, and she's only six so her school day starts at nine and ends at three o'clock, then they have a child care after school program from three until five which gives kids parents time to pick up their children after work if they aren't involved in activities. Girl scouts starts at five then ends at six thirty, which works out good because our practices end between five and six-ish, so I have time to pick her up." Randy explained.

"Why don't your rents do it?" Rebecca asked feeling sorry for Randy and the responsibility he had on his shoulders.

"Because they are selfish, they adopted her then practically ditch her at the house. They travel, a lot, and when they are home they just do fun things with her, like amusement parks, movies, buy her tons of toys, but they don't really pay attention to her. She's a little girl, but does my mom spend any time with her? Like mother daughter time? No, not at all, the only person who really spends time with her is the fucking nanny, and Maddy can't really understand her because she doesn't speak english." Randy huffed.

"Awww, I'm sorry Rands." Rebecca genuinely did pity Randy, and she sympathized with Maddy, her parents treated her like that, except she wasn't adopted.

"Yeah me too, anyways, Sienna is making Maddy's Halloween costume from scratch for the costume contest competition or whatever the hell it is. I didn't think she would do something like that for someone else, yah know, go out of her way to help another person." Randy admitted with a sigh.

"I know you don't know her that well, and I don't expect you to, but Randy, Sienna is a nice, caring, compassionate, and considerate friend. I mean, if you aren't her friend then you can forget it, but if she cares about someone, even in the slightest bit, she will trip over herself to try to make them happy. You don't see it now, but hopefully you will in the near future." Rebecca stated honestly.

"Yeah, only time will tell. By the way, who was that text message from?" Randy asked turning his head to glance at Rebecca.

_(5:30pm)_

Cody sat in his Lincoln Mark LT talking on the phone to Anastacia as he waited for Sienna to leave the fabric store "Michael's" which he felt was across the universe; really it was only a few towns over, but Sienna specifically needed to go to this fabric store, no other would suffice. She came out a few moments later and glared at Cody knowing exactly who he was _still_ on the phone with.

"Alright, I gotta go Ana, I'll see you later tonight. Okay, me too. Bye" Cody ended the call and looked over at Sienna wide eyed. "Jesus woman, how much fabric do you need for a six year old?" Cody asked after he looked at the rolls upon rolls of fabric.

"Well, I'm doing an age appropriate pink, white, and silver lace bodice for the top, pink and white satin layers for the skirt with lace and silver trim. Then I have to make her wings, and her halo too!" Sienna gushed excitedly. Cody rolled his eyes and started the car. "Oh Trish texted me, she and Hunter want us to be at her house at seven." Sienna told Cody who sighed.

"Why?! I want to hang with Ana, I don't want to sit at Trish's fucking house, what the fuck do they want?" Cody groaned.

"I don't know, but we need to go." Sienna shoved Cody, whose head lolled to the side in compliance.

"Alright, just let me stop by my house, I want to see my mom, I haven't seen her all day." Cody, forever the momma's boy mumbled.

_(Rebecca's house)_

By now, Randy and Rebecca had showered, changed their clothes and were now sitting in Rebecca's dining room eating easy mac. "I cannot believe you told her to fuck off Rebecca! Do you know how much shit I am going to hear from her thanks to you?!" Randy snarled through a mouth full of food. "Why do you have to make my life so difficult?" Randy inquired in annoyance. He was referring to the incident that took place earlier in the car ride home from their paint ball activities. Melina had sent Randy a text message which simply said 'Hey Baby, I'm sorry about our fight earlier. You wanna cum over later?', instead of Rebecca letting Randy answer _his_ text message on _his_ phone, Rebecca decided to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't help suppress her evil streak. "FUCK OFF YOU SKANKY CUNT!". Rebecca's response sent Melina into a tirade which sent she and Rebecca into a texting war which Randy was livid to find out about after it happened.

Rebecca smirked and finished chewing her food before full out grinning. "I just couldn't resist, sometimes she really just irks my nerves. Isn't her voice annoying? Even just a little bit? And those horrible extensions! GAWD Randy how do you deal with that? I mean, when you are fucking her, and you pull her hair, doesn't it come out?" Rebecca asked with a laugh as she mocked him.

"You're just as plastic as she is!" Randy defended Melina.

"I don't have breast implants, who gets implants at seventeen? And I don't have hair extensions either! My hair is naturally long, and even if I _decided_ to get extensions, it wouldn't look like a horrible birds nest with a poof gone wrong at the top. All those colors she streaks it with… just disgusting." Rebecca's face scrunched in disgust just thinking about it. "And her make-up is just ugh-".

"Okay Rebecca I don't need a course in cosmetology 101. I think she's fucking hot, I like fucking her, and she's nice to talk to." Randy explained.

"Check, Check, and Check, Sienna is all of those things only ten times infinity better." Rebecca shrugged. Randy glared before snatching her near full bowl and shoveling into his own. Rebecca's cell phone beeped signaling a text message. "We have to be at Trish's at seven, she and Hunter want both of us there." Rebecca informed Randy who burped in satisfaction.

"You got anymore food?"

_  
(Friday's)_

Brittany was bored out of her mind, she ate half of half of her chicken salad and sipped on her water. Dave was _THE_ _most_ boring jock she had ever met in her life. He was on his second tray of ribs and multi tasking between scarfing those down and annihilating the onion straws. He paused to drink half of his glass of Pepsi before continuing to shovel food into his mouth. To Brittany's surprise he paused, wiped his mouth, and sighed.

"Hey Britt, do you think you and I could-"

"No" Brittany cut him off, she was super smart and he was definitely dumb. With his dim-witted brain, he was either going to ask her two things, to either fuck her or ask her to be his girlfriend.

"But-"

"No" Brittany shook her head with a sincerely sweet smile.

"Okay can you and I-"

"No." Brittany repeated just as kindly.

"But you won't even-"

"Nuh uh." Brittany shook her head.

"But it will only take a –"

"No."

"Are you still mad for-"

"Nope."

"Then why won't you-"

"Uh uh-"

"So this date was pointless?" Dave asked in dismay.

"Uh huh." Brittany nodded with a shrug.

"So you were never going to-"

"Nope." Brittany nodded answering him before he could finish.

"Have you even thought about-"

"No."

"Not even just a-"

"Uh uh." Brittany shook her head no.

"Sorry I wasted your time."

"Mm huh." Brittany gave him a closed lip smile.

"Are you going to finish your salad?" Dave asked.

"Nope." Brittany said sliding the plate towards him. Brittany's phone rang and she read the text message. Figuring Dave would receive the same one momentarily she hurriedly stood up not wanting to arrive at Trish's at the same time as Dave. "Deuces." Brittany stood up and left abruptly.

_(6:30pm Trish's house)_

"YOU ARE THE DUMBEST, MOST IDIOTIC, MOST SELFISH BITCH ON THE FACE OF THE FUCKING EARTH TRISH! AND YES, THIS IS COMMON KNOWLEDGE BUT THIS TIME TRISH! THIS TIME YOU DIDN'T JUST PUT YOURSELF OR YOUR FRIENDS ON THE LINE! NO THIS TIME YOU PUT YOUR BABY FUCKING SISTER! MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IN YOUR BULLSHIT!"Jeff screamed crazily at Trish who was leaning on the mantel of the fireplace in the main living room.

"Jeff calm down." Charlie attempted to calm the situation.

"NO I'M _NOT_ GOING TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU HAVE TO GO ON A FUCKING DATE WITH THAT FUCKING SCUM COPELAND AND ALL I CAN DO IS SIT BACK AND LET IT FUCKING HAPPEN! ALL THANKS TO YOUR FUCKING CUNT FACED SISTER!" Jeff yelled glaring at Trish.

"DON'T FUCKING BLAME ME HARDY! HOW THE FUCK WAS _I_ SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE _POOR_?!" Trish screamed tauntingly. In truth, she was angry with herself, she knew that this was all of her fault. She should have been paying better attention to the situation. Prior to Charlie being bid on, it was Amy's turn, and Matt had fallen off the bidding wagon due to Adam's piggy bank. She should have gone with her intuition instead of her brain. Her brain had written off Matt's loss as though he didn't _want_ to pay ten thousand dollars for a date with Amy not that he couldn't _afford_ it.

"I'M NOT POOR YOU CRUDE BITTER BITCH! BUT I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T HAVE AN ASTRONOMICAL AMOUNT OF MONEY TO JUST THROW AWAY ON A DATE THAT SHOULD BE MINE IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!" Jeff defended himself. His face was turning beet red, and in a minute, he knew he would pop a blood vessel in his eye. "Everyone else you helped, you helped John twice! Once when he bid on Rebecca, and again when he bid on Brittany. You helped Charlie when she bid on me! YOU HELPED CHARLIE WHEN SHE BID ON ORTON! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST ME?! _HUH_? DO YOU?! YOU JUST THINK YOUR SISTER IS TOO GOOD FOR ME! THAT'S WHAT IT IS STRATUS! YOU DIDN'T CLOSE MY BID ON CHARLIE ON PURPOSE! YOU _WANTED_ ADAM TO WIN!" Jeff thought suspiciously. "ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT YOU CONNIVING BITCH!" Jeff screamed as Charlie cradled her face in her hands and shook her head in exhaustion. This had been going on for the past twenty minutes.

"OH C'MON JEFF! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WAS TRYING TO HELP THE AUCTION!" Trish defended herself. Her intentions were definitely not to land Charlie in a date with Adam. However, Jeff was right, she didn't jump to his aid as she did with their other friends.

"BULLSHIT TRISH! THE AUCTION HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH MONEY ALREADY! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME WITH YOUR SISTER! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU! HOW WAS CHARLIE CURSED WITH SUCH A RUTHLESS SISTER!" Jeff shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"PLEASE! I AM NOT RUTHLESS! AND YOU ARE NO SAINT JEFF HARDY! YOU ARE TURNING MY BABY SISTER INTO SOME DRUGGIE! YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE?! YOU HAVE HER SO CRACKED OUT AFTER AND _DURING_ SCHOOL THAT SHE CAN'T EVEN CHEER AT PRACTICE!" Trish finally let out what had been eating away at her.

"YOU GAVE CHARLIE HER FIRST LINE AT _YOUR_ PARTY YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!" Jeff screamed angry that Trish was trying to pin Charlie's newly found interest in drugs solely on him. They heard the front door open and close but paid no mind to it, they were too heated in their battle over Charlie.

"YEAH _A_ LINE! I'M NOT HER MAIN SUPPLIER! YOU ARE TRYING TO TURN MY BABY SISTER INTO A CRACKHEAD!" Trish screamed in fury.

"Whoa, what the fuck is going on here?" Hunter asked a scowl on his face.

"THIS BASTARD"

"THIS BITCH"

"LANDED CHARLIE A DATE WITH ADAM"

"IS TURNING MY SISTER INTO A JUNKY!"

The arguing pair screamed at Hunter simultaneously.

_(Randy's hummer)_

Randy and Rebecca picked Maddy up from girl scouts and were on their way back to Randy's house. "Wandy, when is Si coming to help me with my costume?" Maddy asked hopefully from the back seat.

"I believe she is coming this evening, we have a meeting to go to then she will be over. But she won't be there for long because it's a school night." Randy informed Maddy.

"Okie dokie. I'm soooooo escited WANDY!" Maddy clapped her hands.

"So what kind of costume is Sienna making you Maddy?" Rebecca asked with a smile at the little girl's eager anticipation.

"A pink faiwy pwincess!" Maddy informed her proudly.

"That sounds like a fun costume Maddy!" Rebecca's nice side seeped out, unable to resist the little girl's contagious happiness.

_(7:05pm The sitting room in Trish's house)_

Jeff sat on the end of the sofa with his arms crossed still fuming. Hunter had advised Jeff to 'calm the fuck down', and ordered Trish to 'shut the fuck up'. Charlie sat on the arm of the sofa rubbing Jeff's back. Brittany sat next to Jeff blowing bubbles with her bubblicious bubble gum as she texted wildly on her sidekick 3. Parallel to that sofa was a love seat which sat Amy and Matt who refused to talk to her, let alone allow her to touch him. Adjacent to that sofa, a smaller sofa seated Randy and Rebecca who were heavily engrossed in their own conversation which was something hilarious that the rest of the group was oblivious to.

The doorbell chimed through the house, Trish left the sitting room to get the door. When she came back into the sitting room, she was followed by Brittany, Chris Jericho, and Stephanie McMahon.

"Have any of you talked to Sienna today?" Trish asked impatiently. Everyone shook their head 'no'. Trish sighed in annoyance.

"What about Cody? And where the fuck is John? And that meat head Dave?!" Hunter asked impatiently.

"If we knew, we would have said something." Randy mumbled impatiently.

"What was that Orton?" Hunter asked scowling.

"I said you should start the damn meeting instead of waiting around for those morons." Randy fired back, he never backed down to Hunter, and he wouldn't start now. _Especially_ not now, with the entire group here, he was not Hunter's Bitch.

Hunter started to walk across the living room only to have Trish grab the back of his shirt. "No Randy, we _WILL_ be waiting for those _MORONS_ as you so eloquently put it because Hunter and I will not be repeating ourselves, when we say something, we should only have to say it _ONCE_, and since we will _ONLY_ be saying this once we would like everyone to be present to hear it straight from our mouth!" Trish's pitch heightened towards the end as her eyes widened only to turn into tiny slits as she finished. Rebecca whispered something to Randy who rolled his eyes and let his head roll back onto the sofa.

Sure enough, moments later the doorbell rang. "COME IN!" Trish shouted leaning on the mantel of the fireplace. Trish looked up to see John Cena walk into the sitting room, followed by Maria Kanellis.

"What the fuck is this shit John?" Trish asked angrily.

"Huh?" John asked confusedly.

"Did I say _she_ was invited?! I specifically said _don't_ bring _guests_!" Trish barked in annoyance.

"Well she was with me when you sent me the text, I couldn't just ditch her." John argued.

"Trish, I thought we were cool now… With the cookies and everything? I'm a cheerleader, but I'm not invited to this?" Maria asked hurt.

"Aww, boo whoo! Poor Maria." Trish mocked before her expression quickly shifted. "No we are not cool, and the cookies were charity! And I don't care if you are Calvin Fucking Klein! YOU WEREN'T INVITED NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Trish screamed.

"Trish, she's my ride, we took her car here." John explained with a sigh.

"It's okay John. Brittany can give you a ride home." Trish told him with a sickeningly sweet smile. John glanced over at Brittany who smiled sweetly and gave him a small wave. "Maria, you've been dismissed." Trish told the sweet as sunshine cheerleader. Maria pouted waiting for John to leave with her, defend her, or say something but nothing came. She pivoted on her heel and stormed out of the house. "AND YOU BETTER NOT SLAM MY DOOR BITCH!" Trish shouted behind her, sure enough the entire group heard Maria ease the door shut gently.

"Have a seat John." Trish gestured next to Brittany. John trudged over and sat down with his arms crossed next to Brittany.

"Cool down, you can see her again later. You know how Trish is." Brittany whispered in John's ear. She rubbed the arm which was closest to her until John relaxed. When she felt the tension leave his body she took his arm and unfolded it from his other and wrapped it around her. She gave John a warm smile which he returned gratefully. She was actually surprised when John took his free hand and intertwined it with hers.

Trish knew that Brittany had a date with Dave earlier this evening, and as much as she wanted to ask Brittany where Dave was, she didn't want to spoil her cuddle with John, so she decided to play dumb when it came to Dave's last whereabouts. The doorbell rang and this time Hunter shouted "COME IN!" Laughter could be heard nearing the room. Sienna and Cody appeared in the doorway of the room their faces spread wide from their grins. Sienna was holding her shopping bags from Michaels in her right hand.

"Where the fuck were you Rhodes?!" Hunter barked.

"His mom made us eat dinner before we could leave. We are sorry Hunter." Sienna pouted knowing if she gave puppy eyes to Hunter he would fold.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Hunter melted, he swore that Sienna was as sweet as pie. Trish rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that Sienna was Hunter's weak spot. Sure it was fine that he saw her as his little sister, but don't let it be _that_ _obvious_.

Cody and Sienna walked over to the sofa which sat Matt and Amy on opposite ends. The pair squeezed in between the quarreling couple and relaxed.

"Now we are just waiting for Dave." Trish stated.

"Fuck Dave, I'm tired of waiting. Let's start." Hunter spat angry with his friend. As soon as Trish opened her mouth to speak the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. She came back a few moments later with Dave trailing behind her. Dave sat down in a plush arm chair off to the side and relaxed into the cushions.

"Alright. I want to start off with Sienna. _YOU_ HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE! YOU ORGANIZED THIS STUPID FUNDRAISING EXTRAVAGENZA! MADE ALL OF US WORK OUR ASSES OFF! THEN YOU SET UP THIS STUPID AUCTION! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN HERE TODAY TO SEE IT THROUGH! I DON'T CARE _WHAT_ IS GOING ON IN YOUR PERSONAL LIVES, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS THAT YOU DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO TO ENSURE THE SCHOOL'S SUCCESS AND PROSPERITY! YOU ARE ALWAYS RAVING ABOUT SPIRIT SIENNA! WELL TODAY YOU EXHIBITED NONE! AND DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU! YOU EXHIBITED NO SCHOOL SPIRIT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T EVEN FUCKING THERE!" Trish screamed angrily. "And Rebecca, you may not have been the brains of this whole fundraising operation, but you are just as important as Sienna when it comes to school activities! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN SCHOOL TODAY AS WELL! AND YOU OWE JOHN A BIG THANKYOU! YOU _AND_ _SIENNA_ OWE JOHN A BIG THANK YOU! Because without John having the good generous, and kind heart that he does, you two would be owing Adam-fucking Copeland a date right now. And worst of all…. You two missed CHEER PRACTICE!" Trish spoke in a venomous tone.

"And Dance" Stephanie mumbled with a scowl.

"And you two assholes. You remember the meeting that Vince had with us as soon as we started school at Titan High? I recall him mentioning something about HIGH EXPECTATIONS! I GUESS IN ORDER FOR US TO LIVE UP TO THAT, IT MEANS ACTUALLY GOING TO PRACTICE! Cody you are the fucking point guard! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU BAIL OUT ON PRACTICE?! DO YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR TEAM?! EVEN A TINY FUCKING BIT!" Hunter shouted. Cody relaxed in into the sofa staring at the cream-colored wall behind Hunter. He looked too comfortable, too poised to be getting scolded. Cody looked like he didn't give a fuck. His feet were stretched out in front of him and his hands were folded behind his head. Hunter sneered at Cody in disgust.

"Hunter we are sorry! I asked Cody to skip school with me today." Sienna stuck up for Cody to the best of her ability. She did feel responsible for Cody's absence in school. She told him that she didn't want to go to school today, she didn't mean he had to stay home with her, but out of the goodness of his heart he did. At Sienna's words Hunter once again softened up. Trish rolled her eyes and elbowed Hunter in the stomach and shifted his head towards Randy.

"Orton, you aren't off the hook here either! YOU'RE THE SHORT STOP! YOU SHOULD BE ONE OF THE LAST PEOPLE TO EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT MISSING PRACTICE!" Hunter barked.

"Chill the fuck out man, it was one practice!" Unlike Cody, Randy mouthed off to Hunter, as usual.

"IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU LOOK AT IT, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL LOOK AT IT THAT WAY WHEN YOU LOSE TOO! 'Oh it was just one game!' I bet Morrison has a better outlook on practice attendance than you." Hunter spoke easily with a shrug.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Randy asked unwrapping his arm from around Rebecca and sitting forward on the sofa.

"I'm trying to say that maybe Morrison deserves the short stop position more than you." Hunter clarified bluntly.

"THAT PRICK COULD _NEVER_ BE AS GOOD AS ME!" Randy growled. He was getting angry, very angry. The scarlet color crept up the back of his neck and seeped forward to cover his entire face.

"Yeah, but given the chance, he could get there, I mean, the biggest difference between the two of you is, not so much ability, but your priorities." Hunter explained honestly.

"Priorities? You think that dick wad has more priorities than me?! HAH! Yeah Hunter, you go ahead and make Morrison short stop, and see if he's not bailing out on practices to sit in the auditorium to watch Sienna get basket tossed in cheer practice and hoping he gets a peek at something when her skirt flies up." Randy spat heatedly. Hunter's nostrils flared at Randy's inadvertent cheap shot at Sienna.

Sienna rolled her eyes. 'Is he ever going to let it go? He has a girlfriend now, what the fuck is he talking about me for?' Sienna thought to herself. Randy was silenced when Rebecca put her hand on his knee to calm him down.

"Fuck it Orton, I don't care if the baseball team sucks, and when you guys don't make it, I'll make sure everyone knows to blame it on your sorry ass." Hunter gave up trying to instill sense into Randy.

"We'll make it, _trust_ _me_, we'll make it." Randy assured the room.

"Well, that's pretty much it for the meeting, except for two things, we have decided since we made so much money, we are canceling the carnival and the school barbeque. We already have enough money. We will save the carnival and the barbeque for the next time our funds run short, and the second thing we all need to figure out is, how are we going to use the money in relativity to school policy? Is it for sports, or recreation prom, homecoming winter formal, Christmas ball? senior trips? Junior trips? What? what is it?"

_(Twenty minutes later)_

The group was unable to come to a decision. Therefore, the resolution was to hold a student council and student representative meeting with Vince and Shane McMahon tomorrow morning. "You ready?" Cody asked Sienna taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Umm… I was supposed to- yah know." Sienna tilted her head in Randy's direction who was across the room talking to Stephanie.

Cody frowned. "I still don't know why you are wasting your time doing anything nice for that asshole, you heard how he blurted out that shit about you and Morrison during the meeting." Cody shook his head.

"It's not for Randy, it's for Maddy. And I don't care what Randy says about me anymore, he'll still find a reason to talk shit about me no matter what Cody." Sienna explained.

"Alright, well, text me while you are there, and call me if you need me." Cody relented.

Brittany, John, and Rebecca were saying goodbye to everyone. Brittany gave Cody a hug and turned around to see Rebecca staring at him with pursed lips. Cody stood there awkwardly before he reached out his hand. 'A handshake? A handshake? This stupid motherfucker wants to shake my fucking hand?! I should spit in it.' "Uhh-.. H- How are you?" Cody asked nervously. Rebecca contemplated. 'Poise, must have poise.' Rebecca scoffed and stormed out of the room to the front door.

"Well that went well." Cody kidded embarrassed.

"Cody.." Brittany spoke.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Shutup." Brittany ordered him.

"Yep." Cody nodded in total agreement. Brittany and John walked out of the front door and towards Brittany's car. To Brittany's pleasant surprise, she saw Ken Kennedy pull up into the driveway in his 2008 BMW M3 coupe. A grinning Rebecca climbed in, she and Kennedy shared a passionate kiss before Brittany watched Kennedy whip out of the driveway and take off down the block.

_(Back inside)_

"I'm sorry Cody." Sienna touched his shoulder pitying him.

"Why doesn't anybody like my girlfriend?" Cody wondered aloud.

"I'm not even _touching_ that question Cody." Sienna shook her head and walked off over to Randy who was now talking with Dave.

"Uh Dave?" Sienna looked at him in disgust.

"Urr Yeah?" He asked his palms growing sweaty; he was talking to Sienna, in front of Randy, which was weird, _intense_, and awkward.

"You have some sauce and crumbs on your mouth." Sienna told him staring at the residue of Jack Daniels rib sauce all over his face complimented by the bread crumbs of the onion straws.

"Oh.. .OH!.." Dave wiped at his mouth before excusing himself and walking away humiliated.

"You are pretty good at getting me all to yourself." Randy told her with a grin.

"Um yeah, actually I was wondering if you were ready to leave so that I can help Maddy with her costume. Is she still even up? It's almost eight." Sienna asked holding up the bag of fabric.

"Uh yeah, she goes to bed at like ten." Randy replied.

"Isn't that a little late for a six year old to be going to bed?" Sienna asked biting her lip.

"That's when she likes going to sleep." Randy shrugged cluelessly.

"Oh… well, let's get going." Sienna nudged Randy toward the door. They walked down Trish's driveway and over to Randy's Hummer. He opened the door for Sienna who climbed up into the truck. Randy got in and started the car, his CD player skipped to the next song "Twisted Transistor" by Korn. Sienna screeched and threw her hands over her ears. Randy lowered the music slightly and sped off down the street.

"Randy… Can we listen to something else? This is killing my ears" Sienna asked ever so nicely. Sienna loved rock music, but she hated Korn.

"_No_. _My_ Car. _My_ Music." Randy told her bluntly.

"But Cody lets me listen to whatever I want." Sienna reasoned.

"That's because Cody let's you run him around like he's your little bitch, like some fucking lap dog. Well Sienna, I have news for you… I'm not Cody." Randy told her honestly.

"Cody's not my little bitch, and he's not a dog. He's my friend. My _best_ friend." Sienna rebuked.

"Good for you Si." Randy nodded before relaxing back into the seat.

_(Back at Trish's house)_

By now, everyone had left, now it was just Charlie, Trish, and Jeff sitting in the downstairs living room staring at one another accusatorily.

"Well, what are you going to do to fix this _Patricia_." Jeff asked cruelly with a sneer.

"Does it look like I can do anything to fix this? DOES IT?!" Trish screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW TRISH! IT KIND OF DOES SINCE THIS IS _ALL YOUR FAULT_!" Jeff yelled back.

"YOU THINK I WANT MY SISTER ON A DATE WITH THAT NASTY PIG!" Trish shouted.

"GUYS STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! Jeff, c'mon, let's get out of here." Charlie told him standing up. She was becoming anxious, her palms were sweaty, and she was tense. Charlie was itching for a line, and she could taste a raspberry Smirnoff on her tongue right now.

"CHARLIE YOU ARE _NOT_ LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" Trish screamed stomping her foot.

"Yes I am." Charlie spat back grabbing her purse.

"I SAID NO CHARLIE! DAMMIT CHARLIE! COME BACK HERE!" Trish screamed running behind her sister who was holding Jeff's hand as they briskly headed towards the front door.

"CHARLOTTE STRATUS I SAID _STOP_!" Trish ordered her sister and grabbed her arm in an attempt to halt her movements. Charlie was angry, very angry, tired of her sister telling her what to do. She was tired of having to please her sister who inhibited her from living _her_ life on _her own_ terms. Charlie's anger rushed forward when her sister grabbed her. Without hesitation Charlie flung her arm away from Trish who wasn't ready for the physical altercation. Trish was pushed back onto her ass.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT TRISH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MESS WITH ADAM! I ASKED YOU, NO I _PLEADED_ WITH YOU, NO, I FUCKING _BEGGED_ YOU! I _BEGGED_ YOU NOT TO MAKE ME DO THE AUCTION! YOU FORCED ME TO DO IT! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF SIS! For once in your life, you were wrong." Charlie spat before pivoting on her heel and storming out of the house.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
